


Sugar on Top

by luna_trancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College, Eren and Jean are friends with benefits at first, Friends With Benefits, Infidelity, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sugar Daddy, asshole grisha, drunken non-con, lots of awkward situations, lots of kinks, slight non-con, slight reincarnation themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 115,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_trancy/pseuds/luna_trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Sugar Daddy Au!<br/>Eren is a typical struggling college student.  His father thinks he's a disappointment.  He's having an affair with his friend (who's already in a relationship).  He feels like everything is useless.</p><p>One night he runs into a handsome stranger.  But when this stranger starts to casually throw money at him, Eren comes to an agreement: having a pampering sugar daddy isn't the most awful situation he could be in.</p><p>His only problem is his own emotions: holding on to his past pains and trying to accept a possible future at Levi's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitter Without the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Sugar Daddy Au as promised! 
> 
> Just as a warning: there's some Jean/Eren in this (I know that for some, they're a notp BUT HEAR ME OUT) but this fic will definitely be Ereri-centric.

The bed rocked and hit the wall. It was a sporadic thumping, matching the movements of the two on the bed. Jean had his hand wrapped around the headboard, using it as leverage as he relentlessly pounded into the boy under him.

Eren Jaeger kept his head back, letting Jean fuck the breath out of him. He was shamelessly loud, dragging his nails down Jean’s back. He made Jean work to keep his legs in the air. Hell, he was making Jean do all of the work. He was just on his back, letting it happen. Letting Jean wreck his body. Letting himself get hurt.

But he could always handle a bit of pain.

Jean reached down and tangled his hand in Eren’s dark hair, pulling his head back. Forcing Eren to bare his sweaty throat. Jean leaned down and bit his skin, marking him visibly. Eren let out a long moan, his legs tightening around Jean’s waist. 

Eren came with a long groan, his body arching up into Jean’s. It was not long before Jean followed, pulling out to cum on Eren’s stomach. The hot, sticky mess was left untouched as Jean rolled away. Eren was breathless.

The two of them laid on their backs, staring at the ceiling. Eren reached over the side of the bed and picked up Jean’s shirt, wiping his stomach with it. He tossed it aside and Jean hissed.

“You would. Bastard.”

Eren shrugged and rolled over on to his side. “I don’t care.”

That was just it. He didn’t care. He rarely did.

Jean shifted around, turning onto his side as well. However he faced away from Eren, so that their backs were barely against each other. Their hot skin touched briefly but they both pulled away. Eren was tired. He did not want to be touched. He really didn’t even want to talk but he had to ask. 

“When does Marco get back?” Eren inquired. It was the only thing he needed to talk about. And it wouldn’t last long.

“Sunday,” Jean replied. “He went home for the weekend. I think he’s just visiting his mom.”

“For a law major you suck at asking the important questions,” Eren muttered.

So it was another one of those weekends. A long weekend where Marco would leave early Friday and come back sometime on Sunday. That was fine. It was just Friday night, so Eren had the entire next day to clean up and leave. It was too late to drive home and he was too tired. And he really didn’t want to stumble in to his apartment and face his sister. Not at one o’clock in the morning. 

Jean slapped Eren’s arm. “Shut up. Go to sleep already.”

It wasn’t that easy. Sure he was tired. But he still had to fall asleep. And he wasn’t exactly sleepy. His body was tired and his eyes were still wet, but he wasn’t sleepy. Instead he stared at the window. Beyond the drawn curtain he could see the lights from outside, through the tree limbs. 

He certainly wasn’t comfortable. He was never comfortable sleeping in Jean’s bed. It wasn’t because the bed was hard. It had nothing to do with Jean’s snoring. And it wasn’t because he was in Jean’s boyfriend’s spot. 

Marco never knew. It had been almost two years and he still had no idea. 

It wasn’t guilt that kept Eren up either. It was just unsettling. Something felt empty, sleeping in that spot. It wasn’t his. He didn’t belong there. But where could he ever fit? He had nowhere. And he was sure, it would stay that way.

He suddenly felt cold. He pulled the sheet over his shoulders and curled into a tight ball. He gave Jean a hard kick, just because he could, before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren snuck out of the apartment as early as he could. He did not wake up Jean; not on accident and not to say goodbye. He didn’t want to wake him up. The less interaction he had to make, the better. He slipped right out, taking his keys, and made his way down the hallway and to his car parked outside.

Luckily, Jean did not live far from his own home. It was a little less than ten minutes for Eren to drive from the apartment to his own. But that was where things often got tricky. He could sneak out of Jean’s apartment; but sneaking in to his own was a challenge.

First there was Armin, a childhood friend, who was a light sleeper. And how he managed to be a light sleeper still baffled Eren. The guy had late classes and worked in the evening. Eren always thought that constituted a heavy sleeper but he had woken Armin up on multiple occasions. And each time he received a sleepy earful for staying out so late.

And if he did manage to sneak passed Armin, there was still his sister Mikasa. She was the one he didn’t want to face. At least with Armin, the arguments were short. To the point. Mainly because Armin wanted to sleep. But Mikasa was an early riser; she was already functioning at seven a.m. when Eren was shutting down. 

He pushed the key into the keyhole and twisted it. He heard it click and he pushed, holding his breath. 

“Eren.”

“Fuck…”

He sighed and walked into the apartment in defeat. Mikasa was already awake. She was tying her shoes, wearing her usual workout clothes. He had hoped he would miss her; get inside after she took off running and before Armin woke up.

“Good morning.”

“Eren, just where were you last night?” Mikasa asked, looking him over. No, she was looking at the bitemarks on his neck. 

Eren shrugged and ran a hand over his exposed skin, touching the visible marks from the previous night.

“I was just…out…”

“Don’t lie.”

He huffed. “I was out fucking every guy on the street all night. Better?”

Mikasa sighed, looking down at the floor and shaking her head. The look on her face was pure torment and hurt, all mixed into one. 

“Why do you do this…?”

“Mikasa, it is not a big deal. And it is too early to argue this,” Eren snapped. “I’m tired and I want to shower and go to sleep. So can we wrap this up?”

“I’ll talk to you later,” Mikasa said, throwing her hands up. A sign she was exasperated, not defeated. “I cannot handle you in the morning. You’re even more stubborn and stupid before twelve.”

“I am not!”

Mikasa shook her head and picked up her bottle of water. She walked by Eren and pinched his ear.

“Go clean up. And get some rest. You need to sleep more.”

Eren pushed her hand away. He rolled his eyes and muttered “whatever” as she left the apartment. Eren exhaled and stormed off to his room. He grabbed a pair of clothes and made his way to the bathroom. 

His much needed shower was perfect. The water stung away the sweat and Jean’s scent. It was refreshing, as much as it hurt. As much as the heat rose from his body. He ran his hands through his hair and over his neck. He couldn’t feel any marks, but he knew they were there. He knew his neck was covered in black and purple bites. 

He closed his eyes, letting the water hit his face. 

Eren didn’t bother with his clothes. He barely dried off. He curled into his bed, pulling the sheet and comforter around his neck. He didn’t care that his bed was all wet. He didn’t care that his head was all cold. It didn’t compare to the empty feeling in his stomach. He had to wonder to himself, just how he could still feel so alone. 

He got what he needed physically without the emotional hurt and without the stress. Without the unbearable pain. It was easier. It was better.

But it was still hurting. Even after he was washed and cleaned and back to himself, it still hurt.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren Jaeger was close enough to his university that he could actually walk to it. But he preferred to drive his car, just for the luxury of not walking home late at night. Or having to ride the rail. And it overall made more sense to him. He was an art student. He had a lot of shit to carry around with him. Keeping it all in his car between classes and while he worked was better than trying to haul it around with him all day.

He left his supplies neatly organized in the trunk of his car. He disregarded the way the rest of his car looked but the area he kept his art supplies in was always cleaned. 

He was an art major after all, so he had to make sure his supplies were taken care of. The rest of his books just took up space but made rather nice paperweights. Not that Mikasa really approved of him half-assing his other classes.

But he got by and he passed them, and that was all he really cared about. As long as he wasn’t failing, the letter grade never mattered to him in his literature courses or those biology classes. Both of those were along Armin’s interests, so at least Eren had some help.

Especially with his new course schedule, he knew he would definitely need Armin’s help. He may be enrolled in mostly art courses, but he still had stupid irrelevant classes to take. Stupid shit like math and more fucking math and some criminal justice elective. 

He attended Trost University and most of his classmates from high school either attended with him or worked nearby. He was already in his third year, along with Mikasa and Armin. They had all managed to keep up with each other; mostly due to Armin’s cheering on. But it had worked just fine for the last few years (not including the train wreck that was high school) so Eren was grateful for it. 

He spent his days lingering around on campus between his classes. He would waste time sketching because studying was out of the question. On some days he would find Mikasa and go with her to the workout room. Or he would have a coffee with Armin. He worked at one of the cafes on campus, after he was finished with all of his classes and he would pray his homework load was never too much.

And on days when he really wasn’t feeling up to dealing with people, he would run to the parking lot to fuck around with Jean. They always used his car, despite it being messy. Jean never wanted to dirty up his own car; which to Eren was more of a code for he didn’t want his boyfriend to suspect anything. 

That was the general routine for Eren’s day.

Eren rolled down the backseat window of his car, letting the cool autumn air in. It was refreshing, considering he had been a panting, sweating mess only a few minutes before. Jean was sprawled out against the seat, leaning against the other door. He was fixing his hair, trying to get it to lie back down in place.

Reaching around to the front seat of the car, Eren pulled a pack of cigarettes from his bag, along with a lighter. He lit one and took a long drag, breathing smoke out through the window.

“Feel alright?” Jean asked, peering over the top of the seat in front of him to look into the pull-down mirror. Eren shrugged.

“I’m fine,” Eren breathed, watching lazy smoke swirl out the window. “The weather is really nice.”

“The weather is fucking amazing,” Jean said. “Like your gag reflex.”

Eren awkwardly kicked his leg, laughing halfheartedly. “Shut up. Don’t you have class?”

“It was cancelled. So I’m hanging out with you.”

“Oh great. Isn’t Marco free?”

“Marco has class. You know that.”

“I cannot keep up with everyone’s schedules!” Eren laughed, flicking ash from his cigarette. “I can barely do mine.”

“You’re an art major. How is that even hard?”

“I’m an art major with a shitton of bullshit classes,” Eren sighed.

“Speaking of which, how’s that going over with your parents?” Jean asked. “You switching majors and all…”

Eren inhaled, closing his eyes. He rubbed his head, his brow furrowing into deep lines. “Let’s not talk about that. Please.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I’m supposed to go over there later tonight, though. Just remembered.”

“Going to be brutal?”

“I may not come out of there alive.”

Jean patted him on the leg with a hard hand. “You’ll make it through. Your mom was always understanding about this stuff.”

“Yeah, she was. But not my fucking dad. He still hasn’t let it go.”

“Just conceal, don’t feel when he bitches at you.”

Eren kicked Jean again. “How do I even tolerate you at times?”

“Because you’re addicted to dick.”

“I assume you’re talking about your personality.”

Jean mockingly laughed and Eren blew smoke at his face. They laughed and vented about their classes. Eren asked about Marco; Jean about Armin and Mikasa. They talked about their jobs, their dinner plans for the evening. And like always they left with an awkward goodbye. Without so much as a kiss; a hug, but never a kiss. 

That was a part of their relationship. They could fuck all they wanted, but kissing was reserved for a real relationship. Jean’s lips were only meant for Marco and he made sure Eren was well aware. They could bite and suck at each other’s skin but never once did they share a kiss.

It was too intimate. And that was a part of himself Eren didn’t want to give up. Not to Jean. At least not again. He had gone through that heartbreak in high school and he didn’t want that dead-end relationship again. 

The sex he could handle. Just not the intimacy. Just not a relationship. But there were some days when he wondered, just for a while, what it would feel like to be held again.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren wasn’t rich. Not by any means. His parents—rather his father, Grisha—however were well off. 

They lived in a nice, two-story home, complete with a new guest room (that had been Eren’s room) and an unused pool. It was even in a gated community. They each had their own car and could easily afford a maid. However, Eren’s mother refused to let anyone touch her house. Especially since she didn’t work.

Eren parked his car on the street and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he shuffled up the concrete walkway. He looked around at the nicely trimmed yard. His dad always had to have the best yard on the block. And he always did.

Pulling out his house keys, Eren rang the doorbell. He always rang before shoving his keys into the lock. It may be his house but it really wasn’t his home anymore.

There was a rustling and he heard loud barking. Seconds later, the door cracked open and he saw his mother’s smiling face. She pushed back the dog, a large German Shepherd, and swung the door wide open.

“Eren!” she cried happily, pulling her son into the house, “oh my baby, how are you?”

“Heh, I’m good mom,” Eren laughed, hugging her back. The dog jumped around their feet and when he pulled away, Eren leaned down rub the dog’s face. “Hello, Colossus! Yes, I’ve missed you too.” 

The dog lunged and licked at his face, a squeal of excitement escaping as his tail wagged. Eren pulled the dog into an awkward hug and looked up to his mother. “Something smells amazing, holy shit—”

“Dammit Eren! Watch your mouth!”

“Oh, whatever mom! But seriously, what are you making? It smells really good.”

Carla Jaeger was her name and like Eren she shared the same dark hair and aggressive attitude. But for her son, she managed to tame it a little. She led Eren through the house and Eren had a rush of good memories.

But the bad ones snuck in as intruders in the back of his mind. And as much as he tried to avoid thinking about every screaming fight and every fist put through a wall, all he saw was a war zone. However, he smiled for his mother because, to him, she deserved it. It was never her fault.

“You made chicken and dumplings?” Eren gasped, looking into the large pot on the stove. Colossus bounced around Eren’s legs, knocking in to him.

“Mhm. Just for you.”

“Mom, you always do so much.”

Carla waved him off, setting the table. “Hush, kiddo. You’re away at college. You deserve a home-cooked meal whenever you can get one. You should have brought Armin and Mikasa over.”

“I would have but…you know…the changing majors thing may cause some tension.”

“Oh Eren, don’t bring that up.”

“But you know dad’s going to.”

“Eren.”

“Ma, you know he is. He always does this.”

Carla stormed across the room and into the kitchen. She grabbed Eren by the cheeks, tugging on them tight.

“Eren Jaeger, if you don’t stop being a little shit then so help me I will ground you!”

“Maaaaa—”

The front door rattled and opened. Carla dropped her hands and gave Eren a look that meant she was entirely serious. Eren wasn’t sure how she planned on grounding him—he was twenty-one years old—but if anyone could ground a college student it would be Carla Jaeger.

“Grisha, honey, welcome home,” Carla sang, walking to the entrance hall. Eren slowly followed and peeked around the corner. He caught his parents briefly kiss each other and then his dad looked up.

Eren smiled, trying to be as natural as possible. “Hey dad.”

“Eren. How are you?”

His tone was short. To the point. Grisha dropped his suitcase and didn’t bother to smile.

“I’m good,” Eren replied. “How have you been?”

“Better.”

“Dinner’s ready,” Carla chimed, picking up Grisha’s suitcase and placing it by the door. “Eren and I were setting the table.”

“Good,” Grisha said, walking passed them both. “He’s going to need to learn how to set a table. He’s going to end up a waiter.”

Eren winced, scrunching up his nose. Carla looked around, worry all over her face. She ran over to Eren, silently calming him down as Eren felt a rush of defensive screams boiling in his stomach. 

The two of them walked back into the kitchen, watching Grisha take his place at the table. Eren followed his mother to the stove, picking up a bowl and shoveling dumplings into it.

“Grisha, dear, what do you want to drink?”

“Just tea.”

“Eren?”

“I’ll have a glass of water,” Eren replied, carrying the bowls to the table. He set down his dad’s first, then his mother’s, before walking back into the kitchen to grab his own bowl. He hurried to help his mother with the drinks, not wanting his dad to have to instruct him to do anything.

The two of them sat down quietly, Grisha already eating.

Silence fell over them, only the clinking of silverware against porcelain filling the room and the heavy breathing of the dog. Colossus sat by Carla, wagging his tail with a puppy’s grin on his face. Eren laughed, petting him on the head, and the dog turned his nose up to lick and smell Eren’s hand for food.

“Don’t feed the fucking dog,” Grisha said.

“I’m not. I’m just petting him,” Eren snapped back. Carla cleared her throat.

“How are Armin and Mikasa doing?” she asked.

“They’re fine,” Eren said, shoveling more food into his mouth. He watched his dad closely and picked out a piece of chicken. He dropped it on the floor out of spite. “Mikasa is working as a coach’s assistant at Shinganshina High School.”

“Is she really?” Carla gasped. “Congratulations to her! I’m happy she got that job.”

“And Armin?” Grisha asked. Eren inhaled.

“Armin is interning at Stohess Hospital, dad. I’m sure you’ll run in to him at some point. He quit his job at the campus coffee shop so I took over his shift. Well part of it.”

“Don’t overwork yourself, Eren,” Carla said, her tone firm.

“He’s an art major. He can’t overwork himself. He sits around and fucking doodles all day. He needs a real job. At least he’s doing something.”

Eren sighed and picked at his food.

“Grisha, can you not,” Carla snapped. Grisha paid her no attention. “And what about Jean? What’s he doing now?”

Eren felt his stomach dropping. “He’s still planning on studying law.”

“Good on him.”

Grisha threw down his spoon. It was coming. Eren knew it was.

“I can’t believe you dropped out of chemistry, Eren,” Grisha said. “You should have gotten a tutor. But no, instead you go and switch fucking majors. You go from biology to art? Really, Eren?”

“Dad…”

“You’re throwing so much away!” Grisha pushed. “And for what? For a hobby? Eren, get yourself a job—a real job—and do your doodling on the side. Don’t major in it. Art is not something you major in. It will get you nowhere. It’s a fallback, cop-out major.”

“Grisha Jaeger,” Carla snapped, turning to face her husband. “I told you before he even came here that you need to lay off his major. It’s his choice and he can do whatever he wants.”

“And he can end up being some homeless bum, too. And for what, Carla? Because he decided to follow his goddamn dream and major in watercolors!”

Eren felt sick. He felt awful and sick. He set his spoon down and placed his head in his hands.

“I don’t want to be a doctor, dad,” Eren said, shaking his throbbing head. “I understand that you make a shitton of money, but I’m not interested in being a doctor. And yes, it makes sense to have a well-paying job then to do whatever the fuck I want for a hobby but medical…stuff doesn’t interest me like it does you and Armin. Can we leave it at that?”

Eren saw the look on his father’s face and the combination of disappointment and fury. Eren sighed, shaking his head and poking at his food again, as Grisha did the same.

“Your mother and I didn’t raise you to be a quitter,” Grisha muttered.

“Really? Well how did you raise me, because there’s really no one else around to blame,” Eren mumbled back.

Grisha slammed his hand on the table, rattling the plates. “You should have stuck it out! Do you think Mikasa would have quit? Or Armin?!”

“I’m not Mikasa or Armin!” Eren shouted. “They’re doing things that they love! I was shooting for fucking biology because you pushed me. If anyone asked what I wanted to do after high school, you always told them I was going to be a doctor.”

“Because you should have been. But instead you’re just…disappointment covered in paint!”

“Grisha Jaeger,” Carla snapped, slamming her own hand on the table. “Stop it. Stop that now. I am tired of this fighting. Can’t you just, for once, enjoy the fact that your son is home? Can’t we just have a normal, quiet fucking dinner for one evening!?”

Eren’s chest tightened as his father’s last words settled in. Disappointment covered in paint. He was just a disappointment to his father. A big, fucking disappointment. 

One apparently covered in paint.

“I think I’m done,” Eren said. “I can’t eat anymore.”

“Eren…”

Grisha stood up, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“I don’t want some bum of an artist living off my money. You’re cut off financially, Eren. No more allowance. No more us paying your fucking bills. Pay your own way through college. I’m not supporting someone who won’t even be able to support himself.”

Eren’s eyes widened. “Y-You can’t do that. Yeah I have a job and yeah I pay for my own shit, but that extra money a month really helps us out. Armin is interning this semester. He doesn’t have an actual income this semester.”

“Yeah but he’s managing. And unlike you, he got himself a scholarship.”

“GRISHA!—”

“No Carla! Get yourself another fucking job, Eren. You don’t even have real classes with real assignments. You can manage.”

Without another word he stormed away, leaving his bowl on the table. He stopped in the kitchen, to pour himself a drink, before carrying on to his study. Eren sat staring at his father’s empty place. Carla pressed her hands to her cheeks, her eyes glassy.

“I’m so sorry, mom,” Eren whispered. “I’m such a fuck-up.”

“Don’t talk like that, Eren,” she said. “Just…please don’t. Help me clean this up. I made a cheesecake…”

“Really…?”

Carla nodded. “Mhm. I’ll pack up some food for you, Mikasa and Armin and some extra cheesecake for you three.”

“Thanks…” Eren smiled, shrugging his shoulders. Carla stood up and kissed him on the head, more hugging him to her chest. 

“Things are going to work out, Eren. You’ll see. And you’re not cut off. You’re our son and we want you to succeed, no matter what you choose to do. You don’t need another job. You need to focus on your schoolwork.”

“Yeah but my schoolwork means shit,” Eren gasped, holding back a sob. “I don’t want his money. I’ll…get another job. I…I’m just not going to be a fucking disappointment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is introduced next chapter


	2. Cherry Tart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bars, handsome strangers and sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow write Reiner dragging Eren to a bar in every fanfic? I have no idea how/why  
> But in other news: Levi and smut enjoy <3  
> I also want to say THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! to everyone who has been reading/commenting/following this story so far!! :D

Friday came around and Eren had managed to get through his first entire week without his parents’ money. Of course he had some money saved up, in case of an emergency. And so far there were no immediate emergencies. But with the end of the week came the time to restock. And as fate would have it, it was Eren’s turn for groceries. Which meant a trip to the store; and that meant gas.

Eren at least had the money for that. He wasn’t drowning in debt quite yet. That, he was positive.

He didn’t want to count how much money he had to his name. Not while he was engaged in his latest painting. He decided he would worry about his money later. His homework was finished and he was off from work. He had just enough time to sit with his painting he loved so dearly and he didn’t want his money troubles to burden him. 

He splashed more green onto the painted trees before working on the sunset’s rays, dipping his brush into the orange on his palette. He sat out on the small apartment terrace, overlooking the pool. He didn’t bother to wave back to the girls waving up to him and calling his name. As far as he knew, they weren’t there.

It was just him and his painting.

“Eren!”

He heard Mikasa call from inside and he stuck his head through the sliding door.

“Outside!”

There was some shuffling and a moment later Mikasa walked up to the door. She leaned against it, a concerned smile on her face.

“I was calling you for ten minutes.”

Eren rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and sat back to better face his sister. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

“Sorry…Guess…I was really out of it?”

Mikasa laughed and shook her head. “How are you?”

“I’m surviving,” Eren laughed. He gestured to his painting with the tip of his brush. “What do you think?”

Mikasa looked carefully at the picture; one of a man standing on the edge of a wall, overlooking a vast forest. His cloak was a deep green, contrasting the way the painted sun’s oranges and reds covered the background.

“Hm.”

“Hm?” Eren hummed back.

“I feel like the chibi in the picture needs something,” she said. “Maybe something on his coat? Or something in his hands?”

“I was thinking that, too,” Eren said, stretching. His back popped and cracked; after being in the same position for the last few hours that was expected. “Not sure what. I’ll ask Armin when he gets back though. Other than that, you like it?”

“I love it. It’s gorgeous! We should hang it up.”

“Ew, no,” Eren laughed. “After a week it’ll look ugly to me.”

“Then why are you going to enter it into that art show contest?”

“Validation that I’m not a shitty painter,” Eren bitterly replied. Mikasa ruffled his hair. “And I’m not even sure if I’ll get to do it. My professor hasn’t gotten back to me, yet.”

“You’re too hard on yourself,” she said, walking back inside. Eren sighed, picking up his brush to flick more color into the sun’s rays.

It was more than confirmation he wasn’t a shitty painter. Eren didn’t want to miss an opportunity to prove he wasn’t such a disappointment. To his father. To himself…

“Hey, by the way,” Mikasa called, “Reiner wanted to know if you would be interested in going out for drinks later. He’s going with Bert, Jean, Marco and Connie. It’s all guys.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Eren said. “Ahh….you know…I better not. I have to get groceries this week.”

“Go on and go,” Mikasa said as she came close again. “I got paid today so I can get groceries this week. And I know you get paid next week so it’ll work out fine. Plus you deserve it. You’ve been so stressed out this week. I can tell because you’ve been eating plain cottage cheese, right out of the tub, again. Go and have some fun.”

“Shit, Mikasa, you’re never like this,” Eren said in disbelief. “You’re usually on me to stay home and study.”

She smiled faintly again. “Yeah but…I know this week has been especially rough. You need some time away. But you have to come home. I’m telling Bert to keep an eye on you.”

Eren stuck his tongue out. “Yeah, whatever.”

“I’m serious, Eren! Be a little cautious while you’re out. And don’t get too drunk either.”

“Sure thing, Mikas-mom.”

Mikasa thumped him on the head and walked back inside, sliding the glass door closed.

~~~~~~~~~

Armin had to stay later at the hospital than he had planned. He told Eren to go on ahead and meet up with the other guys at the bar. There was no need for both of them to miss out and drinking was never Armin’s favorite pastime. 

The Garrison’s was a bar not too far away from the university campus. It was lined up with every other bar meant to draw out college students on the weekends. There were a few scattered restaurants, a hookah bar, a Condom Sense, and several convenience stores smashed onto the same strip. All within walking distance. 

Parking was hell but Eren managed to find a decent spot a few bars down. He followed the red rose design of the Garrison’s bar sign and pulled on the doors.

The bar had become the chosen favorite among Eren and his friends. The drinks were fair priced and the music was always enjoyable. 

Eren sank down with his group and Reiner slapped him on the shoulder.

“Fuck, Reiner, I think you broke my arm,” Eren laughed as Reiner shook him around.

“I’m excited you’re finally here,” Reiner boomed. “Now we can officially have a drink!”

“You could have started without me,” Eren said. He rubbed his shoulder, still feeling the imprint of Reiner’s massive hand.

“Hey! You know it’s the group rule. No drinking until everyone is here,” Reiner said, pointing a firm finger in Eren’s face.

“What about Armin?” Bertholdt asked. Eren shook his head.

“He can’t come,” Eren explained. “He has to stay late at the hospital tonight.”

“Aww damn,” Connie groaned. “Now we have to depend on Marco for supervision!”

Eren looked up to see Marco blushing rather bright at Connie’s statement. He smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, as Jean slipped a hand around his waist. Eren swallowed with difficulty, laughing along with everyone else, ignoring the sudden tightness in his chest. He avoided Jean’s gaze as best as he could, but when he did catch his eyes, guilt filled Eren’s stomach. And he wondered if Jean felt the same unrelenting guilt.

Judging by the bold confidence on his face, Jean wasn’t feeling an ounce of anything other than pride.

“Please don’t depend on me,” Marco said softly. “I’m just as bad as all of you. We should depend on Bert.”

“Like hell we’re depending on Bert,” Reiner said with a wink. Bertholdt when bright red and buried his face into Eren’s shoulder, trying to escape Reiner’s wandering hands.

“We’ll figure this out as we go,” Eren said, waving a hand to the group. “Let’s just get started. This week has been fucking hell.”

The suggestion settled well with everyone and after a few minutes, they were all downing their first round of shots. It loosened up Eren’s nerves, just enough. He really didn’t want to get drunk. Mainly because he didn’t know what he would say or do.

Given any other day, he gladly would have drunk himself unconscious to forget the week. But with Marco and Jean so close, he couldn’t risk it. He could mutter something he’d regret the next day.

“Eren, you’re not drinking much tonight,” Connie teased, sipping on his third beer. “Mikasa give you a warning?”

“I’m just being cautious,” Eren said, poking at his empty bottle. “I don’t want to get so shitfaced I’m sick in the morning.”

“That’s a first,” Jean laughed. Eren rolled his eyes. Those were the first direct words Jean dared to speak to him all evening.

“Go grab another drink, Eren,” Reiner said, nudging Eren’s shoulder. “It’s weird not having you drink with us. It’s the end of the week.”

Eren was briefly torn. It was only one more drink. And he really was sick of staring at Jean’s smug face. Eren bitterly smiled, passing it off as playful, and hurried off to the bar to order another. 

He inhaled deep as he rested his hands on the cold bar. He looked at the bottles that lined the wall, his chest tight with jealousy and guilt and worry. How could he feel so many awful emotions at once? He was jealous of how happy Marco was. He was guilty because of what he did with Jean every other weekend. He was worried because he was still a failure to his father. No matter how much he drank or how fast he could forget, those were still things that bothered him. 

Eren clasped a hand over his mouth, distraught at how disgusted he was with himself, and he finally exhaled.

“Oi, you look fucking sick, brat. If you’re going to throw up, don’t do it on my fucking suit.”

Eren shook himself from his thoughts and looked to the man talking to him. He was well-dressed for someone at a bar; a nice pair of slacks with a sleek button-up shirt peeking out from under his suit jacket. Eren looked over the man’s black hair and the odd undercut he sported. Under the mess of black fringe, Eren saw steely grey eyes, dark shadows under them with a fair amount of deep creases at the corners.

He was definitely older, Eren was sure of it. 

“Sorry,” Eren said. “I’m not sick though. Just stressed. I’m not going to puke on your suit.”

“Glad to fucking hear,” the man said, looking over a menu.

Eren’s eyes widened at the sight of it and he leaned closer to peer over the man’s shoulder. Even sitting down, Eren could easily see over the man’s head and he wondered just how tall the stranger was.

The man slid the menu over, so Eren could get a better look.

“Thanks.”

“Mn. Do you come here a lot? What’s good?”

“I usually stick with beer or shots.”

“You fucking kids with your iron stomachs.”

“Jealous, old man?” Eren teased. The man raised an eyebrow and a smirk replaced the frown on his lips for a brief second. Eren grinned and looked back at the menu. “I want something sweet. I think I’ll have the strawberry-pomegranate vodka mix.”

The man raised a hand, flashing a shiny watch on his wrist. He waved down the bartender on his first, half-glance.

“Yessir?”

“Two strawberry-pomegranates with vodka, extra cherries,” he said, handing the menu back. The bartender nodded and started on the drinks. Eren watched curiously as the man sat back in his chair. “You never answered my question, brat.”

“Hm?”

“Do you come here a lot?”

“You’re persistent, old man,” Eren said. “But yeah, I come here often. Well, with my friends.”

The man glanced over his shoulder as Eren gestured to his group. He was silent and turned back to the bar as the bartender set down the drinks and the bill. Eren reached into his back pocket, fishing for his wallet.

“Hang on!” Eren called to the bartender. “They’re separate—”

“Don’t worry about it,” the black-haired man said. He pulled cherries out of his drink and dropped them into Eren’s. “I got it. Go enjoy your party, brat.”

“No, no, I can get mine.”

“Oi, I said go,” the man said again. “It’s on me.”

Eren was hesitant. He didn’t know the man’s name or anything. But he took his drink with cautious hands. He knew to never accept a drink directly from the hands of a stranger but he had watched the bartender the entire time. And the only thing the man put in Eren’s drink were more cherries. Which came directly from the bartender. There was really no way the man could have drugged him.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, brat.”

Eren turned and walked back across the bar to where everyone stood. He chewed on a cherry as he walked and threw the stem onto their table.

“You got enough cherries over there, Jaeger?” Jean snorted. 

“Oh, shut up you horse,” Eren snapped, eating another cherry. He threw the stem at Jean this time and took a drink.

Everyone laughed, save for Jean, and kept drinking. Drinking and venting about their classes and professors. Marco suddenly ran around the small table, leaning down to Eren’s ear.

“Eren, I don’t mean to be weird but that guy at the bar has looked over in your direction about ten times in the last three minutes,” Marco whispered. “Just thought I should let you know.” He finished, playfully grabbing a cherry from Eren’s drink and hurried back to Jean’s side.

Eren took a final drink and glanced over his shoulder. The man wasn’t looking in his immediate direction, but he was definitely partially turned in his seat. Eren spun around, biting his lip.

“I’m going to grab another drink.”

“Hell yeah you are!” Reiner shouted, shaking Eren by the shoulder again. Eren held on to the table as he was thrown around. “Go, hurry up!”

Eren rubbed his shoulder as he sank away to the bar again. This time, however, he walked up to a different spot. He flagged down the bartender and ordered a simple beer. As he pulled out his wallet to pay, the bartender shook his head.

“It’s already paid for.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, that guy over there bought it,” the bartender said.

Eren shook his head. “Wait, what?”

“He told me that anything the ‘skinny brat in the ripped jeans and Metallica t-shirt’ buys is on him.” The bartender shrugged, turning and walking away to tend to his customers. Eren took a sip of his beer and walked down the bar, his eyes locked on the well-dressed stranger.

“So,” Eren said, “I’m a skinny brat?”

The man leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow. “You look like it to me. But you are, in fact, a brat.”

Eren set his beer on the counter, leaning against the hard surface, and pressed his other hand to his waist.

“I’m not a brat.”

“You’re a shitty brat.”

“I am not! Now, why are you buying me drinks?”

The man shrugged. “You’re cute. It’s my money. I’m allowed to do that.”

Eren went silent. He really had no way of arguing the man’s logic. It was his money…

“I’m not…trying to take advantage or anything,” Eren said. “You shouldn’t…”

“I know you’re not taking advantage,” the man said with a casual shrug. “And I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable. Go hang out with your friends and order whatever you want to drink. Have a good time. You’re young, cute and apparently angry as fuck. Go have fun.”

Eren couldn’t fathom what he was hearing. He leaned against the bar still, taking more of a drink than a sip of his beer. The man watched him—not with an ounce of lust in his eyes or pity for the now-poor college student, but rather out of pure interest. Lazy interest.

“What’s your name, Mr. Benefactor?” Eren asked.

“Hm. I think I like the way Mr. Benefactor sounds, actually.”

Eren slapped his arm playfully. “C’mon. At least tell me that. I’m not asking for your number. I’m Eren.”

“Well, Eren, I’m Levi.”

“Levi,” Eren mused. “Do you buy every hot young piece of ass you meet in bars a drink?”

“Only the ones that meet my high standards,” Levi replied. “So no.”

“I’m honored that I meet your high standards.” Eren punctuated his sentence with a little arch to his back, properly resting his elbows against the bar. Levi raised his eyebrow, his sharp eyes wandering down Eren’s body.

Eren grinned and pushed away from the bar, drinking down his beer. He slinked away and this time he looked over his shoulder. He caught Levi boldly watching him, without trying to be discreet about it either.

And he stopped walking, staring at Levi. He looked back to his friends and then back to Levi. The black haired man was turned away again, quietly sipping on his drink. Eren chewed on his bottom lip, thinking it over. He could go stand with his friends and feel like was being silently judged by Jean. Or he could stand with Levi; where there was no guilt, no worries and nothing hanging above him to make him sick and cringe.

Eren hurried back to the bar, slapping his hands against the hard counter. Levi stared at him curiously.

“On second thought, I think I’ll stay over here,” he said. “If you don’t mind the company.”

“If you want another drink, just get one. I’m not going to make you stay over here when you have a group of friends over there.”

“I know,” Eren said bitterly. He smiled, however, to ease his own nerves. To pretend like he was at ease and to get Levi to feel the same. “But I can see them anytime. We’re all fucking neighbors. So let’s get to know each other tonight.”

It was an invitation Levi took and Eren was glad to give away. Barely an hour later, Eren had given up his promise of not getting drunk in favor of letting loose. Of course he had been worse, where he couldn’t even stand, but he was drunk enough to shamelessly slide up on Levi’s lap and be aware of what he was doing. And the man had no problem pressing a hand to Eren’s waist to keep him in place.

Eren held his mouth open, waiting for another sweet strawberry to be placed on his tongue. Levi picked the strawberry from his drink and held it up to Eren’s wet lips. The brunet bit into it, ignoring the way the juices trickled down his chin. Levi wiped up his mouth, setting the fruit down.

“You’re already fucking spoiled, look at you,” Levi said. “Filthy brat.”

“Your fault,” Eren slurred. He nuzzled Levi’s head rather affectionately. The black haired man didn’t return the affection, but he chuckled, adjusting his hand to better hold Eren on his lap. He held up the strawberry again.

“More?”

Eren opened his mouth and slurped on the fruit as he bit it, making a deliberant mess. A deliberant show for Levi. He pulled away from the red fruit, licking his lips and catching Levi’s gaze.

“How incredibly drunk are you?” 

Eren shrugged and leaned in close. He bit Levi’s ear, smearing strawberry juice all over Levi’s hair and skin.

“Not as drunk as you’d think,” Eren purred, letting his hand fall to tug at Levi’s pants. His fingers trailed over the belt he found, brushing dangerously light against the hardening bulge between Levi’s legs. “I know I’d like to see what your dick looks like tonight.”

“Well, should we keep wasting time here or find somewhere quiet?”

“I think that sounds like a very good idea,” Eren hummed, biting his lip. Levi patted Eren on the back, a silent gesture for him to get to his feet. Eren held on to the bar as he stood, to test his ability to stand. To his surprise, he was more stable than he thought. He laughed to himself, pleased that he could stand on his own, and waited for Levi to finish paying.

The man rested his hand to the small of Eren’s back, proudly guiding him through the bar.

“Eren! What the fuck?”

Eren looked around and caught sight of Jean pushing his way through the other bar patrons, until he was able to catch up to the pair. He grabbed Eren around the arm and jerked him back.

“Where the fuck are you going?”

“Out,” Eren snapped. “More out.”

Jean pointed to Levi. “With this old bastard?”

Levi snorted, rolling his eyes. Jean looked around, pulling Eren close and speaking in a tone only Eren could hear.

“You can’t go fuck other people.”

“Excuse me,” Eren spat, pushing Jean back, “we’re not dating. I can do whatever I want. So go neigh somewhere else.”

Eren turned away, grabbing on to Levi’s arm and practically dragging the man out of the bar. He didn’t have to put up with Jean. He didn’t owe him any answers. They weren’t dating, after all. Just fuck buddies completely in the wrong. 

But Eren didn’t want to think about Jean or the others. All he wanted was the man at his side.

~~~~~~~~~

The moment the door closed, Eren was pressed against the wall. He wasn’t sure if he had pulled Levi to him, or if the man had shoved him. But he had his legs wrapped firmly around Levi’s waist and his arms gripping the man’s broad shoulders for support. 

For a man of his height, Levi was stronger than Eren had suspected. He was shorter but his build, from what Eren could feel through his clothes, was spectacular. Eren lolled his head to the side, letting Levi attack the sensitive skin of his neck, eliciting a long moan with each bite. He kneaded Eren’s ass through his jeans but the lack of skin-on-skin contact was driving Eren crazy.

“Fuck, Levi,” Eren panted, grinding his hips up. “Fuck, come on already, I don’t want to wait all night. You might keel over and die before you even get off.”

“You’re such a cheeky little shit,” Levi laughed, biting Eren’s collarbone. He pulled away from the wall, Eren still in his arms.

Eren quickly adjusted his grip, hugging closer to Levi’s neck and tightly wrapping his legs around Levi’s broad waist. Levi carried him through the house and through his hazy lust, Eren took everything in. The beautiful paintings, the well-kept furniture, the way the marble counters reflected the overhead lights.

He closed his eyes and rutted his hips against Levi’s body, trying his hardest to gain some friction. Levi bit him on the collarbone again, kicking a door open. He pulled Eren’s hand from his neck and dropped him onto the bed. Eren bounced on the soft surface, sitting up to reach Levi. The black haired man tugged at Eren’s shirt and Eren gave, letting Levi toss the t-shirt across the room. Eren flopped back with a shudder, sprawling his hands around his head and staring up at Levi. He watched the man removed his jacket, fold it with meticulous care, and place it neatly on top of the dresser.

Eren licked his lips, watching Levi shed his shirt next and revealing a muscular back. An accidental moan escaped Eren’s mouth as he eyed the pale flesh he so desperately wanted to mark. He let his eyes drop lower, admiring the curve of Levi’s back. He eyed the tattoo on Levi’s side as he turned—a pair of over-crossed wings in black and white. Eren grabbed at the bed and bit his lip as Levi walked to the bed.

Eren got up and sat back on his knees, running his hands over Levi’s tone chest, amazed by the dips and curves of the muscles at his fingertips. He leaned forward, flicking his tongue at a pert nipple, his hands still wandering over Levi’s hard stomach. Eren gazed up at him, feeling a gentle hand in his hair, and he arched his back, giving Levi a show.

“What do you want?” Levi asked, his voice low and sultry, sending a jolt straight to Eren’s groin.

Eren grinned, biting on the man’s nipple as he pulled back. He looped a finger through Levi’s belt, giving it a little tug.

“I want a taste,” Eren purred. “Please.”

“You’re a good, polite boy,” Levi said, unbuckling his belt and pants. He shrugged them around his hips and Eren waited patiently for the sight he wanted so much.

Levi popped his cock from his boxers, already hard enough to curve and stand on its own. Eren’s own cocked jumped and he lowered his head, opening his mouth. He looked back up at Levi, a teasing grin on his face.

“Don’t have a heart attack,” Eren whispered, letting the tip of Levi’s cock brush against his lips. He looked at the girth before him, letting the head brush against his cheek. Two piercings adorned with barbells, Eren counted, one right under the head and the second resting at the base, right above the balls on proud display.

Eren shuddered.

He flicked his tongue and Levi’s hand shot to his mess of brown hair. Eren moved closer, opening his mouth wider to take in Levi’s full length. He gave a few generous slurps until he knew Levi was completely hard. Then he started to suck, working his neck and tongue against Levi’s entire hard cock. Levi rocked his hips slowly, light grunts escaping his throat as he pushed in deeper.

Eren hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his jaw, deep throating Levi’s length. He felt the first piercing slide down his throat and then the second against his lips. Saliva pooled over onto his chin, dripping onto his bare chest and bed. He pulled back and gasped for air, his lips a glistening, wet mess. Levi ran his thumb over Eren’s soft lips and Eren quickly flicked his tongue out, tasting Levi’s fingers. He grabbed Levi’s hand and greedily brought the long digits into his mouth, sucking on them and moaning lewdly. 

Levi jerked his hand back and pushed Eren onto his back. Eren laughed as he bounced against the bed, shamelessly spreading his legs to Levi as he climbed on the bed. He started to work on Eren’s pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down. Eren arched his hips for Levi to slide off his pants and underwear in one swift, fluid motion. Levi discarded the clothes, letting them fall on the side of the bed, and pushed his hips into Eren’s.

“Oh fuck, Levi…,” Eren sighed, closing his eyes and relishing in the initial wet contact. Levi rolled his hips slow—achingly slow—and Eren threw his up, his body already shaking. “Fuck, Levi, stop fucking teasing me. Fuck me, already.”

Levi chuckled, biting on Eren’s nipples. He pulled away and Eren whimpered, watching Levi reach into the nightstand. He tossed a bottle of lube at Eren and reached back inside, digging around again.

Eren picked up the bottle and poured lube onto his fingers. He flipped over and onto his stomach, pushing his ass into the air and slipping his slicked fingers behind him. He quickly pushed his middle finger into himself, wincing at the initial tight pain, but he worked fast, managing a second finger by the time Levi had opened and pulled on a condom.

“You’re too fucking impatient,” Levi said, watching Eren finger-fuck himself, listening to the throaty moans he made. Levi sat behind him, massaging hard circles with his thumbs into Eren’s hips, letting the brunet work himself open. Levi stroked himself lazily, rubbing more lube onto his cock as he watched the show being put on before him.

But even he grew impatient and pulled Eren’s hand away. Eren’s legs shook in anticipation and he braced himself against the pillows, feeling Levi’s slicked up dick pressing against his hole. Levi went slow, careful not to hurt Eren. He pushed in the tip, feeling himself being sucked right in to that tight heat. Eren arched his back, pushing against Levi’s groin to take in more.

He made a noise between a yelp and a moan.

“Don’t hurt yourself. We have all night,” Levi said, sliding in deeper and rubbing reassuring circles onto Eren’s hips again. But Eren shook his head.

“I want to be fucked. Just fuck me. Make me feel good with that cock.”

It didn’t take a second plea for Levi to oblige. He pulled almost completely out, drawing a long, low groan from Eren’s throat, and shoved back in. He set the pace, slipping in and out, slapping against Eren’s legs with each thrust. 

Eren lost himself in the vulgar feeling. It was nothing new—he was no virgin—but Levi was practically a stranger. A handsome stranger with a big, pierced dick and a penchant for spending money on cute bar patrons. The attention was addicting. There were no emotions, no hurt, nothing binding them together. 

“Ahh—Fuck Levi!”

The man had angled his hips differently, assaulting Eren’s prostrate over and over. Eren rolled his eyes and dropped his mouth open, moaning shamelessly into the heated air. Levi threaded his fingers through Eren’s hair just as Eren’s body tightened. He clenched around Levi’s cock and came onto the bed, screaming Levi’s name repeatedly.

The sudden tightness around Levi’s cock and Eren’s breathy pants were enough to send Levi over the edge. He leaned forward, his hand still in Eren’s hair, and turned Eren to face him. He grabbed Eren’s lips with own, pounding into the tight ass under him.

Eren’s watery eyes widened at the kiss. He tried to pull back, out of reflex, but Levi’s grip on his hair was strong. He leaned into the kiss, giving Levi what he wanted, and watched the man’s face twist in pleasure. He was muffling a hard moan with the kiss; Eren could tell by the desperate way he breathed, by the soft vibrations he felt from Levi’s throat. The older man’s body shook, sweat clinging to his black hair and smearing onto Eren’s forehead.

They rode out their orgasms, both dizzy and weak. They collapsed on the bed, their hard, sharp breaths the only sound filling the room. Eren’s own heartbeat throbbed in his ears as he watched Levi. The man was watching him back, wearing the same dazed expression.

Eren swallowed nervous, his body still shaking. “I…I can leave…”

His voice was dry and small. A slight feeling of shame washed over him and Eren turned his eyes to the bed under him, avoiding Levi’s gaze. Eren was vaguely familiar with how these things worked. They got what they wanted. There was no need for him to overstay his welcome. 

Levi pushed himself up, running a hand through his hair. He placed a kiss—another kiss—to Eren’s shoulder and crawled off the bed without a word. Eren watched him walk away and disappear into the bathroom. The light flicked on, water ran; he could hear the sound of a trash can being moved.

Levi reappeared, a towel in his hand. He threw it on the bed and it landed on Eren’s back. Slowly, Eren sat up, peeling the warm, wet towel off his skin. It left a cool spot where it had been.

“Clean up,” Levi said, pulling at the comforter. “And give me this. I need to go wash it.”

Eren nodded and shifted around so Levi could take the heavy blanket. He disappeared again and Eren cleaned himself off. He eyed his clothes on the floor, too weak to even stand to get them. His legs were still gooey and sore.

Levi returned and Eren swallowed hard. “Should I leave?” He repeated the question after clearing his throat and this time made sure he was louder.

Levi pulled back the sheets, shaking his head. “Just lie down. You can leave in the morning. Get some rest, brat.”

Eren nodded and snuggled under the sheets with him. He fell against the pillows and actually took in their fresh scent. He rolled onto his side, facing away from Levi. That was his normal reaction. It was always like that with Jean, with his exes, with nameless others; and Levi was no different.

Except that Levi had thrown a lazy arm over Eren’s shoulders. And Eren’s eyes were wide open.

“I don’t…like to cuddle after sex,” Eren whispered. There was no immediate reply. Just Levi slipping his arm away to flop on the bed. Eren swallowed. “Sorry…”

“Mn. You looked like a cuddler. Was being polite, brat. Go to sleep.”

Eren laughed and closed his eyes. He pulled the sheet tight around his shoulders and he curled into a ball. It was the first time, in a long time, that he didn’t toss and turn in someone else’s bed. He didn’t feel guilty. He wasn’t unsettled. He was content, for once. And he was pleased someone actually tried to cuddle with him for once.

But really, he was just tired and ready to sleep. It took him no time at all before he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the awkward morning after x3


	3. Apple Streusel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. And then a class lecture with a guest speaker/worst case scenario...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's such a lil shit  
> P.S. no porn this update

The smell of fresh bacon filled the air and Eren stretched with a pleasant smile. He opened his eyes, better examining the room in the morning light. He curled his fingers into the white sheets and inhaled; the soft cotton had a fresh scent, recently clean, but he could still smell the food being cooked across the house.

He sat up, yawning big, and remembered he was naked. Then slowly remembered he wasn’t in his bed. He wasn’t even home.

Scratching his head, Eren crawled out of the bed and shuffled to the bathroom. He freshened up and went to search for his clothes. He walked with his hands around his body, as if to hide that he was naked from (nonexistent) wandering eyes.

He found his clothes neatly folded and placed on top of the dresser. Eren started to dress and as he pulled his shirt over his head, he realized his clothes had been washed. They shared the same scent as the sheets.

He was used to one night stands but never having his clothes cleaned by morning.

He ran his hand through his mess of hair and walked out of the room. He racked his mind for the man’s name. He knew it was something with an “L”, something short. La--. Le--. Li--. Definitely something Le…

Eren shuffled into the living room and from where he stood he could see into the kitchen. The black haired man was wearing a pair of dark slacks and a white tank top. He was standing over the stove, focused on his cooking. Eren bit his lip and cleared his throat to get his attention. The man looked over his shoulder with a grin and then back to his food.

“Good morning, brat,” he said.

“Good morning…uh…”

“Levi.”

Eren winced, mentally facepalming. “Thanks.”

Levi dumped the bacon from the pan and onto a plate. He pointed to a coffee maker.

“Make yourself a cup of coffee. There’s creamer in the fridge and the sugar is in that second canister.”

Eren waddled into the kitchen, careful to stay out of Levi’s way. He glanced over as he picked up his cup of coffee; it was still really hot. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed the creamer. As he returned to his cup, he saw Levi already had one. Eren leaned over and caught a glimpse of the two plates of food, both already set with omelets. Levi took a sip of his coffee and started plating the bacon too.

“Hope you slept alright,” Levi said, carrying the plates to the table. Eren scooped sugar into his coffee and stirred. “You snored like it.”

“I slept great, actually,” Eren laughed. “Your bed is nice.”

“I would assume anything is better than a fucking dorm bed,” Levi replied, sitting down at the table. Eren followed and sat down in the chair with the plate set in front of it.

“And what makes you think I live in a dorm?” Eren asked. He eyed the food before him. A homemade omelet and crisp bacon, alongside a cup of fresh coffee. He was actually sitting down to a real breakfast instead of running with a piece of toast in his mouth to his morning class. He picked up his fork and looked to Levi before eating.

“You were down at that bar. If I’m not mistaken, Trost University is really close by,” Levi said, nibbling at a piece of bacon. “So correct me if I’m wrong with my assumption.”

Eren swallowed. Levi’s voice was smooth and he was so cordial, even while eating and so fucking early, too. Eren’s mind was still trying to pick up the pieces from the previous night and here was Levi making actual conversation.

“Yeah,” Eren muttered. “I mean, no, what?”

Levi chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. “Damn brat.”

“I attend Trost, yeah,” Eren said. “But I don’t live in the dorms. I have an apartment with my sister and my friend.”

“Sounds nice. What are you studying?”

Always with this question. Eren hesitated and shoved his mouth with food, pausing before answering.

“I’m an art major.”

“Art, huh? Not bad. Sculpting, drawing, painting? I’m not really sure what all qualifies as art,” Levi said.

Eren glanced over at him. Levi had his eyes on his food but his tone was still…interested. He was genuinely asking about Eren’s major instead of making a big deal over it. Eren smiled a little and cut more of his omelet.

“I paint.”

“Any good?”

“Well…I don’t think I’m…bad…”

Levi sat back in his chair, folding his arms and letting his gaze hone in on Eren. Eren raised his eyes but kept his head down.

“You don’t need to be so fucking modest. If you’re good, say it. Own your talent, brat. It’s not like I’m going to judge you.”

“I’m fair.”

“You’re good.”

“How do you even know?”

“I’m really good at reading people,” Levi shrugged, stretching his arms above his head. His muscles flexed and tightened with his movements, bearing every nice inch of definition. Eren admired his collarbones and their sharp dips; he admired Levi’s neck and the faint marks still there.

“So what do you do?”

“Work,” Levi said, getting to his feet and taking the plate to the sink. He rinsed it off before opening the dish washer.

“That’s vague,” Eren replied, following him and doing the same.

Levi never commented on it. “I have to get dressed and then we have to go. I have work in about an hour and a half. Make yourself at home until I get dressed and we’ll leave. Do I take you home or do you have a car?”

“Car,” Eren said. “Back at the bar.”

“Perfect.”

Eren decided to make the bed while Levi dressed. It was the least he could do after breakfast. He watched Levi, from the corner of his eye, pull on a white button-up shirt. He added a deep blue tie and finished with the suit coat. He adorned his wrist with a silver watch; Eren noticed he had several others, all with different colored faces and all probably costing more than his monthly apartment payments.

“Well, whatever you do it must be serious,” Eren said as they walked through the house and to the garage door. “You’re all dressed up.”

“I have to deal with a lot of people. Dressing professionally is required,” Levi said. He grabbed a set of keys and opened the door, hitting the garage door opener.

Eren stared at the Porsche and the Maserati perfectly parked in the three-door garage. He swallowed hard, unsure of where to walk. But more curious about what Levi actually did for a living.

“W-Which one?”

“Black one.” The Maserati.

Eren slid into the passenger’s seat and looked around the car, his hands firmly in his lap. He was terrified to move or to touch anything. He was afraid he’d somehow break the car and have to pay for it. And the absolute last thing he needed was to have to pay for an expensive car when he could barely buy groceries.

He actually got a view of the house as Levi pulled out of the garage. It was big, for a single man. But weren’t all bachelor pads? A nice, big house. No responsibilities other than work and cars. Levi had it made and Eren was a one-night stand who got a glimpse of it all.

It made him question if giving up being a doctor was really the right choice. He saw what he could have with a job with a sure future. And he knew just how much his father made. He would never have to worry. He would never have to struggle or get a second job. He could be a doctor and have the money to do whatever the hell he wanted.

But even knowing that, he had no passion. He wanted to be dirty and covered in paint. That would make him happy, he knew. Not a passing thought. Not his father’s dream.

After a twenty minute drive, Levi pulled into the bar’s parking lot. Eren pointed to his car, still parked and (thankfully) no busted windows.

“Thanks,” Eren said.

“It’s no problem,” Levi replied. “Good luck with school. Study hard. And don’t doubt your ability to paint, brat.”

Eren laughed. “Life advice from my old man, one-night stand.”

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t have fun, too. Now hurry up. I’ve got to get to work.”

Eren smiled and opened the door. As he got out he paused, spotting the paper under the windshield wipers of his car. He snatched up the ticket and dread filled his stomach. He groaned.

“Fuck…”

“Oi, everything alright?” Levi asked, rolling down the window.

Eren held up the ticket and turned, peeking into the window. “I got a fucking ticket. I can’t believe this shit.”

He opened his car and slumped into the front seat. Eren wanted to bash his head on the steering wheel for being stupid enough to leave his car parked there overnight. He leaned back and started to open the ticket when Levi peered into the car.

“Let me have it.”

“Huh?”

Levi held out his hand expectantly. “The ticket. Give it to me. I’ll pay it.”

“What? No. That’s fucking stupid. It’s not your problem,” Eren said. “I parked here. My car. I’ll handle it.”

“It’s partially my problem. I took you home. It’s my fault you left your car here. I’ll pay it, don’t worry about it.” Levi snatched the ticket from Eren’s hands before another protest could be made.

“Hey! Come on!”

Levi smirked. “Think of it as a “thanks” for keeping me company last night.”

“I’m not a whore. You can’t pay me for sex.”

“A prostitute is someone who sells themselves for money. It is a known exchange; an agreement. This is one favor for another.”

Eren made a face. “I guess…But what if it’s a lot?”

“I said don’t worry about it,” Levi said with a wave of his hand as he walked back around to his car. “Have a nice day, Eren.”

And like that, Levi drove off without another word. Eren sighed, relieved that he wouldn’t have to spend his money on a parking ticket he couldn’t afford. It made his morning a little less stressful.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren was pleased to go home to an empty house. He wasn’t ready to face Mikasa or Armin or any questions about the previous night. He wanted a few quiet hours before work—to shower and rest and possibly even paint for a minute.

He stripped off his clothes, littering his room, and turned on the shower. He ran his fingers over his skin while he watched himself in the mirror. He stared at the marks along his neck and chest, the bruises on his thighs. Levi had certainly done a number on his body.

He pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside the hot stream, relishing in the way the water soothed his sore body. He ran his fingers through his hair and down to his neck, touching the marks on his skin. He sighed as he cleaned himself, the grime from the previous night washing away.

Grabbing the towel as he stepped out, Eren turned off the water and walked into the room he shared with Armin. He went straight to his dresser and started pulling out clean clothes for work, ignoring Mikasa leaning against his doorway with an awful, judgmental look on her face.

“Just get home?”

“Yeah.”

“Eren.”

“Yes, Mikasa?”

She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Why do you do this? You always do this.”

“Do what?!”

“Go to bars and stay out all night! I worry about you. Armin worries about you. You could get really hurt, Eren. You didn’t call or anything. You could end up in a car accident or drugged by some old—”

Eren made a long, loud groaning noise. He was done listening. He didn’t want to hear anymore of her nagging. He wanted to have a quiet morning, get dressed and head to work; not be lectured on his nightly habits.

“I wasn’t that drunk. And I don’t drink and drive. And I know not to accept drinks from strangers. I’m not a dumbass, Mikasa, fuck.”

“Then stop acting like one.”

“Can you please get off my case? I already have my parents smothering me, and your extra Mika-blanket is not helping. I’m an adult.”

“And you still make childish decisions,” Mikasa said, turning away and walking to her own room.

Eren rolled his eyes, throwing his towel onto the floor as hard as he could. It didn’t quite satisfy him like slamming a door would or throwing his phone, but it settled for the moment. He pulled on a shirt, underwear and jeans and stormed into the living room. He sat on the sofa, grabbing at his mess of brown hair.

He didn’t go out to bars seeking trouble. He just ended up there. He would end up drunk. He would end up in some stranger’s bed (usually Jean’s bed, but Mikasa didn’t know that). And he never cared. It was his life and his problems. It was his way of forgetting and ignoring the week, if only for a brief moment. His way of coping with stress.

He heard Mikasa walking around and eventually his head was pulled into a gentle hug. Mikasa held him close, stroking his hair with a maternal hand. Eren sighed.

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Eren muttered. “Sorry I yelled.”

“It’s okay.” She kissed him on the head and let go. “I’m going to go shower. Have a nice day at work.”

“Yeah, thanks…”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren didn’t bother showering again once he came home. He went straight to his painting, adding more details. Armin sat on the sofa, reading over his homework, while Mikasa cooked.

“Oh, you decided to add something on it after all?” Armin asked, looking up from his work as he stretched. Eren glanced over his shoulder at him, setting his brush down. He shook his hand, relieving the tensed muscles.

“Oh yeah,” Eren laughed. “Just…this wing design.”

“I like it,” Armin said. “It looks amazing.”

Eren looked back to his painting. It was stupid, he knew, but he felt like the crossed wings he saw on Levi’s body felt right for the picture. Though, he changed the black wing to blue and kept the other one white, just to make it stand out more against the cloak. And he wasn’t the only one, apparently.

“I really like it, too,” Mikasa said, walking over. “It needed that.”

Eren smiled. That night out wasn’t completely pointless after all.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren dreaded going to his criminal psychology class. It was too early and the class was too long. Every day was too long. But specifically Tuesdays. And specifically that class.

Not only was it a stupid, mandatory elective, it did nothing to benefit his art. It was a waste of time and money and stress; none of those things Eren really want to spend on his schooling. And to top it off, Jean and Marco were in the class.

At least they were having a guest speaker. That meant an easy workload.

Eren walked into the classroom and saw it was crowded. Stupidly crowded. Apparently a few students had come to sit in for the guest speaker. Eren groaned and glanced around the room for a chair; anywhere, he was desperate.

“Eren!”

He cringed and saw Marco waving to him.

“Here! We saved you a spot!”

Eren tried to walk away, but hell he had waved back. He smiled, masking his desire to hide, and walked up the steps to the row Marco and Jean were sitting on. He squeezed between chairs and tables until he grabbed the seat Marco had for him. Marco gently removed his own backpack from the chair and was all smiles.

“It’s really packed,” Marco said.

“Yeah,” Eren groaned. He glanced to Jean who looked terribly bored. “Did you make horseface come to class?”

“Yes,” Marco chuckled. “He didn’t want to, but I know this class would do him some good. We’re having a lawyer come and speak to us, and since Mr. Kirschtein here wants to be a lawyer—”

“I don’t need to hear about some old fart’s business,” Jean said with a yawn. “It’s too early for this shit.”

“He’s such a charmer,” Eren snarked. “How did you two even end up together?”

Jean looked to Eren, and Eren knew exactly what he was thinking.

_If I’m such a charmer, why are you fucking me?_

But Marco was genuinely nice. He came from a good family with nice parents. He wasn’t a straight-A student but he still studied hard. Everyone liked him. He went to church on Sundays and even helped out with the youth group. He was studying psychology to be a fucking counselor because he just wanted to help everyone.

And he was living with Jean, a horsefaced asshole who wanted to be a lawyer purely for the money.

Jean wasn’t good enough for Marco. Everyone knew that. But he was scummy enough for Eren and Eren could accept that.

“Opposites attract I suppose,” Marco said with the reddest flush of color Eren had ever seen on a person’s face. Marco bit his lip shyly and looked to Jean. Jean only scratched his mess of hair and took a sip of his coffee.

Eren rolled his eyes, digging out his pen and paper as the professor walked in. He vaguely listened to Dr. Zoe talking about their guest speaker. About how he’s a dear friend. A successful lawyer. Why a psychiatrist would even know a lawyer was beyond Eren. Then again, she was an adjunct professor. She wasn’t there most of the time, so who knew who her company was.

“So please direct your attention to Mr. Levi—”

Eren froze mid-doodle. He looked up, his eyes wide, at the short man setting down a briefcase on the desk. He pulled out an iPad and closed his case, glancing up at the class.

“I’m very honored to be here this morning,” Levi said, “and thank you all for being on time. I fucking hate it when people are late.”

“He likes punctuality quite a bit,” Dr. Zoe hummed.

“My turn to speak, Dr. Four-Eyes,” Levi snapped. A small, unsure laugh came from the crowd of people. Levi rolled his eyes. “It’s alright. You shitty brats can laugh. I’ve known Hanji since high school.”

Eren wasn’t believing his eyes. He looked down, scratched at his head and looked back up. And Levi was still there, pulling up his notes on his iPad so casually. Making snarky shit jokes that made people laugh uncomfortably.

“As Hanji said, I’m a lawyer. But I deal with criminals on a daily basis and I see a lot of disorders coming in and out of my field in clients,” Levi said. He folded his arms and leaned against the desk. “So, what can you brats tell me about criminal psychology?”

As if Eren would ever say anything _—Marco._

“Well, sir,” Marco started, drawing Levi’s eyes to their direction. Eren looked away, being as natural as he could be while Marco spoke.

He listened to Levi start to talk and the man suddenly stopped. Eren couldn’t help but look. Levi was staring in his direction—not Marco’s. His face had paled and he looked like he was at a complete loss for words. Like what Marco had said had really stumped him. But the man’s eyes were locked on Eren’s face. And Eren couldn’t look away.

Levi cleared his throat. “Very good definition.” He picked up his iPad and turned away, continuing on with his lecture.

Eren remained quiet, unable to really focus on Levi’s words. He just watched the man talk. The man who bought him drinks. The man whose house he had seen. The man he had sucked off, fingered himself in front of, the man who had fucked him into the mattress over the weekend.

He glanced over at Jean, wondering if Jean had recognized Levi yet. Jean was squinting, staring at Levi like he was either listening really hard or trying to place his face. Eren sank back into his chair and waited for the lecture to end. Or to just die from embarrassment; Eren would take whichever one came first.

After answering questions, everyone started to pack their bags. Eren was torn between rushing out of the room and lagging behind. He didn’t want to face Levi but he also felt rude for simply avoiding him. He chewed on his lip as Marco slid passed him.

“See you later,” he called. Eren knew Marco’s next class was in a different building across the campus. He had to hurry. Jean, however, was still lollygagging.

Eren stood, picking up his bag and looking to Levi. Jean certainly wasn’t the only one taking their sweet time. Swallowing hard, Eren walked down the stairs and slowly approached Levi as another student gave him a “thanks for coming”-goodbye.

Levi looked up at Eren and Eren smiled.

“Hey,” Eren said, “uhh…that was a nice speech. Lecture. Thanks.”

Levi put away his belongings and he smirked. Eren knew why. And Levi knew Eren knew. The two of them tried to hold back their laughter at how ridiculous the situation was.

“Of course,” Levi said. “Glad you enjoyed it.”

Eren hugged his bag closer to his side. “I’m not sure if you’re busy later, but there’s this coffee shop by the art building. If you’re free in an hour—”

“Mr. Levi!” Jean shouted, running up to Levi with a wide smile. “Hi, uh, thank you for coming to speak today. Your lecture was really amazing.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Don’t you have art class, Eren?” Jean asked.

“Yeah, in ten minutes!” Eren snapped back.

“More like five.”

Eren pulled out his phone. He hated it when Jean was right.

“Fuck, alright. Uhh…thanks again, Levi!” Eren called, hurrying away. He wanted to talk with Levi for a little bit more. But he had class and he being late was apparently awful.

According to Levi.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren’s mind was a scattered mess throughout his class. He sighed and huffed and tore up paper. He ran his hands through his hair until it was a mess, flecked with charcoal. His professor patted him on the back.

“Feeling okay, Jaeger?”

“Ugh…I’m fine. I guess. I just can’t really…I don’t know.”

“Just relax. Take your time,” she said as he started to sketch again. It was a shit job and he knew it but Eren managed a quick piece to turn in by the end of class. He was just ready to get out of that class and walk outside for a while before work.

After putting away his pencils and pads, Eren left the art building and walked across the courtyard to one of the small, on-campus coffee shops. There were three main cafes on campus, each one placed near the largest buildings. Sina Coffee was located between the arts and music buildings, and it was decorated to look as such. Every Friday night a student musician would come and sing; the walls were decorated with pictures from the art students.

It was far more comforting than Rose Coffee, located by the law buildings, that was silent for the diligent students, or Maria Coffee, over by the biology classrooms and labs. Needless to say, sharing coffee with a skeleton hanging overhead made a few students queasy.

Eren walked into the cafe and saw Annie standing behind the counter. He waved to her and she half-smiled. He was so used to seeing Armin standing behind the counter and even after a month Eren was still thrown off when he saw someone else.

“Hey, Annie,” Eren called. He glanced around the coffee shop, just to see the traffic he would have to deal with, and his eyes fell to the corner of the shop.

He spun around and hurried over to the counter, Annie’s eyes wide with concern.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Eren said, at a rather loud volume. Annie raised her eyebrow as Eren fidgeted around.

It wasn’t like Levi was casually sitting in the corner, sipping a coffee and playing with his iPad.

Eren leaned in close and started to whisper. “Um, Annie, do you see that guy over there in the corner?”

Annie looked up and glanced around the shop with a very casual, poker-face. She nodded.

“Yeah, what about him?”

“Is he by any chance looking this way?”

“Not at this moment. But he’s looked over here twice,” Annie replied. “Why, do you know him?”

“Sort of,” Eren laughed. “It’s weird and complicated. I’m going to go ahead and put my stuff away in the back. Can I get a…caramel latte, please?”

“Sure thing,” Annie said. “It’ll be ready when you come out.”

“Thanks,” Eren said, hurrying away.

He went into the backroom and threw his stuff into one of the lockers. He took out his sketchpad, however. He had a little over an hour before his shift started, so he had time to get on his homework. He walked out of the room, clutching his sketchbook to his chest, his eyes going directly to Levi’s corner.

Eren bit his lip and picked his coffee off the counter where Annie had set it down. He wanted to go and sit with Levi. He was asking Levi out for coffee after all. But would Levi really remember? Would Levi even want to? He was a fucking lawyer.

Levi looked up at him, those eyes piercing and dark and everything that made Eren’s knees go weak.

Eren inadvertently took a step forward and before he could stop himself he was standing at Levi’s high-raised table. Levi quirked his eyebrows.

“I believe you’re late.”

“What…?”

“You told me to be here after an hour. It’s been an hour and a half,” Levi said, taking a drink of his coffee. “Be happy I don’t have work today. Otherwise I would have left.”

“Oh. OH! Yeah…I’m sorry,” Eren said, setting his cup down on the table. He hopped onto the chair, holding his sketchbook in his lap. “I’ve been having a weird day…”

“I wonder why.” Levi’s voice was teasing but his expression was still unreadable. Eren shrugged.

“Well…I guess it all started when you showed up, ‘cause we sort of—”

“Sarcasm, Eren,” Levi curtly responded. Eren flinched.

“It’s hard to tell. You just have this same face all the time. You’re unreadable.”

“That’s part of my job. And there’s no “sort of”, we went all out.”

“Oh yeah…,” Eren hummed. He leaned forward on his elbows. “You’re a lawyer. That would explain why you need to dress professionally.”

“Very good observation. So what are you doing in a criminal psychology course when you’re an artist?”

“It’s a requirement to graduate. A sociology course or psychology course. Electives.”

Levi cringed. “I remember shit like that in college.”

“I didn’t know electives were a thing during the 1800’s.”

Levi’s eyes shot up to Eren’s face and Eren grinned wide, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Fuck you, too, you brat,” Levi hissed through a smirk on his lips. “Oi, I’m going to grab some cake. Want anything?”

“No, I’m fine.”

Levi jumped down from his chair—and it took all Eren had in him not to laugh—and walked over to the counter. Eren excitedly bit his lip and looked over his shoulder, watching Levi walk. Annie looked up from the counter and she spoke with Levi for a brief moment before she went to the glass case, getting out the cakes.

Eren turned back to his coffee and casually looked up at Levi as he sat back down.

“Here,” Levi said, setting a plate down. “I asked that girl what kind of pastry you normally ate.”

Eren stared at the apple streusel in front of him. He furrowed his brow and glared at Levi.

“I told you I didn’t want anything! You don’t always have to buy me stuff!”

“I know,” Levi calmly replied. “But I can also do as I please, can’t I?”

Eren picked at the streusel, his mouth watering. He wanted to resist but the pastry did look tempting. He decided to break a piece off and started eating. Levi ate at his coffee cake, using the plastic fork Annie had given him.

“How have your other classes been?”

“They’re alright,” Eren said. “I had to do a charcoal sketch in my other class and it fucking sucked. I just couldn’t feel the picture.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, setting his fork down. “That’s a very interesting way to put it.”

“I know, it’s weird. But that’s the best way I can explain it. There was just no connection and I ended up tossing away three other sketches.”

“You seem really distressed about it. It’s alright to mess up, you know. Give stuff another try. Fuck up and repeat it. Try something new. You’re young, you’re allowed to do that.”

Eren hugged himself, listening. He didn’t want to talk about his classes or fucking up or anything. He got enough of that from his dad and he didn’t want it from a man he had fucked once. Even if it was better than the shit his dad told him.

“I guess,” Eren said, looking away and out the window. Levi kicked him under the table.

“Smile more, shithead. Those eyes look better when they’re happy.”

Eren flushed bright as Levi tilted his head back, drinking the rest of his coffee. He slid off his chair and picked up the plate his cake had been on.

“I have to get going,” Levi said.

“Special lawyer work or are you late for an old man check up at the doctor’s office?”

“Funny, you shitty brat. Be good.”

“I don’t get your number?”

Levi turned, as if considering it. “I asked you to come home. You asked me to coffee. We’re even. If it’s fate and we meet a third time, I’ll think about it.”

“You do that.”

Eren watched him leave, for the second time now. The man who was a lawyer. A sensible man who didn’t criticize what he did with his education. A practical stranger who supported him more than his own father.

Eren shuddered. It was a weird thought, considering he had fucked Levi already.

He took a deep breath and pulled out his sketchpad. He still had some down time. He may as well try to get something drawn, even if it was shit. He knew it was only uphill from there.


	4. Mocha on a Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy day happens and it almost ends up disastrous. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some JeanEre in this chapter but also some Levi.  
> I'm also feeding my need for Turkish!Eren through this just saying  
> I want to thank everyone for all the reviews/comments and encouraging words! :3 I'm also tracking the tag "fic: sugar on top" on tumblr! <3

As much as Eren wanted to believe he would move out of his drawing dry spell, he only felt himself feeling worse about it. Everything he drew, in his eyes, was trash. Despite Armin’s compliments, despite Mikasa’s reassurance—nothing he drew felt right.

He put away his sketchpad in favor of his paints.

Watercolors, acrylics and oils. He experimented with everything he had until he found himself with a pencil in his hand again.

And then there was the weather. Any given day, Eren would truly appreciate the rain and dreary sky. But combined with his mood and lack of inspiration, it made him sick. It upset him and left him feeling awful. He didn’t want to do anything with his art. 

He was alone in the apartment and he was starting to hate the silence. Because when it was that silent he had only his thoughts and his art.

And he currently didn’t have his art.

Eren left and drove to the closest bookstore. It was something to do. Somewhere to go. And the bookstore was always calming. He wasn’t much of a reader but he could still appreciate the books on photography and landscapes.

He parked his car and walked the few remaining blocks (parking was always hell) and ran into the bookstore. He pulled back the hood of his jacket and walked straight to the little café. He ordered a mocha, to warm up his hands, and made his way to the photography section. 

He picked out a large book, filled with candid photos from Turkey, and sat down on the floor, flipping through it. He sipped his hot mocha, occasionally blowing through the lid and creating a little whistling noise.

He sighed softly, looking over the tall buildings and architecture the book had. It was all fond memories and nostalgia. For his senior graduation gift, his mother took him on a trip overseas to the country and he yearned to go back. It was her home country and he knew she wanted to return as much as he did.

“Hey, Jaeger, what are you up to?”

Eren looked up and saw Jean’s grinning face at the end of the aisle. Eren shrugged and the smug expression Jean wore faded. He walked over and sat down as Eren looked back at the book.

“Hey, Jean.”

“Everything alright?”

Eren shrugged again.

“Bad art week?”

“Yeah,” Eren sighed. “I don’t know what’s wrong. Just haven’t been feeling it lately.”

“Have you tried painting instead? What about the stuff…uh…charcoal?”

“I can try charcoal for a while. Maybe I should paint vases?”

“Get a camera,” Jean said, leaning in close to look at the book. “Maybe you could take pictures for a while.”

As if buying a camera was even in Eren’s budget at the moment.

“Wouldn’t hurt,” Eren lied. “Is Marco with you?”

“No.”

Eren swallowed hard and turned to look at Jean, brushing his nose against his friend’s lips. Jean pulled away.

“We don’t kiss.”

Eren half smiled and laughed bitterly. “I know that. I’m not fucking stupid.”

“We probably shouldn’t. You’re all depressed.”

“It takes my mind off being depressed,” Eren said, slamming the book closed and putting it back on the shelf. “It’s not like you should complain. You just sit and get your dick sucked. There’s literally no work in it for you.”

“You make a decent argument.”

“I parked almost two blocks away.”

“It’s fine. My car is parked in the back.”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren sat back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jean panted, his head against the window and his pants around his ankles. He was a sweaty mess so Eren had no problem wiping away the sticky white on his exposed thigh. Jean laughed.

“Shithead.”

“Horseface.”

Eren felt better. Relieved. Excited. It was wrong, he knew it, but he was getting away with it. No one would ever know. His heart raced.

“You have fun cleaning up,” Eren teased as Jean opened his eyes.

“You didn’t get it anywhere, did you?”

“No.”

“Good. You can go then. And stay safe on the roads.”

“I will. I’ll see you later,” Eren said, slipping out the door.

He didn’t bother with his hoodie. The cool rain served as a quick shower to wash away the sweat and cum on his face. He let his face be drenched as he walked, flipping his bangs from his face.

He was pleased, he admitted to himself. It was a new record for getting Jean into the backseat of a car. He was pleased he could get his friend to cum down his throat in a matter of minutes. It was a game. It was always a game and it would only ever be a game.

It was what he had to tell himself, otherwise their stupid fucking would be too serious.

Because when it came down to it, Jean wouldn’t kiss him. Kissing was reserved for lovers and Eren was no lover. He was a quick (albeit good) fuck. And that was all he would ever be to Jean. He wasn’t boyfriend material or lover material.

Just someone to fuck around with.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he walked, the sudden feeling of being empty creeping over him. Empty and cold and dirty. He fucked Jean because it was a brief distraction from his own problems but once it sank it, it left Eren feeling disgusted with himself. He fucked a guy in a relationship with an amazing, good person. Eren didn’t want to hurt Marco. And over a silly game? Because he simply “could”. He wasn’t a homewrecker. He would never be a homewrecker. 

He couldn’t carry that title with him.

He started crying. Eren genuinely sobbed, his tears mixing with the rain and sweat and cum on his face. His vision blurred. His body hurt. His mind was clouded. Nothing felt right.

Why was everything so fucked up? Why did he keep fucking up? Why did he keep hurting himself?

A car screeched to a sudden halt, slipping in the rain. Eren realized the light overhead was green, not red. He was in the middle of a busy street, rain splashing around his feet. The black car slid to a stop and Eren flinched, frozen from fear.

He lowered his hands as the angry driver honked his horn. Other drivers honked, some even sticking their heads out to curse at him. It all registered slowly. Once he had gained control over his legs again, Eren started to walk. He needed to get to safety.

“OI! EREN! GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN THIS CAR!”

Over the sounds of angry honks, Eren could hear the familiar voice. Through the rain, the man running up to him was familiar. He grabbed Eren’s arm and dragged him around to his black car; the same car that almost made Eren roadkill. He opened and closed the car door, throwing Eren inside like a ragdoll.

Suddenly there was no more rain. The honking sounded distant. The air was warm. And Levi was getting into the driver’s seat and stepping on the gas. Eren kept his eyes down, averting Levi’s cold gaze.

“Oi, brat, look at me. What the fuck do you think you’re fucking doing, huh? Trying to get yourself killed? I almost fucking hit you. Hey, shitstain! Are you even listening—”

“YES I’M FUCKING LISTENING TO YOU!” Eren shouted. “Don’t yell at me! I’m not fucking deaf!”

His bottom lip quivered unintentionally. He didn’t mean to yell at Levi; it wasn’t the man’s fault. But every painful emotion buried in Eren’s being wanted to surface and beat him down. He wiped his eyes with the back of his wet sleeve, smearing dirt onto his cheeks. 

“Jesus, Eren,” Levi sighed, reaching over and opening the glove compartment. He pulled out a small package of tissues and tossed them into Eren’s lap. “Clean up your fucking face.”

Eren nodded, sniffling and tugging a tissue from the small plastic packaging. He wiped his eyes, just to run his sleeve under his nose again. Levi groaned, disgusted, and pulled into a parking lot. He sloppily parked his car and snatched up the tissues from Eren’s lap, jerking a fresh one from the pack. He patted Eren gently on the chin.

“Oi, look at me.”

Eren silently obeyed the simple command and let Levi clean his face. Levi dabbed at Eren’s red, puffy eyes and then wiped away the dirty smudge on his cheek. Finally he shoved the tissue up Eren’s nose, gave it a little jerk and pulled it out, wiping away the remaining snot.

“Thanks…”

“Fucking disgusting. You really are a brat, aren’t you?” Levi sighed, tossing the snot rag in Eren’s lap. “Can’t take care of yourself at all.”

Eren’s lip shook again and he curled into his seat. “I can take care of myself. I’m not some rich, pompous asshole and I know I never will be but I can take care of myself just fine.”

Levi chuckled lightly. “You’re still a brat. What has you so upset that you’re out walking the street in the rain and ignoring the fucking street lights though?”

Eren shuddered.

“It’s…complicated…”

“Don’t tell me. You like someone. Probably an old friend or something. And he treats you like fucking shit and you know you shouldn’t be interested. You’re a smart kid but you still have some hope in the back of your mind that it’ll fucking work out somehow, right?”

Eren’s breathing hitched. He pulled out another tissue and nodded.

“And on top of that you have a heavy workload at school. You hate your job and you’re having some family issues.”

Eren let out a hiccupping cry, bringing the tissue to his face.

“Why the fuck do you know that?”

“I’m a fucking lawyer. I can read people. I also minored in psychology.”

“Why the fuck are you so…so fucking well-rounded?! What the hell?”

It really wasn’t fair. Eren was at a disadvantage. Levi was smart. He understood how people worked. He always knew what to say. He had money. He was successful. And he was even charming in his own shitty way.

Levi reached out and threaded his hand through Eren’s hair and oh how it felt. Eren closed his eyes and leaned into it, letting the man pet his hair. Eren laughed.

“You could get anyone you wanted,” Eren said. “And without even trying. Why are you bothering with someone like me? I’m a mess.”

“I hate messes,” Levi said. Alright, maybe he didn’t always know what to say. “But you’re a mess with the prettiest fucking eyes I’ve ever seen and I can’t stop thinking about them.”

Eren shivered at his low voice and the intense look in his eyes. It left him paralyzed so he broke eye contact to stare at Levi’s lips. Levi leaned in and used his grip in Eren’s hair to pull him closer. Eren turned away and Levi stopped.

“I never thanked you for that pastry the other day,” Eren forcefully purred, slipping his hand along Levi’s thigh. “Or for saving me.”

“Save it,” Levi snapped. “We’re not fucking in my car without a condom and I don’t have one on me. I’m not dealing with your fucking cum-mess.”

Eren slumped back in his seat. “Clean freak.”

“Perverted little shit.”

Levi drove Eren to his car. It wasn’t far but at least Eren didn’t have to fight against the rain to get there or take a chance on almost dying again. He smiled, feeling grateful for Levi’s time. They exchanged their goodbyes and Eren reached for the car door handle when Levi stopped him.

“Take this,” Levi said, pulling a business card from a silver holder. He scribbled something down on the back and offered it to Eren.

“You think I’m in need of a lawyer?” Eren snarked, looking the card over.

“It’s my fucking business hours and my personal number on the back.” Eren’s eyes widened. “In case you ever get bored or have some free time and you want to fuck around for a while, give me a call or a text.”

“S-Seriously?”

“Why not? You’re cute, I’m interested and you seem willing if you were throwing yourself at me for buying you a fucking dessert. I’m not looking for a fucking commitment, brat. Just someone to have fun with.”

Eren grinned. “So you think I’m cute and fun?”

“From what I saw after the bar, yes.”

“I’ll maybe think about it,” Eren teased through lying teeth. Levi smirked and Eren knew the man was aware he was lying about it being a “maybe”. “Don’t have a heart attack thinking about me, old man.”

Eren left it at that, opening the car door and sauntering over to his own car. He got inside and through the rain he wondered if Levi had watched. Of course Levi had watched; how could he not?

He pulled out his phone and looked the business card over. He punched in Levi’s number and saved it under “For A Good Time”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter includes some body worship and lots of sex with Levi honestly


	5. Sugar, Spice and Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good news. Some fucked up words. And a little agreement concerning pampering and sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The road to amazing sex is filled with hurt and emotions.  
> This chapter is also super early because of all the nice comments and reviews and everything have just been wonderful. You're all wonderful readers and just thank you all! <3  
> This is also my first attempt at body worship (yay????) and someone asked for some rimming so why not?? You know, this chapter is just a lot of sex. Enjoy.

Eren wasn’t exactly feeling any better about his art, but he certainly wasn’t going to allow that to keep him down. He had started a new painting—one of a view of the sea from a sea port in Istanbul. He had an old photograph taped to the corner of his new canvas; a picture his mother took years ago before he was even born.

The easel, however, had been currently collapsed and propped against the wall to make more room in their sitting area. He always kept it put up and out of the way when he wasn’t actually painting. His paints and palette were in a sealed box, to keep out air until he was ready to use them again. 

He had come to an agreement, with Mikasa and Armin, that his unfinished paintings could hang on the wall—in his room and away from onlookers—until finished, to prevent accidents.

But for the time being, Eren had about fifteen pieces of sketch paper laid out around him. Each one had a charcoal sketch of a studying Armin, from various angles and with different expressions.

Neither of them said a word. Mikasa was out for a run, so the apartment was exceptionally quiet. There was only the occasional flipping of a page or the tearing of paper, mixed with both Armin’s note taking and Eren’s scribbling.

Armin was the perfect model, Eren thought. No matter what he was doing, he was still. Motionless. He was either reading or studying and both required minimal movement. And when Armin did move, like to turn a page or write something down, it was fast and he always returned to his original position.

He made for a very nice sketch subject.

Eren’s phone went off and he glanced at it. It was on vibrate, so it wouldn’t be too awful if it rang. He pulled it close and saw his professor’s name flash across the screen. He unlocked his phone and raised it to his ear.

“Hello? Dr. Schultz.”

“Eren, I’m really glad you answered,” his professor said. “It’s about the art show. The one that’s going to be downtown. Well, I managed to get you two approved spots in the gallery. Bring your final entries by my office sometime this week so I can get measurements—”

“HOLY SHIT ARE YOU SERIOUS?!”

Armin jumped at Eren’s sudden thrilled, loud voice. He dropped his book and it knocked against the table, creating even more noise. But that didn’t distract Eren in the least bit. He was on his feet, walking around and rubbing his hair.

“I’m very serious,” Dr. Schultz chuckled.

“Alright, yeah, I’ll get my pictures to you. Paintings, right? Yeah you said paintings. Oh God, thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome, kid.” His professor was still laughing. “Don’t hurt yourself. Just come by my office during my hours.”

“Yes sir!”

They hung up and Eren punched into the air, pulling his fists close to his chest in excitement. He looked to a very confused Armin, unable to hide his smile.

“I got a spot in the student gallery downtown! The really big one, Armin!”

Armin’s eyes lit up. He jumped to his feet and ran at Eren, hugging him tight and yelling with him.

“OH MY GOD EREN THIS IS GREAT!”

“I KNOW I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!” Eren shouted. He gasped. “I have to pick out paintings! I need opinions. Armin, whenever you’re finished studying—”

“No! Eren this is important! Let’s go look now!” Armin cried, grabbing Eren’s hand and dragging him to their room. “And then when Mikasa gets back she can give you her opinions too!”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren didn’t tell his mother why he was coming over in the middle of the week. But he was sure she knew, by the way his voice cracked and escalated, that there was good news. Eren had packed up his favorite paintings, along with the ones Armin and Mikasa liked the best. He was all excited adrenaline as he parked and pulled his paintings from the car.

He ran up to the door and knocked.

“Hi Eren,” Carla laughed, opening the door to let him in. She glanced at his arms, full with his canvases. She furrowed her brow.

“Mom, mom, ma,” Eren panted, “I got accepted for that art show.”

Carla’s eyes widened. Even through his jumbled words, she knew what he was saying and her face lit up as bright as her son’s. She raised her hands to her mouth as she gasped, the sound one of pure joy. Carla cupped Eren’s cheeks and pulled him into an awkward hug because of all the paintings between them.

“I’m so proud of you!” she cried. “When is it? You have to tell me. I have to mark it on the calendar.”

“I will, I will but I need help picking pieces,” Eren said, nodding to his paintings. “I asked Armin and Mikasa but I want your and dad’s opinions, too.”

“And we’ll be happy to help in any way. Come put them on the table while I finish chopping these carrots.”

Eren followed her into the house and ran to the table. He started to organize the paintings he had brought: one of broken houses, one of a table laid with dolls and lace, a green hill laden with blue flowers with a wall in the distance, a forest with tall trees and near invisible horses at their bases, and finally the picture of the man overlooking the forest at sunset.

Carla finished at the stove and walked over to him, wiping her hands on a towel. She carefully looked at each one.

“I definitely like the one with the man on it,” she said, tapping the painting. “Definitely that one and….I think the picture of the flowers.”

“Those were the first two Mikasa and Armin picked out, too.”

“Well I think those may be your winners,” she teased. “They’re all so amazing though, Eren. They’re all so stunning.”

Eren smiled. He felt lame thinking that every one of his paintings came from a scene from a dream he had. But those dreams stuck out the most to him; they were the most real and vivid. So painting those images were more like painting from memory and experience than from a foggy imagination.

“Thanks,” Eren replied softly. “I sort of think so too.”

They laughed and Eren told her more about the paintings. What each one meant to him. And once they had finished, Eren helped her in the kitchen. It was all calm; Colossus watching them through the window from outside, his tail wagging.

Once dinner was finished, Eren ran to let the dog in. He sat on the floor, playing with the large dog. Carla even dared to snap a few photos with her phone of the two playing.

The door clicked open and closed, with a little more force than either of them were suspecting. Eren’s shoulders slumped and rested his arms around Colossus’ broad neck. Carla inhaled and smiled as comfortingly as she could at him. Eren managed to force a smile back.

“Welcome home, dear,” Carla said, looking around as Grisha walked into the room. Eren turned and waved from the floor; Grisha narrowed his eyes.

“Good evening. It’s good to see you, Eren,” he sharply greeted. Grisha set down his coat. It was normal for Carla to go put up his coat and shoes but she never moved from Eren’s side.

And for that, Eren was grateful.

“Hi, dad,” Eren said getting to his feet. Colossus whined and Eren patted him on the nose. “Umm….guess what? I got accepted into an art show at a gallery.”

“So that’s why you brought all of your shit here?” Grisha asked, gesturing with a vague hand at Eren’s paintings.

“For some input, yes, that’s why my shit is here. I want to know which ones you like the best. I’m trying to see which ones I should take.”

Grisha rolled his eyes and turned to Carla. “Is dinner almost ready?”

“Grisha. Can’t you at least pretend to be interested?”

“And give him false hope?” Grisha snapped. “There’s no future for this, Carla. Not one that’s stable.”

“Alright,” Eren said, turning away and grabbing his paintings. He stacked them up neatly, though with shaking hands, and picked them up off the table. “I think that’s enough input for tonight. When will dinner be ready, ma? I want to know too. I’d like to go but if I have to wait an hour for fucking food I’ll pick something up on the way home.”

“Jesus, Grisha,” Carla groaned. “Why? WHY? Is it so hard for you to get over this?”

“Carla, is it really wrong for me to be concerned with my son’s future?” Grisha pushed.

“Seriously, is dinner almost ready?” Eren repeated. He swallowed hard, his entire body on fire.

Carla sighed, shaking her head. She went to give her pot of lamb stew a stir as Grisha slumped into a chair. Eren went to the entrance hall, sitting at the edge of the steps. He rested his paintings against the wall and sat quietly with his head in his hands.

“Eren, come on and eat,” Carla called. Eren reconsidered leaving instead. And so she called again. “Eren!”

He rose and walked back into the dining room. He slipped into his usual chair and watched his mother walk from the kitchen with their bowls of stew. Grisha already had his. He didn’t wait for Eren to sit or anything.

“Thanks,” Eren muttered to his mother. She sat down, scorning Grisha silently. He looked away from her, fully aware of her gaze.

All Eren wanted to do was eat and leave. He knew there would be more berating from his father. He knew it was coming. At least the food kept him somewhat occupied.

~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, Eren left. He said his goodbyes and left as soon as he could. Carla packed up some food for him, against Grisha’s wishes because Eren was “cut off” from food too, and helped Eren carry his belongings to the car.

“Things will work out, Eren,” she sighed.

“Of course they will,” Eren replied. As much as he tried to be hopeful, he knew he was lying. She knew he was lying. “Love you, mom.”

Carla caught him by the ear, giving him a gentle tug. Eren winced and pushed her hand away.

“What?”

“You’re lying,” Carla sighed. “Your ears turn—”

“My ears turn red when I lie, I know,” Eren groaned out. He fell against his car, his eyes on the ground. Carla ran a hand through his hair, to push back his mess of fringe from his face, and placed a little kiss to his forehead.

“I’m very proud of you, Eren,” she said. “You should always know that.”

“Thanks…”

“I mean it.”

Eren grinned. “I know.”

Carla checked his ears and at the lack of red tinting them she returned the smile. “I love you, too.”

They hugged each other tight and Eren got into his car. He watched his mother back into the house and then drove. But as soon as he drove to the end of the street he stopped, letting tears finally streak his face. He fished out his phone. He wanted a distraction. Anything to take his mind off his father’s criticizing and his stupid art.

He scrolled to Jean’s name, his finger hovering over the call button. He inhaled and pressed his name, listening to the phone ring. 

It would only be for a moment. He’d only maybe suck Jean off. That’s all he wanted. It was a distraction. A quick fix. Something. And he wouldn’t feel so guilty—

Eren hung up before the second ring. He slammed his hand on the wheel in frustration, pressing his head to his arm. He let tears drop off his chin as he stared at his phone, trying to push away a feeling of guilt that was already surfacing. He stared at the list of names on his phone’s screen…

He bit his lip and glanced at the clock. It was barely eight…

Eren pressed call again and held the phone to his ear. He waited. The first ring. Second ring.

“What?”

“Umm…hey…old man,” Eren said, laughing a little at the harsh voice on the other end. “Are you busy?”

There was some shuffling around, probably papers. “Rereading these fucking depositions. Drinking a cup of tea. Not entirely.”

“Want some company?”

Eren shifted in his chair rather nervously. He felt silly asking. But he couldn’t go to Jean. And he didn’t want to be home. Not yet.

“I could actually use a little company, brat.”

~~~~~~~~~

Eren managed to find Levi’s home after putting the address into his phone’s GPS. He remembered, a little, from when Levi drove him to his car at the bar. At least once Eren got into the actual neighborhood. Ironically, Levi lived closer to Dr. Jaeger’s house than Eren liked; it was less than ten minutes away.

He parked in the driveway, as Levi kept his cars in the garage. He sat in his car, staring down the concrete walkway to Levi’s door. Taking a deep breath, Eren climbed out and walked up to the door. He knocked, considered running away and crying the parking lot of a 7-Eleven, when Levi opened the door, raising an eyebrow.

“Care to explain, shitwad?” He still stepped aside to let Eren in. “You sounded like you were about to fucking cry on the phone.”

“Does it even matter?” Eren groaned, throwing off his jacket and kicking away his shoes. “Do you want me to blow you? Should I just grab a counter and bend over?”

“You can shower first,” Levi said, picking up Eren’s shoes and placing them neatly by the door.

“What? I’m not going to shower.”

“If we’re fucking, yes you are.”

“You didn’t make me shower the first time.”

“Because I had enough alcohol in my system to not give a shit,” Levi said. “I’m sober at the moment. And I’m not sticking my dick or tongue in any part of you that’s not clean. You’re showering.”

“Give me some fucking mouth wash then!”

“Shower.”

Eren threw his hands up in defeat, stomping around and making grunting sounds with the eloquence of an elephant. Levi folded his arms, leaning against the wall to watch the small temper tantrum. Eventually Eren stopped and glared at him.

“Fine. Which one?”

“Glad you’re being cooperative, brat.”

“Stop calling me brat.”

“I will when you stop acting like one. Now go get your ass in the shower. You can use mine. It’s bigger.”

Eren didn’t argue. He shuffled behind Levi, following the man into his bedroom. He had vague memories of the decadent room but they were all fond memories; getting fucked into one of the best orgasms he’s ever had and waking up on a bed of clouds that smelled fresh and clean.

There were really no negatives.

He walked into the bathroom, looking around curiously. Everything was neat, placed in a particular spot. Eren could tell from the way the bottles on the counter were perfectly organized, from tallest in the back to shortest in the front, and the way the towel sitting next to the sink was folded that Levi was meticulous about his belongings. 

“Here’s a towel and a washrag,” Levi said, pulling the two from the cabinet and setting them on the counter; both were as neatly folded as the other towel. “Don’t use my mesh brush.”

“I’m not touching your gross back scratcher,” Eren said, pulling his shirt off. He let it fall to the floor as he started to unbutton his pants. He stopped, holding them loose around his waist. “Umm…can you leave?”

Levi looked up, halfway through folding Eren’s discarded shirt. He rolled his eyes.

“You realize I’ve seen you naked, right?” he muttered, setting Eren’s shirt on the counter. Eren made a soft noise of protest and Levi rolled his eyes, leaving the room.

Eren closed the doors once Levi was out. He took a long breath, suddenly flushed and feeling terribly awkward. He wanted to fuck Levi, just because he knew he’d feel guilty for fucking Jean. But instead he was being instructed to shower. Levi was acting like his dad.

Except he didn’t bitch about college majors.

Eren let his pants fall and kicked off his underwear. He turned on the shower and stepped inside, pulling the glass closed behind him. The hot water was refreshing. It stung, relaxing his tensed muscles. Eren let his head fall back, the water running down his hair and onto his shoulders and back. He turned around and picked up one of the bath washes sitting on a high, stone shelf in the corner.

Even the bottles in the shower were neatly organized. 

He picked up a blue bottle, poured soap onto his hand and closed the lid. He tried to set the bottle back in its original spot but the slick soap dripping on his fingers made his grip impossible. The bottle slipped between his fingers, knocking in to the other bottles. They all fell off the shelf, hitting the shower floor like a sack of potatoes.

“Ah! FUCK!” Eren shouted as the heavy shampoo bottle hit his foot. “Fucking…shit…”

He let the mess stay and went back to washing. He used his hand to smear soap across his body and stood still to let the water wash it away. His toe was in pain; like hell he was going to waste time lathering himself up.

He turned, the water washing the soap off his shoulders, down his back and lower half until he felt it on his legs. He snatched the washrag from the showerhead and scrubbed himself clean off all the suds. He stood directly under the stream water to let it all wash away.

Turning off the water, Eren kneeled to pick up the mess he had made. He threw the bottles back onto their shelf and stepped out, grabbing the towel off the counter. He ran it over his hair, leaving it a wild mess on his head, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He pushed open the doors.

“Hey! Should I even bother getting dressed, old man?” Eren called, walking into the room.

There was no Levi in sight, but there was a bottle of lotion and lube on the bed. The comforter had been pulled back and folded, leaving only the white sheets. Eren tiptoed to the bed, picking up a pillow. He raised it to his nose and inhaled.

It smelled clean, just like last time. Just like Levi.

“Now was that really so fucking hard?” Levi asked, walking into the room. Eren looked up from the pillow and shook his head.

“Only because you asked me to,” Eren replied. “What’s with the lotion? Do you have some thing about…lotion? Is a lotion fetish even a thing?”

“Sit.”

“Wow, thanks for answering my question,” Eren snarked, tossing the pillow on to the bed. He sat down as Levi rolled up his sleeves. He picked up the lotion, squeezed some onto his hand and rubbed them together to warm it.

“Foot.”

“Really? Are you fucking serious right now?”

“Haven’t you ever heard of fucking foreplay, you shitty asshole?” Levi snapped. “Or do you college kids just shove your dicks in each other’s mouths as soon as possible.”

Eren dug his heel into Levi’s leg. “Don’t suck on my toes.”

“Fucking gross. You’d need a pedicure before I do that shit.”

Eren laughed as Levi started to spread lotion over his foot. Levi’s hands were strong, each finger working into the muscle. He didn’t rub for long before picking up Eren’s other foot, doing the same. Eren blissfully smiled, closing his eyes and letting Levi do as he pleased.

Levi worked Eren’s calves, pushing his hands under the towel to massage Eren’s thighs. Eren moaned without meaning to, his eyes shooting open as he covered his mouth. Levi chuckled, picking up the lotion again and sitting back on his knees, between Eren’s legs.

Eren gasped as Levi pressed against his growing erection. It felt restrained from the towel and just from Levi’s rubbing, Eren was ready for it to be free. But Levi paid it no attention, even as he brushed against it. He opened the lotion, pouring a thin, cold line from Eren’s stomach to his chest. The sudden cold liquid left Eren numbed for a brief second.

Levi grinned, smearing the lotion from Eren’s chest and onto a pert nipple. Eren shuddered at the cold on his skin but the sensation made a slow moan escape his lips again. He bucked his hips against Levi, but a gentle hand pushed them back down.

“Not yet,” Levi purred, rubbing Eren’s chest.

“Fuck…come on, Levi. Just fuck me.” He wrapped a leg around Levi’s waist, trying to pull him closer. But damn the man’s self-restraint was something to be admired; just not when Eren wanted to have fun.

“I want you to turn around,” Levi demanded as he rubbed down Eren’s chest and arms. “Be a good boy for me.”

Eren sat up, pulling the towel off his waist. He threw it off the bed and crawled to Levi, biting his lip.

“I’m so tired of waiting,” Eren purred, nuzzling Levi’s neck. “I want you to fuck me like I’m your whore.”

He was pleading. He was actually begging, genuinely begging. And it wasn’t for any type of play, he was actually asking Levi to have his way with him. 

Levi wrapped an arm around Eren’s waist, pulling him onto his lap. Eren straddled him, panting and cheeks flushed. But Levi still didn’t touch him. He still didn’t get undressed. He picked up the lotion and leaned down to put Eren back on the bed.

“I said turn around.” The stern, repeated words made Eren inhale in shaking frustration. He watched Levi sit back again, waiting patiently. With an angry huff, Eren flipped onto his stomach, shoving his face into the pillows and grabbing at the sheet.

He heard the familiar sound of the lotion bottle being popped open and Levi’s hands rubbing together once again. 

“All you had to do was fucking listen,” Levi said, grabbing Eren’s shoulders. 

“Whatever…,” Eren moaned, pleased by the attention being given to his shoulders. 

Levi worked his hands over Eren’s back, deep into the muscle. As much as Eren wanted to be fucked, he honestly couldn’t find reason to complain about the sudden massage. It was nice. Different. Definitely relaxing. He smiled, stretching his arms as Levi worked lower.

“You have such a beautiful body,” Levi hummed, leaning down against Eren’s back. Eren shuddered at the hot breath between his shoulder blades. “You’re a stunning little thing.”

“You’re so fucking ridiculous,” Eren laughed, shaking his head. A little nip at his ear and Levi cupping his ass made him stop laughing, however.

“And such a cute ass,” Levi whispered. Eren bit his lip, shaking as Levi spoke against his ear. “Can I have a taste?”

Eren’s cheeks flushed more than he wanted. He buried his face deeper into the pillow to hide away, Levi moving down his body. The man’s fingers were light down his spine but Levi was generously rough once he reached Eren’s ass. He pushed Eren onto his knees, kneading the round muscle between his fingers.

“Fuck…Levi…”

“I haven’t even touched you and your hole is begging for me,” Levi breathed, nibbling at Eren’s skin.

Eren had been doing well to keep himself under control. He had his hand over his mouth and his eyes closed tight. Even while his legs were shaking, he was quiet enough. But when Levi spread his cheeks and flicked a deft tongue between them, Eren lost the rest of his control. 

He let out a long, pleased sigh, listening to the wet sounds Levi made. Feeling the man’s wet tongue prod and flick at his puckered hole. Eren dug his nails into the mattress as Levi dragged his along tan thighs, leaving thin red marks. Eren arched his back and Levi pressed his tongue in deep. 

Eren couldn’t count the expletives that fell from his lips. They were a jumble of half-formed words and pants. He jerked his hand between his legs, fumbling for his leaking cock and Levi pulled away. He grabbed Eren’s hand and gave it a little tug.

“No.”

Eren whined a breathy “please” in response. He stared up at Levi, tears at the corners of his glassy eyes. Levi’s chin was wet with saliva and he looked exquisitely obscene from it. Levi pushed Eren onto his back with ease.

Leaning down, Levi pressed his lips to Eren’s ear, not in a kiss but in a low, breathy whisper, “Spread your legs.”

Eren quickly obeyed. He bit his lip in anticipation, watching Levi slick up his fingers with lube. He reached between Eren’s legs, ignoring the brunet’s aching cock and balls, and going straight for the teased hole instead.

Levi pushed in the tip of one finger and didn’t wait for Eren to adjust before sliding in his entire digit. Eren moaned loud, no longer trying to hide the noises he made. He closed his eyes and arched his hips, feeling the slick tip of Levi’s second finger poke into him. His body shook, as Levi pressed his second finger against Eren’s ass.

“Please Levi…I need this.” Eren turned his face into Levi’s neck, breathing hard and thrusting onto Levi’s single finger.

Levi stopped moving his finger to push in a second. Eren moaned, relieved, and pressed his hips against Levi’s hand again. But before Eren could find a rhythm, Levi was pushing in a third finger. Those three, long fingers made Eren roll his eyes in their sockets. It was what he wanted. Exactly what he wanted. He curled his fingers into the pillow, riding Levi’s fingers, letting himself be stretched and slicked.

“AH FUCK!” Eren shouted, his eyes jolting open as Levi scraped his prostate. “Fuck, Levi, do that again. Oh fuck, please.”

“You like it that much, Eren?” Levi breathed against his neck, pressing his fingers against that sweet spot again. Eren thought he would die any second from the pleasure. He nodded fervently.

“Levi…”

“Want me to finger fuck you there?” Levi said, nipping Eren’s skin. And again Eren nodded. “Do you want it soft or rough? How do you want me to fuck you?”

“H-Hard…rough,” Eren panted. 

“You need to learn some manners,” Levi hummed against Eren’s neck, slowing down. “Say “please”.”

Eren grabbed Levi’s hair with a shaking hand in frustration. “Please Levi…please…hard…”

They were the only words Eren could manage, but Levi indulged his request.

Eren let his head fall to the side so Levi could better bite his neck. Levi sucked at the tan skin, working his fingers harder. He pressed all three of them into Eren’s prostate at once, hitting that spot over and over and hard as he could.

The feeling sent Eren reeling in pleasure. He bucked his hips in time with Levi’s hand, screaming himself hoarse with curses and moans. He came without warning, curling over into Levi’s side with a hard shudder. Tears streaked his face, his stomach covered in his own cum. Slowly, gently Levi pulled his fingers away and watched Eren’s shaking shoulders.

Eren whimpered as the last wave of pleasure hit and he slowly opened his eyes. Glassy green met languid grey. Levi brushed Eren’s hair from his sweaty face.

“Rest up for a minute,” Levi said, pushing himself off the bed. “I’m going to go clean up. Need anything? Water?”

Eren nodded. “Water please…” His voice was dry and tired. He curled his legs up to his stomach and watched Levi disappear into the bathroom. He listened to the sound of water and when it stopped, he saw Levi walk through the room.

Eren closed his eyes. He wasn’t sleepy, just tired. And a little sore. But there definitely wasn’t a lingering of disgust and guilt.

He heard footsteps and sat up to greet Levi. 

“You were surprisingly obedient,” Levi hummed, handing him the glass of water. Eren grinned and took a long drink.

“I can be.”

Levi stroked his hair and Eren leaned against his hand. “Glad to hear it.”

Eren smiled against Levi’s hand. It was warm and soft, but still incredibly firm. He pulled Eren close and Eren quickly turned away. Levi smirked against Eren’s cheek.

“You don’t like kissing, do you?”

“Kissing is for people in a relationship. A real relationship. We’re not…that,” Eren muttered.

Levi pulled away without responding. Eren could feel the tension but he never looked back to reassure Levi of anything. “Turn around. Let me finish rubbing your back.”

Eren was too tired to argue. Too tired and too wrapped up in his own self-defeating thoughts. Levi sat down behind him, picking up the lotion and pouring it onto his hand. He warmed it up before getting to work on Eren’s shoulders. Eren hummed, letting Levi rub out the tension in his shoulders. 

“So what’s with you with wanting to pamper me?” Eren sighed. “I thought you were interested in just fucking.”

“I am,” Levi said. “But I acknowledge that you’re young. You probably could have called a dozen other people. So I must have done something right for you to come to me.”

“Maybe they were just too busy.”

“Don’t be a shit,” Levi said, biting Eren’s neck. Eren moaned and leaned back against him. “I do this because I want to increase my chances of you coming back. You also seemed stressed as fuck.”

“I am stressed as fuck,” Eren sighed. “And to be honest, I think I like you more than my other fuck buddy. There’s too much….history and shit. With you it…it doesn’t leave me feeling guilty. But that doesn’t mean you should stop with the pampering. I could get used to it.”

Levi smirked, now running his tongue along Eren’s smooth skin. He trailed his hand down Eren’s back, along his thigh and pushing it between Eren’s legs. Eren squirmed in his hand, biting his lip. “No emotions. Just sex and the occasional pampering. I think I could handle this sort of arrangement.”

Eren turned around, breaking out of his grasp, to look at him. He smiled and tugged at Levi’s shirt, popping a few buttons open.

“Fucking energetic.”

“Need to take some Viagra, old man?”

“Not at all, shitty brat,” Levi replied, pulling his shirt off. Eren flopped on to his back, watching Levi strip through his spread legs.

Levi dropped his pants and underwear, his hard cock popping free of its clothed restraints. Eren licked his lips when he caught a glimpse of the familiar piercings catching the light. He lazily stroked himself, watching Levi open a condom and slip it on. Levi poured lube on to his hand and smeared it over his cock, pumping himself and watching the lewd show Eren was putting on.

But there was only so much teasingly the two of them wanted to deal with.

Eren gasped when Levi firmly grabbed his hips, repositioning him on the bed. Levi kneeled between Eren’s legs, grabbing one to throw over his shoulder. Eren was breathless, letting Levi maneuver him around like a ragdoll. He pressed his cock to Eren’s hole, teasing it with the tip. Eren grabbed at the sheets, curling his toes.

“Do you want it, Eren?” Levi whispered and Eren curled his toes again. “Do you want my cock? Want me to fuck you?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Eren breathed. “Please, Leviiiii—ahh!”

Levi pushed in the head of his cock as Eren pleaded without any warning. But the sudden feeling—that hot, slick feeling—made him let out a long, husky growl. Eren shuddered all over, from his shoulders to his toes. He sighed, pleased, when Levi pushed in more, enjoying every wet inch of the man’s cock. He could feel the vague ripples of the man’s piercings through the condom, lightly brushing against the walls of his body.

They both caught their breaths. Long, ragged breaths that filled the room. Levi gave his hips an experimental wiggle, testing to see how accustomed Eren was. He waited for Eren to nod before setting a steady pace.

Eren loved it. The quick, sharp thrusts. Being stretched every time Levi pushed in to him. The initial pain of being filled up soon faded, pleasure taking its place. He enjoyed the way Levi’s dick disappeared into his body and he watched—he shamelessly watched Levi work because it was the first time, in quite a long time, that he wasn’t doing all the work. He wasn’t trying to get someone off. He was receiving the pleasure and pain—Levi had taken to biting his leg and slapping his ass—instead of hastily sucking someone off or trying to cum first.

He thrust back, trying to keep time with Levi. He made the slapping sound even louder, making it even harder. With one thrust, Levi hit his sweet spot and Eren had to stop, yelping in pleasure as his prostate was hit. Levi grabbed his hips, keeping Eren at that same angle to abuse his prostate again and again.

Eren let out mindless gasps and screams and came within seconds. He collapsed against the bed, tightened around Levi’s dick. He listened to a low groan escape Levi’s throat and felt him convulse, coming as he pulled out.

He suddenly felt cold and empty. He watched through heavy lids as Levi sat back to catch his breath. Eren closed his shaking legs with a whimper, turning on to his side. Levi gave his ass a gentle slap and stood up, walking to the bathroom again.

Eren watched, snuggling against a pillow. He heard the sound of running water again and laughed. This was the second time Levi had travelled to the bathroom to clean himself up. To Eren, it was truly amusing.

Levi soon returned, a towel in his hand this time. He dropped it on Eren’s side and Eren felt that it was damp with warm water. 

“Clean up,” Levi commanded, running a hand through his hair. “Hungry?”

“Uhh…I wouldn’t mind something to eat actually. If it’s not too much trouble.”

“If it was trouble, I wouldn’t have asked,” Levi replied, pulling on a pair of pajama pants. He threw a pair to Eren. “Take your time. I would offer to cuddle you, but you don’t like it, right?”

Eren swallowed, hesitating. He shook his head slowly. “I don’t like…cuddling…”

Levi shrugged and walked away, leaving him to clean himself off and go find food. The door closed with a soft click behind him.

Eren sat up, wiping his cum off his stomach and the lube off his legs. He tossed the towel onto the edge of the bed and fell against the pillows again. He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his hands on his stomach.

He didn’t mean to doze off but Levi apparently had no problem with it. When Eren woke up the next morning, he was covered up with a pile of feather soft blankets, Levi sleeping soundly next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the art show. And some awkward situations.


	6. Oreo Milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The art show. And some awkward. And then some hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SLIGHT SPOILER WARNING FOR THE LATEST SNK CHAPTER**  
> Hella Ackermans

Eren sat at one of the coffee tables in Sina Coffee. He was waiting for his shift to start, wasting time mindlessly doodling. Annie was at the counter, doing her usual work and waiting to get out.

He tried not to think too much about his weekend. At least not the aspects that made him cringe and feel like utter shit; any thoughts of his dad. Though for once thinking about his own sex life didn't disgust him. Waking up next to Levi, and in that warm bed, was a bliss he hadn't really expected.

"Hey, Eren."

He looked up to see Mikasa holding a cup of coffee. He instinctively set his pencil down over his sketchpad, covering his doodles with his hands. Mikasa gestured to the empty chair and Eren nodded, silent permission for her to join him.

"How's your day going?" he asked. She smiled faintly.

"It's better," she replied.

Eren knew what that actually meant. Mikasa rarely visited the coffee shop and when she did it wasn't on Eren's behalf. It was always to see Annie.

"You're drawing," she said, half as a question and completely curious. Eren shrugged and slid his hands back from the paper.

"Just doodles," he said.

Mikasa picked up the sketchpad. "Your doodles are someone's best work. They look nice."

"Thanks…"

She scanned the page and something flashed in her eyes. Disproval and worry all at once. She sat the sketchpad down and Eren could see she was looking for the right words. The correct way to say what she wanted without sounding terribly pissed off or offended.

"Eren…who's that?"

She pointed to a sketch in the corner. Eren glanced down at it.

The small doodle was one he did of Levi and without realizing it. The harsh lines were all drawn from memory. It was rushed and sloppy but his features were still visible. It was still accurate. Perhaps too accurate for the lines along his drawn chest and hips. And the way Mikasa was staring at Eren told Eren she already knew.

"Just some guy," Eren said with a shrug, trying to brush her off.

"Have you…met him? In person?"

"Uhh…yeah," Eren said. "You know I don't do online dating."

Mikasa winced at his teasing words. "So he's…what to you exactly?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Eren."

He rolled his eyes. "Just a face I saw one day and he sort of stuck out, I guess? I don't know."

Mikasa's expression softened a little. She still searched Eren's face for some sign he was lying. She leaned over, just enough to try to get a glimpse of his ears, but Eren had picked up his latte and tilted his head back to drink.

She conceded defeat with a quiet sigh. "Alright…just…wondering." She picked at the edge of her cup, pulling at the plastic lid.

"You're not going to keep drilling me about it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"That's unlike you," Eren snarked, taking another drink.

"You're old enough to make your own decisions. And you don't listen to anything I say either. So it really doesn't even matter."

Eren chuckled and nudged her leg under the table. There was no chance she'd ever accept him being fuck buddies with an older man, but she definitely couldn't stop him. He didn't really see a need to tell her, however, so he kept quiet about that.

"I don't mind your nagging," Eren said. "Not all the time."

"I just want you to be careful. I don't want you to get…hurt…"

"Thanks."

They chatted a little longer; until Annie clocked out and threw her apron on the counter. Mikasa said her goodbyes to Eren as he took over the shop, watching the two leave together. They were going out which meant he was in charge of dinner tonight.

Not that it mattered. Levi had given him plenty of leftover lasagna to take.

~~~~~~~~~

The night of the art show, Eren had overtime. Figures. He left later than he had wanted to so he had to run to his car. He had texts from his mother, asking where he was. Mikasa had called, asking the same. He returned Mikasa's call, telling her to just find his mother and that he would be there as soon as possible.

He picked Armin up from work and then made his way to the gallery. He let Armin drive and crawled into the backseat of the car to change. He threw off his shirt and pulled on a plaid shirt. That was the easy part. His long legs made it awkward to get in and out of his pants. But he was used to maneuvering in the backseat of his car so he only kicked Armin once.

After parking, Eren ran up to the gallery out of breath. Armin patted him on the back as he tried to breathe.

"You're alright. You're only ten minutes late. It's alright," Armin said. Eren nodded.

"Yeah…yeah okay that's alright," Eren said. He stood up straight and Armin tugged at his shirt to a neater position than the sloppy way Eren had it. He buttoned a few buttons and he even tried to straighten out Eren's hair. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You're less red now. Go ahead and get in there," Armin laughed.

Eren nodded, inhaled and walked into the bright gallery. The walls were painted white and the concrete floors stained grey. The ceiling was all thick pipes and industrial tunnels. It was all simple, minimalistic. Eren smiled, a pure feeling of excitement finally washing over him.

He caught sight of his professor across the room and Armin gave him a little push. Eren clenched his fists and walked over to him, trying to come off as casual and not like he had been hastily sprinting.

Dr. Schultz smiled at him the moment Eren moved into his range of view. He was already talking with another student (her name was Hitch) with a glass of water in his hand.

"Did you see your paintings yet?" Dr. Schultz asked, patting Eren on the back. Eren shook his head and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, earning him a look of disgust from Hitch.

"Not yet. I just got here. Work was a motherfucker," Eren sighed, mentally kicking himself for cursing in front of his professor. "Ah! I mean…I had overtime."

Dr. Schultz slapped him on the shoulder. "I think I saw your mom and your sister somewhere."

"Yeah, they said they were here already," Eren said. "Fuck, I haven't even found them yet."

"Go find them. If you need anything, come tell me."

"Thanks. Oh! The name on my paintings. Did you—"

"I took care of it," Dr. Schultz laughed. "Don't worry. Go relax and enjoy yourself tonight."

Eren nodded and rubbed his neck, just to annoy Hitch, and hurried off. He wandered around, looking for any familiar face. Though he did enjoy seeing the other works on display.

Peeking into one of the enclosed rooms, he found his mother; Mikasa nowhere in sight and probably with Armin somewhere.

She was looking at a rather impressive black and white painting. Her back was turned but he could tell, from the way she nodded and tilted her head to listen, that she was definitely talking to the short man standing next to her.

Eren approached them cautiously because if he wasn't mistaken Levi was standing next to his mother and chatting casually about the painting.

Eren was torn. Levi was there. Right there. Talking with his mother. He never told Levi where the art show would be. And he sure as hell didn't invite him.

His mouth went dry just trying to soak in the situation.

Biting his lip and keeping himself calm, Eren walked over to his mother and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi, mom," he said loudly. She looked around and smiled with bright, hugging him tight. And when she did, Levi looked over as well. Eren caught his eyes and Levi was near horrified. He tilted his head back, drinking the rest of his champagne while Eren adjusted his expression to look at his mother.

"Eren, this is so nice," Carla said, taking his hands. "I was just talking with this young man about the paintings here. We both really like this one." She gestured to the painting behind her.

"Yeah…it looks really nice," Eren said.

"So this is your son, Carla?" Levi asked casually. "The artist?"

Eren's cheeks flushed at the title. Carla chuckled lightly. She saw nothing. Nothing at all. And she knew nothing. It was the second time this had happened; a situation where Eren had to face Levi in a public space and his immediate thought was the taste of the man's dick on his tongue.

"I'm not…that much of an artist…"

"Well you must be in order to have your paintings on display," Levi said. Eren draped his arm across his mother's shoulders.

"I'm just a student who got lucky. Speaking of which, I don't think I've seen you around campus. Are you someone's _dad?"_ Eren asked. Underneath his mock-curiosity was pure snark. Carla elbowed him.

"Eren. Be nice."

"It's fine," Levi said. "But no, I'm not _really_ a parent. I'm actually friends with several professors at Trost University. Professor Zoe, who works in the criminal justice department as an adjunct, and then Gunter Schultz. I assume you're familiar with him?"

"Oh! Yeah that makes sense," Eren said. "So you know…my professor?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Levi replied, matching Eren's sharp comments. "I enjoy these little shows, most of the time. They can be a total shitfest but there is a lot of talent."

"I think so, too," Carla said. "Hopefully there'll be more."

"If Eren—is that correct?—got in to this showing on his own then he'll get in to more. Gunter rarely takes new artists into his gallery so when he does it's usually because he really likes them and sees potential."

Eren's stomach did a summersault. It was exciting to hear that, even if it was coming from Levi. It was like he had an actual chance at doing something with his art. At not becoming the good-for-nothing his father so often reminded him of—

"Oh, is dad…?"

Carla winced. Levi took it as his cue to leave, nodding and turning away to give them privacy. Eren wished, for some odd reason, that Levi didn't walk away. That he had instead stayed to get Eren's mind off any talk of his father.

"He's in the car waiting," Carla sighed. "He didn't want to…you know."

"I know."

It was all that needed to be said.

"Eren!" came Mikasa's voice and he looked up to see her and Armin waving to him. Carla wrapped an arm around Eren's and they both walked over. Walking past Levi as he eyed them both. Levi briefly eyed Mikasa and Armin and quickly turned away, ducking behind several others as they walked by. Eren feared Mikasa would recognize him from the drawings. That she would say something to him.

"Eren, we saw your painting," Armin cried. "And it looks amazing!"

"Ah, thank you!"

"But…I don't understand why you didn't use your real name. Don't you want people to recognize you?" Armin said. Eren laughed.

"Yeah…it's complicated, I guess," Eren muttered. Though, he would admit that using the pseudonym "Rogue" was particularly odd for the occasion, but he had a clear objective even if no one else saw it.

If Grisha couldn't recognize his name, there was no way the man could criticize Eren's work. Seeing as Grisha refused to even glance at Eren's work when he took it over, he'd have no way of knowing what it even looked like. Eren knew his father couldn't possibly hate every piece of art in the gallery…

"Oh Eren…," Carla sighed.

"I know, mom, it's stupid but I swear—"

Mikasa's eyes widened and Eren trailed off watching her grow rigid. She narrowed her eyes and moved in such a deliberant way that even Armin couldn't help but watch.

"Levi?"

Eren's stomach turned to knots as the name rolled off Mikasa's tongue. And he felt even worse when Levi turned in response.

"Mikasa."

Eren snatched Armin's glass of champagne and drank it all in one go.

"You two know each other?" Eren managed after swallowing. Levi reluctantly stepped closer, tapping his empty glass with a nervous finger.

"Something like that," Mikasa said firmly. "It's been a long time, Levi. I didn't know you had moved back."

"It was a recent move," Levi bitterly replied.

"Umm…I hate to butt-in on this reunion but I'm just really confused," Eren said, throwing his arm over Mikasa's shoulders. He laughed with enough force that even Armin was embarrassed for him. The blond slapped a hand to his head and pried a laughing Eren off Mikasa's shoulders.

"Eren, you can't just stick your nose in people's business," Armin scorned.

"Me? Sticking my nose in people's business? I have—I have NO idea what you're talking about Armin," Eren said, still painfully laughing.

Carla tugged on his ear and Eren quickly snapped out of it. He rubbed his head and tried to clear his thoughts. He couldn't come off as being imposing. No one knew about him and Levi. Eren was sure the last thing Levi needed was for everyone to start associating a little shit with a professional lawyer.

So he quietly watched the two talk to each other. Mikasa, the woman he considered to be his sister, and Levi, his newest fuck buddy. The combination of seeing the two together was the one thing he wasn't expecting. And he gladly could have gone without it because judging from the way they stood, they were _familiar_ with each other. They _knew_ each other, on some level.

Eren walked away from them and out of the small room. He went to stare at a painting in the entrance. Just something to get his mind off the bizarre situation. He would ask about it later. One of them had to be able to explain.

"Eren, are you alright?" Armin asked, nudging his shoulder. Eren smiled gently.

"Oh yeah. Just…uhh…confused," Eren replied.

"Do you know him? That Levi guy?"

"What? No, no! I mean…he came in to one of my classes and had a lecture, like, once but that's all."

Armin narrowed his eyes, looking carefully over Eren's face, as he nodded. He asked no more questions, however, instead turning to look on at the paintings. Carla rejoined them and eventually Mikasa. Eren wanted to ask but—

The doors of the gallery opened and Eren saw his father walk through them. His stomach dropped lower than it had before and his face paled. Mikasa looked over her shoulder.

"Oh Eren…," Carla muttered, seeing him as well. He tensed as Grisha looked over at them, making brief eye contact.

Eren wanted to run. He wanted to get away and hide. But he couldn't be a coward. Not there. That was his territory and he had to defend it. He could cry and curse and throw things later but for now, in that moment, he had to stay strong.

"Almost ready to go, Carla?" Grisha asked, walking up. "Hello Armin. Mikasa."

"Dr. Jaeger," the two of them said in unison.

He saw them. He acknowledged them. Grisha turned his head to nod to each of them; to recognize their fucking existence. But his eyes never fell on Eren. He was glanced over like a diseased monster. No; even something diseased would catch Grisha's attention because he was a doctor and it was his job to see things that were diseased and rotting and half-dead.

_But he didn't have to look at his own son._

"Well, not quite, dear. I'm having a nice time with the kids. I don't want to leave just yet."

"Mn. Alright."

And that was it. That was all Grisha had to say. He turned and walked back to the door without another word. Eren's heart dropped. This was his night. He shouldn't be upset about anything.

Eren broke free of Carla's grip and chased after his dad. Passed the other artists. Passed his professor. Passed Levi.

They walked through the doors, Grisha moving so much faster than Eren could. Or maybe Eren was just moving ungodly slow. He couldn't tell.

"Dad," Eren breathed, his voice dry in the cool air. "DAD! DAD WAIT!"

Maybe Grisha couldn't hear him? Maybe it was too loud? That's what Eren told himself to make it hurt less. "STOP!"

"WHAT Eren?" Grisha snapped, turning around. "What is it?"

Eren stared at him, his eyes glassy. Grisha had his hands up in an accusing manner. Like it was all somehow Eren's fault. Like everything was always Eren's fault. The weather, the art show, the reason Grisha was tired, the traffic. Eren didn't know what he did wrong or why exactly Grisha was upset, but he knew it had to be because of him. It was simply his fault. Like everything else.

"Hi…," Eren said. "Just…you didn't even say hi."

"Neither did you."

Eren's mouth went drier. He was out of words. He watched Grisha turn and walk down the street to the parking lot. Eren stood still, watching him with an ache in his chest. He fought back tears. He had to. Inside there were people who respected what he had accomplished. It may not be anything amazing, but it was still…something.

And if he walked back in there with tears on his cheeks and in his eyes, he'd have to face questions. He didn't want that. He didn't want anyone's sympathy.

So he inhaled and calmed himself down before he walked back into the gallery. Smiling as much as he could, Eren found his mother and friends again in that sea of faces. Nothing was asked about what happened. They all knew what happened without it being spoken.

There were better things to talk about.

Carla soon left, not wanting to keep Grisha upset and waiting. Levi was gone, too. Eren wasn't sure when but he had left some time ago apparently. Eren was fine with Armin and Mikasa. Annie showed up later, since she had a sculpture on display, and she quietly melted right into their group. Overall, it wasn't bad.

"Eren, Eren!" Dr. Schultz cried as they were leaving. Eren stopped walking to look at the man.

"Yes sir."

"May I have a quick word with you?"

Eren's eyes widened. "Of course."

Dr. Schultz pulled him by the arm to the side. Mikasa, Armin and Annie watched him disappear curiously.

"This doesn't happen often, especially for someone new, but someone offered to buy your painting. _The Wings of Freedom_. Actually, several people made offers on it tonight."

Eren's breathing hitched. It couldn't be possible. He smiled. "R-Really?"

"Yes. Someone went to buy it, someone overhead and offered more and before long, well…The highest offer was three-thousand dollars."

Eren's mouth dropped. He tried to fathom just what was being said.

"S-Someone offered…three thousand…for my painting? My painting…?"

Dr. Schultz nodded.

"I…yeah. Sure why not."

"Then I'll inform them and get the money to you."

Eren smiled, his heart racing. He sold a picture. He really did it. Except…

It was _that_ picture. The picture he loved the most. But if he sold it he could prove a point to his father. And his father would have to accept that Eren sold a piece of art. That he was capable of doing something with his art.

After Eren finished with D. Schultz, he wandered outside to find Armin waiting for him in the car. He smiled and slid into the backseat as Mikasa had the front seat already.

"What was that about, Eren?" Mikasa asked softly as Armin drove. Eren bit his lip and slid an envelope onto the center console. Mikasa raised her eyebrows; even Armin glanced down at it.

"That's three thousand dollars," Eren breathed. "That's…for a painting…"

Armin slammed on the breaks and turned around to face him. "You sold a painting for three thousand-"

"JESUS CHRIST ARMIN FUCKING—"

A few cars honked and came to screeching halts, but there was no wreck and no one was hurt. Although, Mikasa did get out of the car and drag Armin to the passenger's side to sit. After they were resituated, Armin safely buckled in and away from the steering wheel and Eren with a cigarette between his fingers to calm down, their drive continued.

"So you sold a painting?" Mikasa asked. "Eren, that's amazing!"

"You really did it!"

Eren smiled. "Yeah…I guess so…"

He flicked away the rest of his cigarette, letting it fall out the window, and felt his phone buzz against his leg. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at it, sliding down as if that would help him disappear from Armin's wandering eyes. The name that popped up, however, actually made him smile.

 **For A Good Time** : Whatever he said, it's not worth your tears. Enjoy your night. You earned it.

He read the text over and over. He could hear Levi's voice saying the words with his annoyed drawl and see the bored expression on his face. Something about the mental image was soothing. It settled Eren's nerves and he stared back down at his phone as he typed out a response.

_thanks_

"Hey Mikasa."

"Hm?"

"How did you know that guy?" Eren asked, still looking down at his phone. Mikasa grunted.

"Levi Ackerman is…sort of my uncle."

"WHAT?" Eren coughed.

"Yeah…it's complicated. My dad's brother took him in when he was younger. Like…foster care. My uncle was shitty and really only wanted the money that came with foster care though. But I remember Levi being really nice to me when I was little. He was more of an uncle than my uncle so I just sort of always saw him like that."

Eren leaned his head in between the chairs, making Armin squeal at his sudden presence.

"What happened?"

Mikasa shrugged. "He went away to college. He got busy. We saw each other occasionally but it was just…always strained I guess."

"How did I never know about him?" Eren asked.

"I'm curious about this too, actually," Armin added.

"I'm pretty sure you two have family I haven't met either," Mikasa said, rolling her eyes.

"Armin has a grandfather."

"I have a mom and dad, too."

"No, they're dead," Eren said.

"Eren, I've told you before they're wildlife photographers. They're in Africa," Armin said.

"Fuck, are you a Thornberry? Can you talk to animals? Armin, I swear if you lie about this…"

"Apparently I can," Armin hummed. "I'm talking to you."

Mikasa snorted and Eren stared on in confusion. But when he finally caught the insult, he punched Armin on the arm.

Laughter filled the car. And Eren realized Levi was right. Tonight was his night. And he deserved to laugh and be careless and to have fun; not worry about the opinions of one, stuffy, old man.

And he decided Levi deserved more than "For a Good Time" as his name in the phone. Ducking down again, Eren quickly changed Levi's name to "Daddy" instead. (Grisha's name in Eren's phone was "Dr Jaeger" as Eren had a harder time seeing him as anything more so there would definitely be no dad-related mix-ups).

"Hey, we should get something to eat," Armin whined. "I'm getting hungry."

"Dinner's on me!" Eren chimed, looking up from him phone.

Dinner, milkshakes included, was definitely in order to finish off such a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to play around with the new Ackerman information for this chapter. I would like to wait for the newest SnK chapter but that Ackerman-thing may or may not be fully explained. Soooo I'm just rolling with it! x3 Also: ore milkshakes because that one painting was black/white but really that's probably what Eren ordered at the end let's be honest


	7. Tiramisu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go out to dinner and things gets worse.

Eren felt like he had every right to sleep in that Monday. He had sold a picture over the weekend and received a considerable amount of money. Then again, he slept in Sunday. So avoiding class was out of the question, especially once Mikasa was awake.

He showered and dressed and picked up his books. He grabbed his usual sketchpad and made his way down to his car. Throwing his stuff into the backseat, Eren sat down and started the engine.

After he parked (he always parked by the biology building because, despite the walk, there was always more room than on the law or art side) he made his way across the campus, relishing in the cool air on his face as he walked. He had some extra time so he stopped by the Maria Café before going to class.

"Hi Eren!"

He looked up at the smiling, petite blonde girl working behind the counter. Christa was her name and from what Eren could remember she was studying to be a nurse.

"Good morning," Eren yawned back. How she managed to be so chirpy that early baffled him. "Umm…can I get an egg and ham croissant, please?"

"Sure thing," Christa hummed. "Want a coffee with that?"

"Yeah, I'm going to need one. Just the plain morning roast is fine."

She tapped away at the screen in front of her, swiped his card and got to work on his order. Eren shoved his card back into his wallet and a thought passed through his mind: this was the first meal, in a while, that he actually had to buy himself.

The feeling wasn't weird but it definitely made him stop and think. He took his coffee and went to add sugar to it, stirring in quite a bit and adding a little bit of milk.

He was doing alright with his money and it was mainly thanks to Levi. The man took care of that big parking ticket, and Eren knew that would have set him back a few weeks. Whenever they met during the week for lunch, Levi always paid. Not to mention he had given Eren gas money a few times. And considering how high gas prices were, that was almost as much as the parking ticket.

Eren's car hadn't been on full in years.

"Here's your breakfast," Christa chimed, still with her bright smile. She slid the paper bag over the counter to Eren. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks! You too!"

Eren grabbed his food and hurried off, across the campus, and to his first class.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren slumped against a tree, pulling out his sketchpad. He had his usual hour break and he wanted to get ahead on one of his assignments. He flipped through the pages, mostly quick sketches of Levi, and started a new doodle.

It wasn't long before he felt a pair of eyes on him. Eren looked up in time to see Jean throw his backpack down and flop onto the grass next to him.

"No class again?"

"Basically," Jean sighed, leaning against the tree. "What are you working on?"

Eren held up his sketchbook. "The prompt is a junkyard critter. Basically a clusterfuck of old electronics that have combined to make a clusterfuck robot."

Jean raised an eyebrow. "Is that…a computer screen?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Jean nodded and took the sketchpad from Eren, to better examine the picture. Eren taught Jean, as soon as they met, that flipping through his drawings was an insult. And that even holding the sketchpad, without permission, was bad. Jean was wise to catch on and understood his boundaries.

As far as sketchpads went, at least.

"Oh fuck, that's a radio. That's really cool," Jean said, pointing out another aspect of the drawing.

Eren smiled, watching him. Jean looked at the picture, staring in awe. Asking about different parts. Giving constructive criticism without being an ass. It was nostalgic. It made Eren miss high school. It made him miss feeling innocent and having a crush.

And it made him wonder where they went wrong.

"How'd your art show go?" Jean asked, closing the book. "I'm really sorry I couldn't make it. You know I was going to go but mom needed me home for the weekend to help with grandma and—"

"You don't have to give me your entire weekend schedule. If you couldn't make it, that's fine," Eren chuckled. "It's not a big deal."

"But it was important to you. Either way, congrats on it. I heard that you sold a painting, right?"

Eren smiled. "Yeah…for a lot too."

"I always knew you'd do well," he said. He bit his lip and winked, playfully nudging Eren in the side. "We should celebrate."

The sudden drop in Jean's voice made Eren shudder. He looked away. He knew exactly what Jean meant by "celebrate" and Eren knew exactly what he should say. But he was tempted—so tempted—to simply say yes like on so many occasions before.

Would that be cheating? On his part, that is. On Levi? Were he and Levi even in a real relationship? Was cheating something that they could argue over? Levi said no emotions, but were they exclusive no-emotions-fuck-buddies-with-pampering?

"I—"

There was a sudden buzz and Eren jumped. He looked down and pulled out his phone, checking his notifications. He had a few emails but the buzz came from a text. And the text notification read Daddy across the screen.

"…I shouldn't," Eren said, setting down his phone, screen side face down and out of sight. "I really…We really shouldn't…"

Jean sat back and there was actual confusion on his face. "Are you going through another self-restraint phase?"

"Yeah…"

Jean shrugged. "That's fine with me. I know how you are. I'll be around."

His words were teasing but Eren knew they were true. It had happened time after time before. Eren would say "I quit" and barely a week later he'd be sneaking into Jean's apartment with an open mouth. And that awful cycle of hurt he had tried to dispose of would start up all over again.

Eren waited until Jean left before looking at the text.

 **Daddy:** Busy tonight?

Eren inhaled and quickly typed out a response.

_No whats up?_

He left his phone on the ground as he packed his bags, excitedly waiting for his phone to buzz again. There was a possibility he could see Levi, judging from the context of Levi's text. And Eren had no need to pass up a chance to hang out with the man.

By the time he had slung his bag over his shoulder and gotten to his feet, he heard another notification buzz.

He unlocked his phone to see the text.

 **Daddy** : We're having dinner tonight. What time do I pick you up?

Eren smiled a little, nibbling on his lip.

_6? I get off work early_

He started to pocket his phone and reconsidered. If Levi came by the apartment that late, there was a good chance they'd run into Mikasa or Armin. And then Eren would have to explain…

He quickly typed out another text.

_Or I could meet you out that would be easier_

Meeting up for lunch was easy. People were out and busy with class or work and he could get away with Levi picking him up. But dinner was tricky. More people lurked around the outside the apartment grounds in the evenings.

Within seconds he got a reply.

 **Daddy:** No. You'll get another ticket. I can pick you up after class. Think about what you want to eat.

There was no arguing at this point. Levi had his mind made up. Eren sent him a text to confirm. He managed to walk to his class and get settled into his usual spot before checking his phone for another text. Just as he put it on silent, another text alert flashed across the screen.

 **Daddy:** By the way, I hate your texting. See you later.

Eren laughed, putting his phone away. He turned to face the professor, a smile on his face even though he tried to hide it. He felt stupid and silly and a little giddy. He was actually excited. Actually looking forward to having dinner with Levi.

No nostalgia. No feeling like he needed to get out of a cycle. There was no cycle to break.

~~~~~~~~~

After class and work, Eren headed home to wash up. Armin was staying late at the hospital, again, and Mikasa already had dinner plans with Annie. It worked out perfectly. He had no one to answer to that evening and he didn't have to explain where he was going. So Eren showered and put on a pair of dark jeans with a black dress shirt. He tried to straighten out his hair to make it look less like he had just rolled out of bed. And after a few minutes of trying, he eventually said fuck it and grabbed his keys. And exactly at 6 pm, Eren received a text from Levi.

 **Daddy:** Here.

Eren locked the door and headed down the stairs, grabbing the rail at his side. He was prone to excitedly running down the stairs and falling so the last way he wanted to spend his evening was in the hospital.

He turned the corner and saw Levi's car parked against the sidewalk, sleek and shiny pewter grey in the evening sun. Levi had brought the Porsche.

Eren started to walk, keeping his expression as bland as Levi's, but through his excitement he saw Bertholdt walking around the building, iPod in hand. Eren grew rigid as his neighbor looked up and waved, tugging an earbud into his hand.

"Hey, Eren, going out for dinner?"

"Ahh…yeah," Eren replied. It came out as more of a question than an actual response. He stood by Levi's car, not daring to touch it or even look at it. "Just a quick bite and I'm going to go study. You…?"

"Dinner with Reiner tonight," Bertholdt laughed. "Date night."

"That's nice. Where to?"

Bertholdt wrapped his earbuds around his iPod and folded his arms. "I think Texas Roadhouse. He's was going on and on about having a steak last week."

"That sounds good. I won't keep you then. Have fun," Eren said, waving.

"You too. Study hard!"

Bertholdt turned to leave and Eren spun around slowly, pretending to walk away. He watched Bertholdt disappear into the apartments and he made a quick beeline for Levi's car. He flopped into the passenger's seat and heard a long, unhappy sigh.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Sorry…" Eren said. "He's my neighbor and I didn't want him to see me get in the car and I couldn't just avoid him and…Are you playing Flappy Bird?"

"I was."

"Did you fuck up?"

"Yeah. When you decided to cause as much racket as an atomic bomb. I was two away from beating my high score."

Eren leaned over. "What's your high score?"

"805."

Eren's brows lowered into a frown. "Bullshit." Levi held out his phone and Eren hissed at the solid proof that Levi was apparently a god capable of anything.

"What do you want to eat? I'm sure you're starving on your shitty college diet."

"I would be but you take pretty good care of making sure I'm fed."

Levi shrugged. "I can't have you fainting from fatigue with my dick in you."

"True."

"What do you want?"

"Anything but Texas Roadhouse," Eren sighed. Levi raised a questioning eyebrow and Eren shook his head. "Nothing. Uhh…how does Italian sound?"

His words came out timid. He was definitely still asking permission. It was Levi's money. Levi would be driving. Eren felt like he still had to clear it with Levi, even though the man _was_ catering to whatever Eren wanted.

Levi reached around the wheel to start the car. It roared and purred against Eren's legs.

"Italian it is." Levi tapped a finger under Eren's chin. "By the way, you look nice."

"Thanks," Eren hummed, rubbing under his jaw where Levi's finger had been. The strange little affectionate touch made Eren smile more than he should have. He settled down into the low seat and politely folded his hands in his lap.

Levi pressed on the gas and started down the road. The car pulled and Eren could feel its power with each little turn. He grinned with each loud acceleration.

"Having fun already?"

"A little. This car is amazing."

"I'll take the highway then. Then it'll really be impressive."

Eren held back a happy squeal when Levi pulled out onto the road and sped off.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren could count the times he had valet parked. Zero. And he couldn't remember how many times he had been with his father when he valet parked. Grisha hated parking and always paid to park, even when the regular parking lot was closer.

It came as no surprise that Levi had a valet park his car. He pulled up, opened his car door and snapped his fingers at Eren to do the same.

"You're never worried that they'll ruin your car?" Eren asked as they walked up to the restaurant. Levi cringed.

"Don't talk to me about that shit."

Eren laughed and Levi shook his head. Without looking, Levi reached down and grabbed Eren's hand, tugging him closer as they walked. Eren's first reaction was to pull away but he hesitated, not wanting to upset Levi, but he certainly tensed up enough to catch the older man's attention.

A group of people walked right by them, all of them talking loud, and Eren drew a little closer to Levi's side. And then he realized Levi wasn't holding his hand as much as getting him out of the way. With a sigh, Eren dropped his shoulders.

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or upset. Relieved that Levi wasn't being affectionate. Upset that Levi wasn't being affectionate. Eren didn't know which one he wanted or which one he feared.

But when he tried to pull his hand away, Levi didn't let go immediately. Eren realized he feared neither.

"What?"

"Why?"

Levi shot him a "why what, dumbass?" look and Eren licked his dry lips.

"You're holding my hand…"

"Is that bad?"

"It's…weird…"

"Why? You don't hold hands with the people you date, too?"

Eren swallowed hard. "I don't…I haven't really dated anyone since high school…sort of…"

"Fuck, Eren, just relax. It's not like I'm forcing you to do something awful. I'm holding your fucking hand. You'd probably end up lost or in the middle of the fucking street if I let you go. Consider it a favor."

Eren choked down any negative response he could think of. His immediate thought, like everything else, was that hand holding was for relationships. But maybe Levi was right. It wasn't that big of a deal.

So Eren adjusted his hand to better grip Levi's, his eyes still turned away. He felt a gentle squeeze in return.

"Besides, if I'm taking you out, I want people to know we're together."

"Oh, afraid someone is going to try and hit on me while I'm with you?" Eren teased. Levi opened the door to the restaurant for him.

"I'm not afraid. I wouldn't care. Because they get to watch me take you home at the end of the night."

Eren laughed, grabbing Levi by the hands and tugging him inside. The door closed softly behind them and Eren couldn't fight back his smile.

"So you think I'm cute and you want to show me off?" Eren asked, nudging Levi's shoulder. The lady at the receptionist stand bit her lip, overhearing them. Eren's face lit up bright red from embarrassment.

"Welcome, table for two?" the girl giggled.

"Three, because apparently this brat brought his fucking ego with him."

"Two," Eren said, holding up his fingers. The hostess picked up two menus.

"Right this way," she said.

Levi started walking, a smug grin on his face. Eren jumped after him, looping his finger around the belt Levi wore. Being guided, Eren looked around the restaurant.

It was decorated with stone and vines, to give it an old rustic appearance. There were heavy looking barrels set along the wall with wine racks hanging behind them. The lights were turned down low, candles setting on the tables to cast a warm glow. A violinist played slow songs, standing over in a corner.

Eren smiled as they were lead to a booth. They sat down across from each other and the hostess left with a "Your waiter will be with you shortly". Levi picked up his menu.

"Order whatever you want," Levi hummed as Eren opened his own menu.

For once the prices weren't ridiculous. Still a little more for pasta than what Eren would normally pay, but at least it was in his range. Not that it mattered; Levi never allowed Eren to pay for a meal or even touch his wallet.

"Good evening, gentleman," chimed in the waiter, walking over. "My name is Marco and I'll be your—"

Eren tensed, his eyes going wide. That voice and name and—

"Eren?"

Eren looked up to Levi first and then to their waiter. Marco. It was Marco. Marco Bodt. Freckled Marco Bodt. Perfect Marco, as in Jean's Marco.

Eren forced his face to be expressive and held up a hand to wave. "Uhh…hi…?"

"How are you this evening?" Marco laughed and Eren was sure angels had less kind smiles.

He nodded nervously. "Yeah."

"What?"

"He's good," Levi said, setting down his menu and catching Marco's attention.

"Oh, my apologies. Umm…can I get you two something to drink? Tea, water, wine?"

"I'll have a glass of cabernet, please," Levi said. "And a water with lemon."

Marco scribbled away at his notepad, slowing turning to Eren. But Eren was still dumbstruck, trying to take in the situation.

He had been seen with Levi. By a student. A friend of his. And of all friends, it had to be Jean's boyfriend.

"Umm…same…wine…Same as him…"

"I'm going to have to see your I.D., sir," Marco said. The sudden firmness in his voice made Eren jump back to attention. Marco laughed, that stupid angel's laugh. "I'm joking. Well…I do need to see your I.D or I'll get in trouble."

"Yeah," Eren laughed, pulling out his wallet. Levi had returned to his menu. Eren held his wallet open for Marco to see (rather glance at) and the sweet freckled man left to place their orders. Eren sank back against the booth, his stomach in knots.

"You know him from school?"

Eren nodded. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"So none of your friends know you're dating an older man."

Eren shook his head.

"And…let me think…this guy, Marco, knows someone close to you. Someone who would probably judge you for dating me. Maybe a sister…an ex. Oh, _the_ ex."

"Levi…," Eren mumbled. His chest tightened at the mention of " _the_ ex" because Levi painfully hit the nail on the head. And it wasn't fair. It pissed Eren off that Levi could read him so easily and so effortlessly. Was he really that much of an open book? Or maybe Levi was just that perceptive.

As Eren wondered, Levi stretched his arm out over the table, his hand open. Eren stared at Levi and finally snaked his hand onto the table. Levi intertwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb over Eren's hand. The little gesture quelled Eren's nerves within seconds, pulling his mind from his worries of Jean.

"Don't think about that," Levi said softly. "Don't worry about it. You deserve to have a fun night, tonight. Enjoy yourself."

His words came out in a whisper as smooth as silk. Eren had to listen closely to hear or he'd completely miss it. He smiled at Levi's kind words, relishing in the feel of the man's strong fingers and the sound of his deep voice. Admiring the steely-grey of his heavy eyes and his sharp features against the candle light.

He felt a prodding between his legs and he jolted upright. Levi smirked and his voice darkened. "I mean it."

Levi squeezed his hand and gave Eren's crotch another little press with his foot. Eren squirmed at the sensation, a grin creeping onto his lips that faded once he caught sight of Marco and their drinks. He pulled back his hand and turned to look up at the painting on the wall.

He listened to Marco and Levi exchanging words in the background to his own thoughts. He rubbed his hand under the table, still able to feel exactly where Levi's fingers had been. Where his teasing foot had been.

It was all part of the scene, Eren told himself. Levi wanted people to see them together. He was Levi's trophy to display; a pretty pet to take out on a walk for show. And no one wants to waste their time on a pouting puppy. Even though his words were genuine and kind and the way he held Eren's hand made his heart flutter. He hadn't felt that in years and the thought was stupid because it was all for show…

"Eren, what would you like to eat?"

"Huh…oh!" Eren gasped quickly flipping open his menu. "Umm…the steak pasta."

Marco jotted it down and took up their menus. "Alright. I'll put these orders in and bring out your salads."

Eren watched him leave and put on a smile as Levi sipped his wine.

"Tell me more about the art show," Levi said firmly. "How did it go? I would have talked to you more but I felt like it would have been inappropriate with your mother and Mikasa there."

"They're not the ones I'm worried about," Eren sighed. Levi raised an eyebrow, a silent gesture for Eren to continue. Eren sat down his glass of wine and swallowed. "Mom wouldn't care who I talked to. Mikasa would get over it. My dad probably would have lost his shit. Probably? No, he would have, no doubt. Not to your face. But I would have gotten a fucking earful of it the moment there weren't a lot of people around."

It would be high school all over again. Brutal thoughts came flooding back and Eren took a long drink of wine.

Levi folded his arms on the table and leaned forward, his eyes fixed directly on Eren. "Mind if I pry?"

"I guess not…"

"The man with the glasses and long hair at the art show, he was your father, am I correct?"

Eren nodded and sank back. Marco came up to the table, salads in hand. He sat them down, asked if they needed anything else and returned to his waiting duties. Levi remained silent until Marco was out of earshot before continuing.

"Why was he in such a pissy mood? He came in, took one look at you and he got this expression of "fuck you" and left."

"That's…my dad in a fucking nutshell," Eren said with a bitter smile. He picked up his fork to poke around his salad. "He doesn't think my art is anything to live on. That it's just…a hobby, not a real profession."

"Is he a dentist?"

"He's a doctor at Stohess hospital."

Levi groaned and made a face that told Eren all he needed to know.

"But…in better news I sold a picture at the art show. He still doesn't know yet. I'm just going to shove the money in his face," Eren laughed with false hope. Levi's eyes lit up.

"You sold a picture? One of your paintings?" he asked. Eren nodded.

"I did. I'm really excited. Sort of bummed that I have to give away the painting though. It was my favorite."

"Do you have a picture of it? Like a snapshot? I tried to find your name but I didn't see it anywhere."

Eren reached into his back pocket and retrieved his phone. Levi remained quiet as he flipped through picture after picture until he came to the one of his painting. The Wings of Freedom. Eren held out the phone for Levi.

The man quietly examined the picture, his dark eyes zoned in.

"I uh…finished this after I met you. But before we became anything serious. I didn't think I'd ever see you again so I sort of used…your tattoo as inspiration for the wings on the cloak…," Eren said. "Sorry if that's creeper-y."

Levi shook his head, setting the phone down. "It's ironic, really. But the painting is fantastic. It's a true masterpiece."

"You're being nice. You don't have to. I'll fuck you just for buying dinner."

"I mean it. Eren…that picture—"

"Alright, let's see. The shrimp and lobster primavera, for you," Marco said, cutting in as he set Levi's plate in front of him. His timing was becoming impeccable."And the steak gorgonzola for Eren."

"Thanks," Eren said.

"Can I get you two anything else?"

Levi looked to Eren, who silently shook his head, and back to Marco. "Nothing at the moment. Thank you."

Marco nodded and hurried away again.

"This looks really good!"

They ate and laughed. Levi fed Eren lobster and they laughed some more. Levi further explained his relationship with Mikasa. The brief time he spent under the Ackerman roof.

"The man was a lousy excuse for a guardian," Levi explained, taking a sip of wine. "The type of asshole who collects money for taking in a kid and does shit as a parent. Spent the money on booze instead. He's the reason why I up and left that shithole. Mikasa was always a good girl, but she had her family to watch after her. And they were good people. They were there to make sure she didn't end up being a fuck-up. Me? I had to look after myself. So I hightailed it across the states and went to law school."

Eren twisted his fork into his pasta, listening close.

"You don't strike me as a lawyer. More like a cage fighter."

"Thanks and fuck you."

"And that's why. I'd love to see you in court," Eren chuckled. He knit his brows together and lowered his voice. "I object, your honor, there's insufficient evidence. And while you're at it, go fuck yourself with your mallet, shithole."

"Was that an imitation of me?"

"It was a spot-on imitation of you," Eren teased.

"Fuck your miming shit."

Eren grinned into his glass of wine, pleased with the look on Levi's face.

Marco returned, asking if they wanted dessert and even though Eren was persistent with his "no thank you"s, Levi still got a tiramisu to-go. He gave Marco his card, to pay, and Eren ran off to the bathroom before they left. He couldn't sit in the car for the fifteen minute drive back to the house, no matter how fast that Porsche went.

As he washed his hands however, the door opened up. And he found himself looking directly at Marco.

"Oh, hi again," Marco laughed. "Was dinner alright?"

"It was amazing. I had no idea you worked here…"

"I just recently got the job," Marco said. "I had no idea you had a boyfriend—"

"He's not—I mean…I…mmm…" Eren's words turned to grumbles. Marco patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright. I understand."

"Huh?"

"You're dating but you don't want everyone to know about it yet. That's understandable, Eren. It's your relationship and you can keep it as private as you want. I don't know why you would though. He seems really nice."

"It's just…I don't know…complicated I guess," Eren said softly. He folded his arms across his chest, his heart racing. He was nervous. Really nervous. What if Marco said something? To someone? Eren bounced from foot to foot.

"Because he's a little older? I don't think that changes anything. A lot of people have age gaps in their relationships and they make it work. The way he looks at you is just…wow."

Those words sunk in through the quick sand of Eren's mind. He couldn't believe that he was hearing it from Marco. Of all people.

"You both looked really happy, that's all. I'm sorry if I'm talking too much."

"No, you're fine. It's fine. It's totally…fine."

"I'll stop."

"Thanks."

"I left the check with your date. And I have to get back to work soon and I still need to…" Marco made a vague gesture to the urinal.

"Oh! Okay! I'll see you around then," Eren called as he ran out of the bathroom.

He found Levi walking towards the exit, to-go bag in hand. The man smiled—that same one he had smiled earlier—and Eren looked down at the floor to avert his burning gaze. There was something so sweet in the way Levi smiled at him. Nothing about it was rare; it was the same, endearing look Eren had received on several occasions. But it was just now that Eren realized just how much it made his heart race and his tongue knot.

"Ready?"

Eren nodded, walking up to Levi's side and daring to wrap his fingers around Levi's arm. "Ready."

It was all perfect. A wonderful dinner. Marco being so understanding. Dessert to-go. Mind-blowing sex later.

Eren didn't like the term "date" but he was sure this had been the best one he had ever been on.

Levi opened the restaurant door and Eren walked through, just as another pair stepped in. And then Levi paused, eyes wide and face pale. The pair before them stopped and stared back. Eren felt the instant tension and his smile faded.

"L-Levi…"

Eren felt Levi grow rigid as the woman said his name.

"Petra. It's nice to see you out. Aururo, you as well."

Silence. There was the sound of the restaurant patrons inside, still talking and laughing and carefree, mixing with the sweet sound of music. Outside, cars could be heard as they drove by. So there was certainly _noise_ but everything was silent.

"Well, it was nice seeing you. I hope you two enjoy your meals tonight," Levi said sharply. The woman, Petra, nodded, her eyes down.

"Thank you. And I hope you enjoy your…" her words faded as she glanced in Eren's direction, unsure of what to even say. "Your evening."

"Thank you."

There was some awkward maneuvering. Levi kept his eyes ahead and dragged Eren through the door and onto the dark street. They briskly walked down the sidewalk and to the parking lot. Eren waited until they were situated in the car before even speaking.

"So…"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Levi snapped. Eren squeaked at his sharp tone, picking at the sides of the bag in his lap. He inhaled deep.

"Is she _the_ ex?"

Levi anxiously tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and faintly nodded. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Eren left it alone after that. He had never seen Levi so suddenly upset. And he feared being on the end of that. He remained quiet the entire trip to the apartment, listening to the low rumble of the car instead. He kept his eyes on the bag, out the window, on the dashboard; anywhere but on Levi. But once they were off the highway, and back on the side streets, he felt cold fingers wrap around his hand. He went limp, letting Levi hold his hand over the center console of the car.

Still no words. Still no explanation. Levi traced soothing circles over Eren's hand with his thumb. Light, gentle gestures that made Eren's skin prickle.

No words were needed for Eren to understand the silent apology. Eren realized part of those circles weren't just for affection; it was just as calming to Levi as it was to him.

But it was enough to make him smile, even if it was just a little bit.

Levi drove up to the apartment, parking on the side. He inhaled and Eren looked to him.

"I'm sorry tonight got cut short. I wanted to take you home but whatever boner I had earlier won't be back until tomorrow."

Eren chuckled at the remark. "It's alright. I figured. We'll fuck twice as long next time. Or call me in the morning for phone sex."

"Be careful, I may take you up on that offer. You can have the dessert. I won't eat it and I'm sure it'll come in handy at 3 o'clock in the morning when you're writing a paper due in a few hours."

"Your faith in my study habits is disheartening."

Levi smirked and silence fell over them. Eren wrapped his hands around the door handle and froze. He chewed his lip and sat back against the seat.

"What?"

"It's nothing," Eren said. He fumbled with the bag, his fingers clumsy and his breathing uneven. It was stupid and he'd regret it but—

He leaned over, touching his hand to Levi's cheek to keep him still. And as gentle as he could be, Eren pressed a light kiss to Levi's cheek.

"Don't let it ruin your evening," Eren breathed, shifting around.

A smile tugged at the corner of Levi's mouth. "Thanks. You're still a shitty brat."

"I know. And you're still an old asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of sex. But that's getting fixed next chapter.  
> Also: I track this as "fic: sugar on top" on tumblr and I'll probably start "fic: sot" too


	8. Crumble Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets questioned by Mikasa. And then he has a bit of a freakout...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are hard

There was an unexplainable happiness bubbling in Eren's stomach, mixing with the stress and worry that was already settled there. Levi was rough and crude with his words but his actions made Eren melt in a way he couldn't explain. He leaned against the door to his apartment, simply thinking and sighing happily to himself.

The more he stayed pressed against the door and the more he let that content feeling sink in, the more his thoughts started to wander. And when his thoughts wandered, they turned on him like rapid wolves. Changing into nasty notions.

He wasn't deserving of someone like Levi. Someone who was so carrying and considerate.

Eren bit his lip and tried, for once, to think that maybe he wasn't such a worthless piece of shit. That maybe it was alright for him to be dating someone nice. Someone who was way out of his league because maybe, just maybe, Levi didn't care about that and genuinely liked him enough to date him. Date or whatever he was doing with Levi. It probably didn't even matter—

_Vrrr._

Eren felt his phone buzz against his leg. He slipped is hand into his pocket, pulling it out and unlocking it. Tears clung to his lashes as he read the name that popped up across the screen.

 **Daddy:** Had fun tonight. Thanks again for eating with me and putting up with my shit. Get to bed. It's passed your bedtime, brat.

Eren tried to fight back a smile as his fingers flew across the screen to type out a response.

_Whatever. Stop texting n drive safe let me kno when you make it to bingo night old man_

He lost that battle and gave in to his smiling. Eren genuinely smiled and he was genuinely happy all because—

"Eren…"

He looked up at the soft voice and saw Mikasa and Annie. He hugged his phone to his chest and swallowed hard, waving to them as his goofy grin faded.

"Oh hey," he said. "Heh, we all got back at the same time."

He turned away, opening the door to the apartment while the girls said their goodbyes. He walked in and turned on the light, kicking off his shoes. He put his tiramisu in the refrigerator and turned as Mikasa entered the apartment. She closed the door and set down her purse, folding her arms defensively across her chest.

"Who were you with?"

Eren shrugged, leaned against the refrigerator. "Connie. We went to get dinner."

"Since when did Connie start driving a Porsche?"

Why did he even say Connie?

Eren choked back a hard "it's none of your business" because he knew, very well, that it would only lead to more unwanted arguing. He chewed on his lip, knowing that he had been caught.

"Just…I was with a friend, Mikasa. That's all."

"Eren, why can't you tell me who you were with?" Mikasa pushed.

"I was with a _friend,_ alright. We met at the art shop, started hanging out and just went to get dinner or something, whatever," Eren snapped. He raised his arms and stormed to the sofa, growling in frustration as he sat down. "Anything else? Need to know what I ate? How much I spent? What color underwear I'm wearing?"

"Stop being so defensive," Mikasa groaned. "You're getting upset because I asked you who you were with. I've never known you to have friends who drive such expensive cars. Can you blame me?"

"I don't pry into your personal life with Annie. So why are you prying into my personal life?"

"Because you make stupid decisions, Eren," Mikasa said. She cleared her throat, her words coming out harder than she had anticipated. She looked away, tugging at her scarf; the same scarf Eren had given her forever ago. "I…I'm sorry…"

"Whatever."

"I don't want you to get hurt again."

Those words were soft, barely above a whisper and filled with a heaviness that tugged at Eren's heart. Mikasa wasn't stupid. She could see how awful it was for Eren, to live day-after-day in close proximity to the man who unintentionally hurt him; the man who broke his heart.

She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Eren's head. Eren didn't resist; he leaned against her stomach and let her stroke his hair with a gentle hand.

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize," Mikasa sighed. "I'm just worried about you. I always worry about you."

Eren grumbled into her stomach as she spoke. Mikasa kept petting his head with a soothing hand.

"I never want to see you hurt like that again…"

"I'll be fine," Eren mumbled. "I was last time and I'm fine now. And I'll be fine in any future relationship."

He swallowed down his nervousness, hoping he sounded convincing. He didn't even believe his own words and he knew very well that Mikasa wouldn't either.

"If you say so."

She knew. She knew Eren was lying. And Eren was fully aware of it. They had known each other too long not to notice those subtle, silent hints. His ears were bright, cherry red. But more than that, it was the way his voice quivered. How he mumbled when he was truly unsure. Mikasa was aware of all these little things and she always knew when he lied.

But she said yes to preserve his sanity. To let his mind rest. To prevent him from getting upset. To show that she could trust him to make his own decisions, even when they both knew they would be stupid choices.

It was too late and they were both too tired to argue. Armin would be home soon, too, and they definitely didn't want him to walk in on an argument.

Mikasa let him go and picked up her purse. "I'm going to go shower."

Eren nodded and watched her walk away into her room. He slumped against the sofa and could only wait for the feeling of dread to fade. He knew Mikasa's intentions were nothing but good.

He was too weak from his sudden adrenaline rush to even attempt to go to his room. He got comfortable on the sofa and turned on the television, watching Spongebob until the door opened and Armin appeared. He listened to Armin vent about the hospital, about the students he interned with and their lack of competence. But when Armin started to talk about the children he was around, his voice suddenly lightened and his eyes widened;he was all Disney smiles.

Mikasa joined them, once she was out of the shower, and her nerves seemed to have settled quite a bit.  The three of them chatted mindlessly about their evenings, laughing casually.  Eren felt his phone vibrate and judging by the twitch at the corner of Mikasa's mouth, she heard it as well.  She turned to Armin, as if to give Eren some privacy, and he glanced down at the screen.  

 **Daddy:** Home, shithead.  Rest that pretty head of yours.

Eren smiled at the snarky text, feeling more butterflies in his stomach than he ever thought he could. 

~~~~~~~~~

Eren knocked on the door to Levi's house and waited patiently for him to answer. It was midweek, on what would have been a long workday. Normally. However, Levi insisted Eren take off for the day and agreed to pay him whatever difference in his paycheck. Annie didn't mind, since Eren had taken up her shifts multiple times before.

And due to the current questioning looks he was receiving from everyone he knew, Eren insisted on driving to Levi's house. Levi, in turn, insisted he give Eren gas money and as much as Eren wanted to turn it down, a full tank of gas was always a little irresistible.

The door opened and Levi stood there, a cross between exhaustion and excitement on his face. He reached out and pulled Eren to him, hugging him tight. Eren smiled and nestled against him, draping his arms around Levi's shoulders. He leaned in, purposefully putting all his weight on Levi's body with a playful laugh. He was suddenly hoisted up, right off his feet bridal style, with a snappy "tch" from Levi.

"How are you so strong if you're old and short?" Eren hummed, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck.

"The same fucking reason why you're an insufferable little shit," Levi replied, pushing the door closed with his foot. "I just am."

"Oh come on!"

Levi stopped walking, standing by the living room sofa.

"I work out. Frequently."

"But that doesn't explain the shortness."

"I will drop you on your fucking ass."

Eren laughed and clung to Levi as he sat down on the sofa. It was nice, to be greeted with open arms and swept off his feet. Literally swept off his feet; not in the metaphorical, fairytale sense because Eren knew very well that was a stupid, unrealistic thought. Even if it was a nice thought.

"So what was so important that I had to take off from work and get my ass over here?" Eren said, his voice slightly husky with a surge of lust. He sat up straight and threw a leg over Levi's waist, a grin playing on his lips. He straddled the older man painfully slow, just to lean in close and drape his arms over Levi's shoulders again.

He lowered his hips against Levi, rolling them in a teasingly slow twist to further taunt the older man. A pleased little moan of approval came from Levi's throat and Eren bit his lower lip.

Levi smirked and rested his hands on Eren's hips as the brunet arched his back. "I wanted some company while I worked."

"Just some company?" Eren mockingly repeated. He tilted his head to the side, running a hand through Levi's hair.

"A little." Levi breathed the words on Eren's exposed collarbones. His breath felt hot against Eren's skin, the words practically burning as they sank in. A moan escaped Eren's lips as Levi nibbled at his throat. A hand left Eren's waist to tangle itself in his hair, holding him in place while Levi suckled his Adam's apple.

Eren let out another moan his eyes fluttering closed. Levi was taking his time, leaving Eren's neck wet and red, not enough to make marks that would last the entire week however. At least not yet.

Green eyes shot open as Levi flicked his tongue against Eren's ear lobe. He shuddered in Levi's firm grip and pressed forward, his cheeks flushed with color.

"Ahh Levi…," Eren groaned. Levi sucked and caught Eren's ear between his teeth. Eren dug his nails into Levi's shoulders, pressing his hips against Levi's groin, seeking out some friction.

Eren heard a chuckle and he smiled. Levi may be sexy as fuck but hearing that smooth voice hitch in laughter was always a little blessing. It reminded Eren that Levi was human, not some untouchable, stone god. He was a hot-blooded man with a pierced dick Eren was eager to release.

But then he saw _it._

Eren recognized just the corner of it from where he sat. It was a vague blur, in his lust-ridden gaze, but the more he stared, the clearer it became; the oranges and the light rays and the tops of trees.

"Wait," Eren snapped. He slapped his hands against Levi's shoulders to catch his attention. "Stop, wait! Wait dammit!"

Levi pulled back, his eyes narrowed, fear and frustration clear across his face. "What the fuck?"

"That painting," Eren continued, jerking himself from Levi's hands. He stumbled to his feet as he got off the sofa, pointing an accusatory finger at the covered painting sitting against the wall. "That fucking painting. Is that mine?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Levi shouted back, doing nothing to hide his clear annoyance. It was obvious his mind was still between his legs.

Eren shook his head and stormed across the room. He snatched the cover from the painting and threw it as hard as he could. Levi looked over the sofa at it and threw up his hands.

"What the fuck about it?"

"This is my fucking painting!" Eren yelled. "The one I sold at the art show!"

"Do you want a reward for your fucking deductive reasoning skills?" Levi groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I want to know why you fucking have it!"

"I don't know, Eren, maybe because I fucking bought it?"

Eren's heart sank. He suddenly felt sick. He grabbed his stomach, shaking his head as tears started to flow. He couldn't keep them in, he couldn't stop them or pretend like he was fine. Levi raised his eyebrows in shock, his face softening.

"Eren, what the hell is wrong?"

"I thought…I thought I had sold it because it was good," Eren said, his voice breaking. "But…I didn't…you just bought it because you felt bad…"

Levi was taken aback. He shot to his feet and quickly made his way to Eren, his arms out. But Eren shook his head and backed away, holding out his hands defensively.

"Eren, come here, I—"

"NO! No Levi, fuck you!" Eren shouted. "Fuck you and your goddamn charity! I don't fucking need that!"

Levi looked as though he had been slapped across the face. Eren's lips thinned and he shook his head again, even as tears rolled down his cheeks. Levi inhaled and reached out, barely brushing his fingers against Eren's shaking arm.

And barely a second later, Eren had jerked away entirely, a string of shouting curses falling from his mouth, a mixture of pure fury and sorrow. He backed into a table, rocking it just enough to knock off a glass vase filled with deep blue marbles.

The shatter made Eren stop completely. Stop moving, stop yelling and for a moment, stop crying. He gasped and stared at it as Levi closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Fuck…Fuck! Dammit…I'm so stupid…," Eren said. But his words weren't for Levi.

It was a mantra he had repeated to himself, time after time. A silent apology he had told himself after every gross argument he had at home as a way to excuse his own behavior. Spilling cereal, letting the dog out, throwing the ball in the house, becoming an art major.

And now Levi was hearing the apology he had only whispered to himself.

Eren instantly fell to his knees, to try and pick up the mess of glass and marbles. But before he could touch anything, Levi was on his knees next to him, grabbing his hands.

"What the fuck are you doing, Eren?" Levi snapped.

"I…I don't…"

"You're not making a fucking bloody mess on my fucking floor. Come here." Levi was back on his feet as Eren still searched for his words, pulling Eren along with him.

Eren was limp in his hand, following Levi without question. Tears clung to his lashes, making it that much harder to see as he stumbled after the dark haired man. Their silence was interrupted when Eren hiccupped.

Levi turned on him, eyes dark and set on Eren. He raised his hands and the only thing Eren could do was flinch away.

But the moment he did, Eren realized Levi was keeping his hands to himself. His hands were raised to ask "what the fuck?" not slap him senseless. And when it dawned on Levi just what Eren was doing, he dropped his hands, letting them flop against his legs.

"Eren…Eren, just what the fuck? What the actual fuck is going on?" He didn't yell, which through Eren off more. Levi's voice was the same, tinged with a sharp edge, but at the same volume that he always used, if not a little lower. Soothing, calming.

Eren inhaled, trying to calm himself down.

"Levi…I don't care how you give me money. I don't care what I have to do for it. But please don't…don't p-pity me. Especially not when it c-comes to my art." His confession came out between shocked sobs. Eren could barely focus. His mind was racing. He felt nothing but pain. His hands shook as he tried to keep them up as a wall between him and Levi. Everything was just _wrong._

"Eren, listen," Levi said, as gently as his hard voice would let him. He reached out, pressing his fingers to Eren's raised ones, sliding them against each other so that their fingers were slowly intertwined. "I had no idea that was your painting when I bought it."

Levi was going directly to the problem.

Eren shook his head, unable to believe the man's words.

"Listen. Eren _—Eren._ Stop it and look at me."

They were the words of a commander. Not a request but a command. Eren had no choice suddenly. He looked up at him, emerald orbs glassed over and his cheeks wet.

"I bought that picture because I fell in love with it," Levi said with a steady voice. "I never knew it was your painting until that day you showed me a snapshot of it on your phone. And believe me, you little shit, I was going to tell you but we were interrupted and you were so fucking…stressed that night as it was I didn't want you to have any more on your plate."

"The wings on the painting were the same as your tattoo…"

"Similar. Not identical," Levi said. "That's not what initially caught my eye. I saw a beautiful painting and then noticed the wings. I thought that maybe—just maybe—it could be your painting while I stared at it. But before that thought crossed my mind, I had already decided I would buy that painting, regardless of its price."

The words slowly sank in. Eren wanted to tell Levi he was a liar. That he didn't believe a single word. That Levi was giving him charity money.

But every word Levi said felt genuine. The stern look in his grey eyes was genuine. The way he held Eren's hand…

"I'm not a dumbass. I know how important your art is to you. So for me to buy your paintings, because I felt _sorry_ for you, would only belittle you. And I'd be a shitty person for it. I don't want to do that. I don't want you to question your talents. You truly are a fantastic painter, Eren. I don't buy shit art so I mean it."

Eren listened. He had no choice. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down as Levi spoke. Soft, deliberate circles were rubbed into his hands and he slowly stopped shaking. He had to accept Levi's words, because the more he listened the more he realized Levi was telling the fucking truth, and sank to the floor, his hands still interlocked with Levi's.

"Sorry…," Eren muttered through trembling lips, his head dropped. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be sorry," Levi sighed. He let go of Eren's hands to cup the boy's cheeks. He brushed tears away with his thumbs. "Stop fucking apologizing, alright? I should have told you."

"I'm sorry though. I'm sorry I yelled. I'm sorry I panicked." His words came out strained and through hoarse hiccups. "I'm sorry I broke your vase. I'm such shit, Levi, I'm so sorry."

Why did he always yell? Levi didn't deserve that. That patient man needed someone appreciative and soft spoken. Someone who wouldn't yell and shout and blame. Someone who wouldn't break things and who could control their temper. That was why Jean left him. He hated the yelling as much as Eren did. And like Jean, Eren knew Levi would leave him too. For someone who wouldn't lose their shit every time something went wrong. For someone like Marco—

Eren gasped and his eyes filled with tears again. The thought cut him wide open like a blade. Everything hurt and he wanted to scream and disappear. But Levi held his face in his gentle hands, brushing away more tears as they fell.

"I said stop apologizing," Levi repeated, his voice still soft. He ran a tender hand through Eren's hair and brought it back to cup his face. "I don't want to hear another fucking "I'm sorry" come out of your mouth. You had every right to be upset."

"But I yelled—"

"People yell when they're upset. It's not a fucking sin. Just take deep breaths."

Eren nodded, trying his best to obey. He was still shaking but he tried to breathe. Levi waited, patiently rubbing circles onto Eren's cheeks with his thumbs. Breathing with him. Reassuring him it would be alright. That it was alright.

A faint smile spread over Eren's lips and he finally leaned his head against Levi's hand.

"Thank you." Eren's voice was hoarse and he knew he'd cry again later, but in that moment he was happy.

Levi pushed his hair from his face and leaned down. He lightly pressed his lips to Eren's forehead as Eren closed his eyes.

"I know you don't like kisses, but you needed more than a face rub," Levi sighed. "Go sit on the sofa now. I'll make you some tea."

Eren nodded, as it was all he could manage, and shuffled to the sofa, still feeling Levi's lips on his skin.

"The vase!—"

"Don't worry about that," Levi pushed. Eren lowered himself behind the sofa's cushion, looking at Levi over the top of them. "I'll clean it up. Besides, that was _the_ ex's vase. I always sort of hated it."

~~~~~~~~~

Eren wasn't sure at what point he fell asleep, but his head was comfortably on Levi's lap and his tea had gone mostly untouched on the table. So when Eren's eyes fluttered open, he sighed contently at the feeling of Levi's hand in his hair.

Above him, Levi lowered the papers he was reading. The rustling made Eren look up curiously and smile.

"Feel better, brat?"

Eren nodded. "Mhm."

His little groan was received with an approving pat on the head. He rolled over and pushed his face into the man's stomach. Levi had showered; Eren could smell the lingering scent of soap through his shirt and he could feel the few damp places where Levi hadn't dried off completely.

The room was warm, without being stuffy, and the lights were turned down low. The lamp on the side table was on, so Levi could read whatever he was reading, but the papers he held cast a little shadow over Eren's face to block out the light.

A smile tugged on Eren's lips. Even after his own childish breakdown, Levi was still taking care of him. Pampering him. It was more than a feeling of contentment; Eren felt a sense of security. Emotional security he never felt with Jean or anyone else.

When he yelled, people yelled back, save for his mother. When Levi heard him raise his voice, there was only a sense of calm Eren could pick up on. No yelling back. No throwing things. Just Levi, being Levi.

Being perfect.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Mmm…almost two hours," Levi said.

"And you've been working the entire time?"

Levi sighed, setting his papers down on the table. He pressed one hand to his face, rubbing his temples, and the other he kept on Eren's head. "I showered and then started working. But work is hell."

"You should take a break."

"Is that your bratty way of saying you want attention?"

"I was going to suggest I give you head."

Levi raised his eyebrows at Eren's smug face. He slouched on the sofa, pressing his groin against Eren's cheek.

"So you are capable of good ideas. Put that snarky little mouth of yours to use then."

He removed his hand from Eren's hair to give the brunet a light slap to his ass. Eren laughed, sliding from the sofa to reposition himself between Levi's legs.

Eren palmed Levi's dick through his pajama pants, feeling it harden the more he touched. He pushed up Levi's shirt and tugged at the waistband of his pants, bearing those beautiful sculpted hipbones. Eren nipped at them, hearing Levi gasp and feeling him push his hips up to gain more friction.

After leaving a satisfying mark on Levi's hip, Eren tugged down his pants and underwear, revealing his prize of a cock. He opened his mouth, licking a full-tongued stripe from the base of Levi's cock to the tip, from piercing to piercing, before taking it into his mouth. He gave a long, hard suck, humming in delight, and shoved Levi's cock deep into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

Eren didn't want to tease. He didn't want Levi to beg.

He raked his teeth lightly along Levi's cock, eliciting a long moan from the man, and sharply deep throated him. He slacked his jaw, letting his saliva pool over his lips and onto Levi's leg. Hands found their way into his hair and Eren moaned at the sudden control Levi took from him.

Eren steadied his neck as Levi started thrust his hips up, slowly fucking Eren's throat. It was an obscene bliss to feel the hard piercings sliding down his hot throat, to have Levi's fingers tangled in his hair, for tears to be pooling in his eyes, and for the only sounds in the room to be the squelching of spit and Levi's harsh breathing.

"Ahh…fuck, Eren…fuck your mouth…"

At the sound of Levi's wrecked voice, Eren grabbed the man's thighs, enthralled that he could make Levi moan in such a way.

Levi's grip suddenly tightened and he threw his head back, his lip caught between his teeth. Eren pulled away, gripping Levi's cock to milk out every ounce of cum as he reached his orgasm. The sticky mess hit Eren's lips, tongue and cheek, and he stared up at Levi's flushed face.

With a pleased smile, Levi stroked Eren's clean cheek.

"Better?" Eren purred, nuzzling Levi's cock. He enjoyed the way Levi twitched when pressed his lips to the sensitive length in a little kiss.

"No shit, you cute fuck. Go clean up," Levi commanded.

"Should I leave…?"

"No, I said go clean up. Shower and get in bed. I'll be in there in thirty minutes," Levi said, picking up his papers. "You're staying over because I'm not through with you just yet."

"I have class tomorrow."

Levi scrunched up his nose. "What time?"

"Eleven."

"Then I'll only fuck you half as hard so you can get some rest and still walk to class."

"Oh, yes sir," Eren excitedly teased. He rose and sauntered away as Levi returned to finish his work, a rosy shade still on his cheeks. He quickly glanced around and caught Levi watching him. Eren teasingly bit his lip. "Don't wait too long, old man, your Viagra will wear off."

"It's almost your bedtime, you cheeky brat, like hell I'm waiting long."

Eren laughed and hurried to the bedroom, to clean up and get settled. Levi would never cease to amaze Eren with his patience and stamina. Maybe Levi was more of a god than Eren gave him credit for after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I want to thank everyone for all the nice comments and for reading and everything. Also: I'm very open to kink suggestions. I want this fic to please and since it has a lot of sex, I want to keep it interesting/non-repetitive.


	9. Blueberry Scones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exes, sexy car washes and Metallica. That's it. That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scene in this was based off this prompt. Enjoy <3  
> http://dirty-ereri-things.tumblr.com/post/77523718159/ereriful-modern-au-where-eren-brings-a-really#notes

Eren was nervous. He didn't really like the idea of Mikasa and Armin being invited to his parent's for dinner. But his mother had insisted and even called Mikasa to tell her ("I know you'll say you told them, Eren, and you'll completely blow it off. So I talked to Mikasa myself." Were her words), much to Eren's dismay. And waiting until Grisha was dead before inviting them over was apparently out of the question; again to his dismay.

They took Eren's car, since he somehow had the most gas, and parked on the street as usual.

"Wow, Eren, the yard looks amazing," Armin breathed, getting out of the car. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Tell my mom, not me. I don't give a shit about the yard."

Mikasa bumped him on the arm with a scowl on her face. "Be nice."

"Trust me, I am."

Eren knocked on the door, as was his usual ritual, and then proceeded to fish his keys from his pocket. Scratching could be heard on the other side of the door, alongside Colossus's ecstatic barking. Carla's voice followed and the door swung open.

"Down boy! Hello, kids, I'm so glad—Dammit Colossus, stop it!"

Colossus was out the door, running between their legs with a wagging tail before Carla could grab his collar. Eren and Mikasa patted him on the back but Colossus's favorite spot was right under Armin's feet.

"You kids come inside! Dinner is almost ready," Carla said, taking Mikasa's hand and dragging her inside. "Eren, you help Armin and get the dog under control."

Colossus had jumped up on Armin, paws on his shoulders, and was busy licking his face. Armin could barely hold the dog up and kept making faces every time Colossus's tongue touched his lips. Eren caught Colossus around the collar and dragged him away, Armin spitting and wiping his mouth as he laughed.

"This dog can be such a dumbass."

"Oh, it's fine," Armin laughed, holding the door for them. "He is freakishly strong though. I guess he takes after you, huh?"

"Hey, yeah—wait."

Armin giggled as he ran inside to hold the door open. It was clear, by the look on Eren's face, he was still thinking about the comment. Colossus barked and tugged Eren back to attention. Eren followed the dog into the house and he let Colossus go, right back onto Armin's shoulders as the door closed.

"Eren! He's too heavy!" Armin cried. He gave up and sat down on the floor, Colossus in his lap, as he took off his shoes.

Eren grinned, kicking his shoes off, and snapped his fingers at the dog. With a wagging tail, Colossus followed his hand and Armin jumped back up.

"Thanks," Armin breathed, straightening his shirt. He then lowered his voice, leaning in a little closer, "Hey, uhh…I know I already asked, but are you sure you're okay with us being here? I know your dad…"

"Armin," Eren groaned.

"I know, sorry!" Armin cried. He kept his voice down. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Sort of too late now. You're already here."

"I know…I just felt a little guilty being dragged over," Armin sighed. He offered a smile and Eren rolled his eyes, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Stop that. How was he at work, by the way?"

Armin nodded his head, as if clearing his thoughts with himself first. "He was fine. In a better mood than yesterday."

One of the perks of Armin interning at the hospital: Eren could keep tabs on his father without actually communicating with him. Though he was sure Armin got an earful of "be a good influence on Eren. Make sure he sees what you're doing so he'll be motivated". And for that, Eren felt guilty.

But Grisha also couldn't raise his voice at Armin in the workplace.

"That's good, at least," Eren muttered, only so that Armin could hear, as they walked into the kitchen. Carla was chopping lettuce for a salad, Mikasa sitting at the bar with a glass of tea in her hand.

"Armin, make yourself at home. You know where everything is," Carla hummed as Armin slipped in the chair by Mikasa.

"Ah, thank you, Mrs. Jaeger."

Carla smiled and kept talking with them. About their classes, their jobs, their spare time; nothing in particular. But it was calm (save for Colossus) and pleasant. There was no yelling or fighting or shaming. Just simple talking, the way a visit should be.

"This looks amazing," Mikasa said, her voice raised in excitement as she peered at the plate before her. "I haven't had salmon patties in such a long time."

"Well I hope it doesn't disappoint," Carla replied.

"Oh, Mrs. Jaeger, as if your food could ever disappoint," Armin laughed.

Eren stayed quiet, eating his food and simply listening to them talk. It reminded him of when they were little. How Armin and Mikasa would spend hours at the house and they'd all play. But for lunch they'd all sit at the table, Carla along with them, and she'd listen to their childish rambling.

And the scene before him now was no different. The same energy was there, though instead of rambling, there was actual conversation. Mikasa went on about her job and even a little about Annie. Armin told them about his internship and the various amounts of coffee and espresso he was now familiar with.

Eren wondered, probably longer than he should, about his own relationship. Carla said nothing about Mikasa and Annie; she smiled and nodded and told Mikasa how happy she was for her. If Eren told his mother about Levi—about a man he met in a bar, who gave him money, who was a successful lawyer, who was ten years older—could she easily accept him? Could she really accept him and Levi?

"Eren, you're being really quiet," Carla said. "Is something bothering you?"

Eren shook himself from his glazed-over staring and smiled. "No, I'm fine. Just listening."

Carla smiled and nodded, returning to her food. But Mikasa caught Eren exhale and saw the tension leave his face. Armin quickly spoke up, taking over the conversation before she could say anything.

For dessert, Carla made scones; homemade, blueberry scones they drank alongside cups of hot coffee (decaf for Armin). They all sat in the sitting room, Carla and Eren on the sofa while Mikasa took the armchair; Armin sat on the floor with Colossus sitting proudly in his lap. The massive dog practically hid Armin from view, save for his hands and legs.

It was so laid back that they didn't even hear the door open. They didn't hear the heavy footsteps or the briefcase being slung onto the kitchen counter. But Mikasa was the first to come to attention, as she sat facing the entrance way to the sitting area; Carla and Eren had their backs turned and Armin's view was obstructed by Colossus.

"Good evening, Mr. Jaeger," Mikasa said. Carla looked around first, eyes wide as Grisha scanned the room.

Eren looked over the sofa at him, cup against his face. It was like hiding in plain sight. He felt his stomach tense and he curled his toes deeper into the sofa.

"Having a little get-together?" Grisha calmly asked. He kissed Carla on the head, as a hello, and she smiled.

"Just the kids," she said. "I made you a plate. It's on the counter."

Grisha nodded. "Alright. I'll get it later. I won't keep you from your company. Have fun."

And as quietly as he came, he left. Without another word. Eren felt his throat tighten and he sipped more of his coffee. He dipped his scone into the hot liquid and watched steam dance around his hand. He could hear Grisha in the other room, shuffling through his office.

Eren looked to his mother.

"Eren, if you need to talk to him…," Armin said.

"Maybe I should," Eren sighed.

"You don't need to," Carla said firmly, grabbing his arm. "Don't feel obliged to."

"I know but I can't just _ignore_ him," Eren said, setting his cup down. Well, of course he _could_ but then he'd be no better than Grisha. He stood up and ran his hands over his jeans, wiping off his sweaty palms, and made his way to his dad's study.

He stared at the closed door, tall and looming. When he was little he remembered it being the same way. An unapproachable white fortress, protecting some god-like realm. He was never allowed to enter it as a child and he still felt the same now. It wasn't his place. He was forbidden to enter, with or without permission.

He reached out and knocked against that intimidating door and waited to enter before hearing a curt "Come in".

Grisha didn't look up as Eren entered, but the sour look on his wrinkled face already told Eren he knew who it was.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say hi," Eren said with a shrug. He let the door slide closed and leaned against the wall. "That's all."

"If that's all, then why are you lingering, Eren? What else is it? Money? I told you already you're cut off."

Eren turned, pressing his fingers to the doorknob and he stopped, shaking. He shook his head and inhaled deep, spinning back around and firmly planting his feet on the wood floor. He clenched his fists. "Actually, no, that's not all. And it's not money. I wanted to tell you that I sold a painting."

There was a pause. Whatever Grisha had planned on saying had to be held back because it was clear, by the dumbfounded look on his face, that he wasn't expecting Eren's reply. He lowered his papers and sat back in his chair.

And even with his father giving him his full attention, Eren didn't get his hopes up. Where his heart should be racing in excitement, he was instead mentally bracing himself.

"Well aren't you lucky. And now you think you can live off of what you made. What was it, a few hundred? If that? You're just a beginning—"

"It was three thousand," Eren said. "And that wasn't the starting price, either, because several people offered to buy it that night. I know it's not enough to live off, but it bought groceries and paid the bills. And I had some left over for next month, too. I know I can't expect artistic stardom overnight, but considering that was my first try, I'd say it's a decent little push."

Grisha made a soft noise of disapproval. "So which painting of yours was supposedly worth three thousand dollars?"

"I didn't think you'd care enough to ask. But since you want to know, you can ask mom to describe it to you," Eren said. Grisha's lips thinned and Eren turned to the door, pulling it open. He smiled, feeling triumphant, and walked out of the office, closing the door as he left.

He leaned against the wall in the hallway, eyes closed, and his smile still plastered on his face. He didn't care about artistic stardom or whatever. He added that for effect. All he wanted was to do what he loved and for his father to accept it. But if Grisha was still going to put it down, Eren knew he could at least drive the man insane with curiosity.

He bit back his grin and regained himself, walking back to the living room. As soon as he entered, everyone grew quiet, looking up at him.

"Everything alright?" Mikasa asked. Eren nodded.

"Everything is just fine."

~~~~~~~~~

Armin had no problem staying quiet, but Mikasa was getting increasingly more curious as to where Eren snuck off to every chance he had. It was mid-October and she had never seen Eren so completely calm about his art and schoolwork and money. It was relieving, of course, but worrisome.

_What was he up to?_

"I've just gotten better at keeping my shit together," Eren said as he packed up his belongings. "I'm going out."

"Again? You just got back from work." She folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. "And it's early."

"Yeah."

"Eren."

"Hm?"

"Are you…doing anything illegal?" She squinted her eyes at him, watching his expression go from shocked to offended.

"What the fuck? Do you seriously think I'm that stupid?"

"Sometimes."

Eren rolled his eyes but Mikasa kept eying him, mainly his ears. There was no hint of red to them, so she knew he wasn't lying about doing shady business.

"If you're dating someone, you can tell me."

"I can," Eren mused, "but I'd rather keep that personal. Last time I dated someone, you tried to kill them."

"Last time you dated someone, you were in high school, you were fifteen and their name was Jean. I had a valid reason."

"He wasn't that awful."

"Not at first."

"Not ever. He was nice. We just weren't compatible. And I have to go," Eren hummed, running to the door. "I'll see you later!"

Mikasa opened her mouth to argue more but the genuine smile on Eren's face silenced her. She smiled to herself. He was happy, with whatever (whoever?) he was doing, and he seemed healthy and less stressed. Maybe it was yoga, she told herself, or maybe, just maybe, her brother had finally found someone.

Now if only she could get Armin to eat instead of living off his textbooks and coffee.

~~~~~~~~~

Ever since his run-in with Mikasa while being dropped off, Eren decided that being picked up directly in front of his apartment was out of the question. He'd walk halfway down the sloping hill, just to avoid running in to anyone. Bertholdt stayed quiet. Same with Marco. Neither of them dared to ask questions out of respect for Eren's privacy. But it definitely didn't stop them from being curious (that was obvious during any class when they'd expectantly sit next to Eren and make small talk). Never anything direct but they would casually drop hints.

The people Eren really wanted to avoid, while Levi was around, were Reiner, Connie, Jean and Ymir. Three for teasing and one for the obvious.

And of course there wasArmin. There was no easy way for him to break it to his friend that he was (sort of) dating an older man. And for his money. Sort of.

Then Mikasa. She was already suspicious and Eren really didn't want to explain to her that he was fucking her adoptive cousin for gas money.

Eren hated bothering with titles and specifics for their relationship. He slipped into Levi's car, setting his bag on the floorboard with a sigh. Levi tapped him under the chin with an affectionate finger and Eren smiled.

"You look like a pleased little kitten," Levi hummed, driving back down the hill. "With your shit-eating grin."

"You always do that," Eren laughed. "The finger-chin thing. Well…at least the last few times we've seen each other you have."

"I'm not allowed to kiss you. I needed some way of greeting you without making you uncomfortable. So it's either a chin tap or straight to fucking."

Eren's eyes widened and his cheeks heated up red. He looked down at his hands, nervously fidgeting with them as he sat back against the chair. He tried thinking back to every little tap on his chin; to every lingering touch. Levi chuckled softly and Eren scrunched up his eyebrows.

"You didn't bring the Porsche today," Eren muttered.

"Well aren't you a spoiled shit," Levi teased. "I need to take it to get washed. The thing is fucking filthy from when it rained. I wanted to get it washed and go for a drive but work has had me so fucking swamped."

Eren started to laugh. "You're so ridiculous."

~~~~~~~~~

Eren wiped a finger across the Porsche's pewter surface, leaving a clean-ish stripe in the dust. Levi rolled his eyes as Eren wrote "Wash me, Daddy", complete with a sad face, across the window.

"Are you fucking serious?" Levi asked, shaking his head, amused by the childish grin on Eren's face.

"If I wash it, can we go?" Eren mused, tilting his head back to look over his shoulder. He even gave his hips a generous shake to make sure he had Levi's attention. And it certainly made Levi narrow his eyes in a predatory gaze. He walked over to Eren, sliding his hands over the boy's hips, and gripped them firmly, as if testing to see how much pressure they could take. He kneaded the round mounds of Eren's ass and admired just how tight those jeans were.

Eren hummed in approval and tapped his fingers against the car as Levi rutted his hips against him. There was no real friction through their jeans, but the vulgar gesture left enough to Eren's imagination to make him grin.

"Why do you like this car so much?" Levi mused, pushing his fingers under Eren's shirt to feeling his warm skin. "Do you like it because it's fast? Or because of the way it purrs on this ass?"

He punctuated his words with a loud slap to Eren's rear. Eren bit his lip.

"Both. But also because it's a convertible and I like riding with the top down."

"That was a strangely innocent answer," Levi winced. "That's fucking weird coming from you."

"Do you want me to talk dirty about the car?"

"That's even weirder."

"Leviiiiiiiiiii," Eren whined. "The weather is so nice. I don't want to be cooped up in the house all day. Pretty please, daddy, take me for a ride?"

"Persistent little shit. The bucket is over there. I swear to whatever god there is Eren, if you scratch my car—"

"I'm a good boy," Eren cried, clenching his fists in excitement. "I'm going to go change into something that won't weigh me down when it's wet."

Levi watched Eren bounce away, shaking his head at the boy's excitement over something as simple as a promised car ride. It was truly something special.

But that daddy comment was even better.

~~~~~~~~~

By the time Eren had changed, Levi was already sitting outside, his Porsche parked in the sunlight. The garden hose had been pulled out and the bucket filed with soapy water. All the cleaning supplies were neatly stacked in a small caddy right next to the bucket.

Levi had stretched out in a lounge chair, a stack of paperwork in his hands. With the way his house sat, the wide driveway to the garage looped around to the back. And with the way Eren was dressed, Levi was glad they were out of sight from the neighbors.

Eren pranced out in a pair of track shorts and a simple white tank top. He was all beautifully tanned skin and long toned muscles. Levi lowered his papers to watch his cute pet bend over to pick up the water hose. There was nothing seductive about his movements but that innocence made Eren even more irresistible.

Because it was when the brat was completely natural, Caribbean-blue eyes blown wide and face oblivious to wandering eyes, that Levi found him truly captivating. Breathtaking.

"Don't have a heart attack, old man," Eren teased, spraying the car down with water. "I'd hate to call Life Alert when you said we'd go on a drive."

"Stop rambling and get to your chores, brat," Levi deadpanned. "Or else no rewards."

Eren pouted and threw the hose down, picking up the soapy sponge from the bucket. He leaned over the hood of the car, spreading his legs and arching his back, as he squeezed soap out of the sponge. Levi raised an eyebrow, neglecting his actual work, to pay better attention to the show being put on.

Eren was doing a half-assed job of cleaning, as to be expected. Levi could see streaks and he kept forgetting to rinse. But within minutes Eren was soaked and his thin clothes clung to his body, accentuating the dips of his lean muscles.

Levi watched it all shamelessly, his papers lying loose between his fingers. Eren looked over his shoulder as he wiped down a window. With a grin, he reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. Levi raised his eyebrows, pupils blown in interest and arousal because holy shit, Eren's body looked even better in the light with droplets of water trickling down his muscular back.

"Fuck…"

"Huh?"

Levi shook himself from his unblinking stare. "What?"

"I thought you said something," Eren said, spraying the car down with water. "I think I'm just about done."

"You did a shitty job," Levi sighed. Eren threw down the water hose and turned to glare Levi down. "But I'll give you a fucking A for looking good."

Eren certainly perked up at Levi's words. Running a hand through his hair, to push back wet fringe, Eren proudly strutted over to Levi. The moment he leaned on the edge of the lawn chair, Levi let his papers slip from his fingers and onto the grass.

"So do I get my reward, daddy?" Eren hummed, straddling Levi's waist. He may have been soaking wet and making a mess, but Levi found touching him impossible to resist. He rested his hands on Eren's waist, fingers lingering over the top of his shorts.

He was pleased by the sight of the growing bulge poking through the thin shorts. "I think you should get a little treat before we go."

Eren gripped the back of the chair and moaned at Levi's breath against his bare chest.

"Do I get daddy's cock?"

Levi may be enchanted with Eren's innocence, but he easily fell prey to the boy's deliberant seductiveness, too.

He let his hand slip from Eren's waist to palm him through those wet shorts. A delicious moan escaped Eren's parted lips and he let his head loll back.

"I'll give you this for now and then you can go change," Levi said, flicking a tongue against Eren's pert nipple. "Be a good little kitten for daddy and you can get some cock later."

"Ahh…fuck, Levi…" Eren's voice squeaked as Levi squeezed his cock through his shorts. His legs shook as he rocked his hips, his breathing heavy and his eyes hooded with desire. "P-Please…"

"Pretty please, _daddy,"_ Levi demanded, tugging on the waistband of Eren's shorts.

"Pretty…pretty…Daddy—ahh…"

Eren sharply exhaled though his nose as Levi pushed his hand into those wet shorts. He starting moving his hips, just as Levi's fingers barely grazed his cock and groaned at the lack of contact. Levi grinned, still ghosting his fingertips over Eren's length, and enjoyed the pouting fit Eren was having on his lap.

"Levi I said please!"

"I know, but I love watching you squirm like a cock hungry brat."

"I am cock hungry, fuck."

Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's waist, keeping him still, and gripped his cock with his hand. He gave Eren a few long, slow strokes before he stopped the teasing. Eren's legs shook and his breathing grew ragged, completely wrecked within seconds. He thrust his hips into Levi's hand, grabbing at Levi's shoulders, his hair; anything he could get his fingers around.

"Don't bite your lip," Levi snapped. "I want to your filthy little cries."

Eren let his lip slip between his teeth with a whimper. He dropped his mouth, panting harder with each jerk and twist of Levi's hand.

"Ffff—Fuck Levi!"

"You love this don't you?" Levi purred against his chest, swiping his thumb over Eren's slit, smearing precum down his length. "Being outside with your cock in my hand. Tell daddy how much you love this."

Eren tried to focus, his eyes closed and brows knit tight together. "I fucking love it, da—Fuck!"

Levi turned his wrist just right, with just enough pressure to squeeze out a sharp cry and orgasm from Eren. The brunet fell forward, cum splattering on to his stomach as his shoulders slumped and his legs quivered around Levi. He whimpered in pleasure and buried his face into the crook of Levi's neck, letting his body come down from its sudden high.

A gentle smile spread over Levi's face and he ran his clean hand along Eren's shivering arm, up his neck and to his mess of wet hair. Eren sat back, Levi's hand still threaded through his hair, and returned the little smile with a shy innocence.

Innocence because he was no stranger to a rough, quick fuck but he was still being acclimated to the intimacy that was meant to follow. That Levi was showing him.

They held each other's gaze for what could have been an eternity.

"Good?"

Eren nodded, unable to find his words just yet. Levi rested his hands on Eren's waist, drawing softer circles with his thumbs that made Eren squirm with a delightful giggle. The smile never left Levi's face and Eren raised his eyebrows at him.

"W-What is it…?" His voice was small, and still trembling.

"It's nothing."

"But—"

"Levi?"

The soft, searching voice made Levi tense up. His stomach dropped and a feeling of sickness came over him. Eren slapped a hand over his mouth out of fear, hearing the woman's voice as well. Levi pulled his hands back in just enough time to see a woman walking around the sidewalk.

Her eyes widened once she spotted them.

Eren looked around at her, out of curiosity, and then back to Levi. It was the same woman they had run in to the night they went out to eat. From the way she was dressed, Eren could see she was a professional, like Levi; a skirt suit and heels, her auburn hair swept from her face and a stack of papers held to her chest.

His cheeks lit up red and he started to mumble in a voice only Levi could hear.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, what do I do? What do we do? Oh God, Levi…"

A gentle hand to the small of his back quieted Eren down. He took a breath as Levi sat up straight, regaining his composure.

"It looks like you forgot we had a little meeting today?" Petra asked, shaking the papers in her hand.

"I was distracted," Levi replied.

"I can see."

Eren wanted to die. It was bad enough he was half-naked, coming down from his orgasm, and wet on top of Levi, but now there was this woman. And from their tones, they weren't on good terms either.

Levi slid from under Eren's body and picked up the towel he had placed out on the ground. He draped it over Eren's shoulders, pulling it tight to cover the boy up.

"Why don't you go inside, get dried off and warm and we'll head out in an hour," Levi said, patting Eren on the head.

Eren nodded and held the towel cautiously around himself. He looked back to the woman, who was standing shaking her head. Without a word, Eren nodded, tried to smile at her and then ran off into the house.

He slammed the door behind him, breathing hard. It was terrible. Of all things to go wrong, it had to really go shitastic wrong.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren sat with his sketchpad open, doodling on Levi's bed and waiting for the two to finish their business. He kept the door cracked, hearing an occasional snarky remark from Levi or even Petra laughing. He heard the same names repeated, over and over.

Aururo.

Erwin.

Hanji.

Eren recognized Hanji's name as his own professor from Trost. Erwin was someone new. But judging from what he could understand, Aururo seemed to be the most important out of the others mentioned. There was tension, he could tell, but nothing that couldn't be smoothed over. They were going over legal documents, separating things equally…?

And then he heard his name. Muttering. "Isn't he a little young?"

Eren certainly perked up then. He crept to the door of Levi's room on his toes and pressed his ear to the crack to listen. There was more mumbling, something he couldn't make out but it was Levi speaking.

"Don't break his heart, too."

"I wouldn't do that intentionally to anyone. Especially not him."

Silence.

Eren could sense the tension again. He swallowed hard, pressing a hand to his chest and to his racing heart, as if that would slow it down. The sincerity and concern in Levi's voice made Eren's knees a little too weak and his heart flutter a little too much. He wanted it to stop; he didn't like feeling so…invested.

Yet when he looked down, he realized he was clenching Levi's pillow to his chest. Not the pillow he slept on, but the pillow Levi slept on because Eren liked the way it smelled. And when he looked at his artbook there were only sketched pictures of Levi in it. He wasn't even wearing his own clothes; he had pulled on one of Levi's shirts.

The feeling was sickening and he wanted it to stop. Even if it did feel a little nice…

He listened to what he could of the conversation and then heard chairs moving against the floor. Eren ran back to the bed, his sketchpad in hand, and heard the two mumble goodbyes. The door opened and closed. And then footsteps.

The door to the bedroom opened and Levi stared at him, looking exhausted. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Levi…"

"Let's go."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. You wanted to go for a drive. Let's go. Get some shoes on."

Eren hesitated. "We…We don't have to. You seem really stressed. If you want I can go…?"

"You should know by now, dipshit, that I always have something making me fucking stressed and pissing me off. I'll cool the fuck down while I'm driving. So either get your ass up, shoes on and in the car or I'm leaving without you."

Eren quickly obeyed and found his shoes before Levi could say another word.

~~~~~~~~~

It was a much needed drive indeed.

Within minutes of driving with the top down on his Porsche, Levi's entire demeanor changed. His brow softened and he didn't press his lips together in such a thin line. He relaxed back in his chair, his arm on the car door and his head resting against a lazy hand.

Eren tried not to watch him. He kept his eyes on the lake they drove around, relishing in the cool air and soft waves of the water. They would pass by joggers and bikers and people with their dogs. Eren stretched out, raising his arms above his head and staring at the sun through his fingers.

"Is that my shirt?"

Eren looked to Levi. The man didn't look at him, his eyes instead on the road. Eren tucked his hands behind his neck, glancing down at the _St. Anger_ t-shirt he wore.

"Maybe."

"It looks good on you."

Those certainly weren't the words Eren was expecting. He flushed and looked away as Levi laughed.

"Cute little shit."

Eren rolled his eyes. "I never pegged you as the type to like Metallica until I saw this shirt."

Levi snorted. "For your information, I've been a fan since before you were born. Back in college, a few friends and I went on a road trip to catch three of their concerts. Stupidest, fucking weekend of my life. I missed classes, stayed hungover, snorted more drugs I care to remember. But we had a blast."

"Wow…," Eren laughed, running his hands over the shirt. "That's intense."

"Never do that sort of shit. We did end up backstage one night and we got a few pictures with the band. That's how Hanji met her husband, Moblit. He was a roadie."

Eren knew enough about getting backstage from movies to know what that implied. He chuckled and turned back to Levi, just to see that the man's faint smile had started to fade. As fond as that old memory may be, the pressing issue at hand was heavier.

Levi parked the car, facing the lake, and rested his head against his seat. He scrambled through his pockets, pulling out his cigarettes and a lighter. Eren watched him light one and breathe a thin trail of smoke into the air.

He sighed.

"I'm sure you have a shitton of fucking questions about…what happened at the house," Levi said. "So, for right now, I'm willing to answer them, you shitstain."

"You're so cheery."

"Fuck you."

Eren rolled his eyes and grabbed Levi's free hand, raising it to his head. Levi started to run his hand through Eren's hair and Eren contently sighed, listening to Levi's breathing even out.

"I would rather you not be a stick in a pile of shit and you pay me attention."

"Fuck, you're spoiled rotten," Levi said. "And it's my fault but I'm honestly pleased with it."

"Good."

Levi's cigarette went unnoticed, ash falling away off the side of the car. Eren practically purred with Levi's hand in his hair and in the most non-sexual way he could. It was gentle affection he craved and Levi was showering him in it.

More joggers went by. More people walking their dogs. A few boats on the water. Levi made snarky remarks where he could. Eren laughed and somehow ended up with his head against Levi's shoulder; and Levi's arm around him instead of in his hair.

It wasn't really cuddling. Even if Eren did link their fingers together to hold Levi's hand.

"Godammit," Levi sighed, "that woman is my ex-wife."

Eren's eyes widened. "Oh fuck."

"We weren't married long. Maybe about three years. And for about a year of that she was cheating on me with one of my office workers. We got divorced and now we're just taking care of a few remaining legal matters. Just property shit, nothing too awful."

Eren swallowed hard and tightened his grip on Levi's hand.

"Is that why you wanted a cute play thing? To help you through this?" Eren asked. He tried to make his voice as calm and as steady as possible. But the mere thought hurt him more than he wanted to admit.

"I'm going through a fucking divorce. I went out drinking to cope with the stress. Taking in a stray to pamper wasn't on my fucking agenda. That's extra stress and money."

"So I'm a burden?"

"No but you are a shitty, self-defeating brat. Stop thinking you're annoying me. If I didn't want you around, I wouldn't have you around. That's just it. The bottom line. I invite you over and take care of you for a _reason."_

Eren felt that same flutter in his heart that he had felt earlier while waiting for Levi in his room. He still didn't like it and it still made him a little sick. But he was still wanted it…

"Petra always said I wasn't affectionate enough. And so I'm making it a point to change," Levi continued. "But I've made a promise to myself to never tolerate anyone ever cheating on me again."

A sickness came over Eren that had nothing to do with his feelings for Levi. He squeezed Levi's hand tighter because he suddenly hated himself even more. He really was the type of person Levi didn't want. He was the type of person undeserving of Levi's love.

No, not love. Levi could never love him. The man was too good. So absolutely perfect.

And Eren knew he was so absolutely flawed.

But for the first time, in years, Eren craved the tenderness of someone's lips. He wanted to kiss Levi right then. He wanted to taste Levi's mouth and explore the wet cavern but just thinking about it made Eren tremble.

He resorted to curling in to Levi as much as he could, to be as close as physics allowed. "I'm sorry you went through that. That's…that's awful…"

"Shit fucking happens."

They didn't say a word after that. Not for a few minutes. They watched more people pass, carrying about their business, but this time Levi didn't comment. He lips thinned and he dragged on his cigarette.

"She's pregnant."

Eren tensed under his hand. "Oh…"

"Not with my baby. His. Auruo's. It's just…I should have saw it coming. All of it. They were supposed to be together and I knew it and I just fucked it up. Now I'm fucked up. I'm sorry I fucked myself up."

"You're not. You couldn't have known that would happen," Eren whispered. "It's not like you're a psychic or something weird. Shit just…fucking happens."

Levi made a noise that could have been a laugh. Eren smiled.

"Levi, we're dating, right? Sort of exclusively? I don't know what the rules are for this sugar daddy thing and I don't want to fuck up."

The words left his mouth before he could really think about them. But Eren had to make sure. He couldn't be the reason why Levi hated dating for the rest of his life. He didn't want to contribute to more of Levi's pain and distrust.

Levi shrugged. "I guess." Eren sat up and turned to look at Levi.

"It's not like I've been with anyone since we've been doing this…whatever we're doing. I just want to make sure. I don't want to hurt you, too."

Levi didn't reply. He flicked away the rest of his cigarette and rested his arm on the car door. He propped his head on his hand and narrowed his eyes, looking out over the water. His features visibly sharpened and Eren knew that he was done. Closed up and locked tight.

The hurt was written across his face, as clear as the cloudless sky. It was the pain of someone who had been so hurt by someone and Eren could see just what it did. What he had been doing with Jean and to Marco. And it was terribly wrong. He choked back a sob forming in the back of his throat.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything, Eren."

Eren shrank back into his seat. "I know but I brought it up. I'm sorry."

"For the last time," Levi said, turning around to face him, his tone sharp enough to shred metal. "Stop apologizing for shit that's not your fault. It's annoying."

The word was on the tip of his tongue and Levi knew it when he shot Eren an unforgiving glare. Eren bit back his "sorry" and Levi threaded his fingers through Eren's hair.

"Thanks," Levi said and a sweet smile spread right over Eren's lips.

Eren pushed forward to rest his head against Levi's shoulder. Levi draped his arm over Eren's shoulders, to keep him close, and turned his eyes back to the lake.

"You're welcome," Eren mumbled, his voice barely about a whisper. He felt Levi's muscles tense and he knew the man was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up. Balancing cosplays and writing can be hella hard. But I want to thank everyone for their patience and definitely for all the kink suggestions! I've made a list and I'm incorporating as many as I can into this :3 And because this story has become very popular, I'm putting it as first priority over Threads of a Fairytale for now (ToaF will still be updated regularly, don't worry!). Thank you everyone for all the comments! You're all just flawless.
> 
> Next chapter is a sinisterly short Halloween chapter *laughs pathetically at that because puns hurt me and that movie hurt more*


	10. Sinisterly Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night and then some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-Chapter!! Here's a little something fluffy to satisfy any cravings x3

The normal routine for Halloween as kids: come home from school, candy part one, get dressed, trick or treat, candy part two, sleep.

The normal routine for Halloween in high school: candy part one, come home from school, candy part two, get dressed, haunted house, candy part three, second haunted house, Jean's house party, get drunk, candy part four, crash wherever, candy part five.

The normal routine for Halloween in college: candy, study, cry and more candy.

This was the pattern Eren had noticed throughout the years and as much as he hated the college routine, he was currently in the middle of phase two and three.

His book for his criminal psychology course was opened on his lap and his pen was halfway in his mouth as he nervously chewed on the tip. He was in shorts and a _Ride the Lighting_ t-shirt Levi had bought for him as a little gift for not skipping a guest lecture for his criminal psych class.

Levi was busy shuffling around the house, refilling a candy bowl as the doorbell rang for the fourth time in ten minutes.

"Trick or treat!"

The little voices could be heard through the door and the man sighed, walking back to give out more candy.

Mikasa was busy with Annie. They were both free and going to a Halloween party together with Connie and Sasha. Armin was busy with the hospital, working in the children's wing and giving out candy. Even Jean was busy helping Marco at his "Holy-Ween" church night (Ironically, Eren thought, because Jean probably had anything but holy thoughts working with Marco).

So Eren ended up at Levi's for the night, studying his notes and listening to Levi reluctantly hand out candy.

"One of those little shits just called me "Mr. Grumpy Gills"," Levi groaned, setting the bowl down on the table and taking a Kit-Kat bar from it.

"Well, maybe if you smiled more, they wouldn't?" Eren teased.

"Fuck that. I fucking hate kids."

Eren leaned his head back against the sofa. "I fucking hate studying. Let's quit both and watch a movie?"

"Can I quit and not watch a dumbass movie?"

"Leviiiiiiiiii," Eren whined. "It's Halloween. Get the stick out of your ass, sit down and watch a scary movie with me."

Before Levi could reply, the doorbell went off again. He rolled his eyes and picked up the candy bowl.

"Pick something out then," he said, vaguely pointing to the T.V. "And it better be a good movie. Don't pick some shitty-ass slasher flic with a big-tits blonde."

"How about a big-tits brunette?" Eren called. He looked around to catch Levi shooting him the finger and laughed, turning on the television.

He opened Netflix (he now had Levi's password and everything for it) and went straight to the horror section. He flipped through the Thriller section and started to scroll through the Supernatural movies.

Levi returned and flopped on the sofa, throwing his arm around Eren's shoulders. He rested the bowl on his lap and Eren reached into it for a small bag of M&Ms.

"How does _Sinister_ sound?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want. And don't get candy on this sofa, Eren, I swear."

Eren ordered the movie and the two of them got comfortable. Levi put the candy bowl on the table by the sofa and Eren rested against his chest. He pulled Levi's arms around his chest and pressed play.

It didn't take long before Eren was a tense mess. He had substituted sitting in Levi's lap for hiding behind a blanket. The blanket did more than hide his fear; it hid the grin on his face every time Levi jumped.

"Fuck."

"Fuck!"

"Shi-FUCK!"

"Fuck it, I'm leaving. No, Eren stop, I'm leaving. Eren, no, fuck, let go! FUCK!"

The long string of curses came and went throughout the movie. Eren eventually left the comforts of his ball to curl back into Levi's arms, the blanket still thrown over their bodies. He ran his hand over Levi's arm, trying to sooth the man. He listened to Levi's racing heart and decided to himself that horror movies were possibly the worst (but still best) idea he could come up with.

And suddenly the movie lost its appeal. Eren was wrapped up in Levi's arms, inhaling his scent, listening to his heart, watching his throat bob every time he swallowed. It was serene and graceful and utterly terrifying.

Eren was too relaxed. Too content. Too comfortable in the man's arms and it sent his mind whirling out of control. His thoughts overwhelmed and his emotions boiled to the surface. He wanted to run and scream and cry and break another vase and cry more. He was ready to do it, too, but Levi's arms weighed him down and kept him in place.

In place.

 _His_ place against Levi's chest, in his arms. Wrapped up and safe and warm and wanted.

For the first time in years, he felt wanted. He didn't feel like a nasty burden to be pushed away or tossed aside. Something left on the backburner; a second choice; a last resort; an afterthought.

The tension in his body faded, letting himself form against Levi's body. He slipped his hand from on top of Levi's arm, and pushed it under Levi's shoulders to hold him close. He snuggled under Levi's neck and heard a soft hum escape the man's throat. Eren smiled and accepted, for that moment, that he was happy.

But the more it sank in, a fear started to bubble up with it. He didn't have any real emotions for Levi, did he? Nothing too serious. It could have been a crush. But nothing more.

At least, that's what he thought. And the more he thought about it, the more he dwelled on it, he realized that maybe, just maybe, it was something more than a silly high school level crush. That maybe, it was something deeper.

And that was scarier than any demon movie. That was scarier than any feeling of rejection or being tossed aside.

Because the last time Eren had been in love, he ended up with the pain of a broken heart.

"You don't get to pick movies anymore."

Levi's sudden, firm voice shook Eren from his wild thoughts. He blinked back tears—he didn't know if they came because he was lying on his side or if they were because of his thoughts—and sat up enough to look Levi in the eyes.

Tired grey eyes bore down on him and Eren dug his chin into Levi's chest.

"Well you can choose next time," Eren sang, giving his shoulders a playful shimmy. "But I still get the final say."

"Spoiled fucking rotten."

Eren grinned, Levi rolled his eyes and the doorbell went off. The chime of "trick or treat" from a pack of children rang through the house.

"I'm not fucking answering."

"Yeah, but you saw what happened with the kids," Eren snapped, pointing at the TV. He let go of Levi to properly sit up. He grabbed the bowl of remaining candy, most of it being wrappers, and stomped to the door. "Not taking any chances."

"It was just a movie!"

"No chances!"

Eren opened the door and passed out candy to a Rapunzel, Optimus Prime and Captain America. They said their "thank you"s with big smiles and ran off into the night. Eren happily hummed before turning off the porch light and closing the door. He turned off the lights in the entrance hall, hoping that the trick or treaters would get the hint that they were out of candy, and shuffled back to Levi.

"Do you want to marathon through _Iron Man?"_ Levi asked. Eren sat the candy bowl back on the table. He sank down against Levi, back to chest, and pulled Levi's arm to rest across his shoulders.

"Let's do this."

~~~~~~~~~

It probably wasn't the best decision to stay over at Levi's on a school night, but Eren had made worse decisions. He was all happy smiles and an achy neck. Not from a night of sexual exploits but rather from falling asleep on the sofa, Levi still wrapped around him.

It was the first time, in a very long time, that he woke up in someone's arms and without sex before. The sensation was foreign but not as awful as he could have thought.

Levi pulled up to the sidewalk by Eren's apartments, his Maserati rumbling low. Eren stretched and yawned, leaning over to drape his arms around Levi's shoulders.

"I had fun," he hummed.

"Go get ready for class," Levi said.

"Ugh, I have time," Eren groaned.

"You may, but I have work," Levi said, looking down at his watch; a shiny platinum Rolex. Eren stuck out his bottom lip. "Get."

"Oh fine," Eren laughed, letting him go. He picked up his backpack and reached for the door.

"Eren."

He stopped and sat back, staring at Levi. The snark in the man's voice had dropped and Eren felt his heart speed up anxiously. Levi pressed a hand to his cheek, stroking the soft skin with a thumb and Eren flushed, looking down.

"I had fun."

"I-I did too…" Eren's voice hitched unexpectantly. He looked back up as Levi's hand slipped from his rosy cheek.

"Have a good day. I'll talk to you later." Levi smiled a little before his usual, stern glare returned. "Now get going."

Eren smiled and crawled out of the car, watching Levi drive away. He pulled his backpack to his chest, a warm smile still on his face that was near the equivalent of an afterglow. Levi was doing things to his heart that he really didn't like. But there was no way to really stop it either.

"Eren…?"

And then everything stopped.

Eren looked around as Jean walked across the parking lot, eyes wide and hands outstretched in confusion. Eren swallowed and took a step back, his smile wiped from his face.

"Hey…uhh…what are you doing here?"

"Bert asked for a ride to class," Jean said. "What are you…what's all this?" He made a vague hand gesture at Eren and Eren knew exactly what he meant.

"It's nothing," Eren snapped.

"You were just dropped off in a really nice car. You're half dressed and I know that's not your shirt. And you have this really happy…glow. Are you fucking some rich old guy?"

Eren's eyes widened. "What? Jean, no! It's nothing. Don't make a big deal about it!"

"I'm not making a big deal about it, I'm just asking," Jean laughed. "Stop freaking out. Are you dating someone behind my back?"

"We're not dating, so it shouldn't fucking matter."

"We're not, but we're still—"

"I have to get ready for class," Eren said curtly, turning away. He suddenly stopped and spun back around. "And just so you know, this _is_ my fucking shirt. He bought it for me!"

Without another word, Eren started to make his way up the stairs, Jean still wildly confused. Eren couldn't look back at him. He would see him again later in the day and he decided he would deal with him then. He couldn't ruin the sweet feeling he had left from leaving Levi. And it certainly couldn't be ruined because of Jean's pestering.

"Good morning, Eren," Bertholdt said as he locked his apartment door.

Eren reared on him and tried to smile. He ended up turning around again to face his own door. "G'morning. Jean is waiting for you. I have to get ready for class."

And before Bert could say anything else, Eren disappeared into the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone has watched Sinister, but I'm a wimp and it scared the shit out of me. That's all.  
> Also: Eren and Jean work things out in the next chapter <3


	11. Sugar Cookie Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to say much about this chapter. Just go forth and read it because it's important.   
> I attempted some pet play though??

Blue and grey paint splattered the canvas to create an underwater scene. It was a little out of the ordinary, but for some reason Eren had fallen in love with the nature documentary he had watched (rather Armin had watched) on sea life. And of all the creatures, he had found the jellyfish particularly interesting.

He had painted a background to the sea scene and was slowly sketching in the jellyfish he would paint later. Armin watched from the sofa, his books tossed aside and his notes scattered over the floor. Rain pattered against the window so Eren had to paint indoors instead of setting up his easel outside.

Jellyfish took shape and he charcoaled in the outlines of rocks and coral next. He leaned back, agreeing with himself that it was time to continue his work, and picked up his paints again.

"Eren?"

"Yeah?" He didn't stop painting. He mixed pink and orange together until he found the proper shade of coral he wanted to use.

"Are you dating someone?"

And then he stopped.

"Huh? W-What?"

"Are you dating someone? I've heard rumors…"

"From Marco?"

"No," Armin quickly said. "From Jean. He asked me because he said he saw you get out of a nice car the other day and it was early. It just got me thinking and now I'm just curious. I'm not going to tell anyone."

And by "anyone" Eren knew he meant Mikasa. He sighed, setting his brush down. "It's really nothing major."

"That's a yes."

"Armin!"

"You're taking too long to deny it. You're avoiding it. And your ears are super red, too, so you're dating someone. That's fine, I just wanted to know."

"Armin, I am not!"

"Red ears," Armin taunted, sticking his tongue out. "So where'd you meet them? Not around the school since they apparently drive a car no one has seen on campus before. Oh, was it at the art show!"

"No…"

"Before or after the show?" Armin propped his head up on his hands, now fully committed to his game.

"I met him before."

"Aha! So you _are_ dating someone and this someone is a guy," Armin confirmed. Eren groaned, slapping his hand to his head.

"Fuck."

"So it was before. Hmm…"

The door to the apartment opened and Mikasa walked in, shaking off rain water. She looked from Eren's distressed face to Armin's wide grin.

"Did you ask him?"

"Mhm."

"You too?" Eren snapped. "Seriously, Mikasa?! You're in on it?"

"Don't act surprised," Mikasa said. "You know Jean has a hard time with secrets."

 _Yeah right,_ Eren thought. "He saw me get out of a car once. That doesn't mean anything."

"But you confirmed it earlier," Armin said.

"That is beside the point!"

"Bert also mentioned something about seeing a Porsche here once," Mikasa added. "And Jean said he saw you get out of a Maserati. Please don't tell me you're some escort for rich old men."

"I'm sorry. You caught me. I'm an escort for billionaires. Leave me alone so I can finish my painting now."

~~~~~~~~~

When the weekend came, Reiner decided that going to an arcade was the best plan of action. And no one, not even Armin, had any reason to deny it. Everyone was tired of school and studying and just existing on campus.

So meeting up at the closest Dave & Buster's provided enough gaming entertainment mixed with alcohol and food to make everyone happy, again even Armin.

Eren wasn't sure what was going on in Armin's classes, but he had downed four beers in less than an hour because of it. It somehow made him angry and better at Dance Dance Revolution than everyone else. No one dared to question it.

Eren ended up leaving Armin's side to sit with Mikasa, sharing a plate of nachos. Across from them sat Connie and Sasha and a plate of sliders. Reiner was standing by them, partially in the conversation but mostly immersed in a game of football on the television. Eren feared his rejoicing would result in an accidental black eye to some unsuspecting waitress or Christa who sat on a stool by the table.

Ymir had challenged (dragged) Bertholdt to go play air hockey and Marco had wandered off with Armin to play DDR (he was really babysitting to make sure Armin didn't pick a fight).

Though when Annie arrived, Mikasa opted to go play games with her and Jean took her spot next to Eren. His attempt to bum food off Eren's plate failed and he resorted to ordering a milkshake.

Eren hated it. Being that close to Jean. Practically feeling his voice on his skin. They were squeezed into a booth, shoulder to shoulder, and Eren hated it. He was uncomfortable. And Jean's shitty jokes weren't as funny as he remembered.

"Hey, Eren, you look really tense," Sasha said through her laughter. "Calm down."

"Yeah man, we're here to relax and have fun," Connie added. "Get that stick out of your ass."

Jean nudged Eren's shoulder, raising his milkshake to his lips. "Yeah, Eren."

Eren rolled his eyes and shoved the rest of his nachos into his mouth. He wiped his hands on a napkin and threw it at Jean's face.

"Hey!"

"Get the hay out of from between your teeth!" Eren snapped.

Connie and Sasha fell into a giggling, snorting fit. "Damn, you two will probably always be the same!"

Eren and Jean looked at Connie, ready for an explanation. Once he calmed down, he kept talking.

"You two were the same in high school. With the jokes and bickering."

"Yeah, it's a wonder you two even broke up," Sasha added. "I thought you two would be together—" Connie nudged her hard enough to make her squeal. Apparently her drink was making her tongue loose.

But it still cut deep and tension rose. Eren half-smiled and took another sip of his drink.

"Umm…I'm going to go check out the games," Eren said. "I'll catch you guys later."

Before anyone could protest, Eren was on his feet and hurrying away. He didn't care about the games, but he couldn't sit there any longer. It was bad enough that Jean had to sit by him—and have the audacity to even be that close—but then Sasha. Eren knew she didn't mean it, and had it been years ago her statement would have been a blessing.

Now they were just awkward, mildly drunken words that brought on nasty feelings of regret and an old flame.

Eren sighed as he walked, unsure of where he was even going. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes but the more he thought about her words, the less they meant. And he realized that maybe, just maybe, he didn't miss dating Jean as much as usual.

And that maybe, really was capable of getting over Jean, too.

"Have any more dates?" Jean walked up behind him, and hurried to his side. Eren rolled his eyes, walking up to a House of the Dead system. He pulled out his game card and swiped it. Jean quickly did the same, picking up the other gun.

"Don't be a dick," Eren said. The game started and they skipped the opening scene. They took aim and went to work. "Already saved your life, asshole."

Jean groaned as he reloaded and kept shooting zombies. "Whatever, dickhead. Seriously though, who dropped you off?"

"It doesn't matter. He's a friend-shit, fuck you zombie! He's a friend."

"Boyfriend-friend? Friends with benefits friend?" Jean shot down a flying creature as Eren took a moment to reload.

"The sort of friend who doesn't constantly pry."

"Fine, geez," Jean grumbled. "Is it a crime to be interested?"

Eren sighed, raising his gun. "Boyfriend." He punctuated it with a few quick clicks and fallen zombies.

Jean stopped shooting. Eren was thankful he was decent because the lack of a competent partner suddenly made the game difficult.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," Jean said, raising his gun. "Just…you haven't dated in a long time."

"I know…"

"I wish you would have just told me though. You don't need to lie."

Of course Eren didn't _need_ to lie. But telling Jean, of all people, wasn't the easiest thing he had to do.

"Yeah…I know. It's just weird because…you know…"

"Because we're sort of a thing. At times."

Eren shook his head. "We were a thing. In high school. And that was high school. Now we're…friends?"

A faint smile tugged at Jean's mouth and he nodded. "We'll always be friends. Don't be a dumbass."

"Besides, you have Marco. I have no one. Had no one. But now…I don't know it feels like I sort of do…and it's nice."

The smile creeping at the edge of Jean's lips spread across his face, his eyes lighting up.

"You always have me. But I'm happy for you," Jean said. "And if I would have known how serious you are I wouldn't have teased you like that. But I do want to meet whoever managed to snag you, though. He must have four dicks."

"He's not an octopus."

"I'm not going to judge your cthullu-fetish or whatever weird porn you're into."

"Oh shut up, Twilight Sparkle."

"Cthu—shit shit shit! Boss!"

They stopped talking in order to concentrate on their boss battle. Jean died twice and Eren was left to finish it off. But the weird plant with its odd tentacles only paved the way for more gross jokes from Jean, making Eren laugh harder than he meant to.

They lost all their progress but ended up with smiles on their faces.

"YOU BITCHES SUCK!" Armin shouted, stumbling by with another drink in his hand. Marco was following close behind him, trying desperately to calm him down. "CAN'T EVEN SHOOT A FUCKIN PLANT!"

"Armin, please no more," Marco cried as Armin kept walking, yelling at whoever he passed by.

Eren looked to a very shocked Jean.

"He doesn't drink often," Eren said.

"I can see why," Jean replied. "Hey, your dad is calling."

Eren looked around at his phone he had placed on the arcade game by all the buttons. "Daddy" flashed across the screen and Eren flushed a red as bright as his gun. He grabbed his phone and pocketed it as quickly as he could.

"You're not going to take it? What if it's an emergency? Your dad never calls."

"Um…no. I know I mean…it's nothing."

"I thought you had his name as Grisha in your phone? When did you change—"

"Let's play air hockey!" Eren shouted. "Or at least go make sure Bert is still alive. He was playing with Ymir."

Jean shrugged and followed Eren through the swarms of people to the air hockey tables, only to find a triumphant Bert with a very pissy Ymir. Reiner had joined them, since the game was over, and was giving Bert a congratulatory shake by the shoulders. Christa was attempting to console Ymir's ego.

Eren took over the air hockey table and Jean ran around to the other side. They started the game and somewhere between scoring five points and hitting his finger, Eren saw Marco had joined Jean on his end.

For the first time, in a long time, he smiled. Not out of bitterness but because he knew what it was like to have someone who cared enough to share a kiss with.

They lost their puck once or twice and smashed their fingers, but Eren came out victorious to Jean's dismay. Armin was now under the care of Mama Braun, passed out on the blond's broad shoulders. Mikasa, Annie, Connie and Sasha joined them around the air hockey table and then the tournament began.

Eren played Bertholdt, lost, and took the time to run outside to make a quick call.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Sorry I missed your call," Eren told Levi, laughter still lingering in his voice. "We're all out and it's loud."

"It's fine," Levi replied. "I wanted to ask if I could snag you for the weekend."

Eren smiled and kicked at the ground, stuffing his hand into his pocket. He nodded, even though Levi couldn't see it. "I would love that."

"You sound like a dreamy high schooler. I can hear the fucking grin on your face."

"Don't flatter yourself, old man."

"By the way, I wanted to ask, how do you feel about collars?"

Eren blushed bright red at the thought. "W-Well…I'm not opposed. I've never worn one…"

"Don't feel like you have to. I just saw one and sort of thought of you."

"Aww! If daddy thinks it'll be cute on me then I guess I could give it a try."

"You're a little shit."

"You love it."

They said their goodbyes and Eren went back into the building, a smile on his face. He held his phone to his chest, clutching it as if was some link to Levi and the man could feel it. As he walked he heard someone shout his name and turned to see Marco running up to him.

"Was that your boyfriend you were talking to?"

"Maybe…"

"I can tell. You're smiling."

"I smile a lot, I'll have you know," Eren snarked. Marco chuckled.

"Oh no, not like this. You are practically _glowing."_

Eren rubbed his cheeks as if it would wipe away the flush of red. "I am not!"

"Your ears are all red."

Eren held his earlobes between his fingers and glared up at Marco, his brows wildly knit tight together. Marco nudged him and hurried off before Eren could respond.

~~~~~~~~~

The initial idea of pet play frightened Eren to the point he almost dreaded going over to Levi's for the weekend. He had looked it up, once he was home, and wasn't fond of what he saw. He didn't want to be treated like an animal.

And he certainly had no problem bringing the issue up with Levi while they had lunch in the middle of the week.

"I'm not going to abuse you." Levi sneered at the thought. "Pet play isn't about abuse. It's about trust. Giving another person control, receiving praise. You haven't had a problem with it before, so I figured I'd introduce the idea."

Eren flushed bright red. "Fine! But I don't want to have a tail shoved up my ass!"

A passing waitress stared at them in confusion and Eren sank into his side of the booth, bringing a piece of steak to his mouth.

"Eren. If you don't want to do this, tell me. I'm a big boy; you're not going to hurt my feelings," Levi said.

"No!" Eren cried. "I mean…just…we'll have to talk about rules."

Levi smiled gently, stirring his tea with his straw. "Don't worry that pretty head of yours, kitten, we'll definitely have a set of can's and cannot's."

Eren knew Levi was being serious, but his words still sent a shudder down Eren's body. He bit his lip, more turned on than he should be in public, and nodded.

So when the weekend came and Eren arrived at Levi's, he was unsure of what to expect. But it certainly wasn't the array of cute accessories laid out across Levi's bed.

A pastel green collar, leather with a silky frill around it and a matching bell attached; a string of white beads, resembling pearls, looped around it. It tied with a ribbon to form a large bow in the back. Next to it, plain and simple, were ribbons in the same pastel green shade. Finally, there was a light robe folded neatly next to them.

Eren swallowed nervously and Levi took his hand. "Relax?"

"I am!"

Levi picked up the bottle of lotion Eren was very familiar with. "Take off your shirt and lie down."

Eren obeyed without question, flopping on to the bed and rolling his eyes. He turned the collar over in his hands, listening to Levi warm the lotion between his hands. He closed his eyes as Levi started on his back, rubbing out the tension between his shoulders with strong hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you. And if you don't like anything, you have to tell me," Levi said. Eren nodded. "This is meant to be a new experience for us. Not anything bad. And if you don't want to do this, Eren, we don't have to."

"No, I want to try," Eren mumbled. He hummed in delight as Levi worked the muscle around his neck. "I'm just nervous. But I want to do this."

Levi could hear the determination in Eren's voice, even if he couldn't see the brunet's face. "What do you want the safe word to be?"

Eren shrugged. "What about Stop?"

"Pineapple."

"I want watermelon."

Levi tussled his hair. "Brat." He reached over Eren and picked up the green ribbons. "Hold out your wrists."

Eren raised a hand and Levi tied the ribbon around his wrist. He repeated the action for Eren's other hand and Levi picked up the collar. He warmed the leather between his hands and Eren found it to be a little endearing.

"Not too tight, is it?" Levi asked, placing a light kiss to the ribbon around Eren's wrist. Eren shook his head, biting his lip.

"No...it's fine." His voice came out softer than he wanted. Barely more than a shy whisper.

"Good. Now for some rules," Levi said, dropping Eren's hand. "Should I go first, or you?"

"I…uh…you start."

"Fine. First, I want you to stay naked."

Eren shuddered. The idea made him blush but he felt his cock twitch in anticipation, too.

"The entire time we're in a scene, you're to be naked. I bought the robe for you, in case for breaks, but otherwise, you're to stay nude. I want to be allowed to please you when I feel like it, so I'll keep lube accessible. I'll feed you, get whatever you want to drink; we can take breaks for you to use the bathroom, too. Are you comfortable with that?"

Eren considered his words carefully. Nothing seemed too difficult or too overwhelming. He smiled and nodded. "I'm comfortable with it."

"Good. And you? What would you like to get from this?"

"Nothing in particular. Just don't hit me? I mean, you can slap my ass all you want but don't hit me in the face."

Levi cupped Eren's face with a gentle hand. "Understood. And one more thing…"

"Hm?"

"I want to be allowed to kiss you. Now before you start your spiel about kissing, I just mean your neck and shoulders. Affection and aftercare is important for scenes and that can be hard to give with your ban on kissing."

Eren's heart started to race at the mere thought. But he slowly nodded in agreement. "I can handle that…"

Levi exhaled. "Good."

He reached around Eren and Eren sat up to let him tie the collar on. Eren held it in place as Levi tied it into a large bow at the back of his neck. He was rewarded with a light kiss to his shoulder that sent a chill throughout his body.

Levi dropped his hands from Eren's neck, down along his back and to the hem of his pants. He gave them a pull and Eren understood the silent gesture. He slipped them off, letting his pants and underwear fall to the floor. Levi raked his fingers through Eren's hair again.

"Good boy. Let's go sit in there. I have some work to finish."

"Alright," Eren said, crawling off the bed.

"Tch. Little kittens don't walk."

Eren dropped his mouth in shock. "You expect me to crawl all the way in there on this hard floor—"

He was silenced when Levi scooped him up and carried him into the living room. He gently placed Eren on the sofa.

"Now be good and let daddy work." He patted Eren on the head and Eren couldn't hold back a sly grin. Levi picked up his work binder and sat down by him, opening it up to read over mountain of papers.

Eren was unsure of what he was supposed to do. He was naked, sitting on the sofa, and wearing a collar. Levi was working, and work was definitely serious. He couldn't play around with Levi while he worked.

He thought about Colossus, and what his own dog would do in a situation like that. Usually get moody and bark (like hell if he was barking, or in this case, meowing) to get Eren's or Carla's attention.

Eren slid off the sofa and Levi raised an eyebrow, still marking through his depositions. Eren rested his chin on Levi's knee, purposefully pointing it down as hard as he could, and made a soft whining pout. He narrowed his eyes when Levi didn't acknowledge his whine and realized the position was easier to play out than he thought.

Levi dropped his hand to Eren's head, ruffling up his hair. Eren tilted his head back, nipping playfully at Levi's fingers. A thin smirk spread across Levi's lips and he reached over onto the table by the sofa. He picked into a bowl and produced a small sugar cookie.

"Thank you for being a quiet little thing," Levi hummed, offering the treat to Eren between his fingers. Eren took it carefully, taking care not to drop it on the floor. Levi patted him on the head again and Eren mewled in delight.

Eren tried to be good. But being quiet and staring up at Levi was hard, especially when he wasn't doing anything to keep himself occupied. He shifted around on the floor impatiently, occasionally letting out a loud whining sigh.

"Down," Levi said firmly, when Eren propped his hands up on the side table to eye his treats. Eren slumped on the floor, visibly pouting. "You're restless. Come here."

His voice turned to dark silk and Eren shuddered all over. He crawled around the sofa and pulled himself onto the cushions when Levi patted them. He was suddenly very aware of his current state: the collar around his neck, the ribbons on his wrists and the fact he was stripped naked. His cock was painfully at half-mast, on clear display for Levi.

Setting aside his binder of work, Levi pressed a hand to Eren's side. There was an immediate shiver at the sudden contact and Eren moaned as Levi slipped his hand lower. He massaged Eren's thighs, ignoring the growing heat between the boy's legs.

It took everything Eren had not to plead for Levi to just touch him. But the gentle buck Eren gave was enough of a hint for Levi to take.

He brushed his fingers against the head of Eren's cock and elicited a long moan from the shaking boy.

"Oh, look at you. You're so needy, aren't you?" Levi said softly, his fingertips still toying with Eren's erection. Eren tried to hold back another long moan at the featherlight touches. He only nodded in response to Levi's question, barely able to form coherent words.

Levi wrapped his long fingers around Eren's cock and gave him a few slow, dry strokes. Eren threw his head back at the friction, shamelessly moaning and throwing his hips up. Levi suddenly let him go and tugged him onto his lap. He flipped Eren onto his back, resting his head against the sofa's arm. Eren stared up at him with wide, shocked eyes.

Patting Eren's head, Levi picked up the small bottle of lube on the table and popped the lid open, drizzling the clear liquid onto his fingers. Eren's heart raced in anticipation and his hips squirmed.

"Daddy hurry." The words slipped out before Eren even realized he had thought them. He flushed bright red, burying his face into Levi's arm.

"You're such an impatient little pet," Levi chuckled. He dropped his hand between Eren's legs, brushing against his cock and balls to find his hole. He pressed a finger against Eren's entrance and Eren whined louder.

That first finger went in with ease and Levi gave it a little twist. Eren jerked as it brushed against his sweet spot but tried his hardest to stay quiet. A second and third finger soon followed, wet noises mixing with Eren's lewd moans. Levi twisted his fingers again, this time to purposefully hit Eren's prostate over and over.

Eren grabbed Levi's arm with one hand, and the sofa with the other. His knuckles turned white as he bucked against Levi's hand, panting with each hard move. Keeping the man's fingers deep inside.

Within minutes, Eren was shouting Levi's name as he was milked through his orgasm. Cum splattered against his stomach and his eyes glassed over as Levi slowed his fingers' movements. Grey eyes bore down on Eren as his convulsion started to cease. Levi pulled his hand away, brushing back Eren's hair and rubbing his ear.

"Good boy," Levi breathed. He picked up another one of the cookies and held it to Eren's lips. "Such a good kitten, cumming for daddy like that."

Eren nibbled slowly on the cookie as his mind stopped spinning. "Should I go clean up?"

"I'll clean you later," Levi said. "You're just a kitten. You can't properly clean yourself."

Eren nodded, a playful grin on his lips, and finished off the cookie. Levi still stroked his head, earning drowsy noises from Eren's throat. With his free hand, Levi reached onto the table and to the small pile of toys he had carefully laid out. Eren heard the clinking of plastic and looked up to see a set of anal beads in Levi's hand.

He gasped and let his legs fall open, already quivering at the mere sight. Levi smirked. "You're all ready, aren't you?"

Eren nodded, biting his lip as Levi pushed in the first three beads with ease. Eren closed his eyes tight, letting his head fall back against the sofa's arm. His breathing quickened and he grabbed at Levi's arm again, digging his nails in deep.

"Breathe," Levi said softly, stroking Eren's hair. "Relax."

Levi's hand fell to Eren's cheek, coaxing him into a steadier breathing pattern. He pushed in the last few beads, listening to Eren gasp at the larger ones. Eren curled into a shaking ball and with every little move, with every little breath, he could feel the beads rubbing inside of him. His cheeks flushed and he buried his nose into Levi's lap.

"How do you feel?"

Eren opened his eyes, trying to stay still. "I'm fine."

"Nothing hurts?"

"No."

Levi rested a hand on Eren's head and picked up his binder. "Good."

It wasn't long before Eren had become accustomed to the anal beads keeping him stretched. He was eventually up and restless again, crawling, sorely, across the floor. His legs and ass were still slicked up from the lube and he was sure to stretch and arc his back to properly display it for Levi, the end of the string of beads dangling against his legs. Eren didn't know if the man was even paying attention, but the thought of him watching was arousing.

Eren gave another little whine, just to catch his attention.

"Unless you want me to fuck you, put your ass down," Levi barked. Eren sat up at his words, adjusting the ribbons on his wrists. He glanced over his shoulder at Levi, staring up into playfully narrowed eyes. Eren smirked and arched his back harder, tilting his ass in the air and even spreading his legs.

"Come punish your pet, daddy."

_Fwump._

Levi slammed his binder closed and picked up a condom and the lube. If Eren were some animal-hybrid, his ears would have perked up at the gesture and his tail would wag when Levi grabbed his hips.

Firm hands slid over his round ass, carefully massaging the muscle. Eren whimpered, the pressure from the beads making him squirm. He felt a tug, a short, initial warning pull, before feeling the largest bead slide right out with a wet pop. He sighed, pleased with the lessened pressure. Eren rested his head on his arms, Levi pulling each bead from Eren's ass until the toy was tossed aside.

Eren whimpered into his arms as Levi ran his hands over smooth, tanned skin.

"Fuck, Eren. You should see yourself right now," Levi hummed. "You have such a fuckable little hole. It's practically begging."

Levi tore open the condom packet with his teeth and pulled out his cock all in one motion. Eren watched him multitask from his spot on the floor, ass still on display and shaking from excitement. Levi dripped more lube onto Eren's hole and used his thumb to smear it around. Eren purred in pleasure, trying to catch Levi's thumb just right and push his ass against it.

"You have such a slutty little body. You already want more. Tell me what you want, kitten, and I'll give it to you."

Eren gasped, trying to find his voice. His words came out in rasped breaths. "Fuck me, daddy. I've been a good kitten, let me have your cock."

A hand came down on Eren's ass and he squealed at the sudden contact.

"Such a demanding little slut. What do you say when you want something?"

"Please daddy?"

Eren couldn't see the smile on Levi's face, but he felt the shift in the man's weight. And he felt the kiss placed on his lower back, soft and light and enough to make him moan from the sheer intimacy of it.

But Eren yelped as Levi pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance, giving Eren a warning tap. Levi waited for any signs of resistance before pushing in deep.

"Mmmm…fucking finally," Eren moaned, lolling his head around. He inhaled sharply as Levi tangled his hand in his hair and he pushed back on the man's cock.

Levi grabbed Eren's hip for extra leverage and started to move as hard as he could. Eren's mouth dropped open in silent pants and he closed his eyes, listening to the hard slap of skin on skin. With a snap of his hips, Levi hit Eren's sweet spot again. His first orgasm, the stimulation from those fucking beads, and now Levi's deliberant thrusts were enough to send Eren back over the edge. Within seconds he was screaming as his second orgasm overcame him.

"L-Levi please cum…cum on my baaack?" Eren breathed, his mind a blur of too much pleasure and Levi pounding into his sore ass.

He heard a chuckle and Levi tapped his hip in response. That pounding lasted only a few seconds more before Levi pulled out with a slippery pop. He held Eren still with a hand on the boy's tan waist, and with his other one Levi peeled the condom off.

"Hold still," he breathed. Levi wrapped his fingers around his own cock, firmly jacking himself off. Eren listened to his ragged breathing and groaned once he felt droplets of warm cum spilling across his back.

For a few brief moments, they were silent. They said no words, taking the time to catch their breaths. Eren's knees were weak so he kneeled down, legs tucked under him and arms against his chest. His stomach was sticky again and his back was still wet. He looked around at Levi, who was leaning against the sofa, and shuddered.

Levi suddenly moved and Eren watched with heavy eyes as the man lingered over him. Levi tilted Eren's face up and placed a gentle kiss to his jaw, far from his lips, and ran a hand through his mess of hair.

"Are you satisfied now, kitten?"

Eren nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"And you feel good?"

Again, Eren nodded. Levi let him go and Eren rested his head on the floor. Eren watched Levi shuffle to the small table, grab a few cookies and come back.

"Tell me if you're thirsty," Levi said, feeding each little cookie to Eren. All Eren could do was nod once again and watch Levi adjust himself before going back to work on the sofa.

Eren was spent. Laid out and drowsy across the floor with a pleased, blissed out grin on his face. His body ached in the best way possible and he felt content. He stretched and rolled into a sitting position, crawling across the carpet to where Levi sat. He rested his chin on Levi's knee and Levi combed his fingers through Eren's hair.

Levi glanced down to meet Eren's wide eyes and they both smiled.

The man's smile did things to Eren that his hands couldn't; touched him a way he wasn't expecting. Levi's smile was warm and beautiful, despite the disgust in grey eyes (Eren knew very well Levi was torn between work and going to shower), Levi was still smiling at him. Genuinely smiling.

With a racing heart, Eren sat up and wiggled between Levi's legs. He rested his arms around Levi's waist, knocking the papers from his hand.

"Yes?"

Eren shrugged and Levi pressed a hand under his chin, raising Eren's head up. Their eyes met and Eren felt his cheeks turn to fire.

"What does this kitten want?"

Blood rushed to his ears. It was all Eren could hear. His vision blurred and his palms grew sweaty. "Close your eyes."

Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren pouted.

"Please? Just…really quick…"

"You're such a brat at times," Levi sighed, closing his eyes as Eren asked. "Don't run off and rob me."

"Hush!" Eren snapped. He chewed his lip, refusing to think his decision over. It was what he wanted.

Pushing himself up a little more, Eren leaned against Levi, brushing their noses together. He made sure Levi still had his eyes closed and at the lack of grey orbs peering back at him, Eren moved closer. He kept his own eyes open, to make sure he didn't fuck this simple thing up.

He found Levi's lips with his own, smooth and still wet. Smoke mixed with lingering mint tea and sex on the man's mouth. And despite what had happened, their kiss was chaste, closed-mouth and clumsy like a real first kiss.

Eren pulled away and lowered his eyes, embarrassed by the shade of red on his cheeks. Levi rested his head against Eren's and Eren smiled.

"Are you alright?"

Eren nodded, nudging Levi's head. "Kiss me."

A simple request. Their scene was over. There was no more "Daddy" or "Kitten" or "Please".

Levi cupped Eren's face, tilting his head back. And without hesitating, he caught Eren's plush lips, kissing him softly. But this time their kiss wasn't something quick and clumsy; it was filled with a passion that had been building since their first encounter.

Eren sighed when they pulled back from each other, his eyes fluttering open. He stared at Levi with dreamy emerald orbs and smiled.

"Let's go shower?" Eren whispered. Levi took Eren's hand and raised it to his lips, kissing his palm.

"I think a shower sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT X'3  
> Second: A-Kon is this weekend!!!! 83 Which means next update will be slow, unfortunately. BUT, it will come. Also, if anyone is going to A-Kon (in Dallas) find me! I'll be cosplaying Miku Hatsune and Levi (mostly Levi).


	12. Marshmallow Sundae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet fluff and shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a play on words.  
> Because it's actually a Sunday when they go out shopping.  
> IDK

Soon after falling onto the mattress, Eren was asleep. He was too tired for anymore play and soreness was settling in. But he managed to curl into a ball, burying his face into the pillow.

Levi stood by the door, cleaned and in his pajamas, with a smile on his face. He pushed away from the doorframe and walked to the bed, unable to resist being able to touch Eren as he wanted. He brushed his fingers over Eren's wet hair and a smile spread over the boy's lips.

He tugged the blankets up over Eren's shoulders and tucked him in. He looked down at his sleeping boy and couldn't help but smile. Long lashes fell against tan skin; deep brown hair was curling around his ears; and sweet lips were parted and still flushed from being kissed.

Levi leaned down and was tempted—terribly tempted—to steal a kiss from Eren's lips. But he tilted his head up and pressed his lips instead to Eren's temple.

"Mmm…" Eren hummed and shifted closer, reaching out for Levi's hand.

It was irresistible.

Levi slid into the bed, taking Eren's hand and pulling him close. Eren nuzzled into his side and Levi combed his fingers through brown hair, admiring the gentle expression on Eren's face.

He was real. Truly real. And there in his arms.

"Don't leave me again, sir…"

Levi swallowed hard. "I won't, Eren. I'll never leave you again. It took me too long to find you."

~~~~~~~~~

When Sunday came around, Eren was spent. He could barely even think about sex and he was sure (he hoped) Levi felt the same. The previous two days consisted entirely of him being Levi's "pet kitten", collar and ribbon cuffs included. He was thankful to be off the floor, in actual clothes and eating at a table.

But he couldn't stop smiling. There was a sense of warmth around him that he couldn't shake. Even though they were in the car, Eren wanted to curl up next to Levi and cuddle the day away.

"I fucking hate school," Eren groaned as Levi parked the car in the lot of an art supply store. "And fucking projects."

"Come on, Eren, it's not that awful." Levi patted him on the knee and turned off the car. Eren groaned and rolled towards the car door.

The two of them got out and walked into the store. Eren inhaled, taking in the faint scent of paints and paper and grabbed a shopping cart. He went directly to the paints and started to look them over, measuring which colors he needed the most. Levi curiously twisted a brush between his fingers.

"I don't know which one I want more…"

"Get them both," Levi shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Levi…I can't expect you to buy my paints," Eren said softly.

"Why not?"

"Because they're for school," Eren sighed. He dropped his arms to his sides, the paints still in his hands. "And that's my responsibility."

Levi wrapped an arm around Eren's waist, resting his hand against the small of the boy's back. He gave Eren a little squeeze, a slight smile on his lips. "You spent the entire weekend naked with a collar on. I think you deserve it, especially since you were such a good sport about it."

Eren flushed bright red and held the paints to his chest.

"Thank you…"

"What all do you need? Paints, brushes? A new canvas or three? Eren, please, get whatever you want or I'll pick out shit for you. And I honestly have no idea what the fuck to even get."

"Levi!"

"You've been given a fair warning. So stop being a little shit and get to shopping."

Eren laughed and kissed Levi on the cheek. "Thanks. For an old man you're not as cranky today."

"And I'm not even getting paid to babysit you, either," Levi retorted. He slapped Eren on the ass and nodded his head at the bottles of paint.

Biting on his lip, Eren hurried to look through the paints. His eyes lit up and it was suddenly like an early Christmas. He picked out his paints (only those that he seriously needed) and went on to the next thing. A new sketchpad, a box of charcoals and four canvases soon filled the shopping cart alongside the paints.

He pushed the cart up to Levi's side and the man glanced down into it. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all?"

"Mhm." Eren nodded and shyly started to pick at his fingers. It was all too much. This wasn't Levi's responsibility. Levi only had to buy him food and gas money; art supplies were for Eren to take care of.

But those thoughts never reached Levi. The man pulled the cart up to the counter and dug out his wallet without a second thought. Eren gave in, putting all his supplies onto the counter to be checked out.

The cashier glanced up at him and then to Levi. And Eren knew, by the long stare the cashier gave him, exactly what he was thinking.

So Eren walked to Levi's side, once everything was on the counter, and wrapped his arms around Levi's waist. He watched the cashier look at them with stunned, raised eyebrows. With a smirk, Eren kissed Levi on the cheek, just to make sure the cashier's assumptions were correct.

Levi swiped his card to pay and Eren let him go to pick up the bags of art supplies.

"Can we get ice cream on the way? I'm craving a marshmallow sundae."

Levi snorted. "Of course, you spoiled brat."

"Daddy's spoiled brat," Eren teased, walking to the door. Levi shamelessly eyed him and inhaled sharply.

"Keep that snarky shit up and you're missing school tomorrow."

Eren leaned against the car, a grin playing on his lips. Levi walked up to him, gently rubbing Eren's arms. The shit-eating grin on Eren's face faded to a shy smile, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you. For all of this," Eren mumbled under Levi's gaze, holding up the bag.

"You're welcome."

No other words were exchanged. Eren leaned down and caught Levi's lips in a long, slow kiss. He drew Levi's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it until saliva started to pool too much at the corners of their mouths.

Eren tilted his head back with a little smack. For once Levi looked heavily dazed, lips still parted and eyes heavy with a faint lust. The image made Eren smile triumphantly.

"Brat. Let's go get your ice cream. But like hell if you're eating that in my car."

"Alright!" Eren laughed, slipping into the car. He held his bag to his chest and was all smiles the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. It was supposed to be the ending to the last chapter and just got cut because I lost the steam to edit it out x'3 But here it is! (and just in time for Father's Day too ;3). The shopping was inspired by a conversation I had with erens-jaeger-bombs on tumblr. If you don't follow her, go do it because she's a total doll. That's all I have to say <3 Enjoy!  
> PS the con was splendid :'D
> 
> I've also received some BEAUTIFUL fanart for this story!! Links are below <3 
> 
> http://khimairan.tumblr.com/post/87968730059/so-someone-reread-sugar-on-top-and-felt-like
> 
> http://hisuiironotori.tumblr.com/post/88206762563/greenribbon


	13. Pecan Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving and Eren misses Levi's voice and his dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO THINGS: I want to thank everyone for being patient as always. These last few weeks have been literal hell and all the support I've received has literally kept me sane.  
> Important things now: As you all know, my other fic Danger Line is being made into a doujin. WELL pre-orders for the first book will open up next week!!! :3 Be sure to check it out if you're keeping up with the doujin!
> 
> http://mireielle.storenvy.com/
> 
> Second: I received some beautiful fanart from the wonderful yummy-suika (I met her at AKon and she's just a total doll). Link below!
> 
> http://yummy-suika.tumblr.com/post/89590979371/for-heichou-espurr-cuz-her-fic-sugar-on-top-is

Thanksgiving came quicker than expected and, between final projects and studying, plans were loosely made. Eren knew he'd have to go home at some point, because missing his mother's cooking was completely out of the question, but going home meant facing his father.

And facing his father meant being reminded on a daily basis that he wasn't some ideal child.

He wanted to sneak away to Levi's for the holiday, to avoid his father. But before he could barely think it out—

"Oh photography?"

He was back home for the long weekend.

Eren looked up from his laundry pile and nodded. He was sitting in his old room, sorting through his laundry bag, as his mother looked over his schedule for the new semester.

"Yeah, I figured I'd give it a try. Professor Schultz suggested it to me," Eren said, tossing t-shirts across the room. "If that's alright."

"It's all up to you. Whatever you want to do," Carla replied. "And you're taking a digital art course. Another drawing course…?"

"Yeah, it's a higher drawing course," Eren said. "You have to have really good marks and recommendations for it. And since that art show well…"

"Well?"

"Well," Eren continued, "I've had other professors in the art department ask me about my paintings. And they even offered me a spotlight week in one of the showcases at school. I mean, it's only one glass case but it's in the middle of a heavy traffic area in the art building and—"

"Eren! That's amazing!" Carla cried, slapping her hands to her face. "I'm so proud of you! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I just found out!" Eren cried back, laughing a little. "I wanted to tell you in person."

"That's spectacular," Carla said. "Do you know which paintings you'll use yet? Or will you paint more?"

"Umm…I'm using the one of the flowers," Eren said mindlessly, sitting back on a pile of jeans. "And I just finished a painting of Mikasa and Annie. It's really pretty and I would have brought it home but it's still drying. I'll send you a picture of it when I get back to the apartment."

"I'd love to see it, definitely," Carla said. "And you're taking another semester of French? I thought you hated French?"

"I do, but I have to have a dumb foreign language credit," Eren replied, rolling his eyes, exasperated at his own course choice. "It was either French, Spanish, Italian or Japanese. And since I already took the first part to French, Schultz suggested I follow through and finish it up instead of starting another foreign language from the very beginning."

"That makes sense."

"It does but I should have just went with Spanish instead of letting Jean drag me through French. Asshole."

"But at least you have him to help you with it."

"I guess. He's still an asshole for it."

"How is Jean, by the way? I hope he's doing well."

"He's—" Eren's voice hitched briefly before he was able to continue. His chest felt tight as he remembered all of the good. All of the happy. All of the stupid. Every emotion he had for Jean came rushing back all at once.

And as soon as every emotion hit, something washed over him that settled his sudden nervous. Jean was a friend. Only a friend. And Eren knew there would be times when he would struggle with his feelings for Jean, because it was truly a process to be entirely over him.

"Eren?"

"Huh? He's good! He's really good. He's with Marco and doing his whole law-thing," Eren replied.

Carla smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Yeah…"

"You're not with anyone?"

Eren choked and looked up at her. "Ma! What sort of question is that? What the hell!"

Carla laughed as Eren threw a shirt down in front of him.

"I just thought I'd ask. I know you won't tell me otherwise."

"Well…," Eren muttered. And just as his thoughts of Jean rushed back, he was flooded with better thoughts of Levi. He tried to bite back a smile and miserably failed with his mother staring down at him.

"Oh Eren!"

"It's really not that big of a deal…"

"If you're smiling that big, kiddo, I think it is. But I'm not going to press you too much for answers," Carla said. "Knowing you, you'll spill it all when you're ready."

~~~~~~~~~

For whatever reason Eren thought Thanksgiving would be a decent dinner, he was truly proven wrong. Because with every dinner, Grisha was there. And he was there, looking over Eren's new schedule with narrowed eyes. His lips had thinned and Eren knew the storm was coming at some point.

Storm. No, not at all. Grisha was the equivalent of a land mine. Eren knew it was there. He just didn't know where it was hidden. At least a storm can be seen from a mile away.

"How are your current classes going?" Grisha asked, shocking Eren from his train of thought.

"They're good," Eren replied. "We're all getting ready for finals though so there's not too much going on. Just studying and final projects. Oh, mom, speaking of which I have to do a still-life sketch and I was wondering if you—"

"So there's not much to do except study and work on your final projects," Grisha repeated. "So it's not real work? Just doodling."

And there it was.

"Exactly. It's not real work. Except for my criminal psychology course," Eren deadpanned. "I spend my time in my shit art classes with someone's cock in my mouth."

Grisha slammed his fork down and Carla spit her drink back into her glass.

"Eren Jaeger!" she cried. "I've told you to watch your mouth at the table!"

"Sorry mom," Eren sighed. He actually shrank back into his chair. He knew his mother didn't care what he did (well, who he did in this case) but being vulgar about it was a bit out of line. That he would admit to. But the vicious glare on Grisha's face was worth it.

"You're just one disappointment after another."

"I forget you hate the fact that I suck cock—"

"Eren. Language."

"Penis."

Silence fell over the table. Colossus happily wagged his tail, his breathing hot against Eren's leg. Eren picked a piece of turkey off his plate, that wasn't smothered in gravy, and fed it to the dog. Grisha had returned to looking over his schedule.

"A photography course," he mused. "How hard is it to snap a fucking photo?"

"I'll let you know."

"You're taking French?"

"Yeah."

"Why French? The only people who speak French are those in France. That's going to be useless here. You should have gone with Spanish."

"Yeah, well, considering I have to take on a lot of student loans on my own now, it's a better financial move to go with French. I don't have to wait, take the first semester of Spanish and then the second semester," Eren replied. Grisha scrunched his nose at Eren's answer and turned his attention back to his food.

Carla sighed. "I just want a dinner where you two can eat without arguing."

"At least we're not yelling this time," Eren said.

"We wouldn't have to argue if Eren would just try harder."

"We wouldn't have to argue if you could accept I'm not you," Eren snapped. Again, Grisha narrowed his eyes at him, lowering his fork.

Eren swallowed hard and his heart sank at the scraping sound of the chair against the floor and Grisha getting to his feet, walking out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~

"I invited Levi over for dinner at my parent's," Mikasa said. Eren choked on his tea and Armin stared at him in confusion.

They had agreed to go to a Black Eyed Pea for Thanksgiving during their break. They figured it was better than trying to shove a turkey in the oven and cook on their small stove. Plus the clean-up wouldn't be needed (and Eren had opted to pay for the entire meal).

"You…just…casually invited him over?" Eren asked, trying to calm himself.

"Well, yeah. But he only stayed for a little while since he usually eats with his friends."

"You keep in touch with him?"

"Of course…He's still somewhat family."

"We're family!" Eren cried, pointing to himself and Armin.

"I know that but I live with you two and I see you both daily! I haven't seen Levi since he left for college. And I certainly haven't seen Uncle Kenny either though I doubt Levi would want to see him at all."

"But—"

"Eren, why are you so shocked by this? Armin is fine. Annie was fine. Why are you panicking?"

Eren huffed. "I'm not panicking at all. Why would you say that, Mikasa? I'm totally fine. It's not a big deal or anything. I'm just speechless, I don't know."

Mikasa raised an eyebrow at the sight of his red ears. "Do you get a bad vibe from him? It's not like you to be this worried."

"I'm being protective, that's all," Eren said with a nonchalant shrug. Mikasa sighed.

"Whatever your problem is, that's fine. I won't bug you about it but just calm down a bit, alright? Screen him and make sure he's not some serial killer."

 _That was the problem_ , Eren thought. He had already _screened_ Levi plenty of times.

"If you're so concerned, I think that would be a good thing to do, Eren," Armin said.

Eren shook his head, however. "I'm not screening anyone. That's dumb."

Mikasa narrowed her eyes and Eren shrunk under her sharp gaze, sipping from his tea. He made note to ask Levi how the entire event went for the next time they went out.

"Lighten up, you two," Armin said. "It's our Thanksgiving dinner and we're on a break from class. Happy thoughts. Did you guys already sign up for classes?"

"Wait, how is this a happy thought?" Eren laughed. Armin squeaked and shrugged. "Well, actually, yes."

Armin raised his eyebrows in shock.

"I'm surprised you didn't wait until the last minute, again," Mikasa said.

"I know. But I'm actually excited about it so I registered early."

Mikasa smiled thoughtfully.

"Glad to hear," Armin said. "I'm really excited for my classes next semester, too. I'm finally getting to take organic chemistry."

"Armin, don't overwork yourself like you're doing this semester," Mikasa quickly added. "I know OC is supposed to be hard."

"I can handle it!" Armin cried.

"Drinking coffee in place of sleep isn't handling it."

"Give him a break, Mikasa," Eren said. "He'll be fine."

Mikasa pinched the bridge of her nose.

"By the way, how _was_ your Thanksgiving?" Eren asked. "With whatshisname?"

"Levi?" Mikasa corrected. "Are we going back to this?"

"Eren, are you seriously alright?" Armin asked. "It's not like you to swell on something like this."

"What? No, I'm fine! I'm just curious," Eren shrugged. "Is that so wrong?"

Armin made a little noise and turned to look at a very confused Mikasa. She tucked back her hair, pursing her lips and continued.

"Well, it was really nice. I'm glad he was able to make it. And my parents were glad to see him, too. He brought this amazing homemade pecan pie."

"It's great that you've been able to reconnect with him," Armin said. "It's not weird?"

"I guess a little. Since it's been so long, but he's really the same. He's still a big dork who sucks at Street Fighter."

Eren smiled to himself. He knew he shouldn't, not wanting to give himself away, so he grabbed his drink and bit on the straw, listening to Mikasa talk. He wasn't sure what he expected, but it certainly wasn't the content feeling sinking in.

Levi could bake pies. Amazing pies apparently. He sucked at video games. He had this entire other life; this other part of him that Eren didn't know. It didn't upset him, that he was clueless to it, but something about it brought a sense of excitement to him. There was still so much to discover about Levi and who he was. Who he is.

"We had a lot of catching up to do," she sighed. "Just…a lot of missing years."

"He seems like a nice guy," Eren said. "I mean, from what I know of him. I don't know him."

Armin laughed and Mikasa smiled again.

"Well…maybe you should get to know him," she said, "you may actually like him."

Eren blinked. Surely he wasn't hearing correctly? Mikasa was encouraging him to talk to someone? That she knew?

What if Levi told her? Surely he wouldn't without asking Eren first. That was only kosher. But…maybe he did? Or maybe Mikasa had gone through Eren's phone?

"What?"

"What?" Mikasa replied. "I know he's not some weirdo. And it wouldn't hurt you to get to know more people, Eren."

"I'm sorry, are you approving of me talking to someone outside of our group?" Eren asked in disbelief. "It's totally not registering."

Mikasa kicked him under the table. "I'm not that protective of you."

"Mikasa, you once shooed off a kitten because you thought it was going to scratch him," Armin said.

"It probably was," Mikasa snapped. "It was Bert's cat. You know how temperamental she can be."

Eren rolled his eyes and sighed. "She is temperamental."

"I think we should worry less about Eren meeting new people and talk about his mystery man," Armin hummed. Eren's cheeks flared red.

"Armin, no."

"Armin, yes."

Mikasa shook her head. "Whenever he's ready to talk. As long as you're being safe."

"Fuck, not the sex talk again. Why don't we talk about Armin's coffee addiction?"

Armin inhaled sharply, tugging his iced coffee closer to his chest. "I'm fine."

"Both of you," Mikasa sighed, laughing a little.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren waited until his parents were out of the house before picking up his phone. They often visited the country club and, despite Carla's pleading, Eren decided to stay home and skip out on socializing. So instead, he had spent the last few hours studying, Colossus resting at the foot of his bed.

The phone rang once. Twice. A third time.

Eren flopped against his pillows, balancing his pencil between his lip and nose. After the fourth ring—

"What?"

"Hey!" Eren said, a sudden sense of relief washing over him. "Fuck, it's great to actually hear your voice, Levi. I've missed you."

There was silence and Eren heard some shuffling around.

"R-Really?"

Eren smiled at the little unsure stutter in Levi's voice. "Of course. I haven't seen you in a while. And we've only texted. I know we've both been busy and haven't had a lot of time, but yeah. I'm missing you, that's all."

"You're sweet, for a shitty kid."

"And you're still endearing, for an old asshole."

Levi laughed and it was the most perfect sound Eren had heard in a while. He just wanted to listen to Levi talk and hear his half-laugh. Hell, even hearing Levi breathe made Eren smile.

"I saw Mikasa. She invited me over for Thanksgiving."

Eren's stomach dropped. "I know. She told me. Okay, so be honest, is it weird to you that we're dating but you're also so sort of family to her? And she has no idea? Because it's weird for me at times."

Levi inhaled. "It's odd. But I think it'll be alright. Let's just take it slow with that."

Relief. At least they were on the same page. And at least Levi hadn't told her yet.

"I can tell her."

"If you tell her, it'll be a fucking trainwreck. Knowing you, you'll just blurt it out."

"How else should I do it? With an owl? By the way, she said we should meet each other. Or something."

"That's good. She doesn't think I'm too awful."

"Who could ever think you're awful, honestly?"

There was silence and more shuffling around. Eren laughed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just getting dressed. I just got out of the fucking shower when you called."

Eren sat up straight. "Wait, so you're naked?"

"Naked enough. I put on some underwear and now I'm looking for some fucking pants."

Eren bit his lip as the visual became all too clear in his mind. A wet Levi, towel draped across his broad shoulders, prancing around his house half naked, and muscles on full display. It was definitely something he hadn't seen in quite a while and he suddenly remembered how he missed much more than Levi's voice.

"You should stay naked," Eren hummed, running his hand over his neck, skin hotter than he expected. "And send me a picture."

"Do you seriously want a naked picture?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Horny little fucker."

"What!" Eren laughed. "It's been a while and I've been stuck in the house."

"You saw Mikasa and Armin, you're not stuck in the house."

"I haven't seen your hot ass in a while so a picture of your dick would be much appreciated," Eren said. "And yeah, I'm a little horny. Let's play for a while."

Eren heard some shuffling around again and what sounded like the familiar give of the bed. "You want to play, kitten?"

The deep purr in Levi's voice made Eren bite his lip. Levi was game to play and Eren sighed, letting his hand fall between his legs.

"I want to play," Eren replied. "Tell me—"

"Hm?"

"Fuck, the dog is watching."

Colossus was still sitting at the end of the bed, tail now wagging. Eren groaned.

"Hang on."

He sat his phone down and clapped his hands to get the dog's attention. Colossus happily followed him to the door and Eren pushed him out, closing the door behind him. Eren heard a whimper from the other side of the door and paws scratching against wood.

"I'll give you extra treats later, Colossus," Eren called. "Just hold tight for a while."

He ran back to his phone and scooped it up, trying to relax again.

"Sorry."

"You're a special kind of fucker."

"Shut up," Eren said, fighting back a laugh. "And tell your kitten what to do."

"You don't make the rules."

Eren stopped palming himself through his boxers. "I-I'm sorry."

"Good. Now get undressed for me."

Levi's tone snapped back to its sultry control and Eren sat down his phone. He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his socks. He slowly pushed off his underwear, relishing in the free feeling of his cock. He reached down, just to give himself a stroke, and he heard a loud shout from his phone.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH YOURSELF, YOU SHITHEAD. GET YOUR ASS BACK ON THE PHONE."

Eren dropped his hand and sat on the bed, picking up his phone. "Yes sir."

"Good boy," Levi said. "Do you want to be on your back or knees, for me?"

"Shouldn't you choose?"

"I want you to be comfortable," Levi hummed in response. "I can't have my slutty little kitten be uncomfortable, can I?"

Eren bit his lip. "B-Back."

"Good. Now, I want you to explore yourself. Touch your chest, play with those pretty nipples."

Eren shuddered at the command, running his fingers up his stomach and to his chest. He brushed his fingers over his nipple, a little sigh escaping his lips.

"Feels good, doesn't it? I wish I could see your needy face."

"Levi…"

Eren pushed his hips into the air, desperately wanting friction.

"Are you imagining it's me playing with your nipples, kitten? I can hear you panting already and I know I'm the one who makes you sound like that."

Eren squeezed his nipple between his fingers until he felt a little sting. "Mmm—"

"You should spread your legs and touch your balls. I bet they're aching."

Eren didn't hesitate in dropping his hand between his legs. He grabbed his balls, rubbing them softly and brushing his arm against his cock. He whimpered into the phone, pressing his arm against his cock more. "I…I need more Levi…"

"Do you want to touch your cock, my slutty kitten?"

"Fuck yes."

"Ask daddy for permission like a good boy."

Eren sighed, still paying with his balls. "Please?"

"Please…?"

"Let me touch myself for you."

There was a hitch in Levi's voice, followed by a pleased sigh Eren was very familiar with. Whatever Levi was doing on the other end of the phone, Eren was pretty sure it involved him staying naked.

"Mn. That's right. Touch yourself for me," Levi managed. "Do it slow."

Eren exhaled, and licked a quick strip from his palm to his fingertips before wrapping his fingers around the swollen length of his cock. He gave himself a long, slow tug, playing generously with the very tip. He lolled his head to the side, smearing a drop of precum over the tip with his thumb.

"Feel good?"

"It feels so good. But fuck, I wish you were here doing it for me. Nothing feels as good as you."

Eren gripped himself tighter, speeding up his movements. He grunted, closing his eyes and enjoying Levi's wrecked breathing on the other end.

"Oi, I didn't say go faster," Levi suddenly snapped. "In fact, slow down. Get some lube."

Eren pulled his hand away from his cock, watching it rest against his stomach. He leaned over to the nightstand against his bed and started to rummage through it. He made it a point to keep a bottle of lube wherever he had a bed. That meant at his apartment and even home and his mother knew full well not to rummage through his nightstand because of it.

He fished out a bottle of lube and popped the top.

"Finger yourself for daddy. Let me hear you."

Holding the phone between his shoulder and ear, Eren poured lube onto his fingers, slicking them up. He let lube drizzle over his fingers and onto his stomach, leaving his muscles a slick mess. Carefully setting the bottle back on the nightstand, and taking his phone in his hand again, Eren reached between his legs to slowly prod at his hole.

He gasped into the phone, at the sharp initial pain, but once he pushed passed that ring of muscle, his finger slipped into place.

"Ahh…mm…"

"Eren."

"Hm? Yeah, what?"

"Why don't you get on your stomach? You'll get in deeper that way." Levi's voice was soft, not entirely demanding. But Eren nodded, as if Levi could see him, and propped himself up against his pillows. "Settled? Close your eyes. Let that vivid imagination of yours run wild."

Eren shuddered at the command, letting his eyes fall closed. He imagined Levi there with him, running his hands over his body. Touching him and teasing him. Eren bit his lip, pushing in his finger again.

"Give yourself another finger, Eren. Do it slow, too. Don't hurt yourself."

Eren squeaked as he slid in a second finger, twisting it inside himself. He heard Levi make a soft noise, another pleased sigh.

"Oh fuck Levi…"

"That's good Eren, you're doing so good. Don't stop. Keep jerking those fingers around. You need to get one more in; that's how many daddy always uses. And you want to be ready for my cock, don't you?"

"Fuck yes," Eren breathed, curling his fingers. He gasped too loud and his knees faltered and he gripped the sheets with shaking fingers. His phone was left on the bed by his mouth and Levi's words were just a mindless blur. "Fuck Levi— Levi I need you here. I need you here to fuck me nice and hard. I want your cock."

Drool pooled on his bed and Eren pushed in that third finger, unable to keep listening to Levi's words. He managed to prop himself up enough that he could reach under himself, grabbing his cock to jerk himself off in time with his fingers. He listened to Levi on the other end of the line, breathing hard and lost to his own pleasures.

Eren came onto his bedspread, collapsing against the mattress with one hand around his cock and the other still teasing his hole. He pressed his ear against his phone, his breathing erratic and his eyes heavy.

"Levi…?"

"Mn? I'm here."

There was a silence that fell over them and Eren smiled.

"You did so good, Eren. So good…"

"Is daddy pleased with his kitten?"

"As always."

Eren smiled again, curling against a pillow and holding his phone closer to his ear. "Thank you."

"Fuck, I need to shower again."

"Did you get off, too?"

Levi made an annoyed noise and Eren chuckled. He was tired and rather pleased with his current debauchery. He wanted to listen to Levi for the rest of the night; just him rambling or breathing or whatever. As long as he could hear Levi was all that mattered.

"You're so ridiculous—"

"Eren?"

Eren grew quiet as the knock resonated throughout his room. He jumped up and grabbed his underwear, scrambling to put them on.

"Hey, Levi, I have to go," Eren said.

"Getting walked in on?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, take care of things."

Eren tossed his phone onto a pillow and pulled on his shorts before running to the door. He opened it before his mother could, breathing hard and trying to seem as normal as he could.

"What are you doing?"

"Homework. What's up? When did you get back? What's going on?" Eren said in a single breath, the words falling from his mouth faster than he could think. Carla raised an eyebrow.

"It's just not like you to keep your door closed with Colossus out while we're not home," Carla said. Her voice was heavy with suspicion.

"Yeah, uh, college habits and stuff," Eren replied with a wary smile. Carla raised her hands in defeat.

"I'll let you wash your bedding. I don't want to know."

Eren groaned, slapping a hand to his face as she walked away. He left the door open and walked back to his mess of a bed. He started to pull off the wet comforter when he saw his phone light up. He paused, picking it up to see "Daddy" flash across the screen. He unlocked his phone and his mouth fell open.

It was a vulgar picture of Levi's body from the chest down, cum smeared on his stomach and cock on display, piercings glittering in the light. His hand was held low, flipping off the camera right next to his messy cock.

Eren started to laugh and quickly texted back.

_You're so perfect <3_

~~~~~~~~~

Eren hated getting back to school, because of the impending doom of finals. But it was all inevitable and he was told, by Armin, just to take it all in one at a time, step by step. These were Armin's words, without the influence of coffee, so Eren felt it was fair to listen to them.

And of all places to study, Eren found it most comfortable to study at Levi's house.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Eren asked, looking over his shoulder.

He sat in the armchair of Levi's office, his criminal psychology book and notes open on his lap. Levi was at his desk, glasses on his nose and laptop open. He typed away, completely absorbed in his work, but at Eren's question he paused.

"Focus on your work."

Eren rolled his eyes. "I am. But I was just asking."

Levi typed, glancing down at a small stack of papers on his desk. Surprisingly, Levi was firm when it came to studying, much to the despair of Eren's horny heart.

"Leviiiiiiiiii."

"Hm?"

"Christmas," Eren repeated. "What are you doing? Will you be going to Mikasa's?"

"No," Levi replied.

"Oh…?"

He paused briefly. "I'm going to France."

"What?!"

"Mhm."

"You're just…up and going? To another country?"

"Vacation," Levi said. "It's a gift to myself. I generally take at least one trip a year. To relax and get away from all this shit. And I do it around Christmas because it's my birthday. And what better treat than to go out of town, on your birthday?"

Eren laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"Am I?"

Eren nodded, returning to his notes. And there went any romantic plans he had in store for the holidays.

"Do you have a passport?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Levi said, taking a sip of his tea. "Would you want to come with me?"

This time Eren dropped his notes.

"W-What?"

"It's just a thought. But would you want to come with me? To France? For the holidays. All expenses paid, of course. I leave after Christmas, so you'll be able to spend time with your family. But we'll be there for about two weeks."

"Levi…I…"

"You can say no," Levi chuckled. "And you can think about it, if you're unsure. I know it's very sudden. But I don't expect you—"

"No! I mean, of course I want to go! But fuck how am I going to explain to my mom why I'm leaving the country!"

Eren slid off the chair, hands to his mouth to hide the ridiculously wide grin. Levi pushed away from his desk as Eren walked over.

It was unbelievable. It was sudden and perfect and Eren's heart was racing. He slipped onto Levi's lap, shock still on his face that was turning to giddiness. Levi placed a hand to the small of Eren's back and looked up at him.

"You're really okay to go?" Levi asked.

"Yes of course!" Eren shouted. "Levi, that's amazing and I just—I would love to! Can you imagine!"

"I already have," Levi said softly. He nodded to his computer and Eren glanced at it. Levi switched tabs, from his work file to an airlines site. An order for two tickets, round trip, to France was on the screen, but had yet to be bought. "That's why I wanted to ask. To see what you thought."

Eren dropped his hands, staring at the screen. He turned to Levi, cupping the man's face in his hands, and kissed him hard and fast from excitement. He let go quickly and turned to the computer, moving the mouse.

"May I?"

"Do it," Levi said.

And with a soft click, Eren hit the "place order" button for the tickets. He set back against Levi's chest as the screen loaded, a smile big on his face. Levi wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"We're really going to do it," Eren whispered. "We're going to France."

It was probably stupid and impulsive and crazy. And Eren knew he should have thought it out more; and he knew Levi probably thought the same. But for the moment, he didn't care. He was going to France with Levi at the end of the year.

Eren kissed Levi again, taking his time to let his thoughts catch up with him. He would have to pack. And possibly buy a new sketchbook and pencils. He would have to explain it all to Mikasa and Armin and his mother. There was so much to do and his mind was racing already.

"Oi, get back to studying," Levi said, with a playful slap to Eren's ass. "You still have to get through your finals, first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does phone sex even work?? Either way, Levi's friends are coming up soon which means more fun drama.


	14. Almond Cinnamon Pretzels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal for dinner and shopping. And then some awkward because that's always needed.

Eren flopped on Levi's sofa, as he did so often, and looked across the room. Levi was nose-deep in his work, still wearing a suit from earlier. Eren remained quiet and opted for taking his sketchpad from his backpack, making as little noise as possible so he didn't disturb Levi.

Finals had been hell but he was making his way through them. Slowly, but still surviving with only one more at the end of the week. He was ready for his break. He was ready for his trip. His classes had been taken care of, so he didn't have that lingering burden. All he had to do was explain to his parents (and at some point Mikasa) why he would be leaving the country, but that was one minor (alright, perhaps major) detail he had time to work on.

He looked up from his sketchpad, examining Levi's face, before returning to his drawing. Levi had become his new favorite drawing subject; he was usually very stationary long enough for Eren to draw him without any interruptions.

"Oi, what are you doing next Friday?" Levi asked, setting his phone down. Eren looked up.

"Uhh…nothing I think," Eren said. "I only have plans for this Friday and Saturday so far. Next week is still dead week. Why?"

Levi sat back in his chair, removing his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Would you be interested, at all, in going out to eat?"

His words were hesitant; each one carefully leaving his mouth. Eren tilted his head in confusion. Levi normally didn't ask if he wanted to eat; he always asked if Eren was free to go out. Eren lowered his pad and pencil.

"Possibly."

"I ask because…it's my birthday tradition to go out to eat with a few friends of mine. Well it's their tradition to drag me out. Basically—"

"You want some hot arm candy to show off?" Eren teased, his tongue playfully between his teeth. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Yes. That and…mn. Hot arm candy."

"And what?"

"It's nothing. I'm working."

"Levi."

There was no response. Levi replaced his glasses on his nose and quietly went back to work, tapping away at his laptop.

"Leviiiiiiiiiiii—"

"Last year I went alone," Levi said courtly. "As in…they were there but my would-be date was not. Cancelled on me the day of. So I went to dinner with my friends without a date and I'm not normally so fucking particular about shit like this but it's still difficult at times and—"

Eren dropped to his knees in front of Levi, looking up at him with gentle eyes. He tugged Levi's laptop from him and set it on the floor to scoot closer, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist.

"You didn't have to explain," Eren said softly. Levi sighed.

"I know. But you asked. Well, you fucking whined."

Eren chuckled and looked back at him. "I'd be honored to go with you. I just never expected you to want me to meet your friends since I'm…arm candy."

Levi snorted, rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around Eren's shoulders.

"You shithead. You're more than hot arm candy. Don't be so fucking ridiculous."

"Really?"

"Don't ruin the moment with dumb comments."

Eren laughed and caught Levi's neck in a quick kiss. "You have an old man crush. Pervert."

"If you're coming with me, you're going to need a nice suit," Levi said, flicking Eren's nose.

"I have dress shirts and slacks."

"We'll go shopping later," Levi said, checking his watch. "I also bought us a spa day. Because I'm sure your finals have been as stressful as my fucking workload. Plus your nails are atrocious."

"I'm an artist!" Eren cried. "There's nothing wrong with my nails!"

"Your nails are covered in charcoal and paint; that's cute. But they're also jagged and uneven and don't get me started on your toes. Full-body massage, face masks, manicure and a pedicure. It's a treat to us for surviving a shit year."

"You…you bought us a couples' massage?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Again: don't ruin our moments with dumbass comments."

Eren laughed, throwing his arms around Levi's neck and kissing his hair. "Couples' massage and shopping sounds so perfect."

~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't perfect.

Eren was used to buying suits. Ever since he was little, his mother had him in suits. Weddings, parties at the country club, family pictures; she made sure he was dressed for the occasion. But after his graduation, wearing suits became an option that he often avoided. Dress shirts and slacks managed to work just as fine and most of the time he'd hit up a Forever 21 to find what he needed instead getting a suit tailored. It was ridiculous to spend all that time buying a suit.

So when Levi insisted on dragging him into the Armani store, Eren froze up and pointed at it like Levi was a lost puppy.

"Are you fucking serious? No!"

"Why?"

Eren took his hands and pulled Levi out of the way of people passing by.

"Because I don't want you spending a thousand dollars on a suit?"

"Then I won't," Levi replied.

Eren groaned as Levi starting dragging him forward again.

"We're already doing a trip and you got the whole massage thing. I can't—"

Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren grew quiet.

Minutes later, he was standing in the brightly lit dressing room of the Armani store. A store clerk stood outside his dressing room, Levi propped up on a long sofa waiting patiently. He was busy playing on his phone, trying to beat that dumb Flappy Bird score, when Eren stepped out. His bird crashed but Levi quickly became attentive.

"I like this one on you," Levi said as Eren stood up on a pedestal, surrounded by mirrors. It wasn't what he wanted to say; he wasn't sure what to say. Eren made words so fucking difficult at times and all he had to do was try on a stupid suit.

Eren scrunched up his nose.

"I don't know…," Eren said, pulling at the black coat. "I want to try the grey one."

It was more of a question than a statement. Levi nodded and picked up the grey suit, taking it over to Eren. Up close he could see just how the black suit fit him, hugged his lean body. He brushed his fingers over the back of Eren's neck, playing with his hair, and the boy shuddered.

"That tickles!" Eren laughed.

"Because you're a little shit," Levi replied, pushing the suit into Eren's hands. He gave him a little slap to his rear. "Try it on."

Eren hurried back into the dressing room and closed the door behind him. The store clerk took the suits they had decided against and carried them to the back as Levi sat down. He checked his email instead of starting up another game with the shitty bird because he knew Eren would be out of the dressing room soon.

Email after email from clients. A few from Erwin, his business partner, updates from Teavana, and mass emails from Hanji from joke sites sent to practically all of her friends.

The dressing room door creaked open and Levi set his phone aside, looking up at the stunning boy before him.

He watched as Eren jumped onto the pedestal and turned, examining the way the suit fit. It was grey, which Levi had opposed before, but paired with the blue and silver tie he dared to think it looked nice. At least on Eren; anyone else would look stupid as fuck.

Of course, anything Eren wore had a tendency to look nice. It could be a ragged shirt with paint stains and washed out blue jeans with holes and Levi knew he would still find it flattering.

"I think I like this one best," Eren said, turning around. He looked away from the mirror and to Levi. "What do you think?"

"It looks good. They all looked good but that one looks better than I thought it would," Levi replied.

Eren smirked. "And you told me it didn't look good at first. Aren't you glad I'm stubborn?"

"You mean a stubborn little shit?" Levi replied. "I guess."

Eren rolled his eyes and skipped over to where Levi sat. Levi jumped as Eren jumped in front of him, hands on his knees to get eye-level.

"You love it."

"Do you want to get the grey one then?" Levi asked, looking away at his watch. "Or try on this other one?"

"I want a pretzel."

Levi didn't have to look up to know there was a pout on Eren's lips.

"The grey one it is."

Eren dropped his pout and hurried into the dressing room, stripping off his suit and tossing it out the door. Levi picked it up, putting it back on the hanger. He could hear Eren shuffling around, pulling on his clothes. He picked up their belongings and walked through the store to the front desk to talk to the store clerk.

"Is this all?" she asked with a smile.

"That will be all."

In the back of his mind, Levi wondered about shoes and a watch and hell, maybe even a new wallet. But when Eren emerged, hair a mess and loose fitting jeans back on, Levi lost his train of thought. He laughed and held out his arm. Eren slid closer as the store clerk took Levi's card. She handed over the receipt and Levi signed it as the suit was packed away in a proper bag with a hanger.

"Thank you for shopping with us," the girl said with a smile. "You two have a nice day."

"Thank you!" Eren chimed as Levi grabbed the bag. The two of them walked out of the store and Eren leaned in, giving Levi a kiss on the cheek. "And thank you."

Levi chuckled. "You're welcome. Now what did you want? A pretzel?"

"Actually, cinnamon almond pretzel bites," Eren replied with a hopefully smile.

"Whatever makes you happy."

Eren gave a happy squeal and lead the way to the pretzel stand, grasping Levi by the hand. Eren stood at the counter, eyes wide, and ordered his bag of pretzel bites.

"Oi, wait!" Levi snapped as Eren pulled out his wallet. "No—"

"Levi, let me, alright?" Eren laughed. "Just this once?"

Levi paused, letting his hand fall. "Get it."

A look of triumph came over Eren's face as he paid for the bag of pretzels. By the time he had crumpled up his receipt and shoved it in his pocket, his pretzels were finished; smothered in icing and almonds and cinnamon sugar. He took the bag from the cashier and turned to Levi, who had grabbed a fork and a handful of napkins.

"Good?"

"Mhm," Eren said, picking up one of the sticky bits to eat. He popped it into his mouth and Levi grabbed his finger, wiping the crumbs off.

"Filthy."

Eren picked out another piece but this time held it out to Levi. Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren pushed it closer to his mouth.

"Try it! Just one?"

Levi scrunched up his nose at the thought and opened his mouth, letting Eren set it on his tongue. It was over-sweet and gooey and crunchy and bready. A combination Levi really didn't favor but the look on Eren's face was worth the almond stuck in his teeth.

"You don't like it?!"

"It's fine."

"Is it getting stuck in your dentures?"

"I'll let you find out later when you clean them."

Eren gasped, following Levi to a bench. "Am I your new caretaker?"

Levi flopped onto the chair and grinned up at Eren. And Eren only stuck his tongue out—if he was close enough Levi would dare to bite it—and sat down, digging more into his bag of treats.

They were quiet for a minute. Watching people walk by. Listening to conversations. Eren munched away at his snack, his eyes wide and going everywhere. Eventually, the surrounding shoppers lost their appeal. To Levi, Eren was far more pleasing to look at.

He wasn't extravagant. He wasn't flashy. He was just Eren, fingers covered in sticky pretzels and paint. Hair still a mess from sleeping on it and failing to slick down an unruly piece. Eyes wide as he took everything in and Levi wondered if he saw things differently. If colors and people and the design of the building were more than just that; if Eren found inspiration from them and somehow catalogued them in his mind for later artist reference.

Levi reached out and trailed his hand along Eren's back and Eren shimmed at his touch. He never turned back but Levi saw a smile spread over his face.

"Levi…"

"Hm?"

"Why do…you always let me do…get whatever I want? You never tell me no."

Eren still sat facing forward, almost as if the question was shameful. Levi leaned up, resting his elbows on his knees and feeling his chest tighten at the sudden question.

"I can tell you no. But I never have to. You never want anything ridiculous. You're appreciative. So buying shit for you makes me happy."

"Really?" Eren asked with a snarky edge to his voice. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "That's it?"

Levi inhaled. "At times…I'm afraid."

"How? By not letting me get a bag of pretzels with my own money?"

"In the…past," Levi said, "I've been hard on people. Telling them no. Telling them that they want something for the wrong reasons. And losing them as a result."

Eren swallowed. "Your…wife? Ex wife, I mean."

"Yes."

It was the only response Levi could muster. It was the truth. A half-truth but the truth, still.

"Is that why…I mean…part of the reason why—Fuck, forget it," Eren whispered. "I'm not going to pry."

"You…you can ask," Levi said softly. Eren visibly hesitated.

"You were hard on her?"

"Out of habit."

"And it…drove her away?"

"It drove her away to someone who would sit and listen to her needs and wants. A lover; not a cold-hearted commanding officer."

A silence fell between them.

"If it means anything, I don't think you'd be a cold-hearted commander."

_You know nothing._

Levi's voice hitched in his throat and his eyes shot up to Eren's.

"You're not a cold-hearted person."

_Fuck, you can't say things like that._

"Besides—" and here he paused long enough to intertwine his fingers with Levi's and throw a bright smile his way, "I know I would be into it. The commanding officer thing. Sort of hot."

Levi's heart raced. Eren remembered nothing. His words were so innocent and laced with fondness. It was near unbearable because he didn't remember and Levi was left to the horrid memories. Some clear; some still very vague. But Eren was happy and free from that burden.

He found himself smiling back and squeezing Eren's hand, still terrified of losing him again. Of pushing him away again.

Eren kissed him on the cheek. "We should go. We can't be late for our appointment."

He stood up and stretched and Levi did the same, grabbing the suit. His heart was racing—and he was sure if Eren could feel it, he would make an age-related heart joke—but that was something Eren did to him.

"Oi."

Eren turned, sticky bag still in his hands as Levi stepped closer. Levi couldn't help himself. He wrapped a hand around Eren's neck and pulled him down to his level. Eren complied and Levi caught his lips, kissing him harder than he should in public.

But in that moment, no one else mattered; no one else ever mattered. And he knew better than to kiss Eren, because of Eren's reluctance. However he needed a little reassurance that Eren was there and his and it wasn't another cruel dream.

He let Eren slip away, to catch his breath, and Eren smiled with flushed cheeks.

No words needed to be exchanged. Eren grabbed Levi's hand, lacing their fingers together, and they started walking.

It was Levi who stopped and spoke first, before they could leave the mall.

"Those panties need your ass in them," Levi snapped, as they passed a Victoria's Secret. Eren hissed.

"Those green ones?!"

"Yes. Let's go—"

"You already bought me a suit! I don't need panties to go with it!"

A few people stared out of shock. A mother ushered her daughter away as fast as she could; an elderly lady laughed in approval as Levi dragged a red-faced Eren right into the store.

~~~~~~~~~

They somehow managed to make it to their appointment, though still panty-less (to Levi's dismay). But once they were laid out on their stomachs on the table, most of his disappointment in the lack of new lingerie faded.

The massage was greatly needed. His workload was driving him crazy and the office was no better. People would misplace files. Kept their office spaces dirty. Documents were deleted by brainless morons. And he was in a constant state of backing everything up at least twice.

Thankfully, there were a few people who were reliable. His business partners, Smith and Zacharias, were competent enough to know to save a document while working on it.

Hanji took the easy route and managed to avoid their law firm drama by becoming a psychiatrist, doubling as a professor.

Above all, they had memories , too. Just vague little pieces of a life before; same as Levi. And they carried different pains. Different burdens.

"Levi?"

Levi looked up from his hands and to Eren sitting by him. They were midway through a pedicure and Levi was more relaxed than he normally let himself look. His expression had softened and he was apparently zoned out enough to make Eren question it.

"Hm?"

Eren smiled gently. "You had a weird look on your face. That's all. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just upset you wouldn't let me buy you the panties," Levi said. Eren snorted.

"Levi!"

"It's true," he lied. It was better than telling Eren the true reason why he was spacing out. "Oi, mind if I bug you about something?"

"What is it?"

Levi turned to look at him. At his glowing face and curious eyes. The same; beautifully the same.

"The mark on the back of your neck," Levi said, "where'd you get it?"

Eren quickly cupped the back of his neck, ruffling the hair at his nape. He shrugged.

"It's just a birthmark."

"Mn."

A birthmark. The mark on the back of Eren's neck was a birthmark. The two, faint marks; two lines that resemble more of a cut than a natural birthmark.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it's weird as fuck."

Eren pursed his lips. "Well, thanks for thinking my birthmark is abnormal."

"You're welcome." Levi's reply was sarcastic enough to make Eren laugh, even though he tried not to.

"And you call me the brat."

Levi smiled triumphantly, despite it being a little fake. He sat back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap, his thoughts wandering off.

He knew he never left a mark on the back of Eren's neck.

~~~~~~~~~

The best way to end the day was with dinner and Eren, being newly freed of his college courses and finals, was in no position to decline actual food. They decided on steaks (Eren had made it a point to avoid frequent places visited by his classmates) so they found a place far from Trost and the near-by apartments.

But as they finished their meals, and as Levi was pulling his wallet out of his pocket, Eren heard a familiar laugh, followed by an angelic sounding of light chuckles.

"Fuck…," Eren muttered as Levi set his card down. Levi looked up at him with raised brows.

"Need to shit already?"

"No…," Eren said, looking towards the wall of their booth. "Just…people I know."

"You don't want them to know?"

"There's a lot of things that still need to be smoothed out," Eren said sharply. "Like telling Mikasa, for example, and if that horse-ass over there sees us, he'll blurt it out to her."

Levi finished off his tea as the waitress stopped by to grab the ticket. "Is it the ex?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's the ex. And he's with his boyfriend."

Before Eren could finish, Levi was looking over his shoulder across the room. Eren groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"Did you seriously have to look?"

"Did you seriously date that guy?"

"Yes—how do you even know which one he is!"

"Well—" and here, Levi sat back, his expression calm, "I recognize Freckles over there from one of the first times we had dinner. I recall you having a little panic attack and saying something about your ex. I can only assume that the obnoxious preppy kid with the two-toned hair over there is him. And if I recall correctly, he's a law student as well."

"Fuck, I forget you're good at reading into shit and remembering everything," Eren sighed. Levi tapped his foot gently under the table and Eren couldn't fight back the smile pulling at his lips.

"I'll leave first," Levi said. "And go get the car warm in case he starts talking with you."

"No, that's…ridiculous. Don't do that for me."

"I don't want you to be unhappy for the rest of the day."

"Oh, would you miss my smile?"

"You mean that dumb as fuck shit-eating grin? Yes."

Eren was thankful the waitress returned with Levi's card. It distracted him enough that he did not see the flood of color on Eren's cheeks. After signing, Levi looked up to Eren.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Eren said. "I'll just…walk behind you. I don't know. Just go."

Levi shrugged and slipped out of the booth, walking down the aisle. Eren did the same, taking out his phone to pretend like he was busy. Through his peripherals, he could see Levi walking in front of him. Levi passed by the table, and thankfully Marco did not notice him. But as Eren walked, Jean suddenly stood up.

"Mr. Levi, is that—Watch it!"

Eren was not expecting Jean to stand up, in the middle of the aisle so suddenly to catch Levi's attention. And Levi was already looking around at him. And Eren was too buried in Jean's back to escape. The three of them stood mindlessly in the aisle for a brief second, collecting themselves.

Levi carefully walked over. Eren stood back and Jean slid into his seat. Marco cleared his throat with a smile.

"Fancy running into you here, Eren," Marco light-heartedly teased. Eren knew Marco was trying to ease the awkward mood.

"Yeah," Eren swallowed.

Jean waved Eren off. "I can talk to you whenever. Levi! It's…uhh….you're here and I don't know if you remember me, but I was in your guest lecture at—"

"I remember," Levi said. "Kirschtein, I believe."

Jean's face lit up like it was fucking Christmas. "Yes! That's me!"

Marco gestured for Eren and Eren wanted to pretend he didn't see. But he did and Marco knew he saw so he had no choice but to slide around Levi and to Marco's side of the booth. Marco leaned in close, wide-eyed and cupped a hand to Eren's ear.

"Date?" Marco whispered. "I'm sorry if we ruined it."

"Eh, not you. Just Jean," Eren said. Marco laughed apologetically. Eren dropped his voice again. "Please—"

"I won't," Marco said. "It's not my place, remember? But you had better claim him soon because I think Jean may want to."

Eren sharply glanced over at Jean and Levi. They were in some deep legal talk and the lingo went over Eren's head. He rolled his eyes.

"If getting off on jury duty is what does it for them then they can be together."

They laughed together—normally something that would piss Eren off; it still wasn't fair that Marco was just so happy, but at least he had accepted it now—and Eren said his goodbyes first. He made his way to the entrance and waited outside in the chilly air.

Minutes later, Levi emerged from the restaurant.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Eren said. "I'm more worried about you. Did he chat your ear off?"

Levi smirked. "He's fine. But he's apparently having to take some internship next semester and asked if he could do it at my firm. I gave him my email so he could send me a resume. Be honest: is he any good?"

As much as Eren hated Jean at times…

"He is," Eren replied. "He actually studies really hard in the stuff he's interested in. And he's been determined to be a fucking lawyer since I met him. I'd say give him a chance. Interview him or whatever you do."

"Hm."

"What?"

"He's put you through a lot of shit and you still give him a recommendation?"

Eren shrugged. "We've been friends for a long time. It'd be a shitty thing of me not to do."

Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's waist, pulling him closer. They didn't exchange any more words, but holding hands the rest of the ride home was all Eren needed.

~~~~~~~~~

"Mom?" Eren asked, mindlessly doodling on the floor. Carla looked down from her book and folded it against her chest.

"Son?"

Eren laughed, rubbing his head. He had been busy drawing old buildings and tall trees and moss covered walls. All of it pulled from the back of his imagination, but all of it vivid and clear enough for it to feel like drawing from a memory.

"Uhh…Where's my passport?"

Carla pursed her lips in thought. "It should be in the office. Why?"

"Well…I…" Eren paused and sat up, folding his legs and pulling on his ankles. "For the course I'm taking, the class is able to go to France for a few weeks. Right after Christmas though, so don't worry about that…"

"And you want to go?" Carla sat up as well, tucking a foot under her leg.

"Yes. But hear me out! It's for the students going into the intermediate French course and one of my art teachers actually suggested that I go. He said it'd be a great opportunity since I'll be taking French and for the art and the architecture and –"

"Eren," she laughed, "you don't have to explain it all to me. Go, have fun. How much is it, though? This doesn't sound like a cheap trip…"

"It's okay! I can handle it."

And here Carla furrowed her brow in clear disbelief. "Oh really? And Eren, how can you do that?"

"I have been extremely frugal," he said. Which was partially true. He hadn't really spent his own money; the money he worked for at the coffee shop that is. He kept it all in savings and only pinched off it for groceries and the occasional dinner splurge for Armin and Mikasa (he always bought them dinner whenever they went out). "I haven't spent a lot. And for loans they're under control for the most part. Enough that I can pay for a trip. So…no worries?"

Carla sighed. "Eren…"

"Mom, I mean it. I don't…I don't need dad's money."

It was a lie. Somewhat. Yes, he was still a struggling college student. And he knew very well that without Levi he would be in even deeper shit. He knew that even with the money he made from selling a few paintings, he was still struggling. But he had no intention of crawling back to Grisha for any reason; no matter what his situation was.

"I know, but you're still our responsibility," Carla said. She smiled. "At least for a few more years."

"What, until I get out of school?" Eren teased.

"Until you're stable and fully on your feet!"

"You're so ridiculous at times, ma."

Her playful smile slowly faded and she firmly cleared her voice. It caught Eren's attention and he waited because he knew she was about to get serious.

"I mean it, Eren. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself but never forget that we're here for you. For anything."

"I know," Eren sighed.

"Your father just likes to throw little hissy fits."

"Trust me, I know."

"He'll lighten up."

Eventually.

Eren shrugged it off and looked back down at his pad of paper. Carla returned to her book in silence. Colossus watched them, his head on the floor and eyes locked on Eren's hands.

"Do you want to go get burgers for dinner tonight?"

"Did dad tell you he's working late tonight?"

"Maybe."

"Then yes please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: I want to thank everyone for reading and for all of the kind words and messages. Y'all give me life I swear.  
> Second: For those of you who read Danger Line, the doujin is on preorder for the first book!!! Be sure to check it out!  
> Third: For those of you going to San Japan in Texas this weekend, safe travels and have a blast!! <3


	15. Birthday Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fancy dinner and some sexy play. Featuring the return of a certain article of clothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant they go to is based off one in Dallas. If anyone has been to Dallas, it's in the round ball building. owo 
> 
> http://www.wolfgangpuck.com/restaurants/fine-dining/3917

"You flat-out _lied_ to her?"

Eren jumped at the scorn in Levi's voice. He sank into the car seat as the Porsche loudly rumbled and managed to shrug in one motion.

"What else was I supposed to do, Levi?" Eren asked. "Tell her I'm going on a trip with my sugar daddy?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "With your boyfriend would have worked just fine."

"But then she'd want to meet you. And if she knew who you are…I don't know. I just think she'd be upset."

"Because of my fucking age?"

"That and you know Mikasa," Eren said. "I just…don't know."

"So instead you lie to her because that won't lead to an eventual shitstorm?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I did because I'm not ready to explain my situation to my mom."

Levi sighed and took Eren's hand in his own.

"I don't mean to pressure you or make you feel bad about it, Eren," Levi said. "That's the last thing I want."

"I know," Eren exhaled. "But…lying to my mother is wrong. I guess. But it's just a white lie. I don't know. I'll eventually tell her…I'm just scared."

Levi squeezed his hand. "I know you'll tell her when you're ready. If you're ever ready. And you know I'll be here for you when you do, too."

Eren grew quiet, fiddling with his hands in his lap. Levi had a point. He knew better than to lie to his mother about something like this. But at the same time, there was no easy way of telling her the truth either. So for now, Eren decided, the lie would suffice. And it may have to be the only truth she knows concerning that trip.

Levi pulled up to the restaurant and spoke to the valet. Eren rolled down the window to examine just where they were.

Downtown. Large buildings around them. Beautiful cars flying by.

It all made Eren nervous.

"Oi, what's with the look?" Eren never turned at Levi's voice, but the gentle hand on his own made him smile and his expression soften.

"I'm meeting your friends tonight," Eren said. "I'm a little anxious."

Levi kissed his hand as he pulled up to the next valet. "Don't be. They'll love you."

They stepped out of the car and Levi walked around to Eren's side, placing a hand to the small of his back. Eren let Levi guide him as he took a better look of the scenery.

"Careful."

Eren looked to Levi and stumbled on the first step in front of him. Levi sighed.

"I said be careful."

"I'm sorry! I was looking around!"

Levi took his hand and led him inside the building next to the restaurant. Eren raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Wait…are we not eating in there?"

"No." Levi kept walking through the building; an open space leading to what Eren assumed were offices. Their shoes clicked against the tile as Levi walked up to an elevator and to the valet standing at the entrance.

"The Titan Bar?" the valet asked, pressing a button.

"Please," Levi replied. Eren's eyes widened as lights on the elevator blinked on and off as the cart descended.

The doors rang and opened and Levi stepped inside, taking Eren with him. Eren looked around the small box as the doors slid closed and the elevator started back up.

"I've never been," Eren breathed, "up here. I mean, I've seen the building and passed by it a lot but I've never been to the restaurant up here."

"It's nice," Levi said with a nonchalant shrug. "Be sure to get whatever you want. I don't want you getting intimidated by the menu."

"Fuck, Levi, is this one of those places where you get a salad that costs forty-bucks and there's only three pieces of lettuce?"

Levi remained quiet, his eyes on the floor numbers.

"Levi, I fucking mean it—"

Eren gasped as Levi pulled him by his tie, catching his lips in a slow, heated kiss. Eren felt his knees grow weak and he grabbed Levi's shoulders for support.

"Don't worry, alright?" Levi breathed against Eren's lips. Eren slowly nodded and the doors opened up again. Levi pressed a hand to Eren's back and stepped out. "By the way, you look amazing."

Eren flushed and looked down at himself, his own self-consciousness written all over his face. He looked back up to Levi, and the pleased look on the man's face. Eren looked away in annoyance and visibly pouted as Levi pulled him along.

The restaurant was dimly lit, lights hanging low and in chrome fixtures. The tables were all dark wood with covered candles set out on them. There was a fishtank that covered the back wall; it even created an arch above the elevator so that they had to walk under it as they walked into the restaurant. It was filled with beautiful, exotic fish that Eren couldn't bring himself to look away from.

Fingers tugged on his hand and caught his attention. Eren looked around and followed Levi into the restaurant. Beyond the tables and fishtanks was the floor-to-ceiling glass walls. And through them could be seen a view of the city. Lights lit up below and even the tops of a few buildings could be seen. And it wasn't just a floor-to-ceiling view either; the restaurant was circular and the glass wall followed for a fully panoramic view. Eren smiled, squeezing Levi's hand as a hostess approached them.

"Reservation?"

"For Smith," Levi said, "party of six, I believe."

The woman looked over her clipboard and nodded. "Yes, right this way."

Levi started walking and Eren quickly grabbed his hand. Everything was too nice; he was almost afraid he'd get lost or stumble on his own feet.

He saw Professor Hanji Zoe first and he figured that was their table because his eyes widened and she waved ecstatically. Three men sat at the table with her: the first, a man with dirty blond hair trying to calm her down, the second was a man with longer blonde hair smelling his wine.

And the final man was the one who stood up to greet them with a sparkling white smile and shining blonde hair and glittering blue eyes and cheekbones that could cut a fucking diamond. He was everything Eren wasn't and quickly became everything he feared when Levi hugged him.

Eren swallowed with difficulty and felt a tug on his hand again.

"Alright shitstains, this is Eren," Levi said. He then started pointing to everyone at the table. "Eren, this is Moblit, Hanji—don't talk to him about his fucking class Hanji, fuck—Mike and Erwin, my two business partners."

Eren made a mental note of everyone there and waved to them all respectively. Though he watched Erwin's movements closely as he sat back down.

Levi pulled a chair out and gestured for Eren to sit down, next to Erwin, before taking a chair on Eren's other side. Eren was hesitant to sit—he didn't necessarily want to sit in the middle, but he didn't argue it either. He slipped into the chair and folded his hands into his lap. He offered an awkward smile to everyone at the table.

"Hanji, why are you so excited?" Levi snapped, picking up the menu. "You're bouncing around in your fucking seat."

Indeed she was. She had her hands clenched tight and wore a smile that bared all teeth.

"I'm just so happy, you finally brought someone around us and I'm just really excited for you because you haven't done this—"

"Hanji, that's enough, do not scare him," Levi said sharply. She groaned and nestled her head against the man's shoulder who sat next to her (the one named Moblit).

"She won't scare me," Eren laughed. "I managed to get through one of her classes."

"And passed!" Hanji added. "So, how did you two meet?"

Eren looked to Levi for an answer. Admitting to a steamy one night stand that resulted in a relationship was not the most romantic story.

Levi cleared his throat. "After your class, actually. I ran into him later on that day and we hit it off."

Hanji sighed. "That's so romantic."

"So you're a student?"

Eren turned to face Erwin. The handsome fucker wore a look of smug interest on his face. Eren lowered his menu and nodded.

"I'm an art student, yes," Eren replied.

"An art student?" Erwin mused. He took a sip of his wine. "Levi certainly knows how to pick them."

Eren inhaled sharply at the snide remark.

"I do," Levi added, dropping his arm across the back of Eren's chair. "Only the most talented. Eren is an excellent artist."

"He really is," Hanji chimed. "I've seen his stuff in the halls at the university. It was on display. You're really talented, you know?"

"Oh, thank you, Professor—"

Hanji snorted and waved her hand. "No "Professor Zoe" here. Just call me Hanji. We don't need to be so formal."

It was ironic of her to say it with them in such an upscale place. But Eren nodded and looked back down at his menu as the waiter came to take their drink orders. He ordered a glass of tea, as Levi did the same, and focused on his menu again.

Everything was equally intimidating as it was delicious sounding.

"So, Eren, do you work?" Erwin asked, his own menu in hand.

"Yes, sir," Eren replied. Erwin raised his eyebrows at the "sir" comment. "I work at a coffee shop on-campus."

"That's good. I thought Levi had dragged in a stray."

"I'm not a stray," Eren snapped as Levi opened his mouth to retort.

"So Levi just adopted—"

The waiter returned with their drinks before Erwin could finish talking. Eren huffed and relaxed against his chair, his shoulders slumping. Fingers pressed to the back of his neck and he looked over to Levi.

"Do you see anything that looks good?" Levi asked, peering onto Eren's menu. "Order whatever you like."

"Umm…I really don't know," Eren muttered back. Most of the stuff he couldn't even pronounce.

"We can get a few plates of sushi and split them," Levi offered. "And maybe get an appetizer?"

Eren nuzzled Levi's head in approval. "Which sushi plates do you want to get?"

"Whatever you want, brat."

There was a long, dreamy sigh and Eren looked up. Hanji had neglected her menu to simply stare at them with wide eyes. Eren sat up straight and sank back against his chair, away from Levi and the table. Moblit gasped.

"Dear, you just can't stare at people like that."

"I know but they're both so sweet together!" she cried. "I mean, look at them! Just little affectionate things like the head nuzzle and—"

"I'm going to take a shit because this is getting ridiculous," Levi said, throwing his napkin onto the table. He kissed Eren on the head. "If I'm not back by the time the waiter comes, just get whatever you want. I hope you get all of your mushy shit out of your system, four-eyes."

And like that, Levi was gone. And like that, Eren was left to his lover's friends.

He smiled and gripped the menu tighter. "Umm…"

"So, Eren, how long have you known Levi?" Hanji asked. Eren tapped his fingers on the menu.

"Since August. So about four months now."

"Four months?" Moblit asked. "That's something. I mean…considering we're getting to meet you, too."

Eren raised his eyebrows and Moblit nearly had a fit.

"Not that Levi ever dates," Moblit added. "I mean he does but he just—"

"He doesn't date frequently," Mike said. "Rarely. If ever."

Erwin sat down his glass of wine. "He must have run up quite a daycare bill over these few months," Erwin said.

"Do you two discuss my daycare in your nursing home?" Eren replied sharply, narrowing his eyes. Erwin raised an eyebrow. "Or like in Bingo?"

"Isn't it a school night? Why aren't you home?"

"Because it's Friday."

"Oh, so you have your boy scouts' meeting in the morning?"

Eren huffed and Moblit laughed nervously.

"Umm…you two—"

"I would offer you cookies, but I doubt your dentures—"

Levi walked up to the table, looking annoyed. Eren stopped talking, lowering his eyes to the menu. Erwin did the same, shifting around in his chair. Levi flopped down and took a sip of water.

"I fucking hate using public restrooms," he said. "They're always fucking gross."

"Don't tell me you tried to clean in there," Hanji hummed. Levi snorted and rolled his eyes.

"As if I'd waste my fucking time. Then again, I could get away from you lot."

"Even me?" Eren teased. Levi smirked, playfully nudging Eren in the side.

"Especially you."

Eren made a little noise only Levi could hear and was rewarded with an affectionate pat to the back of his neck.

"Levi, you've got quite a catch there," Erwin commented, leaving his menu on the table. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"And what's your problem with him?"

"I never said that. I just said he's quite a catch. A little sarcastic one."

Hanji groaned, rubbing her temples between her fingers. Moblit patted her on the back as Mike watched on silently.

"I'm just surprised, that's all," Erwin said. "I would have thought you would go for someone closer to your age again. As opposed to a little college student. Then again, I guess having a young hot thing isn't the worst part of being single, either."

Just who did this old fart think he was? Eren inhaled, holding his breath in an attempt to calm down. His face was red and his eyes conveyed the anger bubbling inside. He took a long drink of his tea.

"It's certainly not that bad," Levi said. "But Eren's more than just a hot piece of ass. He's mine. And I would appreciate it if you didn't give him such a hard time. He's not here for your enjoyment. He's here as my date."

"So not your property?"

"Eren isn't property," Levi snapped. "So respect him."

The table grew quiet for a brief moment and it was finally broken when Levi slapped his menu on the table, startling the waiter as he walked up to them.

~~~~~~~~~

Dinner progressed as if nothing had happened. Hanji kept the conversation going, mostly talking to Eren, excited and thrilled that he was there. The tension between Levi and Erwin quickly faded after a shit joke. Moblit was still nervous; Mike still quiet.

They were the oddest people Eren had ever been around but he had no real complaints as he left with Levi, hand in hand.

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Eren sighed once they were in the car, snuggling into the warmth of the seat.

"Sorry."

"Hm?"

"Erwin," Levi said. "He can be an asshole. It's just his nature."

Eren shrugged and looked out the window. "I'll never…be really accepted by them, will I?"

"You will," Levi said, pulling out into the street. "I think they just don't realize how important you are to me, because you're young."

Eren smiled bitterly. "Because I'm young. It's a fucking age gap issue. No one is going to take me seriously, Levi. No one ever does."

"No," Levi said, "I take you seriously."

"Why? Because I can suck your dick like a pro?"

Levi sighed, obviously annoyed. He shook his head. "Because I spent too much time chasing you through my dreams," Levi sincerely confessed. Eren laughed.

"That's a cheesy pickup line. But…for you it works. I guess."

Levi took Eren's hand while he waited for the light to change. "I mean it."

"It's still cheesy," Eren said. "Let's just get home. I have something in store for you."

"Is it one of those professional blowjobs?"

"It's better."

"Then I'll drive faster."

~~~~~~~~~

Eren took Levi by the hands and guided him to the sofa once they were inside the house. He pushed Levi down, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Levi pulled him close and Eren leaned in, teasingly brushing his lips against Levi's without really kissing him.

"You wait here," Eren said, standing up straight, pulling himself from Levi's hands.

"Eren…"

"No!" Eren giggled, shaking his head. "Wait here. And no peeking."

Levi groaned and flopped back against the sofa in defeat. Eren laughed and removed his tie with a quick tug. He threw it over Levi's shoulders and brought it up to the man's eyes. Levi raised an eyebrow and closed his eyes.

"A blindfold? Really?'

"Just in case," Eren sang back, tying the tie in place. He waved a hand in front of Levi's face but he just sat there. "Alright, be right back!"

Levi listened to Eren's fast footsteps, excitement in every movement and even in the way he closed the door. Levi settled against the sofa, after shedding his jacket, and folded his hands in his lap. He really didn't know what Eren had in store, but he figured it must be something eventful. Hell, he was sitting on a sofa, blindfolded and half-hard.

Minutes passed before he heard the door to their room open and those excited feet again. Levi inhaled and sat up straight, attentive.

"Alright," came Eren's voice, laced with a hint of timidity that Levi was not used to. Eren grabbed his hands and slowly brought them up to rest on his hips.

He was naked. Perhaps. Levi's fingers brushed against the hem of a shirt but his hips were bare. Save for their silky covering he felt as he groped Eren's backside. Levi bit his lips.

"You didn't."

Eren laughed and tugged the tie loose, grey pools staring up at him. "I literally didn't know what to get you so…"

Green. Those green and white lace panties covered Eren's ass. Eren wore a plain white shirt, a simple button-up and his hair was tussled from changing. His cheeks were flushed a beautiful shade of red and his pupils were blown wide from obvious arousal.

Levi took a minute to take in the sight; to take Eren in. To take in the beauty and innocence and perfection that was his boy.

He pressed a gentle kiss to Eren's stomach, right where the shirt opened at the end. Eren laughed, biting his lip.

"You're such an amazing little thing," Levi said, rubbing circles into Eren's waist. "When did you get these?"

"I have free time away from you," Eren said with a grin.

"You're thoughtful."

"It's the least I can do."

Levi placed another little kiss on Eren, this one at the hem of his panties, right above his cock. Eren shuddered.

"Turn around for me?"

"Only because it's your birthday," Eren teasingly said, turning around in Levi's hands.

"Fuck…"

Levi cupped his ass in admiration, loving the way the panties conformed to his body and the way the lace peeked out over tan skin. He gave Eren a little slap and watched how his pert ass bounced at the touch.

Eren bent over, arching his back and pressing his hands on the table before him. "You like?"

"You're literally perfect, you little shit."

Eren tossed a small bottle of lube onto the sofa. "That's kitten to you."

"You're being incredibly snarky tonight," Levi said, nipping the inside of Eren's leg, slowly moving his way up to one of the round cheeks. "Should someone be punished?"

Eren shook his head and bit his lip. "Not tonight. I just want pleasure."

Levi felt his cock twitch painfully in his constricting pants. He pulled Eren onto his lap and reached around, palming Eren through his panties. He unbuttoned the shirt with his other hand, toying with Eren's nipples as the shirt slid off his shoulders. Eren braced himself on Levi's legs, arms already shaking. A dark, wet spot soon formed on the light green of the material but Levi made no move to take them off.

Not yet.

He pulled Eren off his lap and onto the sofa, picking up the tie and glancing Eren over.

"Is a blindfold for you alright?" Levi asked, drawing circles on the inside of Eren's thigh. Eren nodded fervently.

"It sounds like an adventure."

"Well, I plan to make it one."

He leaned down and Eren tilted his head up, letting Levi wrap the tie around his eyes. He adjusted it, making sure it wasn't too tight, before giving Eren a quick kiss on the lips.

"Relax," Levi purred, "daddy is going to take care of you."

Eren shuddered, moaning softly as Levi kissed his way down his body. Levi suckled at his pert nipples, slipping a finger into the band of the panties to tug them down over Eren's cock. Eren grabbed at the sofa, digging his nails into the material as Levi kissed his way lower, licking generously at the tip of his cock.

Squirming under him, Eren managed to find Levi's hair and grab a handful of it. He pushed his hips up, deeper into the wet heat of Levi's mouth until his toes started to curl. His voice broke as he shamelessly moaned.

Levi pulled away, kissing his stomach and back up to Eren's neck. Eren caught his breath, wrapping his arms around Levi's shoulders and tugging at his shirt. He pulled it off and blindly threw it across the room. Levi didn't care where it landed; his full attention was on Eren.

"I'm going to go grab a condom," Levi whispered against Eren's lips. But Eren did not let him move. Instead he tugged on the blindfold, big green eyes, with pupils blown wide, staring up into Levi's grey ones.

"You don't…have to…"

The request was spoken softly; intimately. Levi kissed Eren passionately.

"Are you sure?"

"I…I want to feel you," Eren muttered as the tie unraveled around his head. "All of you."

Levi pulled away, to strip out of the rest of his clothes, tossing them carelessly aside. He could always go back and fold them. He could always clean the sofa (as much as the thought of it disgusted him) because right now there was only Eren.

He picked up the lube and turned the bottle over in his hands, staring at the disheveled panties around Eren's waist, admiring the wet spot left there and the dainty lace against tone skin. He popped the lube lid and leaned over Eren, pressing a gentle kiss on his collarbone.

Carefully, so as not to make a mess, Levi pushed the panties aside, sliding his hand under the material to press his fingers into Eren's tight hole. Eren shook at the cool sensation and the fact that the panties were still on and most likely not coming off at this point.

"I can't let such a perfect surprise go to waste," Levi said, twisting his fingers inside Eren's hole, confirming any doubt he had about losing the panties. Eren grabbed Levi's shoulders, digging his nails in until beautiful red marks were left on the cool skin.

Two fingers turned to three, curled and twisted, before Levi pulled them out. He adjusted the panties again, pulling them to the side to let his cock slide past Eren's ring of muscle. Eren gasped, closing his eyes as they rolled in their sockets.

Levi gave a slow thrust before quickening his pace, moving his hips as hard as he could and ignoring the friction the panties caused against his dick. The wrecked look on Eren's face and the sweet sounds escaping his lips were worth it.

"Levi! Levi! Levi!" The name was said like a hysteric chant. Eren didn't try to muffle his voice with the roll of Levi's hips, the way he snapped them forward, the way he pulled out slowly and pushed back in.

Eren felt the ripples of his piercings deep inside, the barbell metal sliding up and down, brushing against his prostate. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes that spilled over his cheeks, just to be caught with Levi's lips in gentle kisses.

He dragged his nails over Levi's back. He bit at his neck and collarbone when he was close enough.

With a hard moan, Eren came, staining the panties and his stomach with cum. A smirk spread over Levi's lips as he came a second later; sitting up to watch himself fill Eren up. To watch his own cum spill over the sides of Eren's hole, to drip out and onto the green panties and white lace and tan skin.

Levi fell against Eren, their chests heaving, and pressed their heads together. Eren was still shaking, still feeling his orgasm, but he smiled sweetly.

"Happy birthday," Eren muttered.

"It's actually not my birthday yet—"

"Shhh…don't ruin this, old man," Eren hissed between his teeth, stroking Levi's hair. "Just accept. Although there is a little birthday cake in the fridge."

Levi laughed and kissed Eren on the nose, carefully pulling out of him. "Let's go get in bed. We can have more room to play."

"You're not tired?"

"You're wearing cute panties. Why would I be?" Levi asked, sitting up and pulling Eren onto his lap. Eren laughed and clung to him, cheeks still flushed and eyes heavy. Levi kissed a dried tear streak on his cheek and ran a hand over Eren's plump rear. "I'd hate for that to go to waste."

"We should get on it, then," Eren said softly. "I'd hate for you to miss your early bird lunch."

Levi got a better grip on him and rose, carefully carrying him to the bedroom. Eren clung to him, staring at the marks left on Levi's shoulders and arms and neck. He nestled into Levi's neck, suckling the skin there.

"Marking me up, kitten?"

Eren nodded. "Marks show up good on you. I like it."

The sudden need to show some possession over Levi was great. Especially if he had to go to work in the morning. Eren just needed to reinforce that Levi was his. Not to himself, but to everyone Levi worked with.

They fell against the bed in a tangle of limbs and Eren felt his heart suddenly stutter in a way he wasn't expecting. In a way it shouldn't. In a way he never thought it ever would again. He wanted other people to know Levi was his. He never had to question it himself.

He knew then that his feelings were real.

He felt the words on his tongue. But he swallowed them in favor of kissing Levi. Because as long as he was kissing him, he knew he wouldn't say them.

"How about I go get that birthday cake?" Levi whispered against Eren's lips. "I think it sounds delicious right now."

Eren nodded. "I think you should."

Levi kissed him again and slid off the bed, disappearing through the doorway. Eren fell back, fingers curling against the pillows as his heart soared. He stared at the ceiling, listening to Levi in the other room and sighed.

That three-word confession would have to wait for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay quick talk time: I'm not quitting this story. I'm sorry if there are a few of you upset/turned off by the reincarnation thing. It will not be a driving force in this fic. I can't please everyone, as I've said before. That's all I have left to say on it.  
> BUT I want to thank EVERYONE for the love and support you've given me. It's all given me the motivation to keep up with this story. You're all wonderful and it all means so much. I'm sorry this took a while to update, too.  
> The next chapter will be a mini chapter (hopefully updated before next weekend) and THEN the trip.  
> Also: I want to thank everyone who preordered a copy of Danger Line! :3


	16. Spiced Chai Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing a coffee with a very unlikely blond...

Christmas came and went and it brought a feast and new socks and underwear. Actual, functional underwear Eren's mother bought for him; nothing for aesthetic or roleplaying from Levi. Plain and simple and laceless. Not that he was picky; new underwear was needed as well as new socks. He was a college student, anything was welcomed.

Though when he came to the gift from his father, he was hesitant to open it up. He was unsure of what to expect and it certainly wasn't a new set of paintbrushes.

So when he unwrapped them, he stared silently at his father, trying to hold back tears.

"…Thank you."

Grisha shrugged and muttered under his breath. "If you're going to throw away your life, you may as well do it with the best products."

It was still Grisha. The holidays were no different but Eren figured, that since he was going out of town, Grisha _had_ to be nice. And Eren was sure it was because his mother didn't want another shit holiday that included a hole in the wall again. Hell, for all the old man knew, Eren was leaving the country and never returning. The thought crossed Eren's mind but he remembered Levi had actual work.

It was an idea he tucked in the back of his mind.

Christmas with Armin and Mikasa went smoother, for the most part. Eren and Mikasa went to Armin's house, since his grandfather was the most welcoming out of all their guardians (Mikasa's parent were strict and Eren had his father) for their own Christmas celebration.

They had a twenty-dollar limit rule they had to abide by every year. Some years less, depending on where they were financially. After, they had leftovers from the Arlert's Christmas dinner, since Armin had a tendency to cook way too much.

"So France, right?" Armin asked.

Eren told them. He knew he wouldn't be able to disappear on them without answering a few questions. He kept it minimal, and he kept his story the same: he was going on a trip for an upcoming class. It was plausible, in case Mikasa decided to check in to it, but there were details Armin caught that made Eren worry.

Of course Armin never said anything to Mikasa, for Eren's sake, but because he knew, he wanted to know more; as was Armin with anything.

"The French class doesn't fly out of—"

"I know, Armin," Eren sighed. "Just…please stay quiet?"

"Only if you tell me who you're going with."

They were busy dragging the tree outside, since they had spent the rest of the day taking down decorations. Armin's grandfather was too weak to carry out that tree and Armin couldn't do it alone.

"You know exactly who I'm going with."

"The boyfriend?"

Eren rolled his eyes and mimicked Armin's voice at a much higher, spastic tone. "Yes I'm going with the boyfriend."

"When will we get to meet him?" Armin sighed, dropping his end of the tree. Eren stood, holding the tree's trunk in his hands.

"Later. Maybe when I come home."

"Really?!"

"I said maybe! I…He's…"

"He's…?"

"A little older."

"How much older? Because a little can actually mean a lot. Like a ten year difference or a twenty year one?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "More like ten."

Armin tapped a finger to his mouth. "Do we know him?"

"Yes. Somewhat. Well…somewhat?" He knew if he said Mikasa knew him, Armin would guess it fast.

Armin snapped his fingers. "Professor Schultz."

"Oh God, what the fuck Armin?!" Eren picked up the tree and Armin picked up his end.

"Alright…um…Professor Woerman?"

"ARMIN!" Eren shouted. "I said ten years!"

"Oh yeah…Hmm…At least it's not Jean, right?"

Eren scrunched his nose and he felt his ears heat up uncomfortably. "Armin…"

"Sorry!" Armin cried. Eren saw the immediate regret on his friend's face and smiled as a way of keeping the situation light. Armin sighed. "Alright, definitely not…him. I'll figure it out eventually."

Eren feared that "eventually" because when Armin said it, he definitely meant it.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren was packed and ready in advance for once, instead of waiting for the night before to shove random things into his suitcase, but he still had one more day to go. Levi was busy with work for the day but he had given Eren clear instructions: go to the bookstore and pick up something to read (or listen to) on the plane. He even entrusted his credit card to Eren and Eren was fearful of it just by carrying the piece of plastic around in his pocket.

He wandered around Barnes & Noble with a case of the entire Harry Potter collection on audio. He was sure it would be enough for their long flight. That combined with a mega sized Disney coloring book he couldn't resist picking up.

But as he approached the front counter, a pair of striking blue eyes caught his gaze from across the room.

Eren gasped as Erwin Smith walked into the bookstore and groaned a little when he realized the man saw him. That still didn't stop Eren from sneaking in between two rows of books and trying to disappear.

Of all people he could possibly run into, it had to be Erwin. Not an awkward Jean run-in. Not something with Marco. Not even Levi's ex wife. Oh no. Erwin Smith. A god in a mortal's body. Some perfect, chiseled piece of man who happened to work with Levi. Who happened to hate Eren and think he was trash. He was there and he saw Eren and—

"I thought that was you, Eren."

Eren cursed his tendency to wear Levi's old Metallica shirts in public because they apparently made him a quick target (today's shirt happened to be a faded Ride the Lightning shirt). He glanced up and started to move away when he heard Erwin speak again.

"Eren."

Even his voice was fucking perfect. Eren wasn't even sure what a perfect voice sounded like, but Erwin had it.

"Oh, hi…," Eren stiffly replied, pretending to look at the books in front of him. "You know, I was just about to go—"

"I'm glad that I ran into you," Erwin gently interrupted. "I'd like to have a talk with you. If that's alright and you have the time."

Eren swallowed. The last thing he wanted was to have some chat with Erwin. But he also didn't want to decline and have to deal with an upset Levi on a twelve hour flight. Eren exhaled.

"Fine. I guess."

"Over a coffee? If you're alright with that." He didn't give Eren a chance to reply. He was already walking to the Starbucks inside the bookstore.

Eren followed, eyeing him closely. Broad shoulders, perfect hair, a Burberry scarf over an Armani sweater. What a pretentious, well-dressed asshole, Eren thought.

They stood in line less than a minute and the barista was all starry-eyed at Erwin's mere existence. Who wouldn't be?

"Would you like something, Eren?" Erwin asked with that same gentle smile. Eren shook his head.

"No thank you." The words came out harder than he had intended and Erwin chuckled, amused apparently.

"I don't mind."

"And I said no thank you."

With an unfaltering smile, Erwin took his receipt and waited quietly for his coffee. The sweet scent of caffeine and pastries made Eren hungry. And he almost wished he had taken Erwin up on that offer but he also didn't want that bastard being smug about buying him something. Or telling Levi about it. Not that it would even mean anything to Eren, but the fact that it was Erwin would irritate Levi. At least Eren was sure of it. Hell, who knows maybe Levi would be more amused by it. He still didn't want to take a chance on it.

Erwin picked up his coffee and gestured for Eren to follow him to one of the little tables. He sat down first and Eren slowly slid into a chair.

He narrowed his eyes at Erwin as he took a sip of his latte. "It's good today. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Why are you here? What did you want to talk to me about?" Eren blurted out before he could stop himself. Erwin raised his eyebrows and set his cup down. "And why the fuck are you suddenly being so nice to me? If I recall, you were pretty adamant about me being trash the other night."

"It's about that actually, Eren," Erwin said. "The other night at dinner. I realized that I was…very out of line."

Eren sat back in his chair. "Oh…"

"One too many drinks will do that," he said with a laugh. "However, that is still no excuse for my actions."

"I don't…care…I mean…just…"

"I also didn't realize just how much you really mean to him."

Eren's eyes widened. "W-What…?"

"Levi. When he told us that he was dating someone, no one took him seriously. We expected he had just jumped into a relationship because he was lonely. Recently divorced. Bored. Almost mid-life crisis. But the next day at work he was fucking fuming," Erwin said, knitting his brows together. "He clearly explained that he was very serious about you. That you weren't some…"cute piece of ass" to just show around."

Eren looked down at the table, unable to hide the pink tinting his cheeks.

"He said you hold a special spot in his heart." Erwin smiled, rather happily at the thought. "I personally believe it's more than just a spot, though."

"You're not…some jealous ex then?"

"Me?" Erwin gasped, eyes wide. "You mean like Levi's ex?"

Eren nodded. "It just…seems fitting, you know? Business partners. Around the same age. You're just…classically gorgeous. Not many people would have a chance against you…"

"I'm flattered," Erwin laughed, "but I'm sure quite a few people feel the same about you. However, to answer your question, I've never dated Levi. And I've never felt the urge to. Yes, he's a nice looking man, not at all my type, and we're good friends, but that's just the end of it. We've been friends since college."

"Oh fuck…," Eren breathed. "I feel a little silly for being jealous of you, then…"

"I'm sorry to have made you question your faith in Levi," Erwin said. "But let me assure you, he's loyal to you and only has eyes for you. And judging by the marks you left on his neck, you have nothing to worry about."

Eren's cheeks were burning red now. Erwin chuckled.

"It was the most outrageous thing. He didn't bother covering them up. He was more than pleased to show them off around the office and tell everyone what happened."

"He's so ridiculous."

"He's always been like that. He likes to pretend he's not, but we're all used to it."

Eren smiled a little and relaxed his shoulders, poking at the audio book box on the table. "So…um…he…talks about me?"

"He has a picture of you on his desk."

Eren wanted to squeal. His chest tightened and his heart sped up all at once. It must have been apparent on his face because Erwin continued.

"That's why I wanted to apologize. I didn't want you to have any worries in France. You should be stress-free, enjoying yourself. Not caught up in some wild thought that Levi's friends hate you. We do, honestly, it's just our duty to give our friend a hard time. Poor Moblit was worse, just because we met him in college."

"Awkward hazing?"

Erwin took a sip of his coffee. "Basically."

"You really are…a good friend to him…It's amazing. I—"

"Eren!"

Eren gasped, looking around. Armin came running up to the table, books in held against his chest. He waved to Eren and glanced in Erwin's direction before looking back to his friend.

"So, Eren, fancy seeing you here," Armin said. "And is this…?"

Eren knew Armin meant "boyfriend" by the shift in his eyes.

"He's actually a friend of my boyfriend," Eren said. "So no, Armin, you still don't get to meet him yet."

Armin groaned and Erwin started to laugh.

"Still a secret?" Erwin asked.

"Yes!" Armin cried. "He can be so cruel."

"Eren, you're not telling your friend anything?"

Eren groaned, looking away and pouting. "He's nosy!"

"Brat," Armin teased.

"What are you reading?" Erwin asked. Armin's eyes quickly brightened.

"Oh…um…it's an anatomy book. I'm taking anatomy and physiology next semester and I figured I'd brush up on it."

"Brush up on it?" Eren asked. "You're seriously brushing up on your studies over the break? Armin!"

"Oh, a biology major?"

"I am, actually!"

"I started out with that, when I was in college," Erwin said, tugging the book from Armin's arms to look at it closer. Armin grabbed a chair from an empty table and sat down, sliding close to Erwin to better hear him. "But I could never stomach the blood. I was much better with words."

"Oh I love anatomy," Armin said. "I mean—that sounded weird. I can handle the blood."

Eren watched the two of them talk and slowly pulled out his phone.

_At the bookstore. Ran into erwin and armin. Theyre either flirting or talking science cant tell anymore._

He quietly slipped out of his chair. It wasn't like they were paying him any attention at this point and the smell of a spiced chai latte was finally getting to him. He stood in line when he heard his phone buzz in his pocket. He unlocked it to find Levi's reply on his screen.

 **Daddy:** Are you fucking serious? Keep Armin away. Erwin has a thing for blonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO  
> Next chapter fiiiiinally starts the trip to France!! ;D Also want to give a heads up that this upcoming weekend is AFest in Dallas, which means another update won't happen until after the 18th. BUT for those of you going to AFest, I hope to see you there! I'll be cosplaying as Kenny/Kaney, Levi and Alois Trancy (wonderland version) most of the weekend. So hopefully I'll see some of you there :3 <3


	17. Blood Orange Galette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awful dream to someone may be a harsh reality to another

Waking up at eight was never Eren's strong point . So waking up at 5:30 to get to the airport by eight was out of the question. And yet Levi was still shaking Eren's shoulder and telling him to wake up and get dressed at the ungodly hour.

"Oi, come on. Get up, we have to be there an hour early to check in. You can sleep on the plane."

Eren grumbled and rolled back over, hiding his face in his pillow. "How about I just suck you off and we—" he yawned, "—go to La Madeline when we get up…?"

Levi thumped him on the nose and Eren squealed.

With a little more persuasion, that included the promise of bagels and cheese, they were dressed (enough), in the car and on their way to the airport. There was no traffic, only empty dark roads, mist on the ground and the street lamps reflecting off the surface. Eren yawned and leaned his head on Levi's shoulder, receiving a sweet kiss to the head.

Eren smiled and nuzzled closer.

After parking, they took a little shuttle to the terminal. They checked in and made it to their gate with plenty of time for Levi to indulge Eren in his need for an early morning bagel. Sitting with food in his hand (mind you, it was a ham and cheese bagel sandwich) and a glass of orange juice, Eren felt much more alert and wide-eyed. Levi, on the other hand, sluggishly nibbled at his food and sipped at his coffee.

Eren watched people go by. Business people, families, backpackers, pilots. Different colored suitcases, dufflebags and carry-ons. Natives and tourists. It had been years since he was last on an airplane, though he had picked people up from the airport plenty of times since.

And then he looked back to Levi. His boyfriend still had the same, groggy expression on his face, eyes heavier than usual. His hair was a mess and he was wearing a t-shirt; an actual t-shirt, tattered around the sleeves and the logo slightly faded (it was an old _Master_ _of_ _Puppets_ shirt) and whenever he slightly flexed, the definition of his muscles were visible. He yawned again, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, and Eren smiled.

"Hm?"

"Nothing," Eren said, still smiling. He could stare at Levi for hours and not get tired. It may have been because he rarely saw Levi so sleepy. Or maybe he was the one who was really out of it and he wasn't thinking right.

Levi chuckled, shaking his head and reaching for his smaller bag. "Well, while you're on your "it's nothing" talk I have something for you."

Eren scrunched his brow and leaned forward curiously as Levi opened his bag and dug around.

"Think of it as your Christmas gift."

"I thought the trip was for Christmas?"

"The trip is a Christmas gift to myself and you were dragged into it," Levi snorted. He pulled a box from his bag and handed it over. "I didn't get a chance to wrap it but I wanted you to have it for the trip."

Eren carefully took the box from Levi and turned it around.

"A camera!?"

Several people looked around as he shouted. He looked up to Levi, eyes wide with disbelief. "L-Levi!"

"I figured you could take pictures, for reference. And you're getting ready for a photography class, so getting acquainted with your camera is probably a good idea."

"This is perfect! Levi, thank you so much!" Eren cried, hugging the box to his chest. "Can I open it?"

"Do it. Go ahead so you can see how it works."

Eren wasted no time in tearing the box open. He quickly but the camera together, inserted the memory card and battery pack. The camera turned on with a musical chime and Eren went to playing with it, checking the features it had. Levi pulled the strap, the extension lens and instruction book from the mess of box and Styrofoam holding. Eren held up the camera, aiming it at Levi.

"Smile?"

Levi pursed his lips instead and Eren snapped a picture.

"Brat."

~~~~~~~~~

They boarded the plane and got settled in their seats. They slid their carry-ons under the chairs in front of them and their regular luggage was taken to be stored away.

Levi kissed him on the cheek as Eren texted Mikasa, Armin and his mother one last time before turning his phone on airplane mode. He looked to Levi with a little smile and slipped his hand into Levi's lap, interlocking their fingers.

"Thank you for coming with me."

Eren only smiled and squeezed his hand, watching the stewardess go over the safety precautions for the flight. It was real. He was on a plane, going to France with the world's most perfect man.

And about an hour into the flight, that perfect man was asleep, snoring softly with his head against the back of the chair. Eren didn't wake him up; he reached into his bag and pulled out his coloring book and pencils. Listening to Harry Potter was going to be a team sport, they had both decided, so Eren opened his jumbo book and flipped through the pages. He lowered the tray in front of him after finding a picture of Esmeralda (his favorite, dark-haired, green-eyed Disney beauty) and opened his box of pencils.

He colored a few of her pictures, before moving on to Belle when he felt a pair of eyes on him. The little girl sitting next to him had woken up and was quietly watching him; observing him color every picture. He waved and she looked up at him.

"You're good at coloring."

Eren looked down at his picture. She made a very good point.

"Do you want to color with me?"

"Aren't you too old to be coloring?"

Eren gasped. "Fine! I'll color by myself!"

The little girl giggled and Eren lowered the tray for her, sliding his book over and setting the pencil box on the armrest between them. He looked over her pink and blue shirt and scrunched his nose.

"Is your favorite princess Anna?" He flipped to the Frozen section of the book

"She was alright. I liked Hans better."

Eren feared this small child and let her take all the pictures of Hans (he stuck with Elsa) in the book.

~~~~~~~~~

A few hours passed and the coloring stopped when the little girl fell asleep. Eren finished his picture and put away his book; by then, Levi was awake and bright-eyed. They started listening to their audio book, Levi trailing lazy fingers up and down Eren's arm. It was enough to prickle his skin in a way that was more arousing than it should be.

Especially considering where they were and the lack of space to relieve it.

Eren sighed, breathy and hot against Levi's ear, and closed his eyes. Levi's fingers were cool on his heated skin, dancing over his wrists. His earbud was suddenly tugged from his ear and he sat up.

"Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes," Levi whispered, unbuckling his seatbelt and slipping out of his chair.

Eren gasped, watching him disappear down the aisle and to the small bathrooms towards the back of the plane. Eren sat forward, glancing down at the clock on the iPod and watching the minutes go by. The thought was exhilarating but he knew he had to stay calm to make this run smoothly.

He waited until that five minute mark before yawning, stretching and getting out of his chair, walking to the bathrooms in the back. He tapped on the doors and waited for a reply. One opened and Eren felt a tug on his belt loop. Glancing around one last time, he slipped into the small bathroom and exhaled as Levi caught him around the waist. The door slid closed and Levi locked it, pushing Eren against the wall as their lips met.

Eren sighed and pulled away, needing air, before plunging back in for another long kiss. Levi pushed his hands under Eren's shirt, playing with his nipples and making him squirm.

He gave a little moan as Levi nibbled on his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry I can't make the foreplay last a little longer," Levi said, tugging on Eren's pants. Eren laughed.

"Fuck that, I don't need it."

"Down to business?" Levi asked with a sly grin, dropping to his knees.

Eren gasped, letting his hands fall to the top of Levi's head as Levi tugged his underwear down, just enough to let his cock spring out. Levi sucked Eren into his mouth, resting his hands on shaking thighs. Eren let his head fall against the wall of the tiny bathroom, enjoying the rush and the wetness and the tightness of the entire situation.

Levi slurped loudly, pulling back with a trail of precum on his lips. He teased Eren's balls with quick fingers and Eren slapped a hand over his mouth, grabbing Levi's shoulder as his body shook. Levi licked a stripe up his cock, back to the head, and gave another few sucks; quick, shallow ones and then pushed Eren to the back of his throat all at once.

It took Eren no time at all to come down Levi's throat.

Levi pulled away, wiping white from his chin, a grin still on his face. He kissed Eren's stomach, right along his thin happy trail, and stood, washing his mouth in the small sink. Eren flushed as Levi grabbed a towel, got it damp and started to clean him up.

"Thanks…," Eren said dreamily, wincing a little at how sensitive his skin was. Levi tossed away the towel, running his finger along Eren's sensitive cock and receiving another little whimper.

Levi kissed his jaw. "Cute. I could tease you all day."

"I know you could!" Eren laughed, throwing his arms around Levi's shoulders. He buried his face into the crook of Levi's neck.

"Another day. We need to get out before someone notices."

~~~~~~~~~

Their first stop, after getting off the plane and to their rental car, was their hotel. Or at least what Eren thought would be their hotel. Just a very quick trip, to drop off their luggage, but Eren was certainly impressed with the building from what he could see. And the fact that Levi had a key.

"This isn't a hotel," Eren said, looking around.

"I was originally going to get us a hotel room," Levi said, "Whenever I visit I stay with a friend and I didn't want to impose on her privacy. But she insisted we stay at her house."

Eren swallowed and gripped his luggage tighter. Levi looked around at him.

"She's out of the country visiting another friend of ours. But she'll be home next week."

A little nod of confirmation from Eren made Levi smile.

"You'll love Isabel, trust me."

The house was quaint; nothing extravagant but still elegantly decorated. Delicate curtains hung on the windows and pictures hung on the walls. Beautiful photographs in vivid color and monochrome. They hauled their luggage up the stairs and to the guest bedroom.

The room had a little sitting area, a short table and a long sofa, and then the bedroom area. The four-poster bed was set against the wall and by it there was a window overlooking the city. There were more photographs hanging on the walls but Eren decided he could look at them later. He ran over to the window and flicked the latch, opening the windows wide. He snapped a quick photo of the city, listening to the busy cars and people below.

"It's beautiful," Eren sighed.

Levi walked up behind him, trailing his fingers up and down his spine as Eren took another picture. Eren leaned back into his touch and his stomach grumbled.

"Let's get something to eat," Levi said. "And we'll go walk around and check out this part of the city."

"That sounds really nice."

~~~~~~~~~

Eren sprawled out on the bed, clean and full and tired. He looked over the pictures in his camera from their first day; just quick snapshots of them or a building or a fountain. They had lunch at a small café, sitting outside, and then explored a few parks before having a light, early dinner and coffee. Just walking around was enough for Eren, after being cooped up in a plane he was glad to get a chance to use his legs. But his exhaustion was finally catching up to him.

The shower stopped and minutes later, Levi walked out, running a towel over his hair. Eren lowered his camera, setting it on the nightstand and became attentive as Levi crawled onto the bed. All muscle, still a little wet, and the winged tattoo on display against fair skin. His boxers hung around his hips and his well-sculpted v-line was certainly inviting. But the sleep pulling at Eren's eyes was putting up a fight.

Levi drew a small circle on Eren's leg, a little intimate touch, and Eren bit his lip.

As fucking hot as Levi was, Eren was tired and certainly not in the mood to spend the night playing. But Eren still fell against Levi's chest, kissing him gently. Even when he didn't want it, Eren knew he could at least pretend. Levi had spent enough money taking him across the world for it. Just a quick fuck before they went to sleep wouldn't be entirely awful (they had packed enough condoms to last them for a few months, better get to using them).

Eren fell onto his back, pulling Levi on top of him. It was heated and passionate and their bodies touched in every way that felt good. But Eren pulled away and exhaled in a way that was closer to a heavy sigh.

"Are you alright?" Levi brushed back Eren's hair and Eren shrugged.

"I'm fine."

"Eren."

He groaned, hating that chastising tone Levi could give him at times. "I'm sorry but I just…sort of…don't feel like it…tonight…" It was embarrassing. Who didn't want to fuck in Paris with an attractive man like Levi? "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Levi kissed him on the head. "How many times have I told you not to apologize like that, Eren? I'm not going to force you. And you shouldn't feel like you have to. We've had a long as fuck plane ride. Let's enjoy our night together."

Eren gasped. "R-Really?"

Levi kissed him again and rolled off him, walking over to the window to pull back the curtains, revealing the night's lights. He turned off the lights and crawled back into bed, sliding close to Eren's side.

"Sex isn't mandatory, brat," Levi laughed, wrapping an arm around Eren's waist. "If you don't want to, that's it. You don't need an explanation for it."

Eren smiled and snuggled closer to Levi, relishing in his clean scent and soft skin and everything that he was. His heart raced and his tongue was dry but he kissed Levi's throat still. Levi ran his hand up along Eren's arm and back down to his hand, then up to his shoulder again. His breathing was light, barely audible over the occasional car outside and Eren's pounding heart.

It was that feeling again. That overwhelming, suffocating feeling that was near unbearable. He hated it because it burned every inch of his body. All because Levi was the reason behind it. It swelled in his throat and poured over onto his tongue—

"I love you."

The words slipped from Eren's mouth before he could stop them. He instantly regretted it, he didn't want Levi to know. He couldn't bare that much of himself to someone again. Because Levi was perfect; he was fucking perfect and Eren knew he wasn't worthy of any of him. Not of the affection or the kindness or the gifts or the attention. Levi deserved someone better, someone who wasn't broken or scared or a wreck.

Levi took Eren's hand and raised it to his lips. "I love you too."

And then he did what Eren didn't expect him to. He took Eren's hand and placed it to his chest, over his heart and held it there. Eren shuddered at how fast Levi's heart was beating because it was nearly the same speed as his own.

It made no sense for Levi to be so nervous. He was perfect. He was Levi.

But maybe, Eren thought, he made Levi just as nervous. Maybe he saw Eren as something perfect and worthy; at least, in the back of his mind, Eren liked to think Levi did.

"I've always loved you," Levi said. "In this life, past lives and whatever lives are ahead of us, I will love you."

Eren smiled. "Really…?"

"Of course."

Eren smiled and closed his eyes. He never believed in past lives but hearing Levis say it made him wonder. But he was too tired and too high off his love for Levi to really ponder the reality of it. He drifted off to sleep with his hand pressed to Levi's chest instead.

~~~~~~~~~

Screaming.

Eren shot up, wide awake, screaming at the top of his lungs and tears rolling down his cheeks. He was shaking and terrified and Levi was soon awake, sitting up next to him and grabbing his shoulders. Trying to shake some sense into him.

"Eren! EREN!"

Through his tears, Eren could see Levi's stern, tired face and he started to cry more. His lips quivered. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"Eren, what the fuck?!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Stop it, Eren!"

Minutes passed. Levi turned on the light and rubbed circles into Eren's back until he calmed down. And even when he was calm, Eren could still barely think or breathe.

"Eren…what happened?"

Eren shook his head. "I…I…I had--"

"Breathe, Eren. Take a breath."

"--I…had this…this n-nightmare…"

Levi swallowed. "What happened?"

"We…I…I was running…and…you were…flying after me? I'm not sure…b-but I wasn't me, Levi. I wasn't and I…I…"

"Eren…?"

Eren shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I was a monster. And you were chasing me. And…And…I…I think… I k-killed you…"

He was appalled by his own words. By his own dream. A dream so vivid it could easily have been a memory. He recalled it in too-great detail. His breathing. The sway of the trees. Levi beside him, small and wearing a uniform, while he was a monster. A real monster that was taller than a building and strong enough to knock down a tree.

To swing an angry fist and knock Levi into a tree. To snap his back or destroy his insides with the impact. Eren didn't know. He just remembered seeing blood. Lots of blood and Levi falling to the ground…

Levi cupped his face and wiped away tears. "Eren, you're no monster. It was just a dream."

Just a dream. Just that. Eren tried to believe it. But he knew the reality of it: Levi was perfect, a man trying to protect a monster. And Eren was that monster that needed to be put down. Because he knew in the end he'd fuck this relationship up too. He'd hurt Levi. He'd break Levi.

"Eren."

"There was so much blood, Levi…There was…you were…"

Eren looked up into tired, grey eyes, slightly glossed with tears.

"Please don't cry," Levi said. "I hate it when you cry."

They spent an hour where they were. Eren quietly crying while Levi kissed his eyes and rubbed his hair and the nape of his neck and soothed him until he was relaxed again. Until Eren could lie down on the bed without shaking. Levi held him all night, repeating the same thing over and over against Eren's ear.

"You're not a monster."

"It was just a dream."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"You're not a monster."

_"You're not a monster."_

It may only be a dream but Eren was still sure of it: he was a monster. A broken little monster who would end up hurting the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were no blood oranges in this. Just blood. And what happened in their past life.  
> But YAY France finally!! And next chapter is a romantic New Year's celebration~ AFest was also wonderful for the most part <3 <3


	18. Sweet Cream and Crepes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in Paris...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the bottom :3

The next day was a mental hell for Eren. He tried, his very hardest, to pretend like he was alright. Like everything was okay. Like he had not had such an awful dream. But the images were too vivid to simply shake off.

An injured, dead Levi. All because of him.

Levi pressed a hand to Eren's back, pulling him from his cruel daydream.

"Eren," Levi said softly.

"Sorry…did I zone out again?"

"A little bit," Levi replied. "It's alright. Just don't think about it." He tapped the camera hanging around Eren's neck and smiled.

Eren returned the smile, the best he could, and gripped on to the camera with shaking fingers. Levi held him by the arms, rubbing circles into his skin. Eren's smile grew bigger and he nodded but it wasn't long before that smile had faded again.

They spent the next few days touring Paris, taking in as much as they could. Eren snapped pictures of everything from architecture to people. And he was sure to ask a few strangers for a photo of him and Levi. He managed to push his looming thoughts to the back of his mind during the day; but it was a night, when they settled down, that he worried.

Feared he'd have another nightmare. Feared he'd wake up in another sweat with Levi at his side trying to calm him.

Paranoia from his last relationship, completely ruined because of his own insecurities. And then he nearly ruined another relationship, holding on to a false hope. He looked at Levi, lying next to him on the bed, peacefully asleep, and that fear he'd ruin another relationship crept up his spine like a deathly chill.

_What if._

It was in the back of his mind. Taunting him and telling him over and over again that he'd mess it all up. That this perfect relationship was going to fail. That he'd crawl back to Jean or to some stranger on a drunken night. That he'd make Levi made and they'd yell and hit each other, leave bruises on their faces or their necks.

"Eren."

His name echoed in the room and he tried to close his eyes, hoping that Levi thought he was asleep.

"I know you're awake."

_Fuck._

"Yeah…?"

Levi sat up on his side. "Talk to me? There's something more here, isn't there?"

Eren shuddered. He didn't want to admit it. Not to Levi.

"Eren," Levi sighed, this time sitting up straight. "I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want. I've said that before. But right now, I'm going to pry and I'm going to make you talk because you're miserable. What is it? Is that dream still bothering you?"

"It's…not exactly the dream…," Eren mumbled. "Just…I'm scared to have another nightmare like that."

Levi nodded. "I can understand why…But that's not all, is it?"

Eren shrugged.

"Eren, having another nightmare isn't the only thing bothering you. Tell me."

As if Eren was going to win this. There was no point in trying to hide it.

"I don't want to lose you or hurt you, Levi. You've been really fucking good to me. And this has been such a normal relationship compared to my last one but I'm so scared I'm going to fuck it up, too."

Levi ran his hand through Eren's hair, soothing fingers combing back the brown locks. Eren wiped his face on the pillow.

"What do you mean, fuck it up too? As in your last relationship…?"

"I…I did some really bad things with Jean," Eren whispered. "To him and with him. And our relationship was never…I guess…steady? It was always on edge. Yeah we had fun but it was never…a sure thing we'd wake up the next morning and not have an argument. Or still be a couple."

"Then why would you worry?" Levi asked. "We're steady. We're solid. We don't fight. You're older now, you've grown from that. There is nothing—"

"I cheated on him," Eren said, pulling the blanket closer to his face. "It was only once and I was drunk but I still did it. I was so mad…I…Marco had just moved in and was going to our high school and they hit it off so well and I…I couldn't take it. And it was so wrong and I still feel like shit about it. We broke up and he ended up with Marco a year later and I was so fucking mad, Levi. I was jealous because…Marco was good and perfect and they had this perfect relationship that I never got with him. And I still loved him so…I…"

"You two hooked up behind Marco's back." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Like Levi knew exactly how this sort of thing went. Because Eren knew damn well that Levi did know exactly how this thing went; he had been there himself with his wife.

Eren's stomach tightened and he felt sick. Why would he say all of this now? On their trip, their romantic getaway. It was supposed to be perfect and carefree. Not Eren spilling his soul out to the man.

"We did…," Eren said. "And it was the worst thing I've ever done because even when I didn't want to…I couldn't stop."

"Is that why you never kissed me? At the beginning?"

"It was something…we'd always say to each other. Kissing is for a real relationship," Eren said. "We said it so we wouldn't get attached again."

"But you were never un-attached."

The words cut through Eren like a piece of white-hot metal.

"He was the first person I ever loved. And he just…moved on like those three years of high school meant shit. And suddenly he gets into a relationship and it's perfect and his boyfriend is perfect. And I'm left…just there. Like a piece of shit puppy in the rain." He paused because his voice broke and the pieces got caught in his throat for a minute. He closed his eyes, tears on his lashes, before he was able to continue. "It hurt. It hurt a lot and I blamed Marco for it. I blamed Jean. I blamed everyone except myself because I couldn't take it. But I realized…that I was part of the reason why we broke up. And I know that…I'm afraid the same thing is going to happen to us and I don't want that, Levi. I'm terrified because of it. And I know…with your past—"

Levi suddenly leaned in, so that his face was barely inches from Eren's. And Eren shrank back, scared of what Levi might say or do. Because when someone was that close it was dangerous. Eren wanted to hit, before Levi had a chance to, because that was always his initial thought; instead he waited because he knew Levi wouldn't raise a hand to him. All Levi did was run his fingers through Eren's hair again, like he did a moment ago; like he always did.

"Our pasts don't make us who we are. They can, if we let them. But we have to take it upon ourselves to change that. To make a purposeful difference. I fucked up my last relationship. And I learned from that mistake. You made a mistake, you recognize what you did wrong, so fix it. Don't let it happen again. Make that change."

Eren stared at Levi with wide eyes, his heart racing. "H-How…how can you…be so forgiving?"

"Because you're not perfect and I'm not perfect. Jean isn't perfect. And as much as it may shock you to hear, Marco isn't perfect either. We're human and we make mistakes and bad choices. But we don't know what our choices will lead us to unless we make them. I could be spiteful towards you but that would accomplish nothing. And you can continue to believe that you'll fuck up but as you can see, it's not accomplishing anything. So be strong, because I know you can."

Eren started to shake. He wanted to cry and scream and run and hold Levi all at once. And Levi must have seen it in his eyes because he cupped Eren's cheek and kissed him on the forehead, keeping him there. Eren threw his arms around Levi's shoulders, his body shaking harder.

"I just want to know Eren…did you ever do anything with Jean…while we've been together?"

Eren shook his head. "No…I told him that I quit after I met you. I swear Levi, I'm telling the truth, you can ask him so please—"

"I believe you," Levi said, his voice quivering. "I know you're telling the truth. You've never given me a reason not to believe you. You've always been honest with me."

It wasn't fair. How could Levi be so accepting? Forgiving?

So fucking perfect.

"Levi, how do you even love me? I'm an awful excuse for a boyfriend."

A gentle smile spread over Levi's face. "Because, Eren, I love you unconditionally. And I always will. I always have."

Tears swelled in Eren's eyes. He couldn't keep it back. His chest felt like it would explode. Tears fell down his cheeks as he clung to Levi's chest, his body convulsing and soft wails coming from his throat. This man, this perfect man, was his and he loved him. Levi loved him and cared for him and Eren would never understand why or how. What he even did to deserve someone like him.

But he belonged to Levi and Levi was his and that was all that mattered.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren woke up to a brighter day. The sun shined through the curtains and Levi's arms were around him, holding him close and protective. Everything felt softer and lighter. That heavy burden had been lifted. He smiled and turned, snuggling under Levi's neck and Levi smiled over him.

The previous night had been all emotion. All confessions. But they had made love in a way Eren had never felt. It wasn't a simple fuck for pleasure. It was slow and passionate. Not two bodies pounding together, but two souls bonding through sweat and tears and kisses. Eren left marks on Levi's back that were deep, each one filled with meaning; Levi had left marks on Eren's shoulders and neck that were the most loving bruises he ever had.

So they were both pleased and still glowing when they woke up, wrapped up in each other.

"Good morning," Levi said, nipping Eren's ear. Eren laughed.

"Good morning to you," he replied, kissing Levi's throat.

"Fuck, morning breath."

Eren opened his mouth wider and Levi turned away, grimacing. Eren laughed and pulled Levi close again.

"Very funny."

"I know!" Eren yawned, stretching out. He sat up and ruffled his hair, looking down at Levi who was still fighting the stench of their breath. Eren laughed and reached onto the nightstand, picking up his camera.

He turned it on and snapped a quick picture of Levi before he could be stopped.

"Really? While we're waking up?"

"It's rare that I get to see you so cuddly and messy," Eren said, taking another picture. "You always wake up before me and sneak away to freshen up in the morning."

"And for good reason. I feel like a damn caveman."

Eren took another picture and Levi grabbed him, pulling him onto his lap. Eren bit his lip as their bodies touched and took another picture of Levi beneath him. He gave his hips a little wiggle and Levi's face twisted to a pleased one.

The camera shutter sound went off at the perfect time, catching Levi biting his lip in that pleased expression.

Levi suddenly grabbed Eren around the waist, flipping their positions. He let Eren fall against their mountain of pillows, possessively kissing and biting his way down Eren's chest and stomach. Eren was the one stuck biting his lip now, shaking in anticipation and trying to hold his camera still as he snapped more pictures. He tried to snap a final picture, before they got too lewd, but ended up dropping his camera on his stomach as Levi licked along his cock.

He wrapped an arm around Eren's leg, pushing down on Eren's cock to get as much of it in his mouth as he could. Levi pulled back and slurped, pushing back down again. Eren whined and bit his lip, neglecting his camera to hold on to Levi's dark hair, moving his hips up into the back of Levi's throat. His toes curled and his stomach tightened at he came, shaking all over.

Levi held him in place, milking him for every last drop of his cum with the tip of his tongue. Eren finally jerked back and pushed Levi away all at once to make the sensation stop. But he quickly lunged at Levi, kissing him hard, to catch his own cum in his mouth.

Their cum-swapping kiss was sloppy and messy, white trickling down their chins as it was swapped between them. Eren pulled away first, his orgasm still wrecking his body, and spit his cum onto Levi's hard cock in a thin, pearly white trail. Levi hummed and fell back on the bed, letting Eren wrap a shaking hand around him to pump him, using cum and saliva as quick lube.

Levi grabbed at the sheets as Eren worked, rubbing his thumb over the head, the piercings, down his impressive vein and to his balls; all to do it again in reverse as he went back up.

"Mmm…that's fucking nice." Levi moaned, his brow scrunched in a nearing orgasm.

Eren grinned and leaned down. To finish his boyfriend off, he pressed a slow kiss to the side of his cock, carefully scraping his teeth across the skin. It was enough to send Levi right over the edge, arching his back with cum shooting into Eren's hair and across the sheets.

With heavy breaths, the two of them stayed where they were, simply inhaling the others' scent. Levi was sprawled on his back; Eren lying on Levi's stomach. Both were a sticky mess and neither of them cared for that quieting moment.

It was blissful and starry-eyed.

"Alright, I need to fucking shower."

And it could never last that long.

"But Leviiiiii—"

"No amount of your cute puppy eyes will make me change my mind," Levi hissed, staring down at Eren's big pools of green. "We are filthy. The sheets are filthy. We both need to bathe."

"But—"

"Before anymore cum dries on our skin," Levi scorned. "It's either shower or we start using condoms again."

Eren groaned and rolled off Levi's stomach.

"Thank you. We can shower, go eat and then go to the Louvre," Levi said. "I know you've wanted to see that for a while."

Eren pursed his lips. "I do really want to see that. And food sounds nice. Can we get crepes?"

"Of course." Levi kissed him on the head.

"One more thing," Eren said, tugging on Levi's arms. "Two more minutes of cuddle time. Levi, please! And then we can shower all you want. Pretty please?"

Levi stared down at him and Eren rolled his lip to pout.

"With extra sugar on top?"

"Fine," Levi sighed, falling back against the bed, wrapping an arm around Eren as he snuggled close. "But just a few minutes. Everything is drying and it's going to be hell to clean up."

~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast (it was more of an early lunch) was delicious. Fresh fruit over crepes with a side of sweet cream and a cup of coffee. The weather was beautiful (much nicer than it was back home) so they were able to park the rental car and walk to where they wanted to go.

Eren took as many pictures as he could of the Louvre Museum, without violating any photography policies, and took even more of him with Levi. Quick selfies he could manage in the natural, outside lighting.

They found a park, not too far from the museum, which was hosting an art festival. Beautiful sculptures and paintings on display. People sitting and drawing on the spot for tips. There was a mime, that decided his favorite person of the day was in fact Levi, so they were followed for some time. Eren got several pictures of Levi and his newfound friend before they ran off for dinner.

"You know, we haven't seen the Eifel tower yet," Eren said, picking at his quiche.

"Saving the best for last," Levi replied over his soup. "Or have you forgotten what day it is?"

"Umm…Tuesday?"

"New Year's Eve."

"Ohhh…" His eyes suddenly widened. "OH!"

And so when evening came, it was then that Levi and Eren went up the tower, joining hundreds of other people on the top to watch fireworks. They managed a spot by the edge, overlooking the city. Eren couldn't snap enough pictures of the view; he even asked (in French and without Levi's correcting help) the woman standing next to him to take a few pictures of him and Levi together.

"Merci, merci," Eren said and the woman smiled, turning to her husband.

"You're picking up on the language pretty fast," Levi said. "Je suis très impressioné."

"J'ai eu un bon professeur."

"Your accent is still a little…" Levi made a so-so gesture with his hand and Eren nudged his shoulder.

"Levi…I really want to start fresh this year."

"With what?"

"Everything," Eren said, turning to face him. He leaned against the railing. "I want to be good. I don't want to fuck this up. But…I'm also not going to keep blaming myself anymore. I want to move forward."

Levi pressed a hand to Eren's cheek. "I'm glad. We're going to move forward together. So you're not in this alone."

Fireworks started to go off behind them, loud and colorful and bright. They grabbed each other's hands, watching the display above them as people cheered and hugged and kissed. They shared a chaste kiss, interlocking their fingers and turning their attention to the fireworks around them.

"Happy New Year's, Levi."

"Happy New Year's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> That's very impressive  
> I have a wonderful professor
> 
> Another chapter woo! Next chapter concludes the France trip :3  
> Also: I am back in school so I'll be juggling this fic and homework for a while. But I think things should be alright but in case they get messy that's why! I'm also going to try and update on Friday/Saturday.


	19. French Vanilla Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack  
> Draw me like one of your French girls

Eren pulled out his sketchbook and looked Levi over. "L-Levi…?"

"Hm?"

"I…Can I…draw you?"

Levi looked up from his newspaper. "What?"

"I know it's weird but let's just say it's an artist's compulsion and I've doodled you but I want to draw you," Eren explained, his voice more timid than he had intended. "Really draw you…"

A look of curiosity spread over Levi's face; across Eren's, a pink blush. He sat his cup down and gave Eren his full attention. "You're serious?"

"Very," Eren said, still holding his sketchbook. He bit his bottom lip. "I think you'd make a wonderful model."

Levi sat up straight, folding his newspaper and setting it on the table, the crinkling sound of paper momentarily filling the room. Eren watched his every movement, feeling nervous and excited all too much and all at once.

"Then yeah, that's fine. Draw me."

"Okay!"

For the next few minutes, Eren walked around the house looking for the perfect spot. He decided on the sofa that was in their room. It had a curvy shape that complimented the curtain adorned window. There was a vase against the wall, with tall, barren sticks in it, and a twisted clock that hung above it. Levi agreed on the spot and went to sit down when Eren made a small noise of protest.

"What is it? Don't tell me you hate this fucking sofa as much as I do."

"It's not that it's just…well…"

"Well?"

Telling Levi he wanted to draw him was hard. But telling Levi he wanted to draw him in the nude was near embarrassing. But after stutters and with a red flushed face, Eren managed. He told Levi to go into the bathroom to change and to wear a robe (as that was protocol and model respect) and then to join him in the sitting area.

"I don't see why I had to change in the bathroom," Levi said, walking up to the sofa. "You've seen me get naked before."

Eren sighed. "That's just not how it works. I'm trying to be professional. So hush and take it off and sit your hot ass down."

"So professional," Levi teased. He threw his robe in Eren's general direction, enjoying the way Eren scrunched up his nose at the sarcasm, and flopped on the sofa. "Alright, Jack, draw me like one of your French girls."

Eren rolled his eyes and walked over to him. He repositioned Levi on the sofa in a way that was flattering (not that Levi had a hard time being in a flattering position) and stood back. Levi was propped on the sofa, an arm slung across the back and the other on the armrest. One leg was on the sofa and the other simply hanging loose over the edge. Eren adjusted his dick so that it laid against his stomach, making the piercings on the underside visible.

"How does this not lead to se—" Eren grabbed Levi's jaw before he could finish his question and turned him to the side.

"Perfect," Eren said. He ran back to his chair, picking up his pencil and paper and went to work. "Don't move. And it doesn't lead to sex because I have respect for my model."

The comment made Levi fight back a fond smile.

He held still like Eren said and watched him from the corner of his eye. Eren was completely consumed in his work. There was no flush of color on his cheeks. His eyes weren't dilated but focused. He saw Levi as an art piece; not some erotic figure to be played with.

And Levi saw Eren as an artist. He always saw Eren as an artist but now he was getting to see Eren engaged in his work. Levi watched how he would knit his brow, look up and then erase, just to draw again. How he would stare and sketch and stare. He bit his tongue, chewed on his eraser, swept his hand over his paper to get rid of excess pencil and eraser. His hand turned grey with lead and Levi finally understood just how that happens because he could never comprehend how Eren's hands stayed so dirty.

Bright green burned onto his skin.

"Alright," Eren whispered, nearly an hour later. "I think…it's good. It needs some cleaning up but…" He trailed off and Levi realized Eren wasn't really talking to him; he was announcing it to himself. Levi sat up straight.

"Finished?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Eren said. He blinked and suddenly came out of his zone.

"May I…?" Levi gestured to the sketchbook and Eren flushed, nodding shyly as he walked over. He sat down by Levi and held out the book and robe. Levi first pulled his robe over his lap before taking the book from Eren. And there before him, on a piece of paper, was a picture of himself.

Every curve and bump, every wrinkle, every line of muscle, his tattoo and his piercings, the upturned point of his nose and the heaviness of his eyes, the hair on his body: the shaved part on his neck, his arms, his happy trail and legs. All of it was drawn. All of it was captured by the hand of that young, talented boy.

"This is fucking amazing, Eren," he breathed in awe. "You're remarkable."

"Thank you," Eren said, a hint of shy pride in his voice. "And thank you for sitting for me."

"I'm honored."

"Why should you be honored?" Eren laughed. "I got to draw you. And you're…"

"I got to sit for an artist," Levi replied. "Not many people can say they've done that. I think it's pretty fucking impressive."

Eren kissed him on the cheek; a sweet, chaste kiss and stood up, waving his darkened fingers. "I'm going to clean up."

"Alright," Levi said, looking back at the picture. "Want to go get lunch after you're finished?"

"Lunch sounds really nice. Let's go to the market after! We can get stuff for dinner later."

~~~~~~~~~

The two of them walked to the closest market, as it wasn't too far from the house. They picked out wine and cheese (Eren wanted cheese to snack on) and then ingredients for a lobster soup. And as they shopped, Eren realized it was the first time they actually shopped together.

It was simple. There was nothing special about grocery shopping. It was a mundane, boring thing that old married couples did. But that added to the boring charm of it. He was doing something mundane with Levi. It wasn't shopping or eating at some ritzy place. Not fucking. Nothing extravagant. But even something so boring felt nice. It reminded Eren that Levi is human who does human things.

And it reminded Eren that he is human, not a screw up who's incapable of everyday things. Not a monster who only fights and argues. But a person, who does boring things with his boyfriend.

However, what truly made Eren feel at ease, more than anything, was how Levi held his hand while they walked up and down aisles. They shared no kisses or hugs. Eren didn't hang on him and they never even touched shoulders. Their only contact was in their handholding and it was all Eren needed.

The smaller the affections became, the more meaningful they were. The more it made Eren realize he was in a stable relationship. A real relationship. He cherished every little bit of affection Levi gave him and was sure to return it.

With full arms, they went back to the house, ready to put away their groceries. Levi unlocked the door and stepped inside, quickly stopping. Eren peeked over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Levi! Is that you!?"

There was a pounding of feet against wood as a fiery haired girl ran into the entrance hall. She was dressed casually, just shorts and a crop top, and her grin rivaled Hanji's wild one.

"Well, it's about damn time you came back already," she said, grabbing a grocery sack from him. "I was wondering if…"

The girl stared at Eren with wide eyes; and he stared back, smiling at her. She gasped and shoved the bag of groceries back into Levi's arms, snatching the bag Eren held just to pass that one on to Levi, too. She grabbed Eren's hands and pulled him into the house.

"You must be him! Eren, right?" she asked. "I'm Isabel, Levi's friend from ages ago. It's so great to finally meet you in person instead of just getting a picture or two!"

"Pictures?" Eren asked, glancing at Levi. Levi only hissed in response and shoved passed them, walking to the kitchen to put away groceries.

"Levi is a softie, but I'm sure you know that," Isabel said, closing the door. "How has the trip been so far? Anything good?"

"Oh yes!" Eren nodded. "Everything has been so amazing and thank you so much for opening your home to us and—"

"You don't have to be so formal!" Isabel laughed, linking arms with him and pulling him to the sitting area. "But come on, anything good? You know." She said it with a sly grin and Eren's cheeks went red.

"Well…I mean…"

"Broken bedframe? Sofa? A proposal?"

"Isabel!" Levi called, "don't pry into his personal life. Do it to me, not him."

Isabel huffed. "He's such a prude at times. But tell me more about you, Eren. All I've heard is junk from Levi."

"I really hope it's all good junk and nothing bad," Eren said, excited just by the fact that Levi actually told his friend (on the other side of the world) about him. Isabel made a so-so hand gesture and nudged Eren playfully on the shoulder when he audibly gasped.

As it turned out, Isabel had known Levi since they were little, along with another boy named Farlan. They went through high school together, for the most part, before all splitting up before college.

"You don't miss home?" Eren asked her, sipping on a latte Levi made.

Isabel shrugged. "Home is what you make it," she said. "My home was in America until I moved here. Now this is my home. And who knows, maybe this time next year, I'll have a new one."

Eren let that sink in for a moment. His home, with his mother and father, was a home that wouldn't forever be his. At some point, he would have to make one for himself. Somewhere where he felt comfortable and safe.

He couldn't help but look at Levi and feel a little childish. It was cliché and stupid and he knew very well that thinking of "home" whenever he glanced in Levi's direction was not how he should think. He was sure Levi didn't think of home whenever he looked at Eren. So why should Eren think like that?

Because to him, whenever he thought of his home, he saw turmoil and yelling and tension. And none of that was with Levi. No unnecessary fights. No screaming matches. No tension over Eren's decisions. Even when he was at his apartment with Mikasa and Armin it was never exactly his home. Just a shelter to get away from his father and sleep off gallons of coffee.

Eren mused over her words until Levi rose from his spot on the sofa. He kissed Eren on the head and walked back into the kitchen to check on the soup. Isabel smiled.

"You like art, don't you Eren?"

Eren's eyes widened. "Definitely."

Isabel jumped to her feet and grabbed his hands. "Come see my studio!"

As if Eren could turn that down. He walked with her up the stairs and to one of the closed doors towards the back. Levi made it very clear that not every door needed to be opened and Eren completely understood why now.

Isabel's studio was a small space but it was still big enough to house the cameras and lenses and frames she had collected. There was a computer in the corner, one Eren assumed she used to edit photos with, and then a station covered in clay.

"This is perfect," he gasped. "You sculpt?"

"I used to do it a lot more back in high school," she said. "I'm trying to give it another try now. My main thing is my photography."

"I'm trying to get into photography more," Eren said, admiring some of the pictures in the frames. "My main thing is drawing and painting."

"I always found painting to be soooo hard," she groaned. "So lots of respect to you for having that patience."

"Thanks," Eren said, practically beaming. "You do this…for a living?"

"Oh yeah! Usually I do wedding photos and ritzy birthday shoots. But I really love taking pictures of nature," she sighed. "Just anything that's…nature and outside, I guess? But it works out great since a lot of brides love nature shoots."

He looked at her framed pictures propped against the wall. Most of them did have scenic backdrops in the city; and the others were of the countryside. Definitely not all in France, he assumed, as some looked more like vineyards in Italy or the ocean around Turkey. He picked one up and sighed nostalgically, recognizing the scenery and buildings along the cliffs.

"Your parents…don't mind that you…do this?" he asked, almost unsure if he should. Isabel shrugged.

"Even if they hated it, they have to deal. This is what I do. And I'm doing pretty well for myself. Yeah, I could have been a lawyer like Levi I guess but it's not really my style. I can't be cooped up in square walls." She shuddered at the thought and stuck out her tongue. "Ugh. I craved more freedom than that."

Eren lowered the picture gently, his eyes wide. "I…I know exactly what you mean. I think that's what my dad just cannot understand."

"Not everyone can, I think," she said. "But those who can't just miss out on all the beauty the world has to offer."

Isabel ended up asking Eren to show her his camera. And with it, she taught him about a few features on it. Different settings to use with different lightings. Different shutters to use at different distances. More things for him to experiment with. They sat in the middle of her studio floor just talking and laughing until Levi called them down for dinner.

A heavy lobster and scallop stew awaited them in the kitchen.

After dinner, and after tea, they went their separate ways; Isabel to unpack and Levi and Eren to shower.

The two of them crawled into bed and into their now regular sleeping positions: Levi on his back, an arm around Eren's shoulders, as Eren curled into his side with an arm over Levi's stomach. They shared intimate kisses and intimate words that were sweet prayers only meant for each other.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

It made Eren feel at ease, it always did, to hear those words from Levi. And to feel Levi's arms around him. And hear Levi's beating heart under him. It was comfortable and warm and safe. And he fell asleep happy that he was there because anywhere else just wouldn't be nearly as perfect.

~~~~~~~~~

For the next few days, Isabel was around the house. And on some days, she took them around the city and even to the countryside. But that time came when Eren and Levi had to step out of their short-lived fairytale and step back onto the plane to go home.

It felt too soon to leave. Eren definitely wasn't looking forward to hearing all the questions he'd receive from his mother and Mikasa about his "educational" trip overseas. But he had a long flight; he'd figure out something.

Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the amazing trip to France. Things are about to get back to real life. BUT before that, there's going to be a WinMin chapter (as there was a pretty high demand for it). It's just a tiny bit on them that has some relevancy to the plot.   
> Also: I have a side series for this that shows more...intimate moments *eyebrow waggles* between the other couples in the story. I'm not including this WinMin chapter in there because 1) it's not sex and 2) it has some things that directly relate to this storyline and I don't want anyone to miss it :3


	20. Cherry Rose Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Eren and Levi are out, here's a little bit of WinMin for the soul

Armin was confused how it happened. He certainly wasn't expecting a text from anyone. Mikasa had been out with Annie; Eren was overseas with the mystery boyfriend. The only other people who would have texted him were Christa and Ymir, as both were in his anatomy class, or Reiner, because he forgot his spare key again.

So when the text came through, all Armin could do was stare.

 **Mr. Smith:** Whenever you take a break from studying, give me a call.

He stared at the text over and over, confused as to how Erwin Smith even got his number to begin with and how his name was already programmed into the phone. Armin assumed it was through Eren. Eren was oblivious; Erwin was smart. It would have been easy for Erwin to talk a number out of Eren. Even Jean could do it, so for Erwin it would be like tying his tie. But the more Armin thought about it, the more he remembered just how sly Erwin was. And charming. And it made sense to him only then that Erwin managed to get his number straight from the source.

Armin wanted to blame it on Eren, but he knew he voluntarily gave his number to Erwin.

Armin facepalmed and sank back against the sofa, staring at the television. He was finally getting caught up on American Horror Story after having his nose crammed in his book. Classes hadn't even started yet; he still had a month and he was halfway through that stupid anatomy book.

And now all he could think about was that dumb text.

He sat staring at it for some time, unsure if he should reply. Torn between one more episode and actually talking to someone. Doing actual social things that were not his strong points.

"Armin, you doing okay?"

Armin looked up at his grandfather shuffling through the room. Armin put on a smile and tugged the blanket over his arms. He didn't want his grandfather to know he was having a crisis over a text.

"I'm great, gramps."

"You still got your nose in that book?" The old man nodded to the book on the coffee table. It was a new book that was already looking tattered and used, dog-eared and highlighted.

Armin shook his head. "Not right now. Taking a long break from it for a while before starting the next chapter."

"Why don't you go out with your friends?"

"Well…" One was in France, probably with his face buried between someone's legs. And the other was probably doing the same. Just not in France. "They're out for the holidays."

"You should be out, too then. All work and no study…You deserve some fun too, you know."

He shook his head. "No…I have to study. And these episodes won't watch themselves."

His grandfather chuckled and handed Armin a can of tea. "One day you're going to find someone who loves to watch those shows as much as you."

"I can only dream," Armin wistfully hummed, watching his grandfather shuffle away. He sighed and picked up the remote, before lowering it in exchange for his phone.

~~~~~~~~~

He knew he would regret it. He told himself he would but that he would regret his decisions later. That's why Armin had Erwin Smith pick him up at his apartment (the one he shared with Mikasa and Eren) because he did not want his grandfather to question him.

That and all of his dressier clothes were at the apartment because he often needed them for work. He was thankful Mikasa and Annie weren't there because walking in on a date would have been terribly awkward.

And explaining that he was going on a date (after four years) would be just as bad.

Although, being picked up in a flashy luxury car was no better. Especially since it was loud. Especially since Bertholdt was in the middle of loading his car and saw Armin walk up to the insanely priced thing.

"Hi…Bert…," Armin winced, knowing it was too late to turn back.

Bertholdt stared down the Aston Martin and then looked back to Armin before giving the car another look. "You're actually going out. It's sort of a miracle."

Armin was almost ashamed to open the car door and sit down. He let his hand slide away from the handle and shrugged.

"I…I just…"

"You'll have fun," Bertholdt said with a genuine, soft smile as he closed his car door. "You deserve it."

Armin was thankful for the support. He waved to Bert as his neighbor went back up the stairs to get the rest of his music equipment. Then he turned to the car and inhaled to calm himself, tucking his hair behind his ears as he opened the car door.

"You look nice," Erwin said, with that same charming smile he must have used to get Armin's number to begin with. Armin inhaled sharply, this breath nowhere near as soothing as the first long one.

"So do you," he breathed. "Umm…where are we going?"

"Do you like sushi?"

"I like it enough."

"I'm sensing some snark."

Armin gasped, as if offended by the remark, because honestly he loved sushi. And judging by the shit-eating grin on Erwin's face, the man was very aware of that.

~~~~~~~~~

Armin felt a little too dressed up for the restaurant they ended up at. Usually sushi meant reservations downtown with hellish parking. However, this place Erwin took him to was small; a restaurant squeezed into a strip mall. There was a fish market across the street and a kebab place a few doors down.

"I'm sorry if you were expecting something extravagant," Erwin said, "but this place sells some of the best sushi in town."

"Oh, so you're a sushi connoisseur?" Armin teased as they sat down at the bar. "In addition to being a lawyer?"

"I did spend some time in Japan."

Armin rolled his eyes, impressed, and picked up his menu. "Of course you did."

Erwin smirked and did the same, looking over the drinks.

"Do you drink? Or are you a lightweight?" Erwin asked, blue eyes stuck on the menu.

"I can hold my alcohol just fine!" Armin snapped. Erwin looked away from the menu and Armin smiled as those blue eyes fell on him. "I couldn't guzzle a twelve pack like some sixty-meter monster, but I can handle a bottle of sake."

Erwin raised an eyebrow. "You don't have anything—"

"One bottle of rose cherry sake!" Armin shouted at the sushi chef, slamming a hand on the bar. The man stared in confusion as the waitress walked up to them. Armin sank back in his chair as Erwin spoke up to order instead.

Armin was nervous and it was showing by his carelessness.

Their drinks came before their sushi, but Armin did enjoy watching the chef prepare their food over the counter. With the tiny bit of alcohol in him, he wasn't quite as uptight and nervous. He actually laughed a little more at Erwin's lame jokes and made snarkier comments after every one, much to Erwin's amusement.

"Your jokes are honestly some of the very worst I've ever heard, Mr. Smith," Armin said, filling up a small bowl with soy sauce. "And you should really be ashamed for being so proud of them."

"You must be a joke connoisseur."

"No, I just have good taste and a better sense of humor," Armin teased back. He picked up a piece of sushi and held it out. "You should try this. The tempura shrimp in it is delicious."

Erwin hesitated before leaning over, opening his mouth and letting Armin feed him. Armin even dared to wipe his chin of the fallen pieces of rice. As Erwin chewed, Armin quickly swiped a piece of sushi off his plate to try for himself.

"Oh this is really good," Armin exclaimed, actually shocked by the octopus he had tried. "Even if your jokes fail, your taste in food isn't too awful."

"Then maybe next time we could get Venezuelan. I know of a really good place downtown."

Armin swallowed and took a long drink of sake. "You must go out a lot. Or you just have a food addiction."

"A little bit of both, I suppose," Erwin said. "I go out to eat with my business partners—" he emphasized the "s" at the end of partners, "—at least once a week. Just to go over what's been going on at the firm."

"You make being an adult sound so…not terrifying," Armin bitterly laughed, poking at a piece of shrimp. "Work, that's really just lunch meetings, a nice car and great hair."

"It has its ups and downs," Erwin said softly. "Problems are just relevant. A child's problem is not having time to play. A student's problem is dealing with the inevitable fact that you have to study and grow up. And my problems surround workers who forget to save important documents because they're incompetent or clients who refuse to cooperate because they're holier than thou; putting my car in the shop and having it come out worse than what it was because some kid didn't listen to his boss."

Armin looked up at him, barely able to stand the fact that he could be so incredibly wise and attractive. Erwin needed to choose one and stick with it.

"This conversation is too deep to just be a chat," Armin sighed, drinking the rest of his sake. He poured more and Erwin took the bottle from him.

"You shouldn't drink that much," Erwin scorned. "You're going to end up drunk."

"Oh, I'm fine!"

He wasn't fine for long. Armin ordered another bottle of sake and ended up with his head on Erwin's broad shoulder, rambling on about school and his classes and how he'll never get over the fact that a single text book is as much as his apartment rent

~~~~~~~~~

Armin woke up to a pounding headache, the faint smell of pancakes and an unfamiliar pillow under his head. A big, chocolate brown Labrador sat by the bed, its nose pressed against the edge of the mattress with its eyes locked on Armin's.

And then there was the overwhelming feeling of guilt and panic and disgust.

He sat up and threw back the comforter. He was still fully dressed, save for his shoes. His shirt and pants were still on; even his belt had gone untouched.

He fell back against the bed, staring at the dog. Its ears had perked up and Armin reached out to pet its head. The dog licked his hand, with a wagging tail, and Armin smiled because for a brief moment he was able to ignore that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

But then he crawled out of bed and he followed the hallway until it led to a beautiful sitting area and a kitchen not too far away. There was coffee and bacon and even pancakes; and Erwin Smith was cooking like some domestic iron chef.

"Umm…" It was all Armin could manage until his head stopped pounding but it was enough to get Erwin to turn around. He smiled and Armin wrapped his arms around himself.

"Good morning. Did you sleep alright?"

Armin nodded. "I slept fine. Just fine."

Erwin's face tensed. "You sound incredibly pissed off for someone who slept so well."

"You didn't…change my clothes or anything," Armin said. "I mean…we didn't…I don't think we messed around. I was drunk and you didn't…?"

"You were drunk. It would have been disrespectful if I changed your clothes without you really being aware. And I didn't think—"

"But because you didn't take advantage when you could have I now owe you, right? Well, let me tell you something, Erwin Smith," Armin shouted, storming across the room until he was mere feet away from where Erwin stood. "I don't care how much money you have and I don't care how noble you may have been—"

"Armin, stop," Erwin snapped, hands raised in defense. "I don't understand. Where are you getting this assumption?"

"Because that's how people are!" Armin shouted, throwing his hands around. "People just aren't good people! You can't be. You can't…be a lawyer and have a clean house and be wise and handsome and cook and have a three-legged dog and be a good, decent human being. You cannot have it all."

Erwin folded his arms, leaning against the counter. Armin was shaking; furious. He knew, he just knew, Erwin wanted something in return for his kindness. And Armin was not willing to give in. He was going to stand his ground this time because no one was ever going to guilt him into something again.

"I'm sorry I upset you and I'm sorry to disappoint. But I don't expect you to fuck me in exchange for treating you like a person. Whoever you were with before, whoever taught you that, was a piece of shit."

Armin's bottom lip quivered because Erwin wasn't allowed to know that. No one was. Not Eren or Mikasa or his grandfather and certainly not Erwin Smith. His chest tightened and his heart raced faster. It was reality; Erwin had called him out. And simply because Erwin had called it right, made Armin realize how real that part of his life was. That it wasn't just a piece of his past he could shove down and ignore because it was his reality and his problem and already set in stone. He was infuriated to the point he could barely think and he no longer wanted to argue.

Armin turned away and stormed to the front door without another word, slamming it closed behind him. He would walk home if he had to because he would not allow Erwin to drive him; and he didn't want to wait for a cab.

He clutched his chest as tears overwhelmed him, rolling down his cheeks. This new reality was sinking in. He was walking away from a genuinely nice person. The first person to take him on a date since his junior year of high school. The first person he even gave a chance since his junior year of high school. Because his schooling had been a way of coping with a broken, betrayed heart. Because everyone he came across would betray him like that person did. Would hurt him and use him and manipulate him.

_You owe me._

_You should do this because you love me._

_I could have but I didn't, so you should now._

Armin stumbled and fell to his hands and knees, hitting an uneven piece of sidewalk. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

"Armin…"

He looked up and saw Erwin standing right over him, holding his shoes.

"You left without your shoes," Erwin said softly. "If you want to go home, I'm not going to stop you. But I think you should stay and at least eat. Have some coffee, cool down for a bit?"

Armin wanted to scream and turn away.

"Consider it, please?"

He nodded and wiped his eyes. "Fine…"

He followed Erwin back into the house. Erwin gave him a change of clothes and Armin showered, trying to clear his head. By the time he had finished, the food was ready. Hot and set out on the table. Armin stood in the living room, staring at the neat, well-decorated house.

Well, somewhat neat. There were a few things out of place, specs of dust, a few dog toys that had been chewed up; but it was normal and simply the home of a bachelor.

"You…you watch American Horror Story?" Armin muttered, looking over Erwin's dvd sets by the television.

Erwin laughed. "I love it. I'm a bit addicted to it."

Armin swallowed. "I'm getting caught up on the newest season. I missed a lot of it because of school…"

"You haven't watched all of Coven yet?"

"No."

Erwin inhaled and picked up their plates, taking them into the sitting area. He placed them on the coffee table and turned on the television.

"What are you…?"

"While you're here, we may as well be productive," Erwin said firmly, going to his saved searches.

It was the start of something Armin was not prepared for. He didn't think anything would come out of that dinner date, much less morning and breakfast. He didn't want anything to come out of it. But the more he spoke with Erwin and the longer they sat on that sofa, the less he wanted to run.

He was comfortable. Untrusting, still, but comfortable.

It certainly wasn't an overnight change. It took Armin a few more dates before he could comfortably sit next to Erwin and have Erwin resting his arm across the back of the sofa; so that Armin could sit closer. And it was a little longer before Armin actually tugged Erwin's arm down to rest on his shoulders to be held closer.

But when the time came, it was Erwin who tugged Armin close for that first kiss. And Armin smiled and pulled him back for a second.

~~~~~~~~~

They may have shared a kiss, or several, but Armin knew he wasn't ready for anything more than that. Erwin made it known that Armin didn't need to rush it. Although that didn't stop Armin from sleeping over once or twice during the break in classes. The bed was soft and Erwin proved to be an excellent cuddle partner; plus the dog, Bucky, was always quiet and well-behaved.

It would not heal the hurt. Nothing could heal that. However, Armin was willing to give Erwin a try. To give himself a fresh start.

The phone went off early Sunday morning and Erwin yawned, reaching over to the nightstand to answer it. Armin stirred and picked up his own phone out of habit, checking his messages. There was only one from Eren, stating that he had finally returned home to the states.

Armin smiled and snuggled into the pillow after writing a "Glad to know you're home safe!" reply. He was ecstatic Eren was home safe, but he was still tired and not quite finished with his lazy morning cuddle session. He would see Eren soon and then hear all about his escapades overseas.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then, Levi," Erwin yawned, hanging up. He set his phone down on the nightstand, snuggling back up to Armin and kissing his shoulder. Large hands pulled Armin close, running over smooth skin where it was bared. "Sorry about that. My business partner has been in France for the last few weeks."

"Mhhh…it's fine," Armin sleepily replied, pressing his back to Erwin's chest, feeling his warmth all through his body.

He curled his toes and playfully dug them into Erwin's legs. He was already dozing off again and could hear Erwin doing the same, judging by his breathing.

And then it hit him. Armin's eyes flew open and he gasped, sitting up straight without warning. It all made sense. Too much sense. Eren was out of town, in Paris, with a friend of Erwin's. Erwin's business partner, Levi, had been out of town in France. Levi and Eren vaguely knew each other; to Armin's knowledge.

"What's wrong?" Erwin asked. And at Armin's silence, Erwin realized that he had let too much information slip out in his sleepy state. "Don't say anything."

"Holy fuck Mikasa is going to kill them both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm including this here, instead of in the side chapters, because it has some plot relevancy.   
> Also: my headcanon Bert cosplayer decided to do a semi-spoof of this chapter so 1) go follow him on tumblr (scribblescgl) and 2) here's the offensive thing  
> http://heichou-espurr.tumblr.com/post/97869286398/sugar-on-top-chapter-420


	21. Peach Cobbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets home from his trip and has a nasty run-in with the one person who can make his life hell

Everything was pure bliss for Eren. The trip had been beyond perfect. He spent time with Levi, quality time doing nothing in particular; simply sightseeing overseas and exploring his own relationship. He got to see Levi naturally, away from the stress of work. And Eren forgot his own worries and fears of running into someone. He saw a bit of Levi's life, through Isabel; a part of Levi he never knew existed and a part he was fortunate enough to see. All of this in a beautiful city surrounded by delicious food.

There was nothing Eren would change about it; except for maybe more of that food.

He was at a point that coming off as too dreamy-eyed never crossed his mind. Although, the constant stares his mother gave him said otherwise.

"Eren, you've done nothing but smile all day," she laughed.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be! It makes me happy to see you so excited," Carla said. "Your trip must have been good for you to still be smiling so big."

Eren nodded and looked down at his bag because he knew his cheeks were glowing again. "It was…one of the best experiences I've ever had. I'm so glad I was able to go."

"I can't wait to hear more stories about where you went and what all you saw. Especially the food. Oh, it must have all been amazing."

Eren started to laugh as he unpacked, throwing his clothes into piles to be washed. He let his mother take care of his other bag, with his toiletries inside, as he wanted to make sure none of this clothes had any leftover (love) stains from the trip. He found one of Levi's shirts (an old Master of Puppets t-shirt) buried in the middle of his clothes and a ribbon of unused condoms. He pushed those back into his suitcase, keeping them out of his mother's sight. He would have to pack his clothes for school soon, so he would easily be able to get them out of the house without being noticed.

He pulled his sketchpad from his luggage and the door opened, his father poking his head into the room, probably searching for Carla. Eren swallowed, already feeling tense, but Grisha half-smiled.

"You're back," he said, saying it like it was supposed to be a greeting. Eren nodded.

"Yeah." That was a confirmation Eren heard said shitty greeting.

"Glad you're home safe."

"Thanks."

It was the longest conversation they had gone through in a long time without raising their voices or throwing something. Eren returned the half-smiled, holding his sketchbook to his chest.

"You drew a lot there?"

"No," Eren quickly said, because the last thing he needed was for his parents to see Levi's nude drawing, "I took picture references—"

The camera. It wasn't in his bag. And then he remembered setting the camera bag down by the…

Eren looked at his mother, who was holding his camera in her shaking hands. He inhaled and looked away, as if he could ignore it, but Grisha saw the change in his expression and the way Carla stared in horror.

"Carla," Grisha said, "What is it? Carla?" He snapped her name out the second time he said it and his eyes narrowed, the storm already brewing.

It was like a horror movie and Eren had lost his voice. He sputtered out noises, none of them coherent, and stared down at his open suitcase. He knew it was coming. And he could do nothing—absolutely nothing—to stop the inevitable.

"Eren. Jaeger. You lied to me!?"

He cringed.

"What? What did he do, Carla?!" Grisha demanded, storming over to her. He tried to snatch the camera from her, but Carla was too fast. She raised the camera in her hand and shook it firmly as she stomped over to Eren in two quick steps.

Eren jumped to his feet, trying to grab the camera from his mother. "Mom, no, it's not like that I swear—"

"You fucking lied! Who is he!? Eren, I swear if you're doing some illegal sex trade—"

"It's not, stop! Give me my fucking camera!"

Grisha managed to grab the camera from Carla before she could hand it over. Eren knew the real shitstorm was coming and he even saw it in his mother's eyes; she knew it too.

"You went overseas with some old man?" Grisha asked, throwing the camera on the bed. Eren cringed as it bounced, thankful it did not hit the flood. "You used my money for some fag—"

"It wasn't your fucking money so get off your fucking high horse," Eren shouted. "And I swear if you call Levi a goddamn fag again—"

"I had to put up with this during high school and you're still doing it—"

"It's not like a fucking habit I can just quit!"

"You always act out. You just don't want to change! You don't give a fuck!"

"Exactly, I'd rather get made fun of and have my dad call me a fucking fag." Eren said it with a sharp tone that made Grisha's face pale and his hand go up. Eren grit his teeth, bracing himself for the quick slap he knew was coming.

"Stop it, stop it both of you!" Carla shouted, grabbing Grisha's wrist hard enough to catch the old man's attention. "Grisha, go sit in your fucking office and Eren, you just cool down here."

Eren was livid. He was holding in a lot; he was afraid if he lost it, with his mother that close to him, he'd have an accident. A bad accident that could put him in jail for assault because his father was an asshole when he was pissed off enough. Grisha wasn't above sending Eren to jail out of spite. Or at least trying to.

Grisha turned away, jerking his arm from Carla's grip, and pulled the door open. He deliberately made sure it swung and slammed against the wall. Carla flinched and Eren held his breath until there was a crash of glass against the floor. Carla ran to the door first and halfway down the stairs before Eren heard her yell.

"GRISHA!"

"No son of mine is going to be a free-loading, cocksucker!"

Eren wrapped his arms around himself and walked to the stairway landing. His graduation picture had been pulled from its spot on the wall, a mess of glass all over the stairs.

He held it in. He kept his face straight until he found a pack of hidden cigarettes and a lighter in the bottom of his dresser. He ignored his father's violent slurs and threats, walking right into the quiet of the backyard.

Colossus instantly perked up and walked over to him, tail wagging excitedly. He was oblivious—completely oblivious to the distortion he caused—and was just excited that someone was finally in the backyard with him.

Eren needed a moment to himself, just to clear his head. He lit his cigarette, putting his feet in the pool, and leaned forward, rubbing his temples with his fingers. He closed his eyes and blew smoke into the night, enjoying the fresh feel of the air against his skin.

It was hopeless. Useless. No matter what he did, his father found something wrong with him. Something to pick at. Something to deliberately make him feel like shit. A reason to fight and to yell and to throw whatever was closest.

And now his mother was left trying to calm the old bastard down. Eren felt even more like shit. His father put him down; and now he was sitting outside and letting his mother deal with it. It was a copout, and he knew it. However, he was afraid to face his father because he was afraid of that monstrous fury they both had.

It wasn't like his junior year of high school. It wasn't like when his father caught him cheating on a test or smoking pot with Jean. Because when they fought then, Eren would just get grounded. If he broke something, he would get scorned. The worst that could happen was juvenile hall and then he'd have a clean record.

But now he had to be careful. If he threw a punch it was assault. If he punched a wall, it was destruction of property. He could be tried as an adult and sent to jail. Real jail. And that would be one more mark his father could bitch about.

The door opened and closed and he cringed.

If Grisha was standing there, they would yell and fight. If it was his mother, she'd yell and he'd feel guilty for hurting her. Honestly, he'd rather take his father because it would be an equal match.

"Eren…"

That gentle sigh and then his name. It was his mother.

Eren dragged on his cigarette and refused to look at her as she sat down by him. Her voice was shaking, and even though she was calm now, Eren knew she was still upset.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just…I—"

"Eren, wait," Carla said. "Before you explain, let me tell you now, I'm not upset that you went with a man. I could care less about who you dated as long as they're good to you. And as long as they make you happy. Your father is an asshole for saying what he did in regard to that."

Eren stared at the ripples in the water, taking another long smoke. Colossus sat by him, mouth open with hot breath on his shoulder.

"I am upset, however, that you lied about who you were going with. Eren, I never want you to feel like you have to hide or lie. You should never feel ashamed of that. But also, that's so dangerous, not telling me who you were going with. What if he had been a serial killer and you went missing? We'd have no idea what happened or who to even start a search with," she said softly.

"I know and I'm sorry, okay…," Eren said. "And trust me, I felt like shit after. I didn't want to…lie about it. But I felt like…you wouldn't want me to go across the world with him either."

"Of course I wouldn't!" Carla gasped. "No one wants their child to go across the world with someone they haven't met yet. I'd let you do it; I'd have to though. You're practically an adult and you can make your own decisions. Are they the right decisions? I don't know but it's my job to guide you. And to be here for you. You would have gone and I would have snuck a pack of condoms in your suitcase, for Christ's sake."

"Ma…you…," Eren laughed a little at her comment and she threw her arm around his shoulders.

"You did take condoms, didn't you?"

"Yes!"

"Better question: did you use them?"

"Mom."

"I am just making sure you're being safe, honey," she said. She hesitated. "And he's…older?"

The tone in her voice made it obvious that she was not thrilled about the idea.

"A little…"

"Eren—and be honest—is this some…sex-money exchange thing? Like a sugar daddy?"

Eren swallowed. "It started out like that but I swear it's not anymore. Ma, he's so…perfect. Like he's actually perfect and it pisses me off because I'm such a dysfunctional piece of shit."

Carla eyed him carefully; from his ears to his eyes and she sighed. "You're not a piece of shit. Or dysfunctional."

"I'm still not good enough for him," Eren said. "But I am so in love with him. He makes my heart flutter and do stupid shit and…you're smiling. You are you smiling?"

"Eren," she said, "a long time ago, when you were dating Jean, do you remember when I asked if you loved him?"

"Yeah…?"

"And you said 'I think I love him'." Eren half-shrugged, just to have her continue. "Right now you didn't hesitate or have to think about it. You said 'I am in love' and Eren that's all I could ever wish for you," she finished.

All of the worry and every negative feeling vanished for a brief moment. He smiled, letting his cigarette burn away.

"His name is Levi," Eren said softly, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Levi, huh? That sounds…familiar," she muttered.

"You met him at that art show…"

"Were you two…?"

"Back then? No. Not really."

"Hm. You know now this means I have to officially meet him."

"But—"

"I did it with Jean and Levi is no different. We'll get together, have coffee and I'll make sure he's treating you right."

"He has work!"

"If he has time to take you to Paris, he can spare an hour for coffee, Eren."

~~~~~~~~~

Eren's new schedule:

Photography 1, French 2, Advanced Drawing, Advanced Painting and Sculpting 2. Class Monday through Friday.

His only saving grace was sharing a class with Armin and Ymir (French 2). Not that he really wanted to share a class with Ymir, but being with Armin would make the class bearable.

It had been a while since he last saw Armin. After the trip, Eren had been busy hunting down books (last minute) and packing. Armin was busy with his own matters, so Eren barely had a chance to talk with him. However, he did notice a slight change in Armin; and Armin's constant stare in Eren's direction was unsettling.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked as everyone settled into their seats to wait on the professor. Professor Dawk was known for being late and Eren definitely remembered him being scatterbrained from his previous French class.

"Huh? Yeah, totally, why?" Armin asked. He pulled at the scarf around his neck, opening his notebook and pulling a pen from his bag.

"Well, you've been fucking weird lately," Eren replied, lying across his notebook. "Hey, do you have an—"

Armin pulled out an extra pen and handed it to Eren before he could finish talking.

"Wow, thanks. You're a total life saver."

"You're welcome," Armin smiled.

"Where were you last night, by the way?" Eren asked. "Mikasa and I missed you at dinner."

"You're certainly chatty for someone who hasn't had his coffee yet," Armin sassed. "Are we playing twenty questions this morning?"

"You were out half of the night," Eren replied. "You never—Oh shit is that a hickey?!"

Eren slammed his hands on the desk and a few of their classmates looked around at them, whispering quietly. Armin pulled on his scarf and pinched the soft skin of Eren's upper arm. Eren winced silently, trying to catch a better glimpse of Armin's purple neck.

"Shut. Up."

"I'm telling Mikasa. Who is it? You can tell me."

"Eren!"

"I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"You just said you're telling Mikasa!"

"That's because you pinched me!"

The door opened and Professor Dawk stumbled in, dropping a few papers behind him. People shuffled around, realizing that class was about to start. Eren ignored him, still focused on Armin.

He dropped his voice low. "Is it Erwin?"

Armin's cheeks turned red and his grip on his pen tightened. "Eren. It is not."

"Oh fuck it is!"

Armin glared. "Like you should talk."

"I never knew you were into older guys. I'll have to have the talk with him to find out all of the juicy details."

Armin turned toward the front of the room as Eren continued to poke and tease.

"Can he even get it up? He's pretty old. But you're a science nerd so I'm sure you've found some way to make it—"

"You're dating Levi Ackerman."

Eren's voice hitched in his throat, his eyes wide in horror. Armin took a sip of his coffee, flipped a piece of hair from his face and clicked his pen; all with a look of triumph on his smug face. Eren sank into his chair, wanting to disappear.

This was not good. Armin knew. He spot-on knew.

Eren had to wait until the end of class to question Armin and even then he didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry I called you out," Armin said softly. Eren groaned.

"How did you—"

"Erwin let it slip on accident. Sort of. He just mentioned Levi and I was able to add it up from there," Armin explained, putting away his books. "I haven't told anyone."

"Okay good."

"I told you I'd find out though," Armin teased, nudging Eren's shoulder. Eren gave him a little push back.

"Oh ha-ha. How funny."

"It's nice," Armin said. "He seems to make you happy. You went on a trip with him, so I would assume he makes you happy."

"Well…oh my God, he does," Eren said. "I just—"

"Can the two of you please move and stop talking about your damn sugar daddies?" Ymir drawled, tapping her fingers against the table. "I have a class."

"Want to go to the caf and grab some lunch?" Armin chimed. "We can talk there."

"That sounds perfect," Eren said. "I really want to hear more about Erwin. And I do need some coffee for our twenty questions. Oh, I hope they have peach cobbler—"

"MOVE!" Ymir shouted.

"Sorry!" Eren and Armin screamed, hurrying out of the aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone called it when it came to the camera. But only about 3 people called it on Carla.  
> Next chapter is Mikasa  
> Also: I updated the side story! It's partially relevant to the next chapter (well, it'll make more sense I guess??)


	22. Coconut Rum and Pina Coladas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out now and Eren has to deal

It was Reiner's idea, as it usually was, to go to The Garrison's for drinks, because the best way to celebrate the return of the school semester was by getting shitfaced. No one had a Saturday class in the morning, so everyone was free to drink as much as they wanted. Not that everyone would; Armin had his glass of water and passed on the coconut rum shot Reiner bought him to Eren. And said shot was taken by Mikasa.

"Hey!" Eren shouted as she downed it after hers. Mikasa frowned.

"I can't let you drive home drunk," she said sharply, wincing at the way the alcohol went down.

"I'm not!" Eren snapped. "I'm not getting shitfaced. I can handle my alcohol."

Mikasa groaned, shaking her head and slamming the shot glasses on the table in front of them. Reiner, however, raised his beer bottle in Eren's direction as a sign of approval. "I agree! Let's order another round."

"R-Reiner please, not so many…"

"It's fine, Bert!"

Bertholdt sighed and rested against Reiner's side.

"By the way," Connie said with a wide grin, "I see something sparkly on you two's fingers."

Reiner's eyes widened and Bertholdt's face went all red.

"Wait, what?!" Eren cried, pushing passed Mikasa to get a closer look. Everyone was suddenly all eyes and ears, bottles and glasses falling over the table.

"Well…," Reiner teased, "We may have gotten engaged over the break."

A gasp followed and everyone went wide-eyed and loud with questions.

"Reiner you finally asked him?!"

"What?! How!?"

"How did it happen?!"

"It was actually Bert who asked!" Reiner laughed. Bertholdt had his face in both hands at this point, his cheeks redder than the cherries in his drink. Reiner guided him to sit down in a chair as more questions flew their way.

Eren smiled big, unable to believe that it was a real thing. That they were going to be the first two to get married. It made sense however. They had been together for years; since high school. Eren just always thought it would be Jean and Marco first.

He glanced over in their direction, expecting Marco to be cooing to Jean about the proposal, and much to his surprise he had to look in two different places. Jean was on the other side of the table, sipping his beer quietly and smiling at the news; but Eren knew him well enough to know that his thoughts were elsewhere. Marco, on the other hand, was in the crowd around Reiner, jumping and asking questions with a big smile on his face.

"Eren, I'm going to cry," Armin said, fanning himself.

"Armin, no!" Eren laughed, hugging his friend close.

"Do you have a date set?!" Sasha excitedly cried. She had even set down her drink to inquire.

"Not yet," Reiner said. "But maybe some time after this semester. May or June?"

"That would be so nice!" Christa said, clasping her hands together.

"Nah, Bert would sweat the entire time," Ymir snorted. "Better make it in the middle of December."

"That's almost an entire year!" Connie shouted.

Armin patted Bertholdt's back. "I think a wedding in June would be nice. It would be so pretty."

"I can't believe that Bert was the one to finally propose," Marco laughed, leaning on the chair's arm by Armin. "That's really such a plot twist."

"It'd be like Jean finally asking you, huh?" Connie teased, nudging Marco's arm. Marco laughed to himself and sipped quietly on his drink.

"Yeah, Jean, you better get on that before someone snatches Marco up," Sasha added. Everyone laughed and Jean inhaled sharply, setting down the rest of his drink.

"I have to go," he said softly, jumping onto his feet.

"Ahh Jean!" Connie shouted, "We're just kidding!"

"Don't be such a pissy pants!" Ymir yelled.

"I actually have to study," Jean snapped. For such a simple explanation, it came out harsh.

Eren watched him leave, his hands in fists. He expected Marco to follow but he didn't; he turned back to Bertholdt, talking to him instead. Eren made a face. They always took the same car…

"I'll be right back," Eren said, tapping the table. He disappeared into the crowd, before anyone could ask him why.

He was hot on Jean's trail through the crowd of dancing, drinking people. But Jean's hair was unmistakable. Something was wrong. "Hey! HEY! Slow down—"

Jean looked around, his brow knit tight. "Jesus, what?"

The two of them stood outside in the windy weather. They pulled their jackets closed as wind whipped at their cheeks and lips. Jean's eyes were heavy and tired; the look he got whenever he was lacking proper sleep.

"Dude, what the hell? You just lost it? What's going on?"

"None of your fucking business. Just go in there and have fun or whatever," Jean said. "I'm not dealing with you."

"Well, fuck, sorry for checking on your sorry, moody ass," Eren said. "At least we're talking about you; you like that, right?"

Jean rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, storming out through the cold weather. Eren shook his head and walked back inside, rubbing his hands to gain back some warmth. He found his table and his group, everyone exactly as they were for the most part.

Mikasa turned to him and held out his phone. "It went off while you were out there."

There was a look in her eye. A look Eren was well familiar with and one he did not like. He swallowed and took the phone from her.

"Thanks…," he said, checking it. He had a missed call and a text; both from Levi. And then his stomach dropped. He looked to Armin because he couldn't take looking Mikasa directly in the face. His mistake was a grave one.

There was only one Levi. And Mikasa knew him. He was her family. And now she knew that Levi had Eren's number. And she probably saw a preview of the text message he sent (which wasn't anything vulgar, thankfully, but it was still incriminating).

He knew right then that there was a shitstorm coming. She wouldn't do it there but suddenly going home was not inviting.

~~~~~~~~~

The car ride wasn't quiet. Eren and Armin chatted as Mikasa remained silent. However, there was tension and Eren wasn't sure if Armin picked up on it as he drove. And if he did, he was certainly acting like he was unaware.

They parked and made their way up the stairs to their apartment. Eren walked behind Mikasa, watching her in front of him. She kept looking at her phone, probably waiting on texts to come through. Eren figured it was Annie and Mikasa was stuck explaining to her why she was so moody at the bar. He didn't ask; he didn't want to.

Because there was a chance it was not Annie. There was a chance it was Levi…

Armin opened the door and Mikasa stopped, blocking Eren from going inside. "Eren and I are going to talk out here."

Armin turned, eyes wide, and looked around at his doomed friend. Eren was unable to respond as Mikasa grabbed the door. Armin made a pained face as she closed it loud.

"Mikasa, what is this about I—"

"Eren," she said firmly, "you know exactly what this is about."

And he did. His stomach dropped as he considered his options.

He could tell her the truth, right now. Tell her exactly what has been going on with Levi, holding nothing back. Or he could lie. He could lie and deny any accusations. Make it a point to never leave his phone alone or anything incriminating out in the open. But he would have to have a really good lie for that to work…

Or he could just run away, right down the stairs. He could have Levi pick him up and they could flee to Mexico together, start over, drink pina coladas all day and—

"I…I'm confused," Eren said.

"One word," Mikasa said, holding out a finger, "Levi."

Eren panicked.

"Oh God, Mikasa…Look, it's not what you think, I fucking swear," he said. "It started out bad but…"

"But what? Eren, he's—"

"We're not just fucking around," Eren said. So much for lying. "And we weren't doing this behind your back. We wanted to tell you but it's just not that easy. He's older and you grew up around him, I know. I understand that. I'm not a dumbass. But we met before you told me that. And then things just…We all met and played it off and I was worried you'd fucking flip out over him! I know how you are. You flipped your shit over Jean so I knew this would be no different. So I kept it a secret and I feel bad, I really do, but Mikasa, don't give me shit for it. Because he's a really good guy and you know he's a good guy, too."

She remained quiet. She didn’t try to interrupt or tell Eren to stop. She listened and she watched. Eren poured it all out to her. Everything he had to say. His heart was racing too fast to stop. His mind was spinning in such a blur it was hard to keep up with his words. He couldn’t stop, even if he wanted to. Why would he though? How could he? She needed to know. She needed to hear this. He couldn’t hide this forever.  
She had to know.

"I just didn't want another lecture about how shitty my dating decisions are," Eren sighed, leaning against the wall. He picked at his hands, his eyes on the concrete floor below him. "Because I know I've made some bad decisions but that's fucking life. And Levi…Levi is different. Really different."

Mikasa inhaled and Eren held his breath.

"All I wanted was your honesty," she said. "I had a feeling for a while…"

"Did anyone tell you?!" Eren shouted. "I told Levi not to! I told him I wasn't ready!"

"He didn't say anything," she said. "It was just a gut feeling. Like…it was bound to happen."

"How?" Eren laughed. Mikasa shrugged and leaned against the door, shuffling her feet.

"The way he looked at you that night of your art show," she mused. "I think if he could, he would have stood by your side all night."

Eren blushed, unable to hide a little smile on his lips. He rubbed the back of his neck, ruffling up his hair. "So…you're not upset? And you're not going to scorn me?"

"You're old enough to make your own decisions. I can acknowledge that. And I know that you make some shitty decisions but who doesn't make shitty decisions?" She shrugged to herself. "And he's…I know Levi is a good person with a good heart. Even if he does make awful shit jokes."

"You've never been this accepting about…anything I've ever done."

"You've grown up a bit since high school," she laughed. "You're still a brat at times but you're a slightly wiser brat, I guess. But I think he's a good fit for you. Even if he is a little older."

"You really believe that?" He was hopeful; it was unbelievable.

"I do."

"Thank you, Mikasa. Just…thank you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love concerned, understanding Mikasa  
> Also: this chapter is hella short. I cut it in half so I could get an update this week. Because studying and editing the next part would have not happened. BUT here's this little piece for now <3


	23. Taste of a Bitter Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is rainbows and sunshine

The weather did nothing to turn any nicer. In fact, it got cold and ugly and there was a sense of grey in the air and trees. Ice would cover the ground that never really turned to snow, just dirty slush. However, it made for perfect latte weather and lattes meant studying.

Eren was snuggled in the warm Rose café, sipping at his drink with his photography appreciation book open on the table. He had decided on Rose, as opposed to Sina, because he knew he would actually study. He wouldn't be tempted to run behind the counter and make his own drink or chat with Annie. At Rose, there was nothing to do except check out the lame law jargon on the menu. And it was much better than Maria and its friendly, hanging skeletons (one was real at that).

So Rose made for the perfect study area.

A thump on his table made Eren jerk up and look around, though. Jean dumped his backpack in the empty chair across from Eren and his books on the table. Without a word, he left to grab a coffee.

"Well what the fuck?" Eren hissed. Jean waved his hand and stood in line to grab something to drink. And when he returned, he only shrugged.

"What?"

"Not going to ask if you can even sit here?"

"What, like you're using it?"

"I could have been saving it."

"Oh, for your old boyfriend?" Jean snorted. "Sorry if I'm encroaching on your invisible date." He tore open one of his books and stuck his ruddy nose inside.

Eren made a face, partially upset that Jean would mention his boyfriend and partially curious as to the stick up Jean's ass. He had been extra moody over the last few weeks and Eren was actually a little concerned.

"Did you get that internship?"

"What's it matter to you?"

"Just asking, fuck," Eren snapped.

"Well, if you're so fucking curious, yes I did," Jean said. And it wasn't in his normal boasting tone either. He said it, in his moody little voice. "Happy?"

Eren didn't reply. He was glad Levi was giving Jean a chance, even if he was an asshole.

"If you got the internship, why are you still pissy?" Eren asked. "It's all—"

"My life isn't fucking perfect, alright Jaeger?" Jean snapped. "We can't all be fucking happy hippy artists with our fucking camera taking pictures of little birds. Some of us have other problems."

"If you're going to be that much of a fucking asshole why the fuck did you come sit here?!" Eren shouted, slamming his hand on the table. He stood up, grabbing his backpack. "It's a fucking miracle that Marco even puts up with your shit.

"Go fuck yourself."

Eren didn't waste another breath. He turned and stormed right out of the coffee shop.

He couldn't understand. He honestly couldn't understand how Marco could ever put up with someone that volatile. That moody. And it made Eren remember that he put up with Jean for so long as well. Constant arguing and bickering, fucking and making up, and arguing again. There was never any down time.

He sneezed and looked across the icy campus and the grey sky overhead. He was hoping there would be actual snow. It would be a nice change. Warm cuddles and coffee—

It was then that he remembered he left his notes, book and latte behind.

He rolled his eyes, knowing he would have to get his notes back eventually. And knowing Jean, he would be nice enough, in his own way, to pick them up and keep them safe.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren dialed Jean's number reluctantly, pacing in his room. The phone rang and rang and his stomach was in knots the entire time. He didn't want to talk to Jean. He didn't want to even see him. And he certainly didn't want to put up with that shit attitude.

"What?"

"Did you pick up my shit at Rose?"

"Yeah."

"Are you busy? I need it to study."

"No. Come get them."

"Meet me out. It's fucking cold."

"I'm not meeting you out. It is cold. You're the dumbass that left them behind."

"Fine. Asshole."

"Jackass."

Eren hung up and picked up his jacket and scarf. He stormed out of the room and into the sitting area, searching for his keys on the counter. Armin raised his head from his book. "You're going out?"

"You didn't hear the conversation?"

Armin shrugged. "Something about going to go get your notes? I assume notes because you said you need them to study. And I assume Jean because you called them an asshole. Unless it was Ymir."

"It's Jean."

"Ah," Armin hummed. "I'm sorry. Are things…alright?"

"With him? Probably not. He's been an ass. Like, more of an ass than usual."

Armin winced. "That's awful. I haven't talked to him much lately. Barely even Marco, either."

"That's weird. You're pretty good with Marco, too."

Armin lowered his book, tapping his pencil against the side of the page. "I know but he's been really busy I guess. We had lunch the other day and he seemed fine. He didn't say anything about Jean so I guess it's really personal?"

Erne shrugged as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. "Probably. Whatever, it's not my business. I'm out."

"Be safe. The ground may be slick."

"Chill, Mikasa," Eren teased. "Is she still with Annie?"

"Across the hall, yeah," Armin said.

"Mn. Get some good studying in, then," Eren said, opening the door. He paused, "or some really good nudes for Erwin."

"EREN!"

Eren ran out into the cold as Armin threw his book across the room. He couldn't help but laugh a little as he carefully made his way down the stairs.

He drove to Jean and Marco's home, displeased by the amount of ice on the road. But he had a test the next day and if he didn't at least pretend to study he would fail.

He parked on the road and looked around at the small townhomes. Jean's car was in front but there was no sign of Marco's little car. Eren tucked his hands into his pockets and walked up to the door, knocking until his fingers hurt.

Jean answered almost immediately.

"Thanks," Eren said, taking the notes from him. He glanced up at Jean and his heart sank at the expression on his face.

His eyes were heavy, the type of heavy from a lack of sleep and an abundance of tears. His hair was a mess and his shoulders were a little slumped. Eren swallowed, tugging the scarf down from his mouth to speak clearer.

"Sleeping?"

"Sure."

"Jean…what's going on?"

Jean shook his head and shrugged. "Nothing."

Eren gripped his book tighter and started to turn away. He sighed. "Hey, can I come in? Want me to kick your ass at Black Ops?"

There was hesitation in Jean's face but he eventually slung the door open, inviting Eren inside. Eren smiled and walked in, setting his books on the counter as he followed Jean to the T.V. room. He had been in their new place only a few times and Eren certainly remembered it being a little fuller.

Their home felt empty.

He sat in the armchair as Jean took the sofa, starting up the game. They didn't exchange any words because words weren't needed. Not now at least. The two of them only played their game like they were back in middle school. An occasional "fuck you" was shot between them but nothing more was said.

Eren already knew. He knew when he saw the empty house. It came together with Jean's low energy and his lack of a snarky grin.

"I told Marco everything," Jean said, hitting buttons on his controller. Eren remained silent. "He left."

Eren's heart sank.

"Jean…"

"Well…separated," Jean corrected, his voice quivering. "He said he wanted some time. So he moved back home for a bit."

Eren grasped his controller a little harder, hearing the plastic move under his fingers. Jean's eyes were red and swollen and heavy from crying. And it looked like he was on the verge of crying again.

"I haven't told anyone. He hasn't…I don't think. I don't know. We haven't…We haven't really," Jean's voice trailed off and he shook his head, barely able to hold his controller. He sat it down and put his head in his hands. "We haven't talked much so I don't know."

Those words came out strained and difficult. Eren rose and walked to the sofa, throwing his arms around Jean's shoulders and hugging him tight. Eren felt wet spots spread onto his shirt within seconds. Jean's shoulders shook in silent sobs.

Jean never cried. He had too much pride. He never spoke about his problems; he just worked them out to himself.

So seeing him breakdown was painful to watch. Sure, Eren had seen him cry before back in high school over a failed test and over not making state. Even over losing homecoming king to Bertholdt. But not like this. Never in such a broken way.

"I fucked up, Eren," Jean said, grabbing at Eren's back. "I fucked everything up. I fucked up us and I fucked up Marco. I ruin everyone."

"That's not true," Eren sighed, stroking his hair. Jean's words sent chills down his spine. "You don't—"

"I am so sorry," Jean whispered. "I'm sorry I put you through that and I'm sorry I used you."

"Jean…"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I am a sorry excuse for a boyfriend. For a person…"

Eren patted him on the head. "You're not. You made mistakes. And shit happens." Jean shrugged. "And I'm just as guilty, too. I could have…stopped. I should have stopped but I didn't, so I'm guilty."

Jean dropped his hands and sat back against the sofa, still refusing to make eye contact with Eren. With a deep breath, Eren sat down by him.

"You didn't."

"I know," Eren said. "I think…I _know_ because…I was scared. And jealous."

Jean snorted through his sobs. "What were you jealous of?"

"Marco. He's like…he was always so perfect and just…" Eren threw his hands into the air, finally catching Jean's attention. "And I'm not. And you chose him. And yeah, that fucking hurt but...it happens. I was afraid no one else would put up with my dysfunctional shit like you did."

"You're not dysfunctional," Jean said. "You're pretty normal. For the most part."

"Oh, thanks," Eren deadpanned. "So why did you…with me…when you had Marco?"

Jean inhaled and looked back to the floor, his brow knit tight. "I felt like…what we had was never really…resolved. No closure. So it was still open."

"We clearly broke up after a nasty fight."

"Emotionally, dumbass. I still had feelings for you!"

"Then why did we breakup—"

"Because we were so fucking toxic, Eren, and you know that," Jean laughed.

"We were," Eren nodded. "We really were."

"And Marco…we never fought so it was nice, I guess. He was new and different and I felt like maybe the change would be good for us both. He made me feel like I wasn't some crazy person. We had actual conversations instead of yelling and fucking. But after a while I guess…I just realized I still loved you."

Eren's eyes shot up at him but Jean held up a hand.

"And I know now that I do still love you, Eren," he said, "but I love you differently now. I'm not in love with you like I am with Marco."

The painful worry that had shot through Eren's chest subsided. He smiled. "Then you have to get him back, dumbass."

"We'll see," Jean muttered, a sense of hopelessness clearly written across his face. He shook it off and forced a smile. "So you really are dating someone?"

"Huh?"

"Rumors, shiface," Jean said. "And I've had a hunch for a while. Why are you keeping it such a secret?"

"Well…it was complicated," Eren laughed, "but…I am with someone."

"Don't be so fucking ashamed of it," Jean laughed.

"I'm not!"

"Is he ugly? Is that why you're ashamed?"

"As if," Eren snapped. "He's hot."

"Pics or he doesn't exist."

Eren pulled out his phone and started to flip through numerous selfies and suggestive pictures that made Jean cackle.

"Don't look!"

"You're really fucking lame," Jean laughed. "None of those pictures were flattering."

"I didn't send those! Just the flattering ones. You know what, fuck you Applejack, I don't need your approval of my selfies or my nudes," Eren said, finding the pictures he took of Levi. "Alright, look."

Jean leaned over and stared down at the phone as Eren flipped through pictures.

"Wait," Jean snapped, throwing himself back. "Eren. That's my fucking intern boss. You're fucking Levi?!"

"I uh…well…" Eren realized he had made an awkward mistake in showing Jean a picture of Levi as proof.

"Holy shit," Jean said in disbelief. "Well fuck, that's a plot twist I didn't see coming. Wait, you didn't tell him to pick me for that internship, did you?"

"No," Eren replied, "I just told him to give your resume a second look because you're actually a decent worker. That was all, promise."

"Oh…" Jean's expression softened a little. "That's pretty nice of you. Thanks…"

"I just figured stuff like that is hard to do so…I wanted to make sure you had a good chance because you're pretty good at it."

Jean smiled. "I owe you."

"Whatever. Just focus on getting things better with Marco. If I can find some happiness, I think you deserve some, too."

"You're all philosophical now. Been hanging out with Levi outside of his pants."

"No, we talk while we fuck."

"Oh ew."

"You brought it up."

"He's my boss! I don't…I can't, fuck, it's like a clear mental image, too."

Eren started to laugh, falling onto the sofa's pillows. Jean jabbed him in the side, still grimacing at the thought.

"Hey, I think you should just, _let it go_ ," Eren said through a sly grin that made Jean throw his hands up.

There was a click and beep as the door opened and suddenly the air grew heavy. Eren's laughter slowed and he sat up straight, just in time to see Marco walk into the room.

"M-Marco…," Eren breathed.

Marco inhaled deep, his lips pursed and brows raised in disgust. "I needed to pick up a book. That's all. I won't interrupt."

"Marco, no!" Jean shouted, jumping off the sofa and chasing after him. "I swear it's not what it—"

"I don't want to hear it Jean! You apparently couldn't wait to have your dick back in him. Don't mind me!"

Eren rose, pulling nervously at his hands. He knew he should leave. He really should and yet he stood, frozen in absolute fear. They were actually innocent. They had made up. They made progress. Eren even wished for Jean's happiness with Marco.

So why would this happen?

"And you!" Marco shouted, his finger raised in Eren's direction as he stormed into the room. "You. How dare you? You're with someone who obviously loves you and you fuck someone else? Eren, what is wrong with you?!"

"M-Marco…I—"

"I always thought well of you, Eren, but that is sleazy and pathetic."

Eren quieted down, unable to even look at Marco anymore.

"Marco, it's not like that," Jean pleaded, "just stop and listen."

"I don't want to," Marco said, throwing his hands up. "You both are sickening and deserve each other."

"We're not fucking each other!" Jean shouted. "We've actually stopped."

"Oh please. You'll both be back at it," Marco sneered, walking away. The door opened and slammed shut, just to repeat as Jean chased after him.

Eren's stomach sank. The heaviness in the air lingered and his heart broke in a way he never knew it could. Because it wasn't breaking for himself but someone else. He saw their relationship fully deteriorate before his eyes and he was part of the reason.

He was partially responsible for ruining someone's happiness and there was nothing he could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe Jean is the biggest Frozen junkie and no one can take that from me  
> In other news, sorry for the angst but this was coming.  
> BUT there's some happy next chapter as it'll drop them riiiiiiiiiiiiight into February. Which means birthdays and special Valentine's Day dates *eyebrow waggles*


	24. Box of Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day and maid outfits

Having a lazy, unproductive day was needed after the first two weeks of school. And Eren was enjoying his Sunday sprawled out on Levi's sofa, his arm thrown over Levi's shoulder. He had managed to convince Levi that for the two of them to lay around on the sofa and watch movies all day, it would be better if Levi took the front row, with Eren in the back. And it was working out just fine; although Levi didn't want to admit it.

Work was apparently getting to Levi as much as school was to Eren, so they both needed the relaxing day together.

"So Mikasa knows," Eren said. Levi snorted.

"She told me. How did telling her go?"

Eren laughed and snuggled into Levi's back. "Fine. She says we're a really good match."

"That's good," Levi hummed, grabbing Eren's hand to hold it to his chest. "I think we're a pretty fucking good match, if I may say so."

"Armin thinks so, too."

"Speaking of Armin, I saw him around the office the other day."

"Are you serious?" Eren cried, sitting up. "He gets to visit Erwin and I don't even know where your office is?"

"Yes," Levi said. "Because if you came to visit me, I would get no work done. I would just have you sit on my face all day or shove you under my fucking desk."

"I don't see how this is bad. No one is losing."

"Fucking brat," Levi said, pulling him back down into their cuddling position. "What should we watch now? Want to get caught up on Once Upon a Time?"

"Oh, yes!" Eren excitedly said. He pulled the blanket back over them. "You are actually Grumpy."

Levi nudged his side with his elbow. "I will throw you off this fucking sofa."

"Grumpy."

There was a chuckle under him and Eren knew Levi was laughing, obviously pleased with his own comments. Eren buried his face into the crook of Levi's neck, inhaling his boyfriend's scent. They were happy and laughing together, with nothing at all wrong. A heavy feeling of guilt sudden sank in the pit of Eren's stomach and he became uncomfortable.

He had no right to lay around with Levi being that content and that happy. Not after what had happened…

He grabbed the remote from Levi and paused their show.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Jean told Marco everything."

Levi grew rigid under Eren's arm before sitting up. He looked around at Eren's heavy eyes and brushed his hair from his face.

"It didn't go well, did it?"

Eren shook his head. "Jean and I were talking—honestly, just talking—and Marco came in and he…wasn't happy…God, Levi, it was bad."

"Screaming bad?"

"I never knew Marco was even capable of yelling," Eren whispered. "And I just…froze up. I couldn't fight against him, Levi, because...fighting against someone that hurt and upset and betrayed—" Eren's voice stuttered and he covered his mouth, embarrassed by his own lack of control. "They may never get back together and it's my fault…"

Eren remembered the harsh look Marco had given him. It was like being scorned by his mother. It made his heart sink and ache and he wanted to disappear. Or go to church and repent.

"Eren, you can't dwell on someone else's relationship," Levi said. "You have to make up with Marco, if you feel guilty, but what they do isn't your business. It's harsh but that's how it is."

"I know…"

"Do you?"

"Yes, Levi!"

Eren looked away angrily, holding back tears. Levi stroked his hair still and Eren was reluctant to let the soothing action calm him.

"I hate it because it's almost February. They're not going to be together for Valentine's Day."

"You don't know that," Levi said. "Fate is a funny bitch."

"Mn."

"Don't forget that we have our Valentine's Day as well. And Mikasa's birthday. You can't put all your focus on one relationship and forget the other ones you have. That level of negligence isn't healthy."

"I—I never thought of it…"

Levi kissed him on the head. "It's alright. Things will work out."

"You're perfect," Eren sighed, "stop it already."

"I'm 5'3", I'm not perfect."

"You're perfect for me."

~~~~~~~~~

As soon as class ended, Eren made his way to the apartment to pack his bags for the weekend. The three had an agreement: Eren would stay at Levi's, Armin at Erwin's and Mikasa would keep the apartment for Valentine's Day. It was a fair, reasonable solution to their need for privacy.

Armin had already left, judging by the emptiness of the apartment. Eren threw clothes into his bag; mainly a new outfit he had bought to wear for Levi since he was in a habit of leaving actual clothes at Levi's house now.

He picked up his books as the door opened. Mikasa walked in and looked at him.

"Oh, I'm glad I caught you before you left!" she said. She ran to her room, shuffling around and then came back out. She held a small box of chocolates in a heart shaped box as well as a small pack of condoms. "These are for you."

"Dammit, Mikasa!"

"I did the same thing for Armin," she said as Eren took the boxes from her. "You two are still my boys, no matter who you're dating, and I want you both to be prepared. And happy; that's why I got chocolate."

Eren sighed and sat them down on his books, holding his arms open. "Thanks."

She smiled and hugged him, tighter than he was expecting.

"You be safe too," Eren said. "Don't get too wild."

"As if. Our wild night is literally playing Mortal Kombat and watching The Walking Dead."

"Naked."

"That was one time and I told you to call if you came home early," Mikasa sassed.

Eren rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. "Well, you won't have any problems this time. I am staying over there so you can definitely enjoy yourself. I cannot vouch for Armin but I have a feeling I don't need to…"

"I don't think we could drag Armin back here if we tried."

"I'm honestly more worried about him getting fucked into an asthma attack," Eren sighed. Mikasa pinched his arm, letting him go as he squirmed around.

"You're awful."

"It's a valid concern."

Mikasa was the one to roll her eyes as she fished the rest of her birthday cake from the fridge. They had decided on a small get-together for her, consisting of their regular group of friends. The cake, however, had been a gift from Eren and Armin.

She threw Eren a fork and pulled the lid off the cake. "Eat some with me?"

"May as well," Eren shrugged, "I have a while before I leave. Levi is still at work."

Mikasa took a bite of her cake and there was a knock on the door. She looked at Eren who scrunched his brow and walked to answer the door. He looked through the peephole and his stomach dropped.

"Who is it?"

"M-Marco…"

There was another knock and Mikasa walked to the door this time. "Don't be rude. Answer it—"

"Mikasa wait!—"

The door swung open and Mikasa smiled up at Marco, who waved back. Eren looked away, ashamed to look Marco in the face.

"I didn't know you were here, Mikasa," Marco said, rubbing his hands together. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you. Do you want to come in? It's cold."

"I uh…was actually hoping to talk with Eren," Marco said. "And I don't want to exclude you from the conversation but it's a little private."

Great.

Eren inhaled sharply because he already knew what they were going to talk about. Mikasa, however, looked up to Eren in confusion. She was completely out of the loop.

"We can talk out here," Eren said, walking outside and tugging the door closed before Mikasa could protest.

The air stung his lungs. There was still ice on the steps and from what Eren could see it extended into the parking lot and walkway. Hell, there was even frost along the doors and frames.

But as much as he wanted to be distracted by the icy surroundings, he couldn't shut out Marco.

"Eren, I know this is really abrupt," Marco said, "but I just...wanted to apologize."

"Wait. Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who fucked up."

"I know. I know but that doesn't mean I had the right to talk down to you like I did," Marco said. "Because that was really wrong of me. I was just…so pissed off, Eren and I know you understand. But I still felt bad…"

He offered a smile—one of those above-angel smiles, only it was a little broken this time. Shattered and cracked when it shouldn't be. But he was still putting forth so much effort to at least try.

"I've always thought highly of you, Eren. And I still want to."

"Marco you really are some…angel," Eren bitterly laughed, looking down at the cold concrete ground. "I don't deserve any of your kindness."

"I think everyone deserves some grace."

"Fuck, Marco, how are you real?"

Marco shrugged and laughed, his breath forming little puffs at his lips. Eren couldn't help but smile.

"We really weren't doing anything that night," Eren said. "I mean it. Jean was just venting because he was afraid to lose you. And I only see him as a friend and I know he only sees me as a friend and that's where I want to keep it. Jean was never good for me, romantically, and I now know what is good and I don't want to take a step back."

His words were a bit more rushed than he wanted them to be but he got them across.

"I know, Eren," Marco said. "I know. I was just enraged and couldn't listen to anything the other night. But…I know."

"What about—"

"Jean? That's going to be a completely different challenge. Our relationship and level of trust was drastically different from yours and mine, so I can only respond differently. I understand if the two of you want to remain friends but Eren, and I hate to be this way, if Jean and I pursue our relationship I really want to request some distance with you. Not completely cut off just…please don't hang out alone in private with him? I don't care if we're all together or even if the two of you get lunch, that's fine, just don't put yourself in a tempting situation, please?"

"I completely understand," Eren said, nodding. "And I will respect your wishes, Marco. They're reasonable. And if there's anything else you want me to do, please tell me."

Marco nodded and sighed, visibly appreciative. "Eren, thank you so much. Thank you for being so open-minded about this."

"I think you're the one who's being reasonable and understanding and—"

There was a loud buzzing and ringing. Marco scrunched up his nose and dug his phone from his back pocket before answering it, holding up a finger to tell Eren to wait.

"Yes, this is he."

Eren couldn't make out what the person on the other end was saying but it was nothing good, judging by Marco's expression.

"He what!?"

Eren jumped as Marco's eyes widened and he went to sit down on the steps, ignoring the ice. He was horrified. Eren was worried.

"Mhm. Mhm. Alright. Thank you."

"Holy shit, what the fuck happened?" Eren asked as Marco hung up the phone. Marco inhaled and looked up at him.

"Jean had a car accident," Marco said and Eren's mouth dropped. "Which is not surprising considering his awful driving and these slicked roads. That was the hospital who called. He's apparently fine though; just a broken leg." They both rolled their eyes because they knew that meant an even more high maintenance Jean.

"He's alright, though?"

"He's fine," Marco said. "I am cancelling any plans I had of going home this weekend though. I'll have to go get him and probably help him adjust. This weekend is going to be hell."

"You don't have to," Eren laughed. "Just let him deal."

"I know I should. But I can't help it. It's just in my nature to do what I can to take care of people."

"Actual angel Marco here."

Marco shook his head. "Just…patient with people."

"And apparently these icy as fuck roads. Be careful driving."

"I always am."

~~~~~~~~~

Eren partially expected roses on the morning of Valentine's Day, accompanied with breakfast in bed, morning sex, chocolates and possibly a puppy, knowing how ridiculous Levi could be.

Instead, he woke up to harsh snoring and binders filled with depositions and memorandums scattered on the foot of the bed. Being a lawyer was hard work and Levi was the prime example of an exhausted attorney.

Eren almost felt bad but he was pretty sure Levi had this method perfected. Even if he did look completely exhausted. Eren bit his lip and lightly kissed Levi, making sure not to wake him up as he slipped out of bed.

He picked up the bag he had brought for the weekend and snuck away to the spare bathroom to change.

He pulled out the maid dress he picked up from one of the adult stores by the campus. He washed up quickly, stripping off his clothes and tugging the dress on over his tone muscles. He adjusted and pulled at it until it was properly in place before slipping the garter up around his waist. He hiked his leg up on the counter to get the long sock on and clipped it to the garter. He switched feet, doing the same for the second and trying not to slip and fall over.

The door to the bathroom creaked open and Eren paused, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Levi stared at him, half asleep, but with growing interest in what he was doing.

"Uhh…"

"I'm not even sure where to fucking begin," Levi said, eyeing him over.

"Happy…Valentine's Day?" Eren offered. The sleepy expression on Levi's face turned darkly seductive within seconds.

"I can handle that," Levi said, sliding closer. Eren stood up straight, tucking his hands behind his back and pressing himself against the counter. He watched Levi, cheeks red, and mainly because the frilly panties he had been planning on wearing were still on the floor.

"I was going to surprise you," Eren said softly.

"You were making a lot of fucking noise," Levi said, running a hand over the bare skin of Eren's leg. "It was hard not to wake up. But I'm not necessarily upset about it."

Eren smiled, pleased that Levi was at least excited about his idea. He shuffled a little, the other sock falling down around his ankle. He had stopped pulling it up when Levi walked in and it wasn't high enough to stay up on its own. Levi noticed and kneeled, tugging the sock along Eren's leg, feeling the definition of muscle under his fingers.

Eren hummed as Levi reached his upper thigh, ghosting his fingers to the garter strap to clip the stocking in place. Eren shuddered when he felt Levi's breath along his leg, warm lips against his skin in a slow kiss.

"Your legs are shaking," Levi said, in his same position. Eren could still feel his boyfriend's breath against his leg, hot enough to burn his skin. "Why is that?"

Eren looked away, unable to meet Levi's eyes. Levi smirked, his hand idly tracing lazy circles in the softest part of Eren's thigh. Higher and then lower, hooking a finger under the garter strap, pulling it to hear the light pop against skin. Levi lifted the skirt of the dress and Eren heard a little "oh" muttered from under the fabric.

"I was going to put the panties on over the garter so…so they could come off easier," Eren tried to explain through heated lust. A sudden, wet little kiss from Levi on the underside of his cock made his voice audibly hitch.

"Panties aren't required," Levi hummed between his legs, kissing his cock again.

Kisses turned to sharp sucks up and down Eren's cock. Eren trembled against the bathroom counter, caught between holding himself up and grabbing a handful of Levi's hair to usher him on for more. Levi kissed the tip of Eren's cock, pulling away with a wide grin on his face.

Eren looked down, cheeks flushed and arms shaking to keep himself from slipping because his knees were too weak at this point.

"Fuck," Eren laughed as Levi rested his hands on Eren's hips. "You're really—"

Levi lifted Eren up before he could finish, setting him on the cool counter. Eren shivered at the sudden cold against his skin but not for long as Levi pushed his legs open more. He threw back the dress's skirt and lowered his head without so much as a word.

Eren gasped at the warm heat engulfing his cock; this time Levi held nothing back. Eren rested his head against the mirror, his body writhing under Levi's hands. Firm, deft fingers that massaged his legs, keeping them open. Even when Eren tried to close them, from the sheer pleasure, Levi's grip didn't budge.

Screams fell from Eren's mouth and he dug his nails into Levi's shoulders, his toes curling in the air as a wave of pleasure surged through him. He twisted until Levi let his legs go, cumming with a sudden, quick snap of his hips.

Levi raked his nails along the bare skin of Eren's legs, sending an extra, lazy spike of pleasure through his body. He pulled away, his mouth dripping, and carefully let Eren's legs go. Eren stared up at him with dreamy eyes, dress and hair disheveled in the most delicious way Levi could imagine.

"Good?"

Eren barely nodded as Levi smirked, picking up his toothbrush. And as casually as he had walked into the bathroom, Levi started to brush his teeth, rinsing away cum and spit from his face. Eren watched, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"It was so fucking good," Eren sighed, trying to keep himself sitting up. "But…I wanted to please you…"

"We're not done," Levi said, spitting toothpaste into the sink. He lifted Eren's skirt to see the wet mess between his legs; Eren was too weak to protest, letting the skirt be flipped up onto his stomach. Levi ran his hand over Eren's leg, visibly pleased at the lewd, messy sight before him.

He rinsed his mouth and set his toothbrush down, cupping Eren's face with a gentle hand. Eren looked up at him expectantly and Levi delivered, placing a series of tender kisses on Eren's lips.

"I want to please you, too," Levi said, placing a final kiss on Eren's nose. "I love hearing your sweet little whimpers."

"Levi!"

Eren couldn't fight back the smile so he looked away instead, just to be scooped up into Levi's arms. Levi carried Eren to the bed. He dropped Eren on the mattress, letting him bounce around. Eren laughed, falling back on his elbows and propping his legs up to show Levi his growing erection. Levi licked his lips and Eren whimpered in anticipation.

"Are you going to just stand there admiring the view or join me, old man?" Eren hummed, trying to keep his shaking voice steady. Levi flipped the skirt back again, taking a step away from the bed.

"I may just stand here and admire you, brat."

"Well at least give me something to look at while you do it," Eren replied, raising an eyebrow and nodding his head towards Levi's crotch.

"Eren."

"Pretty please?" Eren said, biting his lip.

"Good boy," Levi said, pulling his shirt off and throwing off his pants. His cock sprang out, already hard and standing on its own with piercings glittering in the morning light. "Very good boy."

Eren stretched his arms out to Levi, grabbing for him to come close. Levi smirked and walked around the bed to get their lube from the nightstand before crawling on Eren. He kissed along Eren's arms and Eren smiled at the affection. He ran his hand over Levi's side, across the beautiful tattoo, across the muscle.

"Mmm…." The moan escaped Eren's mouth as Levi lowered himself, their hard cocks touching in the heat between them.

Kisses turned to sucks and bites and Eren stretched his neck out, inviting Levi for more. He ran his fingers through Levi's hair, tangling his hand into the longer parts to press Levi closer. He didn't care about any marks being left; the weekend was theirs and he belonged to Levi.

Eren suddenly grabbed Levi by the shoulders and, with a little squeeze of his legs, managed to flip Levi onto his back, grinding his hips down slowly. Levi hummed, moving his hips up against Eren's, just to have them be pressed down by Eren's hand.

"Oh, you're taking control?" Levi breathed. Eren grinned, slowly taunting Levi with his hips and eliciting a pleasant response.

"Just a little," Eren replied. He took the lube and poured it onto his fingers, letting it drip onto Levi's chest. He reached between his own legs, searching for his hole to slowly finger himself open. Levi held Eren's hips, watching him with lust-heavy eyes.

Levi slid back to better watch the display before him. Eren sprawled out and panting and finger-fucking himself in a dress that did little to hide what was underneath. He picked up the lube, smearing it over his own cock, rubbing the piercings between his fingers to catch Eren's attention.

And it certainly did.

Eren pulled his fingers from his ass and crawled onto Levi's lap with shaking legs. Levi grabbed him to steady him and Eren leaned against his chest, arching his back under Levi's fingers. Eren played with his nipples, rubbing his hips against Levi's cock without actually letting it slip inside. He watched the frustrated look on Levi's face twist and change with every move he made; he couldn't help but smile.

"You're being such a little tease," Levi said with another slow moan. He grabbed Eren's thighs, pulling at the garter straps until he made Eren gasp back.

"Teasing you for once is fun," Eren laughed against Levi's lips. Levi caught Eren's mouth with his own in a fast kiss that Eren turned heated.

He lowered himself down on Levi's cock after that kiss, feeling the slip of the first piercing and losing it at the second. He sat back, rocking his hips slowly as he got accustomed to the feeling inside him. Levi held him by the waist with tight fingers, digging in bruises as he watched.

"Feel good up there?" Levi laughed between ragged breaths. Eren nodded his head and whined, moving a little harder. "Oh fuck that's good, Eren, just like that…"

Eren gasped, grabbing at Levi's shoulders to gain more leverage. Feeling the piercings hit the walls of his ass just right, at every angle until it was good. So fucking good that he was close to screams.

"Eren," Levi breathed, "lift up that skirt so I can see that pretty cock of yours."

With trembling fingers, Eren let his hands fall over Levi's chest until they reached the hem of his dress. He raised it shamelessly, though with a shy blush, as he rode Levi's cock. Levi's eyes fell, watching Eren bounce on his cock with all the youthful vigor he admired.

"Fuck Levi! You feel so fucking—fucking good!"

Words were escaping Eren faster than air. Levi suddenly grabbed him, slowing him down long enough to tug on the dress.

"Out," Levi breathed, pulling the dress up and over Eren's head. Eren shook free of the garment, grabbing Levi's shoulders to continue riding him, only harder and faster.

Sweat beaded over their bodies, grabbing at their hair. They both dragged their nails over skin until light marks were made. Sloppy, wet kisses were exchanged.

Levi grabbed Eren's cock, jerking him off in time with their thrusts until all Eren could do was scream his name on repeat.

Eren came, shooting his load over Levi's tone stomach with his ass clenching tight. Levi groaned at the sensation, cumming just as hard and deep inside Eren's tight body.

They were both heavy-lidded; too tired for any other words. They rode out their orgasms in slow, deliberant movements until they both knew they were too tired and too sensitive to continue. Eren fell against Levi's broad chest, eyes fluttering closed. He adjusted his hips, feeling the wet slip of Levi's cock from his body and the warm cum pooling over his legs.

With a final, weak motion, Eren reached between his legs to run his finger through Levi's cum and bring a little taste to his lips. Levi watched him with lazy eyes and waited for Eren to swallow before kissing him softly.

They stared at each other with gentle eyes and shared warm kisses. Everything was light. Floating. Beautiful afterglows and shaking limbs and racing hearts and loving eyes.

Levi moved first, slow and tired, and pulled on the garter Eren wore. He peeled it off and Eren let him, too weak to move.

"I'm going to get a towel and clean," Levi whispered against Eren's hair before slipping out of the bed. Eren nodded slowly and watched Levi across the room.

He sighed happily and sighed again when Levi returned, holding a warm towel in his hands. Levi sat on the bed's edge, cleaning Eren up and wiping away cum before it became too much of an unbearable mess. By the time he had finished, Eren was a little more coherent.

"I love you, Eren," Levi said. Eren looked up at his name because it always sent a shiver down his body when Levi said it so endearingly. He smiled, pressing a finger to Levi's lips, just to receive a kiss.

"I love you too, Levi," he sang in response.

"And as much as I love you I cannot get comfortable. These sheets are disgusting and I want to clean them."

Eren laughed, pulling Levi closer. "Want to move to the sofa? We can marathon through something."

"That sounds really nice. Please."

They peeled away from each other, still damp from sweat and water. They pulled on their underwear, Eren needing some help with the lack of feeling in his legs. Levi even helped Eren to the sofa because of those jelly legs. Through all his stumbling, Eren made it and flopped onto the sofa, watching Levi hurry over into the kitchen. He returned with a heart-shaped box of chocolates that he held out to Eren.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Levi said, kissing Eren on the head. Eren tugged him onto the sofa to sit at his side. They shared a quick kiss before digging into the box of chocolates together.

~~~~~~~~~

The weekend flew by faster than anyone wanted. Too soon to go back to school and not be with Levi, that was certain. However Eren felt the same as everyone else; they were all quite displeased by the lack of their significant other and their upcoming tests.

Mikasa cleared her throat, catching Eren and Armin's attention.

"What's up?" Eren asked, looking away from his sketchpad as Armin sat his book down. Mikasa nervously pulled at her fingers with a look of concern on her face. And that look of concern resonated with Eren and Armin both.

"Mikasa…?"

"I wanted to ask you two something," she announced.

Eren swallowed hard. It was rare that he saw Mikasa look so worried.

"I was talking with Annie and…well…At the end of the semester we may move in together."

Eren stared at her, barely able to believe her words. Even Armin was shocked. She shrugged and inhaled.

"We talked about it over the weekend and we were thinking about getting an apartment not too far from here. We even went to look at them. Just to see," she said. "And I really like the idea, honestly. I know we've always sort of been together but…"

"You can't stay here for us," Eren said. "I just mean…if it'll make you happy to move in with her then do it."

"It's not like we're going to disappear," Armin added with a smile. "It'll be a nice change, Mikasa."

"I know but who's going to take care of you two?" she asked with genuine concern. "Who's going to make sure you eat and sleep and even bathe; yes, I mean you, Eren, because I know you won't shower for a week. And Armin, coffee isn't food—"

"But—"

"Mikasa," Armin said, "we'll be okay. We're big boys. And you're not moving too far. We can take care of ourselves."

She sat down on the sofa with downcast eyes. "I know but…you two are my boys. And if I don't protect you—"

"Mikasa, your happiness is important, too," Eren laughed. "Not living with us doesn't change the fact that we're still yours. Armin and I are going to be in wheelchairs and you'll still call us your boys and we'll fuss while you change our diapers."

"Ew, Eren," Armin winced.

"Well, it's true!" Eren cried. "Whatever. As I was saying, moving out won't stop that. It would be selfish of us to say otherwise."

"That, I can agree to."

Mikasa smiled big and held out her hands. Her eyes turned glassy with tears. "Thank you. Thank you both, so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to include a birthday dinner meeting but it was just not working out. But overall, I'm glad with how this chapter turned out instead of my original plan. :3  
> Also: Marco ALWAYS gets hurt. Soooo I thought I'd switch it up a bit. Jean just has a broken leg so he'll be fine x'3


	25. Birthday Baklava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That parent-boyfriend meeting everyone wanted...

The weather got nicer, the snow melting and green grass poking through the dirt. Heavy sweaters started to disappear in favor of lighter ones and Eren was bugging Levi for a ride in the Porsche after the first clearing rain.

Of course, Levi was quick to indulge him.

They drove around the lake, not too far from Levi's home. The lake was sparkling and looked inviting, but the air was far cooler by the water than Eren had expected. Thankfully, Levi brought an extra jacket for Eren for that very reason.

Snuggled into the car, Eren snapped a few pictures as Levi drove. Just of the trees and lake, a few runners, a picture or several of Levi; nothing in particular. He waited until they stopped before tugging out his sketchpad to doodle. Levi lit a cigarette, taking a sip of his coffee and watching a few runners as Eren drew.

A few birds flew overhead. The water rippled. A car or two drove by. People ran with their dogs.

It was quiet and peaceful. Completely serene and everything a Sunday afternoon drive should be.

Eren paused only to take a drag of Levi's cigarette, returning it to the man's lips right after. Levi smirked and flicked ash away outside the window.

"What are you drawing?" Levi asked. Eren continued, swiping away loose led on the paper.

"Trees."

"That's the most descriptive things you've ever said. Good fucking job."

Eren groaned and sat up, flipping his book around to show Levi. "It's a rough draft for a painting I'm planning."

"Those look like big-ass trees."

"They're supposed to be big-ass trees," Eren teased back. "Dr. Schultz said whoever gets the highest marks on their final will get a spot in his gallery. So I'm working on some new pieces. Just in case."

"Just in case? You say it like you may not get it," Levi mused. Eren laughed and bit his lip.

"Well…yeah," he said. "You never know! I may not…"

Levi smiled, watching the boyish grin on Eren's face. "You'll do great."

"You'll come, wont' you?" Eren asked. "If I get a spot?"

"Of course."

"I mean…," Eren flushed, biting his lip. "You'll come as my date. Not just…show up?"

A gentle look came over Levi's face. He took Eren's hand, running a finger over his knuckles. Eren smiled, seeing the faint flush of color on Levi's face. It was daring, he knew, but he was tired of having such a secret boyfriend. And what better way to show him off to everyone than at a nice event. Even if he didn't get a spot in the gallery, he still wanted to go. And Eren still wanted to go with Levi at his side.

"I would love to. Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Fuck no."

"You little fucker," Levi laughed. "You know, if you ever feel up to it, you should come paint at the house."

"Hm?"

"Just so you can have more space," Levi said, "and a change of scenery."

"I feel like I would just end up making a mess," Eren said. "Painting is messy."

"I've noticed, trust me," Levi said, nodding his head at Eren's paint-covered hands.

Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi before leaning in. They shared a quick kiss that lingered longer than either of them had planned. A gentle brush of Levi's tongue against his lips quickly let Eren know that their kiss was going to continue.

Levi pressed a hand to Eren's cheek, keeping him still as their kiss grew passionate. Sweetly passionate and gentle, not quite anything lewd. Eren felt butterflies squirm in his stomach and he smiled against Levi's lips. The sudden buzz of his phone interrupted them.

Eren pulled away, rolling his eyes and checking who was calling. He turned pale as "Mom" flashed across the screen. Everything came to a halt as his thumb hovered over the "decline call" on his screen. He answered in his panic and held it up to his ear.

"Hey!"

"Are you okay, Eren?" she asked, hearing the sudden shock in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm great," Eren said. "Uhh…what's up?"

"You're doing something with Levi aren't you?"

"No!"

"Eren, you're terrible at lying," Carla sighed. Levi raised his eyebrows at Eren and Eren could only smile, sinking lower into his seat. "I just wanted to ask if you'll be coming home next weekend. It is your birthday after all."

"Oh shit, it is!" Eren gasped. "Yeah, of course!"

"Good," Carla said. "I was thinking of making dinner. Me, you, Armin and Mikasa—your father if he's home—and…" She trailed off, as if waiting for Eren to finish her sentence.

"Annnnddd…?"

"Anyone else you want to invite," she said.

Eren swallowed, looking at Levi. He was busy with his coffee, looking away to give Eren some phone privacy. Eren shook his head.

"Is that really…necessary? I mean…you don't really need to…"

"I think it's only fair that I get to meet him!" Carla cried.

"But ma, no! You'll embarrass me and run him off and—" Eren paused, staring at Levi's outstretched hand. Without having to say a word, Eren knew what Levi wanted when he wiggled his fingers.

He groaned in defeat and handed his phone over.

"Hello, Mrs. Jaeger?" Levi asked. There was a paused and he smiled. "Yes, it is. Ah, it's very nice to talk with you as well." He laughed. "I know, he definitely can be."

"I am not!" Eren gasped. Levi waved him off.

"Hm? Ah, yes. No, that sounds wonderful, I would love to."

"Fuck…"

"You're very thoughtful. I look forward to it," Levi continued. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't. Have a good day."

And as easily as Levi took the phone, he handed it back to Eren.

"What did you say?" Eren hissed, covering the phone's speaker before getting back to his mother.

"I'm sure you can guess," Levi hummed. "We have dinner plans next weekend."

"At my fucking parents' house?!"

"Mhm."

"Fuck."

~~~~~~~~~

The week went by faster than Eren wanted. He was all sweat and worries the closer his birthday weekend came and all because it was real. The day of reckoning. Levi meeting his parents. He feared what his father would say, given that his father would even show up. He wasn't afraid of his father hating Levi, because he could honestly care less, but he was afraid his father would cause a scene. That was still nothing in comparison to his mother.

Because if she hated Levi, that was it. There was no coming back from it. Her opinion mattered the most; more than Mikasa or Armin's opinion. Her seal of approval was important to Eren and it apparently showed because Levi went out of his way to find gifts to bring.

A dessert. A bottle of wine. Flowers.

"You don't have to bring something," Eren said, watching Levi from the other end of the shopping cart. Levi held up two bottles of wine, one red and one white, with a determined look on his face.

"I know, but it's polite," Levi said. "So which fucking one would your mom like more?"

"Uhh…I don't know, the red?" Eren said, more as a question to himself than a direct answer. Levi sat down the white wine and Eren sighed. But that relief was snatched away when Levi picked up another two bottles.

"So the cabernet, merlot or pinot noir?"

"What?"

"Eren."

"I don't know! I'm a college student; wine is alcohol that will get you drunk off your ass faster than beer. That is literally all I know," Eren sighed.

Levi's shoulders slumped. "It'll also make you piss nonstop."

"I know. That's why I don't do wine very often," Eren said. "I just prefer shots."

"And fruity drinks with extra cherries," Levi added, still staring down the two bottles. "Now which one?"

"I really don't think mom is going to care," Eren said. "She's going to be more focused on the fact that you're a lawyer twice my age and half my size."

"Both of those are overstatements, you brat," Levi said, tugging the cart forward to look at another shelf of wines. Eren grinned big as Levi lead the way. "What should I expect from your mother? Other than death threats?"

"Well…she's sort of loud," Eren said. "And pretty straight forward. But she's nice; genuinely nice. Unless she hates you then she's just…polite because she has to be but it's pretty fucking obvious that she hates you."

"So that's where you get it from."

"Get what from!?"

"Everything," Levi teased, glancing down at his shopping list. "Alright so I'm making chicken alfredo, chicken curry, and beef bourguignon for the week. Does that sound alright or do you have any requests?"

"Can we do chili one day? Just regular beef chili?"

Levi took out a pen and scribbled on his grocery list. He handed it to Eren with a flick of his fingers. "Go grab the stuff? I'm still debating wines."

Eren took the list from him, glancing over it. He walked around the cart, pulling it by the basket, to place a kiss on Levi's cheek. "Be right back then."

"Thank you, my love."

~~~~~~~~~

The day came that Eren had to formally introduce Levi to his mother. He went over early, to help his mother with dinner and to try to make sure things were perfect, just to settle his nerves. Carla was calm, more amused by Eren's frantic running and constant frets. Armin and Mikasa arrived first, to help set up the table and attempt to make Eren feel a little more comfortable.

But between Mikasa's criticism and Armin's sassing, Eren was beyond stressed.

"Eren, that is the third time you've mopped the floor since we've been here," Mikasa said. It was clear that her attempts at making him feel any more relaxed were failing. Eren looked up at her and Armin, a glare on his face with his hands still tight around the mop.

"You don't understand," Eren spat, "Levi is really particular about things being clean."

Carla turned around, swinging her spoon in Eren's direction. "You know damn well I cleaned this entire house because there's no way in hell I'm having guests over when it's dirty."

"But it's _Levi,"_ Eren stressed.

"He will be _fine,"_ Carla snapped back. "Now finish up cleaning and go sit your ass down like everyone else."

Eren sighed and groaned and mopped the floor where food had spilled. The entire time he made as much displeased noises as he could, earning him scornful glares from his mother and a few laughs from Armin.

"You should be careful," Armin hummed. "Cleaning the floor too much is going to leave it super slick. Someone may fall."

"At least if it's Levi, he'll be close to the floor already and won't have to fall far," Mikasa added. Eren's eyes widened in absolute horror before he remembered that Mikasa and Levi already knew each other. She grinned playfully and took a sip of her tea as Eren finished with the mop.

He finished and sank into a bar chair at Armin's side, but just as he did the doorbell rang. Eren shot out of his chair, nearly slipping on the kitchen floor as he ran to the door.

"Be careful!" Carla shouted. "Don't fool around and slip!"

"I'm not!" Eren spat back.

He opened the door and smiled big seeing Levi on the other side of the door. He was dressed nice, as always; a button up under a loose jacket and slacks. He had that bottle of red wine tucked under his arm.

"Wow…," Eren breathed, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't get a hello?" Levi asked.

"I mean—well, yeah! Hi! But…wow you look really nice," Eren said. "I knew you would but you look really…just…"

Levi raised a hand, pressing a finger to Eren's quivering lips. He smiled as Eren grew silent and let his hand slip to Eren's chin, grabbing him gently. He tugged Eren forward and into a light kiss.

"Hush?"

"Yeah…yeah, I can do that," Eren said, kissing Levi again.

Armin catcalled from the kitchen and it echoed into the entrance hall, catching their attention. Eren took Levi's hand and gave him a little tug.

"Happy birthday, by the way," Levi said, his voice steady despite the nervous way he looked around. "I take it everyone is here—?"

"We're in here!" Everyone called. Eren winced, closing the door.

"They're embarrassing."

"Family does that," Levi shrugged, following Eren into the kitchen.

Eren's heart was racing. First impressions were important and this would be the first, real impression his mother would have of Levi. He feared it would be bad. But maybe it would be alright? Maybe things would go smoothly. Hell, Levi looked like a model and had a bottle of wine under his arm, it had to be good.

"Alright," Eren said, spinning around to face Levi. "This—"

Perhaps his mother was right about the floor and moving around too fast because the moment Eren spun, he felt his balance slip from right under him. He landed on his ass with a yelp.

"Eren, what the fuck are you doing?" Levi asked as Carla ran around the counter to check on him. Levi was kneeling down, wrapping his arms around Eren's waist to pull him back onto his feet. "You're a fucking mess." Levi suddenly gasped. "Fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to curse—"

Carla waved him off. "You're fine. But Eren, I told you to be careful," Carla sighed.

"He doesn't listen for shit," Levi said, rubbing Eren's back. "I'm sorry, I'm Levi."

"Carla," Carla replied, extending her hand to Levi. He shook her hand and even managed a rather friendly smile.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Carla," Levi said.

"I've heard amazing things about you," Carla said as Eren slipped away to sit with Armin and Mikasa at the bar.

He sighed with a smile, looking to Armin and Mikasa. Things were going smoothly as they could after he fell on his ass. Levi and his mother were talking on a friendly basis, chitchatting about nothing in particular as she stood by the stove. Eren fiddled with his hands over the countertop, watching them nervously. Mikasa patted him on the knee and offered him a gentle smile.

"It's okay," she said. "They're getting along."

"They're getting along amazingly," Armin chimed.

Carla and Levi suddenly laughed, catching the kids' attentions. Levi was opening the bottle of wine he brought and was still smiling big at whatever Carla said. He had a paper out on the counter and was apparently taking notes on how Carla cooked her lamb.

Eren raised his head, looking at them curiously. "What's so funny?"

"Levi," Carla said, "he's absolutely charming."

"Yeah but what are you two laughing at?" Eren pushed. "It's weird."

"We're laughing because we both know how bratty you can be," Levi said, pouring two glasses of wine.

"I am—" Eren started, huffing and cutting himself off once he realized he was walking right into Levi's clever trap. Levi winked at him and returned to his conversation with Carla. "…not."

Eren let his hands slip through his hair as Mikasa and Armin snickered. Tonight was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was far more successful than Eren ever expected it to go. Probably more than anyone expected it to go and mainly because Grisha had to work overtime. They moved their little dinner party outside, along with baklava and coffee, much to Colossus' pleasure. The dog ran around, flopping its tail around until he rested his head on Armin's knee.

Levi and Carla were still all jokes. It made Eren smile, to see the two of them talking so lightheartedly. Levi had her approval. He was cleared. And Eren knew it was a relief to Levi, judging by how comfortable he was, that Carla liked him.

"Does anyone want refills?" Carla asked, standing up.

"Let me help, ma—"

"No, no," Levi said, patting Eren on the hand, "let me."

"You're the guest!" Eren cried. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Let Levi help me," Carla said. "I want to talk about you but I can't because you're in front of us."

"Thanks, mother, wow," Eren said. Armin snorted, barely able to hold back his sudden laugh.

"Glad we're at an understanding," Carla hummed, taking her plate back inside with Levi at her heels. He closed the door behind them and she went to the large tray of treats, scooping more pieces onto her plate.

"You're a wonderful lady, Mrs. Jaeger."

Carla laughed. "Please, just call me Carla."

"I feel like Mrs. Jaeger is more appropriate," Levi said, pouring himself more coffee. "I am dating your son."

"But you're also not one of the college kids," she laughed. "Keep it informal."

Levi refilled her cup of coffee and went to grab the creamer from the refrigerator.

"Levi…"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You…you really do like Eren, don't you?"

Levi paused, gripping the creamer tighter. "I do, yes. More than anything."

"Even if he's younger?"

Levi nodded. "Yes. I've always…ever since I first met him."

Carla turned around to face him, her eyes scanning his face. "And you'll always stay strong for him, right? And protect him?"

"If there's one thing I've always been good at, it's being the strongest," Levi said firmly, knitting his brow. "I just…I really love to see him smile."

Carla smiled big, a hint of tears at the corners of her eyes. "Age doesn't matter. The fact that you go so far out of your way to make him happy…I know he's in good hands."

There was a clicking and the front door opened. Levi's stomach dropped as he heard the sound of a case being dropped and a heavy sigh. From what he has heard…

"Carla, whose car is parked—"

The old man walked into the kitchen and stared at Levi with narrowed, confused eyes. Levi held his gaze, unable to look away as he tried to place Eren's features on the man.

"Who is this?" Grisha asked, eyeing Levi carefully.

"I'm Levi, sir," Levi said, extending his hand.

"Eren's boyfriend," Carla added.

Levi and Grisha were busy sizing each other up when the backdoor opened. Eren poked his head in, looking around.

"Ma? Levi? Do you two need help…Oh fuck," Eren breathed. His eyes widened and a look of pure worry crossed his face. And Levi instantly saw the change in the boy's eyes.

"Levi, huh?" Grisha said after a deep breath. He walked up to Levi and extended his hand to take Levi's. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Levi replied.

A silence fell over them. From what Levi knew of Grisha, there was a storm brewing. And from the way Eren fidgeted around, that only confirmed Levi's suspicion. However, Grisha simply made his way over to the stove to look at what was for dinner.

"Birthday dinner?" Grisha asked.

"Yes," Carla replied.

"Looks good," Grisha said. "I'll eat in a minute. And...uhh…" He looked at Levi again, words escaping him. "Have fun? Or whatever."

"I will certainly whatever," Levi said. He bit his lip, holding back the rest of his snarky comment. He took the plate of baklava pieces from Carla and hurried to the door before Grisha could respond.

Eren closed the door as Levi stepped outside. He sighed as Eren let out a little laugh.

"You're ridiculous."

"Just for you."

~~~~~~~~~

Despite the little hiccup with his father, Eren's entire birthday weekend was rather nice. To top it off, he spent his Sunday with Levi, doing nothing but lounging in the man's bedroom.

The weather was cool when windy, but the sun kept the air warm. They left the window cracked, letting in the nice air, while they cuddled extensively on the bed. The television was on low, providing a soft background buzz while Eren laid with his head tucked under Levi's chin and arm thrown over his boyfriend's waist. Levi had an arm over Eren's side; his other arm curled to let his hand rest in Eren's hair. Despite their t-shirts and boxers, neither of them were aroused enough to have sex.

They were more pleased with their sleepy cuddles and whispered declarations of love and disgust of unwashed hair (that was mostly Levi).

Another absolutely lazy Sunday. It was becoming more routine for them to spend Sundays lounging around or going on drives. A resting day in pajamas or sweats. As opposed to their Friday and Saturday nights of a nice dinner and rough sex. And for both, it was Sunday they looked forward to the most.

"Oi, look at me."

Eren's eyes fluttered open and he tilted his head back, looking up at Levi. He waited for his next command, expecting a kiss or a head pat. But nothing came. Levi only smiled and Eren raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to look at you."

"You're so fucking weird."

"Can you blame me, brat? Sometimes I have to stare to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"Is this some weird old man thing?"

Levi kissed Eren on the head and nodded. "Probably."

"I'm okay with it," Eren hummed, snuggling in closer.

"I think you like the attention."

"I only like your attention," Eren said.

"Good."

They both laughed, resting back into the pillows. Levi suddenly gasped.

"You have a birthday present."

"From you?"

"From Erwin."

"Why…why would Erwin—"

"Sarcasm." Eren groaned and Levi stole a kiss from him. "Do you want it now?"

"Yeah!" Eren cried, suddenly feeling very excited for a Sunday afternoon.

"You have to come with me then."

"Huh?! You can't bring it to me?" Eren laughed. Levi shook his head.

"I actually can't, brat," he replied, holding Eren's hand. "Come on."

Eren stood up, groaning a little as Levi tugged on him. They pulled on fluffy robes and Levi lead Eren through the house and to a closed door. Eren yawned as Levi pushed it open.

A white room. Blank. White walls and a hard floor. Eren looked to Levi and waited for an explanation as the man turned.

"Eren," Levi said, taking his hands, "you are such an important part of my life. And your art is important to me because it is such a part of you. This room was nothing but an eyesore but I believe I've given it a new purpose. I am giving it to you as an extra studio space."

"W-What?"

"You can set it up for your photos or a paint space or whatever you want to use it as," Levi said. "This room is yours. It was remade for you. Erwin and I took up the carpet and stained the concrete. Hanji and I painted the walls white so even if you want to paint the walls, you can. Eren, this is your space and you can use it however you want."

Eren looked around at the blank space. It was his. This room was his. All his and his alone and that was an overwhelming truth. Eren cupped his own face, feeling his eyes swell up.

"Levi…this is too much. I can't…I…"

"Eren, don't think about it," Levi said. "I know it's very personal and you don't have to use it but I'm giving it to you. I've told you that it's important to me and I want to support you in any way I can."

Eren inhaled, letting it sink in. This was his studio space and Levi had given it to him. He draped his arms over Levi's shoulders, holding him close as he tried not to cry.

"Stop being perfect," Eren whispered into his hair. "Because I can't fucking compete. I can't make you happy like you do me."

Levi held him close, running a hand along his back. "Eren, you make me happy by being in my life. And I can make you smile. That's all I want. That's all I've ever wanted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took FOREVER to get up! I had some bad writer's block for it but I wrote it out and came on top. Sort of. This chapter was not planned/plotted for so there was no clear image for some scenes. BUT, everyone wanted a Levi-Carla meeting and since y'all have been such amazing readers and supporters so I wanted to deliver! <3 I hope y'all enjoyed it! Love y'all!!  
> Also: if you haven't checked out the Danger Line doujin, please do!! :D


	26. A Bitter Blackberry Pomegranate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That art show.  
> And then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissue warning?  
> EDIT: Apparently the "tissue warning" has been taken lightly. Seriously. A legitimate warning for drunken sex/slight non-con??

No one was really shocked that Eren had a spot in Dr. Schultz's art gallery. The professors saw his overwhelming talent; the other art students congratulated him. His normal group of friends even promised to take him out for drinks. But that was decided to be an after-party event because possibly getting drunk before an art show was not professional.

Eren looked at himself in the mirror in Mikasa's room, since it was bigger than the one in his and Armin's room. He was wearing a simple suit, one Levi insisted on buying him, with a deep blue tie against a charcoal shirt. He tried to tame his hair but decided it was never going to happen so he gave the mirror space back to Mikasa.

He picked up his phone, as Armin took over the bathroom, and dialed Levi's number. He held his breath.

"Levi?"

"Yes, my brat?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "Are you coming here first or meeting us there?"

"I'll meet you there," Levi said. "I have to drop off a few papers and pick up some flowers for the main artist of the show tonight."

Eren grinned and flopped onto the sofa. "Oh really?"

"Mhm. He's pretty spectacular," Levi hummed over the phone. Eren could hear the sound of his car purring through the speaker.

"He's lucky."

"You haven't seen him. I'm the lucky one," Levi said. "He has these amazing eyes and an ass that won't quit. Getting dirty with him is fun."

"If you bring sunflowers or tulips, things will get extra dirty," Eren breathed as seductively as he could. "I'm sure he'd suck your—"

"This conversation is not PG," Armin cried, walking into the living room and right back out. Eren laughed and he heard Levi chuckle on the other end.

"I'll see you in a bit," Eren said. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

He hung up and turned to Armin as the blond walked back into the room.

"Like you've never said dirty things to Erwin," Eren snapped.

"But I know the time and place to say them," Armin said, "like when the apartment is empty."

Eren was instantly reminded of his phone sex incident with his mother. Armin was better with timing his over-the-phone sessions.

Mikasa walked out into the living room, draped in a black dress with her scarf adding a red accent. It was all the color she needed for her outfit and she looked stunning. Eren and Armin smiled at her and she tried not to grin back.

"Ready to go?" she asked, pulling her scarf around her chin. "Or is Levi on his way here…?"

"Levi is meeting us there," Eren said. "He had to drop some documents off."

"So let's get going?" Armin asked. It was unanimous and they all gathered their belongings to head down to the car.

The ride to the gallery was short and excitement radiated off Eren's entire being. Mikasa dropped him off at the door and then went to go park the car with Armin; just so Eren didn't run into the building in a sweaty mess.

He walked in and looked around with a big smile.

The gallery was still painted white, plain but the walls—this time, the majority of the walls—were decorated with his paintings. Paintings of purple-blue flowers, walls, giant trees. His photo of the ocean hung on a wall and there was even the painting of Mikasa and Annie he did. He even had a few photos from Paris; of fireworks, the night sky, a candid photo of a dark-haired man reading the newspaper…

Eren couldn't help but smile at the last one because just seeing Levi's face made him ecstatic.

He spotted Dr. Schultz, talking to an older looking man, and then looked around the gallery. He would bother his professor later; he didn't want to interrupt an important conversation.

"Eren! Eren!"

He turned and saw Marco with Jean at his side. Eren smiled nervously and waved to them as they walked up to him.

"Eren, everything looks great," Marco said with a bright smile.

"I can't believe you actually managed—" Marco nudged Jean in the side before he could finish his sentence. Eren laughed and brushed off Jean's teasing comment.

"More importantly, is Levi coming tonight?" Marco asked with a sly grin. Eren sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing bright. "That's a yes."

"Fuck, Marco, could you be any more excited," Jean said. "You're more excited than Eren is."

"I'm allowed to be excited for other people!" Marco snapped. He shot Jean a quick glare and Jean responded with a pout.

Eren laughed, watching the two of them. Jean was no longer wheelchair-bound because of his car accident. He had upgraded to a cast but he still needed the occasional bit of help from Marco. From what Eren knew, the two of them had managed to re-bond over Jean's broken leg. Jean had to depend on Marco and Marco was patient enough to show him unconditional kindness.

Eren was genuinely happy that the couple worked through their problems.

Armin and Mikasa soon joined them, Annie close behind. Their circle grew as everyone arrived to congratulate Eren with hugs and hard slaps on the back (at least Reiner did). He saw a few of the other art students, like Hitch and Marlowe, and broke away from his usual group to go say hi. He looked at his phone as he walked—nearly forty-five minutes had passed—and still no call or text from Levi.

Eren made a face and sighed, saying his hellos and commenting on the entire event.

"Eren!"

He looked up at the sound of his professor's voice. Dr. Schultz gestured for him to walk over. He hurried to his professor's side, a smile on his face.

"Sir?"

"Eren," his teacher said, gesturing to the old man at his side, "this is Dr. Pixis. He's on the school board at the University of Karanese."

Eren choked, his eyes wide. "K-Karanese? As in—"

"That fancy-smancy art school in New York, yes," Dr. Pixis chuckled. "Dr. Schultz here told me he has some promising young talent and I thought I'd see for myself."

Eren's heart was racing as fast as his mind. Karanese was a prestigious art school. The sort of school where you either got in because you're talented or because your parents could afford to fund a new building. And even then, the acceptance rate was low.

And Eren was standing face-to-face with one of the men is high position of that university.

Eren stuck out his hand and grabbed Dr. Pixis's hand in a hysteric vice grip. "S-Sir, it's really an honor to meet you. I didn't—I didn't know you'd be here and I—"

Pixis started to laugh. He shook his head and gripped Eren's hand back. "It was last minute. Besides, if you knew I was coming, you'd be too worried about me and not your work. Can't have that as a distraction, now can we?"

"Yes sir! Ah, no sir!" Eren cried. "Fu—"

"Eren," Dr. Schultz cut in before Eren could start with a trail of curses, "is one on the most talents students I've had in years. His work is beautifully vivid and crisp. I thought you'd enjoy talking with him, Dot."

"I think I will, he seems like a fine young man. He's got a strong handshake and that's a good sign," Pixis said. Dr. Schultz nodded and walked off to talk with someone else as Pixis returned his attention to Eren. "So, Eren, tell me about yourself?"

"Ah…I…I…My dad is a doctor and my mother is a homemaker. I'm an art major at Trost University."

Pixis waved him off, pulling a silver flask from his suit pocket. "That's all information I can read. I want to know about you. What are your inspirations? Aspirations?"

"Oh…well…," Eren took a breath as Pixis took a long drink. "I want to be an artist. Professionally. I've always loved to paint and I recently got into photography." He gestured to the photos of Paris and relaxed his shoulders a little. "And inspirations…this is going to sound crazy but I generally dream it up? Weird things I like to put on paper. Some of it is just really beautiful…and sometimes it's terrifying but it's still art to me."

Pixis raised a bushy brow. "Dreams?"

"Yeah. I know, it's weird," Eren laughed.

"Not at all," Pixis said. "I've done the same with my own art. The mind is truly magnificent. It can create amazing worlds like they're memories."

"I never understood the mind," Eren said. "I didn't fail psychology but I came close."

"That wasn't my area of expertise either," Pixis chuckled. He took another drink and screwed the cap back onto his flask. "You have some great talent. It's very clear from your work and your way of thinking. If you ever want to expand your horizons, I believe there's a place for you at Karanese."

"I…I…I what?"

Pixis smiled and reached into his suit once again. This time he retrieved an envelope and held it out to Eren. "It's a letter that I've signed and stamped myself. If you want to apply, fill that out and send it to the university. They'll see the signature."

Eren took the envelope with shaking hands. His face had paled and his mouth was still hanging open as Pixis patted him on the back.

"I…T-Thank you!"

Pixis smiled and nodded, walking off to let Eren handle the fact that he had received a personal invitation to a prestigious university. In New York. For art.

His knees grew weak and he felt strong hands on his sides to keep him up. He looked up and into Mikasa's worried face, Armin at her side.

"Eren!" Mikasa gasped. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"What did he say?" Armin cried.

"I just…I just…," he held up the envelope, "an invitation to a big art school in New York."

Mikasa raised her hands to her mouth as she gasped. Eren slipped onto the gallery floor at her feet and Armin helped him back up.

"Eren, that's amazing," Armin said. "But New York…do you think you will?"

"I don't know…"

And he really didn't know. Not now. The opportunity was amazing. Once in a lifetime. And it was literally at his fingertips, in his hands. But that would mean leaving so much behind…

"Don't think about that tonight," Mikasa said, patting his arm. "You have plenty of time. Enjoy yourself."

He nodded, still unable to believe everything that had happened. He couldn't wait for Levi to get there so he could tell him.

Eren gasped and looked down at his phone. Some time had passed and there was still no call or text. He dialed Levi's number and brought his phone to his ear. He knew Levi wouldn't forget about it; they had talked about it earlier. And Eren knew Levi had some business to take care of but dropping off papers surely shouldn't take that long.

The phone rang and rang and eventually Eren heard the voicemail prompt. He shook his head and tried again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Carla stood by him, a big smile on her face. She held out her arms and Eren fell into her embrace, his phone still at his ear. Again, he heard the voicemail prompt and he lowered his phone to his side. Carla cupped his face.

"Dear, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Ah…well…Levi…"

"Running late?"

"I can't get a hold of him," Eren said. "I hope he's alright."

Carla kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tighter. "He'll be fine, dear. Remember, he's a lawyer and they're busy people."

"I know…"

"Your father is here though."

Eren's face paled again. "H-He is…?"

Carla nodded and a faint smile crossed her lips. That ghost of a smile was a good thing. She was happy which meant Grisha…

"He's been staring at the painting of the really big trees," Carla said, pointing across the gallery. "He hasn't really said much though."

Eren nodded and slipped from her arms, making his way to the painting of the tall trees. He inhaled long and sharp before clearing his throat. Grisha looked around.

There was a sternness on his face, as there always was. He didn't smile and his eyes didn't light up. He simply returned his gaze to the painting before him. Eren breathed and stood next to him.

"Glad you could come," Eren said.

"Your mother dragged me along."

Eren's stomach sank and he swallowed.

"This whole thing is…pretty good though."

And suddenly Eren's stomach did a backflip. That was a compliment. An actual compliment. From his father. About his art.

"Thank you," Eren whispered. He felt his eyes get glassy but he kept his emotions back. He kept his face as stern and as cold as his father's.

Grisha made a noise, something like an approving "you're welcome", but that was all he had to say.

The night dragged on, people came and went; and Reiner was intent on going for a celebratory drink and taking everyone with him.

Eren was hesitant. There were ten minutes left and he still had no call or text or anything from Levi. Worry settled into his stomach and across his face.

"Maybe…Maybe he got held up at work?" Armin asked. Armin had even tried calling Erwin to see if he knew anything.

Eren shrugged with downcast eyes as Jean hobbled over to him. He patted Eren on the back and offered a smile.

"It'll be okay," Jean said. "Look, I know him too. And that shorty is always stressing over his work. He almost always stays late after work and I know he gets there an hour earlier than everyone on most days. So if he did miss this because of work, give him a break. He'll make it up to you."

Eren rubbed his nose and stared up into Jean's face. To be such a horsefaced asshole, he could be nice when he wanted. Probably some of Marco's angelic nature rubbing off on him.

"And if he did get into an accident, someone would have called you," Jean said. "I mean, they call the top people on your phone or whatever so I'm sure you'd be one of the first to be notified. But it would be awkward once they saw your awful nude contact photo-selfie."

"Oh shut the fuck up," Eren snapped, "you were doing really good with that talk but then you had to go and ruin it!"

"I'm not the one sending shit nudes to my boyfriend."

Eren and Armin looked over Jean's shoulder to Marco standing close by. Marco made a face.

"Jean is guilty."

"Marco!"

They laughed it off and made their way out of the gallery. Everyone piled into cars and made their way to the little bar strip. Eren held onto his phone, constantly checking it and sending texts to Levi. Armin even sent a few to Erwin, just to check for updates.

Going to the Garrison's Bar was normally such a pleasant experience. But Eren was clearly distracted. He sipped his drink after downing a few shots, just so he wouldn't get too smashed on the night of his art show.

His phone suddenly went off and Eren's eyes lit up as Levi's name crossed the screen. He raised it to his ear and ran to the bar entrance.

"Hello? Hello! Levi?"

"Eren…"

Levi sounded exhausted and more stressed than usual. Eren sighed once he was outside.

"Holy shit, I've been worried about you," Eren gasped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Levi said. "Fuck, I'm so fucking sorry about tonight. I just…some things came up and I…"

"Levi , it's fine, it happens—"

"Petra needed help and—"

"Petra?" Eren asked. "Petra as in…your ex-wfe?" He furrowed his brow, leaning against the building.

"Yes, that Petra," Levi replied.

"She needed help with something that was more important than my art show?"

"It wasn't more important but I was the only one—"

"She has a fucking husband. You don't owe her anything, she cheated on you."

"Eren, listen—"

"Levi I waited for you! I was fucking worried sick about you!" Eren shouted. He didn't mean to shout. It was the alcohol. It really was. Yes, he was upset but there was no need to yell but his mind was spinning again and that rage was boiling up. "I thought you had gotten into a fucking accident! Armin even tried to call Erwin!"

"Petra went into labor early," Levi firmly replied, "her fucking husband wasn't home. I happened to be there because I was dropping some stuff off—"

"You couldn't just leave her at the hospital!?"

"What sort of asshole leaves a pregnant woman at a hospital alone?"

"I don't know. The type who gets cheated on by said pregnant woman and has a previous engagement with his boyfriend!?"

"Are you really being this unreasonable right now?" Levi asked. "Eren, I was at the hospital. I don't understand why this is such a big deal—"

"Because you said you'd be here tonight!" Eren shouted. "I told you this was important to me! And you just…you don't text or call and you don't show up!? Even Jean showed up and he's wearing a fucking boot on his broken leg!"

Levi sighed over the phone; long and deep and tired. "Look, I'm exhausted. You sound…drunk. Let me come pick you up. I'll make it up to you."

"No!" Eren yelled. "No! I don't want to. I'm going to just…spend the night with my friends. I'll deal with this tomorrow. Bye."

He hung up before he could hear Levi's soothing persuasion to rethink it all. Eren's heart was racing. He was infuriated. It hurt, knowing that Levi had spent his night with Petra instead of with him. After promising him to show up. Eren understood she needed help, sure, but that didn't excuse the entire night or the lack of a notice.

He started to storm back to the Garrison's and stopped, looking up at the red sign. He gripped his fists. He didn't want to be around anyone he knew. He didn't want to admit that his boyfriend had sort of stood him up. And for his ex-wife. Who cheated on him.

Eren turned to the bar next door and stomped inside. He wanted a drink. Something to sip on while he cleared his head.

He walked up to the bar and grabbed a menu as he sat down. He stuck his nose into the menu and started to look over the drinks.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked, wiping out a goblet. Eren shrugged.

"Just…a blackberry pomegranate vodka," Eren sighed. It was the first thing he saw on the menu and it sounded good enough. He rested his head on his arms and looked forward at the bartender mixing his drink.

"Long night?"

Eren tilted his head to look at the man sitting a chair over from him. He was tall, older and looked as exhausted as Eren felt. He tilted his head, drinking back the dark whiskey in his glass. Eren shrugged.

"It's been shitty."

"Sorry to hear, kid," the old man said. "But that's life for you."

The bartender sat Eren's drink down in front of him; tall and dark, decorated with a strawberry and cherry skewered on a little sword. Eren reached into his back pocket to dig out his wallet when the old man waved down the bartender.

"I'll get it."

Eren shook his head. "You don't have—"

The old man was already handing his card over by the time Eren dug his wallet out. Eren rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to buy me a drink."

"I know. But you're cute and angry. It's my money. I'm allowed to do that."

Eren took a sip of his drink, letting those words sink in. Through his buzz, the words sounded familiar. The way the man slouched against the bar was familiar. Eren looked at him closer through the dim lighting of the bar.

The old man's eyes were heavy and worn. His hair was slicked from his face; dark and peppered with grey that matched the thin beard around his chin. He was dressed nice, perhaps travelling from somewhere or going somewhere. Eren didn't know; he couldn't tell.

"Well, thank you," Eren said, taking a long sip of his drink. The old man shrugged and ordered himself another glass of whiskey.

"What drives a kid like you to go out and have a drink?" he asked. Eren groaned.

"Just…shitty problems. Probably my fault. You?"

"The same. I have some shitty problems. Definitely my fault. But what can I do about it?"

"Have a drink and deal with it in the morning," Eren said.

"Exactly."

They laughed and continued talking. Chitchatting. Nothing in particular. No names. Eren learned the old man was there to visit his estranged son. Eren confided that he had some relationship problems. Their problems were kept to a minimum because neither of them wanted to disclose that to a stranger. Instead they drank more than they should.

Got closer than they should.

It was a blur. An accidental blur of everything that could go wrong going wrong. Grabbing hands and ragged breaths in the mens' restroom of a bar. Eren ended up pressed against the restroom wall, head thrown back and more drunk than he wanted to be; than he had been in a long while. And it had been a long time since he was pushed up against a wall, getting fucked so hard by a stranger he could barely think.

At some point his buzz died down. And at some point he realized just what he was doing. He wanted another drink, to kill the pain, but he knew he would end up back in the restroom with someone else.

The blur faded and the man left Eren there on the bathroom floor. There was not much of a goodbye. A simple "thanks, kid" and he left. Slowly, Eren pulled his pants back on. He brought his knees to his chest, staring at the cold, hard floor under his feet.

He wanted another drink. He wanted to go home. He needed to find Mikasa or Armin. Hell, even Marco or Reiner or Connie would work. Anyone except Levi.

Because he had royally fucked up.

~~~~~~~~~

He wasn't sure how he ended up home, but Eren was tucked away in his bed with an awful hangover. He could hear Armin in the kitchen and he knew it was Armin because he was on the phone. Eren pulled the blanket closer to his chin as he tried to remember exactly what happened.

He remembered the gallery. He remembered yelling at Levi. He remembered drinking. And he remembered an older man talking to him, buying him drinks.

A feeling of guilt settled into the pit of Eren's stomach. He gasped, covering his mouth as tears swelled up in his eyes. He started to shake with silent tears that turned into quiet sobs.

He felt disgusting. He was disgusting. The sort of filth that was nothing but scum to be kicked aside. Thrown away and tossed out because that's all he was. He had yelled at Levi and had the audacity—drunk or not—to go behind Levi's back.

He slipped from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Mikasa was in the shower and she made a noise as he fell in front of the toilet. Eren vomited everything up. He vomited until his stomach ached and his throat burned and he kept going. He couldn't stop because maybe, just maybe, he could vomit up his mistakes and guilt.

But as much as he wished, he couldn't take it back.

"Eren, what the hell?!" Mikasa gasped, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself. She turned off the shower as Armin poked his head into the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"It sounds like someone has a hangover," Armin said, holding a cup of coffee.

Eren shook his head, wiping his eyes. He was crying harder than he thought.

"It's not…I…I fucked up…"

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. Armin dropped his smile at the sound of tears in Eren's voice. He set the coffee down and kneeled at his side; Mikasa sat down on the bathtub edge, rubbing Eren's back.

"Eren, breathe," she said. "What happened?"

"I…I just…," he gasped through his sobs, "I got drunk and…there was someone and…and I…"

"No…," Mikasa whispered.

"You didn't…"

Eren nodded, crying harder into his arm. He was a blubbering mess of noises; not even words. Armin swallowed.

"Do you want to go see a doctor?" Armin asked softly. Eren nodded and Armin stood up. "I'll go call and make an appointment for you."

Mikasa kept her hand on his back. "It's okay. Accidents happen. And…he'll understand."

Eren sniffled. "I was so mean to him last night. I was rude and I cut him off and then I did…the one thing I promised I wouldn't and…Mikasa…I can't…I can't…What the fuck am I supposed to do…"

"Eren, we'll figure this out, okay?" she said. She stood up, her towel still wrapped tightly around her, and grabbed a washrag from the cabinet. She ran cold water over it and then placed it on the back of Eren's neck. "If Armin and I can hunt you down and bring you home, we can….we'll figure out something with Levi. But right now, let's get you cleaned up and some food in you. We'll take you to the doctor for a checkup and go from there, okay?"

Eren tried to nod and she knew he tried. She kissed him on the head and grabbed her clothes, leaving the bathroom to go change. Eren hung his head over the toilet still, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He heard his phone go off in the other room and his stomach turned to knots. He rose, slowly, on weak legs. He stumbled to his room and found his phone under his pillow. He stared at it, at Levi's name on the screen and slowly read the text he had been sent.

 **Levi:** I'm sorry for missing your art show last night. I'll make it up to you. I love you dearly. Give me a call when you can.

More tears started to fall from Eren's eyes. He had really fucked this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darkness my old friend  
> I had to throw in some hurt and sadness because life is too perfect. Things can never be perfect.
> 
> Edit #2: For those of you rereading this story, I am changing this edit. For those of you who are new to this story, there was an absolute storm that blew up over the situation. If you have concerns, message me on my tumblr (heichou-espurr).


	27. Hot Chocolate with Sprinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shitstorm never ends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE MORE ANGST IN THIS CHAPTER  
> PLEASE TAKE NOTE

Eren sat on the sofa between Mikasa and Armin, wrapped up in a blanket with a melted milkshake on the coffee table. After leaving the doctor's office, Eren refused to say a word. What could come back on the spot was negative; Eren was clean of any diseases the doctor could see but he would still have to wait on the results from the blood work.

But Eren was not as concerned with his health as he was his relationship however.

What would he tell Levi? When would he tell him? How? It certainly wasn't something he could hide; the guilt alone would destroy him. But telling Levi would destroy the man. It would destroy them both. They had both been broken by infidelity; Eren the cause of it and Levi on the receiving end.

It would have been easier if Eren had killed someone on accident instead of fucking someone on accident. At least then Levi could have helped him out of it with his law knowledge.

No matter how he thought about it, no matter how many times he played the scenario in his head, Eren was sure this would kill Levi. It would actually kill him. And Eren would be the cause of it and there was no way around it. No way out of it. Any other incident could be kept a secret but this was too awful. This was the lowest he could go.

And to hurt Levi, of all people in the world. Eren felt a lump in his throat again.

Levi, the man who stood by him. Who supported him. Who worshipped him and loved him. Who was everything Eren could have wanted.

The man Eren was sure he would spend his life with.

This was the man he was going to hurt. The broken man who had been foolish enough to trust him.

Eren sniffled quietly when he heard his phone go off. He whimpered and Armin moved to pick it up off the table. Eren extended a hand and took it from him, reading the text that had been sent.

 **Levi:** Are you home?"

Eren wiped his eye and absent-mindedly replied back.

_Yeah_

There was a knock at the door a moment later. Eren dropped his phone, sitting up straight, as Armin and Mikasa naturally glanced up. Mikasa rose, as Armin just sat down, and walked over. Eren quickly wiped his nose and his eyes.

Surely it was Annie from across the hall. Maybe she left something over like shoes or a shirt; she did that often. Or maybe it was Erwin, coming to pick up Armin. Or Bertholdt borrowing sugar again. Or Connie asking if they wanted to go for pizza or—

"Levi!" Mikasa gasped.

Eren's heart sank.

"Good afternoon," Levi said from the other side of the door. Armin put a hand against Eren's arm as he dropped the blanket. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Um…not at all," Mikasa said, stepping back to let him in. "Should Armin and I disappear…?"

Levi shook his head. "That won't be necessary."

Eren looked up at him as he walked into the apartment. And fuck, only Levi would walk in carrying a small bouquet of red tulips and a few yellow sunflowers. Levi looked to him and smiled gently.

"I owed someone flowers."

Eren felt his heartbreak again. Levi was perfect. Actual perfection. And this was solid proof because no living being would simply bring flowers. Not the way Levi did.

Armin rose and walked to Mikasa. Without a word, the two of them walked to the door.

"Umm…we'll just…go for a walk," Armin informed. Eren couldn't blame them. The tension was unbearable, knowing what they knew.

Eren and Levi waved to them as they closed the door and then silence fell over the room. Levi walked over as Eren turned off the television. Now was the time. He could blurt it out and get this over with.

Levi sat down and Eren looked into those pools of steely grey. Beautiful eyes, soulful and heavy and tired; deep enough to lose every thought in. And Eren wanted to lose his thoughts because they had betrayed him.

Levi slid a hand over Eren's and Eren felt himself melt.

"I'm sorry, about last night," Levi said. Eren's voice hitched. "About...not contacting you at all. For missing your art show. I know it was important to you. But I just sort of…got caught up in her mess. And it wasn't my place, you're right."

"Levi…I…"

"No, no. You are my priority, Eren," Levi said softly. "You always have been and you always will. I need to take better care of you."

"You already do…," Eren whispered. "I…I'm the one…"

Levi cupped his cheek and turned his face up. "You didn't do anything. Don't apologize for something that's not your fault."

Eren swallowed unable to find words. The guilt in the pit of his stomach was eating him from within. Drowning him like it was an anchor. Burning him alive. And all at once.

And suddenly, Levi pulled him in and kissed him in the most sincerely apologetic way he could be kissed. Eren melted again—for that brief moment—as his guilt released him. He tried to let Levi's love envelope him but the kiss didn't last long enough for that.

As he was released, that guilt took hold of him again. This time catching his lungs, making it hard to breathe. Binding his legs and arms and making it impossible to move. Gripping at his heart, threatening to rip it out.

"I love you," Levi said. "And I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you."

"You don't…need to do any of that…," Eren said. "Please…I don't…I don't deserve it…"

Levi kissed him again, this time stroking his hair. "You deserve the moon and more, brat. Can I take you to lunch? Or is today going to be a lazy, college student day?"

Eren hesitated. He wanted to lounge around all day and mope. But he knew he would have to tell Levi eventually and he wanted to spend every last possible moment with him that he could…

"L-Lunch sounds nice…"

"Good."

They decided on somewhere simple. Nothing too fancy because Eren was not in the mood to get too dressed up. He leaned against Levi's arm the entire ride; even just smelling Levi and being close to him made him feel even worse. But he didn't care. Eren didn't want to lose him. He had to find a way to fight for Levi and to keep him. He knew it was impossible but he couldn't just give up, either.

He would tell Levi over lunch. Food typically made people happier. But then again, it was in public. Eren would have to respect their privacy. After lunch would work better. They could go back to Levi's home, talk it out there. Eren would explain the situation; how upset and worried he was, how much he drank. It was an accident. It was a genuine accident.

Levi got off the phone and groaned. Eren raised his head.

"Hm?"

"It's…ugh…my fucking father," Levi said, rolling his eyes. "He's having some legal issues. Some fraud shit he got himself into. We were supposed to meet up later to go over some papers but he can't later."

"Do you have to do it…now?" Eren cautiously asked.

"I'm really fucking sorry. This man is a fucking mess."

"N-No, it's fine! Trust me," Eren said, offering Levi a gentle smile. He kissed his cheek. "You two can do it over lunch. I'll say quiet, I promise. I really don't mind."

Levi kept glancing at Eren, trying to see if his ears were red from lying. With a defeated sigh, Levi pulled out his phone again.

"You get to be in charge of sex tonight. Any position, your choice."

Eren rolled his eyes as Levi answered the phone, talking to his father again. Eren sighed. At least now he would have time to think about how he wanted to approach this.

They parked and walked hand-in-hand into the restaurant. Eren may have been dressed down to eat, but he certainly hadn't been expecting a surprise meeting by any means. He had tried to fix his hair in the car but Levi brushed it off, telling him his father really wasn't anything special.

Probably better than Grisha, Eren thought but definitely kept that bit to himself.

The hostess took them to a table where an older man was already sitting. He looked up, bored, with a glass of what looked to be whiskey in his hand. Everything around Eren painfully slowed down. He was thankful Levi walked in front of him because he didn't want Levi to see the wrecked look on his own face.

He had to pull it together. He had to stay calm. The closer they got, the easier Eren could absolutely confirm that the man sitting at their table—the man staring directly at Levi—was the same stranger from the night before.

Even through his drunken memory, he could make out his features; the lines on his face, the bags under his eyes and the thin beard around his chin. It was like watching a nightmare happen and there was nothing—absolutely nothing—he could do to stop it.

"It's good to see you, kiddo," the old man said, grinning lazily at Levi. "I thought you'd skip out."

"I was fucking tempted," Levi said. "Kenny, this is Eren. Eren, this is my old man."

Eren inhaled and put on the thickest front he could. He smiled politely and waved. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to—" Kenny started, tilting his head curiously. Eren's stomach sank but he refused to let that show. "…meet you?"

Levi made a face. "I realize he's young."

"Yes, that's it," Kenny said with an edge of sarcasm. Levi looked to Eren and Eren just shrugged. Levi narrowed his eyes.

"You two have met before."

"No," Kenny said calmly.

"Don't play dumb; I can read body language like a second fucking language," Levi said, eyeing Eren carefully. Eren gripped the back of the chair in front of him, averting Levi's eyes, trying to keep his composure. He feared Levi could read minds at times.

Levi glared at Kenny and Eren could hear the gears spinning. Levi was going to put it all together. And fast. Eren had to do something. Anything.

"You called me last night at around 2:30 in the morning, bragging about some amazing fuck you had in the restroom of a bar," Levi said factually. He turned to Eren. "Given your record of accepting drinks from strangers and hooking up in restrooms…"

Eren shook his head, eyes already filling with tears. "It's not like that…"

He was giving himself away in the worst way possible. In public. Caught red-handed. But the guilt was suffocating him and he couldn't stop. And Levi's ability to pull out the truth in guilty people on the spot certainly wasn't helping.

"I was upset..."

He tried to stop.

"I was upset and infuriated and drunk…"

And he couldn't.

"And…he was talking to me and I drank more…"

Tears fought the corners of his eyes and won, cascading down his cheeks.

"I…I was just…"

Eren started to shake as the words escaped his lips, running marathons over his tongue. Guilt and emotion and truth all pouring out until it jumbled into a gross, soft sob.

Levi took a step back, his eyes still narrowed. Hurt and pain and betrayal were burned across his face; etched into his tired features.

He turned and walked passed Eren, barely touching him.

He was gone. Just like that. Eren had lost him. He was gone for good, right out of his life. And he had every right to do it; Eren had fucked up. He didn't deserve him. He didn't deserve a second chance.

Eren turned and ran after Levi, knowing he didn't deserve a second chance. But he wasn't going to let Levi go either because he was selfish and he knew he was selfish.

"Levi!" he choked, pushing the door open.

He looked around and spotted Levi pacing up and down the sidewalk. He had his hands over his mouth, as if to hide the shock of what had happened. Or maybe keep himself from getting sick in public. Eren couldn't back down now.

"Levi…," Eren said again, "Levi, I'm sorry. I know I fucked up. I really fucked up. I…I can't even—"

"You let me believe I was in the wrong!" Levi shouted. "When the fuck were you going to fucking tell me, Eren? Were you even going to tell me?"

"Yes!" Eren cried back, his voice heavy with tears. "Yes I was! I wanted to wait until after we were somewhere…private! I didn't want this—" he waved a hand around –"to happen! In public! I just wanted to have a little more time with you before I told you because I knew this would…be it…"

Levi shook his head. "I can't believe you had the audacity to let me feel like I had truly wronged you. Like I committed some great crime. When the entire time you had…you did this? With him?!"

"How the fuck was I supposed to know that was your fucking dad?!" Eren shouted. "It's not like you ever showed a picture of him to me! I was drunk and furious. I know that's no excuse but that's where I was last night."

"And I should just accept that and forgive you?" Levi snapped, his voice bitter and broken. "Because being drunk and fucking strangers is just how you meet people."

"That's how we met!" Eren cried. "Or did you forget that we literally spent the night drinking and fucking at your house?"

Levi threw his hands up. "I don't want to think that you did the same thing with my fucking father. You cheated on me, Eren. I literally had one fucking rule and that was the one thing you did. Out of your own fucking anger!"

"I know it was wrong, Levi," Eren said, trying to control his voice. More tears were meant to fall from his eyes, but they were dried out. He felt the sting of tear-dried skin pulling every time he moved his mouth. "I acknowledge it was wrong and disgusting and completely fucked up. And I know that you'll probably never want to see me again but I'm telling you right now, I was going to tell you. I just didn't expect…this."

Levi inhaled, wrapping his hands around the back of his neck as he walked. People had stopped walking to stand and stare at them. Eren was tempted to yell at them; scare them all away like the fucking monster he was.

"I'm done. I'm not going to go eat with that fucker inside. And I don't want to talk anymore," Levi said after gathering enough strength in his voice to talk. He pulled out his car keys and walked over to his car. "Come on. I'm taking you home."

"You don't have to."

"Eren. Get in the car. I'm taking you home. You're not paying for a fucking taxi and I'm not letting that bastard drive you anywhere," Levi said. "So get in the goddamn car."

Eren didn't hesitate. He walked to the side of the car and slipped in as Levi did the same. He took a breath.

"Take me to my parents' house," Eren said, staring down at his hands. "I can't…I can't be at the apartment right now. Please."

"Whatever."

~~~~~~~~~

The drive was silent. Even the low rumble of the car wasn't enough to disturb it. No words were exchanged. Nothing was said as Eren got out. Silence was kept as Levi drove off.

Eren wiped his eyes and knocked on the house door before fumbling around for his keys. By the time he got them, the door was swinging open. Eren looked up into cold eyes.

"Hi dad…"

Grisha made a face and stepped aside as Eren walked in. He tried to keep himself under control in front of the man, but he felt his resolve slipping away.

"Is uh…is mom home?"

Grisha shook his head. "She went out on a run with Colossus."

Eren nodded. "Okay…um…when she gets back…um…I'll be in my room."

He tried to smile but ended up scrunching up his nose to keep himself in check. He hurried up the stairs to his room and sank onto the bed.

He stared at his shaded room from the comfort of his pillow. Everything sank in. The guilt left him in favor of a creeping depression that swept over him. It hit every inch of his body; from his toes to his head. He felt empty. Alone. Terrified. Broken. This wasn't high school where a mistake was made but could be erased. This was the real world. Real life. This mistake affected him; it affected someone else. It would affect them permanently and for years to come.

Levi would probably never trust anyone again. Eren knew he couldn't trust himself with anyone again. All he was good for was ruining relationships; his own and those of others. He was a homewrecker. He was a cheater. He was vile and didn't deserve any of the attention he received.

Jean was too good for him. Levi was far too good for him.

Eren gripped his pillow. He knew it was coming. It had to. Like everything in his life, he knew he would mess up and this was no different. He was foolish to even believe, for a second, that he could live a life without being a complete failure.

And all over Levi not calling him when he wanted to. His anger got the best of him and he lost over something so silly.

This was who he was. This was who he had always been and will always be.

There was a knock on his door and Eren made a noise that was assumed to be permission. He glanced up as his father walked in, carrying two mugs of what smelled like hot chocolate and a movie under his arm.

Eren wiped his eyes as Grisha sat down on the side of his bed.

"Here," he said, offering Eren the mug. "I made some hot chocolate for you. Whipped cream and sprinkles. I know it's probably not as good as your mother's but it's decent. I used the machine."

Eren sat up and took the mug from him, staring into the mess of whipped cream. He tried to smile. "Thanks…"

Grisha held up the movie and to Eren's surprise it was _Oliver and Company_. He felt his chest tighten.

"I know your taste in movies has probably changed, but whenever you were sad, you'd watch this," Grisha said. "It would help. So I figured if you didn't want to talk, you could just watch it instead." He took a drink of his own hot chocolate and shrugged.

"T-Thank you," Eren whimpered, more tears rolling down his cheeks. "I just…I—"

"Levi?"

Eren nodded. "But it's my fault…I fucked up. I mean I really, really fucked up."

Grisha sat back against the headboard, propping his feet up on the bed. He took another long drink. "What happened?"

It took an hour—a full hour—for Eren to truly explain it all and cry between each part. From the art show, to the drinking, to the awful lunch. He told his father everything and Grisha remained quiet, listening and nodding. He didn't say much; barely anything, but he listened.

As much as it pained Eren to relive every part, as much as he realized how much he detested himself, he could at least say he was thankful his father was willing to lend an ear.

By the time Carla came home and found them, they were halfway through the movie. She stared them both down and decided to join them, letting Eren cry silently into her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to first thank EVERYONE who did not quit on this story and is reading through this. Thank you. This fic will have a happy ending. I promise y'all it will. However, there is a storm to go through before the happy ending.  
> In other news: the next chapter will be a Levi POV chapter. There will be no update on Thursday due to school and final projects but that just means I'll work extra hard to make Levi's chapter amazing <3 <3


	28. Double Dutch Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV on this entire thing

Erwin rang the doorbell again and took a step back to look at the tall door in front of him. He wondered, briefly, if that size of a door was really needed for such a short man. Hanji read the look on his face and sighed, setting the bag of ice cream down. There were three gallons of Blue Bell ice cream in that bag; rocky road, double dutch chocolate and chocolate covered cherries. It was an overload of chocolate and they both knew Levi wouldn't eat that much normally. But now wasn't a normal situation.

Erwin rang the doorbell for the third time and sighed. "I don't think he'll answer."

"We can't leave this ice cream out here," Hanji said. "It's too warm. It'll melt."

"I know, I know," Erwin sighed. "But us standing out here isn't going to make him open up this door either."

Hanji rolled her eyes, shoving the bag into Erwin's arms. She walked into the yard and leaned over the shrubs in front of the window. She rustled around, groping in the dirt and swatting away bees until she grabbed a key. She bounced up and hurried back to where Erwin stood.

"You can't just break in," Erwin said.

"I'm not," she replied, opening the door, "I have a key. Levi!"

There was silence. The two of them walked inside, looking around the house. Clothes were scattered along the floor. There were frozen dinner boxes on the counter, mixed with bottles of alcohol. Hanji sighed, looking at the mess and rummaged through a kitchen drawer until she found three spoons. Erwin was busy removing his shoes and ushered Hanji to do the same before proceeding.

They walked right into the bedroom, where there were more clothes scattered everywhere, and found their friend curled up in bed, in a lump of sheets and pillows. There was a tissue box thrown on the floor, half-used and apparently forgotten in despair.

"Levi?" Hanji whispered.

"Go away."

Erwin sighed, visibly relieved that Levi was still alive.

"We brought you ice cream," Hanji pushed.

Levi sat up angrily, ready to spew harsh insults. But his eyes fell on the bag of ice cream containers and then rose to his friends' faces.

"What kind?"

Erwin opened the bag and pulled out the softened tubs. "Dutch chocolate, rocky road and chocolate covered cherry."

There was a pause.

"Give me that fucking tub of dutch chocolate."

Erwin handed over the ice cream with one of the spoons Hanji carried. Levi threw off the lid, ignoring the splatter of ice cream on his bed, and started to eat it. There was an occasional sniffle and his nose was still ruddy from what could only have been hours of crying.

"Have you at least talked to him?" Hanji asked, as if the question had been on her mind for years. Levi froze up, gripping the spoon tighter.

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh yes it does," Hanji snapped. "You deserve answers."

"I have my goddamn answers, drop it," Levi hissed back.

"Now, Levi, do you have all of your answers?" Erwin calmly asked. He put a hand on Hanji's shoulder, stopping her from yelling at him.

"Who the fuck let you two fuckers in my house?"

Hanji threw the key on the floor. "You need a better fucking hiding spot for your key. Call that boy and listen to what he has to fucking say, Levi!"

"No!" Levi shouted. "No, Hanji, I don't have to. He cheated on me. That's the bottom line."

"Is it?" Erwin asked. "Think about it, Levi, is it really? You may be only getting the surface of this story. I'm sure there's more to it. And simply…quitting on him…Is it worth it? After looking for him—"

"Shut up, Erwin—"

"Twenty-five years, Levi. Twenty-five fucking years you looked for him and cried over him and nearly drank yourself into a fucking stupor over him! All for what?!"

"Hanji!" Erwin cried.

"No!" Hanji continued. "No, I'm not letting him piss this away. You've gone through hell and back, Levi. You deserve happiness like the rest of us!"

Levi clenched his jaw and shook his head. He stared at his ice cream, watching it melt against his spoon.

"I have fucking work on Monday," Levi whispered.

"Indeed you do," Erwin said.

"I should…pull my shit together…," Levi said. Erwin nodded. Hanji groaned heavily.

"Levi…you can't ignore this," Hanji sighed. "You can't beat yourself up in this life, too. Let yourself be happy for once."

Just for once.

~~~~~~~~~

Levi was dreading going into the office. He had to send his suits to the dry cleaners and in the meantime he started on his wreck of a house. Cleaning it cleared his head a little more than the gallons of ice cream. However, the ice cream was a nice addition to his binge watching of American Horror Story (he thanked Erwin for letting him borrow the dvds) even with the infinite stomach aches.

He stared at his watch and walked inside the office with heavy shoulders. He came in an hour after open-time and looked around. Mike was busy talking with his assistant, Nanaba, and Erwin had to be in his office. Levi glanced to the intern, Jean, who Eren had suggested he give a chance. Granted, Eren was right on that; Jean was hardworking and ambitious. But Jean also reminded Levi of Eren just by being in his presence.

Levi felt his throat grow tight and he looked away as Jean looked up at him.

"Good morning, sir!" Jean chimed in as usual. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Levi mouthed his words because Jean said the same thing every Monday morning. He sighed and shook his head.

"Not today," Levi said, starting the long (in actuality ten steps) trek to his office.

"Umm…sir?"

Levi turned. "What?"

Jean smiled nervously, holding a paper in his hand. "Your daily ledger. You always…ask for it."

Levi eyed his face. There was worry behind a normally smug, proud expression. Worry mixed with concern and a softness Levi couldn't place.

Levi stomped back to him and held out his hand. "What all do I have?"

"Well…an interview with a possible client, Mr. Wagner, and then a meeting with a Mr. Ackerman…"

Again, Levi's chest tightened. He groaned, furrowing his brow. He forgot the whole reason his father was even in town was for some insurance fraud he needed help with. It was way too soon to see that old bastard and he wanted to drop it completely. He had every professional right to but he knew he would also get yelled at by Erwin for dropping a case like that.

But he was also pretty sure Erwin would understand why he dropped it. He had a pretty decent reason to.

"Sir…?" Jean said. "Is everything alright?"

Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's fine. Leave it. I'll deal with it."

He turned, walking back to his office, leaving Jean rather confused in the waiting room. He slammed the door closed and sank into his office chair, trying to mentally prepare himself for the day's clients. He had to pull himself together. He had to be professional. This was his job and this was his pay check. He knew better than to bring his emotions to work with him.

As he tried to clear his head, he looked across his desk. Everything was neatly organized. Pens in a nice holder, papers stacked with paperclips in a box. He had a stapler and a stable remover that was rarely used because whenever he stapled something it was always right.

But then his eyes fell on the only photo in the room, save for the store-bought paintings of France on the wall. It was a photo of him and Eren; Eren smiling and happy and bright and everything that is perfect. Levi swallowed and picked the picture up. He hated photos of himself because he could always see exactly what he hated.

The thin lines on his face. The dark shadows. His too-pointy nose and wide face. But then there was Eren and Eren was everything he was not. Everything beautiful and good and when Levi looked at him, even just at a photo, he saw the home he always wanted. The home he never had. The home he had sought after for years.

Just like Hanji said.

There was a knock on the door and Levi tore his eyes from the picture. "Come in."

Jean appeared with a smile on his face. "Sir, Mr. Wagner is here to see you."

"Let him in."

Poor Thomas Wagner was in Levi's office for a car accident settlement. Someone had hit him. Attempted to speed off and hit a pole on the way out. They were stopped and now had a lawsuit against them. It was an easy, simple case Levi really had no use in taking. But in the end, he decided to help because it would be fast.

Thomas Wagner left and Levi had a moment of downtime before his next client. He fell back in his chair, staring at the ceiling for what felt like an eternity. There was a knock at his door and Levi jumped up, checking the clock on the wall. He still had thirty minutes so why…

The door opened and Jean appeared, holding a mug of what Levi could only assume was tea. He smiled and hurried inside.

"Sorry to bug you, sir, but…just…you uhh…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. Levi sighed.

"Thanks, kid," Levi said, taking the mug from him. Jean hesitated to leave. It was clear across his face that he had something else to say. He held his tongue at Levi's glare and hurried away. Levi groaned, running his hands through his hair.

He had to pull it together and keep it that way.

When the second knock at his door came, Levi sat up straight. He grabbed the picture of him and Eren and shoved it into his desk drawer. He couldn't look at Eren's face with his father sitting so close.

"Come in," Levi snapped.

The door opened and Jean poked his head in. "Mr. Acker—"

"Send him in."

Jean nodded and stepped aside for Kenny to enter. The old man—that old bastard—dared to grin at Levi like nothing had happened. He threw off his hat and coat as he sat down, slouching back against the chair. Levi inhaled and opened his file up.

"Mr. Ackerman you have a case filed against you fraudulent insurance claims it seems," Levi said. "Several. Overdrawn on your account as well."

"I don't get a hello?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Hello, I'm busy running a company and being professional. Are you good?"

Kenny pinched the bridge of his nose and as much as Levi hated to admit it he picked up a few of the man's mannerisms.

"You're bitter."

"Yes, but that will not affect my ability to do my job properly. May we carry on?"

Kenny held up his hands in defeat. Levi didn't want to talk about what happened. He wanted to get this over with, go on his lunch break and get on with his day. He took a sip of tea and went back to reading Kenny's rights, what could happen, the possible outcomes of winning and losing the case. Kenny listened, though he still looked around the office.

"Are you still with him?"

Levi rolled his eyes once again. "It's really none of your business."

"I'm sensing some venom there."

"No, you're sensing it's none of your fucking business, drop the fucking subject already," Levi snapped back.

"Levi, come on," Kenny groaned. "It was an honest mistake."

Levi scribbled across a piece of paper, trying to tune him out.

"It's not like someone told him to keep drinking. It's really his fault for not stopping."

"Can you shut up?" Levi sighed. "I don't want to—You know what, you should have stopped. If you were capable of buying him drinks, you should have known to stop. You were sober enough to swipe your fucking card."

"Alright, I may have been a little more sober than he was," Kenny said, rolling his eyes, "but don't blame me for it. He was drunk."

"You took advantage!"

"He was asking for it, Levi."

Levi's eyes widened. He threw his hands up and audibly sucked in air, trying to calm himself. He was sick to his stomach, barely able to focus on his own words and movements.

"You…mother fucker—"

"You can't turn this around on me! Levi, don't be ridiculous."

"Oh no, I am," Levi said, grabbing the papers on his desk. "You fucked my boyfriend and you didn't even show an ounce of fucking remorse. And you have the fucking audacity to blame your faults on him?!"

"I bought drinks for some slutty kid at a bar," Kenny shouted back. "It's not my fault you chose to date an easy skank."

Levi jumped out of his chair and leapt across the desk, knocking pens and paper and even the stapler off the surface. His cup of tea spilled over the edge and shattered as it hit the floor. He grabbed Kenny's shirt and jerked him close.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that," Levi yelled. He actually yelled. "Eren is not a whore."

"He sure acts like one."

"Get the fuck out of my fucking office you piece of shit!"

Kenny rose, shoving Levi off the desk. He grabbed his hat and coat, storming to the door. Levi picked himself up and ran after him, still infuriated. He saw red and only red.

"Find yourself another fucking attorney," Levi continued. Kenny threw up his hands without even looking back over his shoulder. "I'm going to file a goddamn report against your ass and have you thrown in a fucking prison!"

Levi slammed a fist into his door, ignoring the blood that dripped onto the floor around his feet. Kenny didn't acknowledge it. He left through the door, walking passed Jean's desk. The door to Erwin's office flew open.

"Levi!" Erwin shouted.

Levi looked at him, red faced and bloody and completely distressed. Erwin stormed over to him and grabbed him.

"N-No!" Levi shouted as Erwin manhandled him into his own office. "Erwin stop! Let me go, dammit!"

Erwin threw Levi over his shoulder like a ragdoll. Despite Levi's size and muscle mass, Erwin was still stronger. Still bigger. Levi was at his mercy and being carried off like a child throwing a hysteric tantrum.

Erwin slammed his office door shut and put Levi back on the ground. Levi opened his mouth to keep yelling but Erwin slapped a hand across his cheek before he could.

Levi held still in shock.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Erwin snapped. "What in God's name is going through your head right now? You are at work. There could have been people in the fucking office. And you completely lost it. That is incredibly unprofessional Levi."

Levi inhaled sharply, his heart racing and his hand throbbing. He looked around, realizing he was standing in Erwin's office.

"I…He…"

"What?"

"He insulted Eren. He practically just…He got him drunk…," Levi rambled. "I mean…he was a little drunk but not as much and…he just took advantage and called Eren…"

Erwin rubbed his temples with his fingertips. Levi sank into a chair, holding his bleeding hand and staring at the floor in shame. "I'm sorry…I'm really fucking sorry, Erwin. I lost it. I know. I can understand if I'm not welcomed here but I couldn't…listen to that man talk like that about Eren."

"Maybe…maybe you should take a few days off," Erwin said. "I'm not firing you. Hell, I can't this business is half yours. But I'm worried about your mental and emotional state right now. You need some time to cope. Think things through. Take today off. I'll take care of your previous client. Mike and I can split up the ones you have for later. Go home and rest and please, for God's sake Levi, take care of yourself."

"I can't I…this is my job."

"I know," Erwin said. "Which is why I want you to go home and rest. You can't work in your state. And…well…you're my friend. I care about you. Before you do your job, you need to make sure you yourself are okay."

Levi shrugged, closing his eyes. "Thanks…"

"I'll have Jean clean up."

"Pay that fucking kid extra," Levi said. "He really deserves it. He has a boyfriend; buy them gift cards to a nice restaurant."

"I'll give him a cushy bonus this week," Erwin replied, patting Levi on the head with a gentle smile. "Sorry for slapping you. But you needed some sense knocked into you."

~~~~~~~~~

Levi decided to go back to work after a few days. He had taken enough time off. He needed to work because staying home gave him too much time to sulk. He did his work, to distract himself, and went home after staying extra hours in that office. Jean would always stop by, to make sure he didn't need help or more tea. And always, Levi would brush him off.

The weekend came and went and he was midway through another week when Hanji asked him about Eren.

"Have you at least talked with him?"

Levi brushed her off because he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it. He wanted to be done with it. Over it. But his heartstrings pulled and threatened to snap at that thought.

He went home that evening and filled up his bathtub. He made himself a cup of tea and sank into the mess of bubbles and heat. It was only after he was soaked that he realized he wanted the pack of cigarettes on the counter that had gone half-smoked by Eren. And it was after being soaked that he heard the front door open. He groaned, waiting to hear whoever it was but judging by the careful, heavy steps he knew who to expect.

Erwin walked into the bathroom. The man basically had a powerful sixth sense and could pinpoint Levi even if he was hiding or kidnapped. He groaned, rolling his eyes as Erwin looked around the bathroom.

"Again?"

"It looks like it," Levi said. "What do you want?"

"To check on you," Erwin said. "I brought you some food. Some soup from that noodle place you like so much."

"Thank you for doing that much," Levi said. "Ugh, you've done a lot. What the fuck am I talking about?"

Erwin smirked and walked to the tub, sitting down on the floor. He rested his back against the tub, glancing over at Levi. He offered a genuine smile and Levi sank.

"You haven't talked to him?"

"No. Why should I?"

Erwin inhaled and Levi knew there was a planned speech coming. Erwin had prepared for this.

"Do you want to?"

"Well…"

"If you want to, that's enough reason for you to talk to him."

Levi swallowed. "I don't know what to do. Not anymore."

"Do you want my input?"

"No, but I think I'm going to get it," Levi said. He sat up a little, a hopeful look in his eyes. "What do you think?"

Erwin cleared his throat. "I think that if you want to talk to him, do it. Do what you want. However, should you?" He shrugged. "I feel like what Eren did was unforgivable; regardless of him being drunk or not. Especially considering your history with this issue. I feel like if you dumped him without so much as another word or giving him any further explanation, you would be fully justified in doing so. End of story. You owe him nothing. You can move on and forget him and there would be nothing wrong with it."

Levi's breathing grew ragged and his chest tightened. He wasn't ready to hear it. He wasn't—

"However."

Levi looked up at him.

"However, judging by what I heard at the office about Kenny, Eren isn't completely to blame. And I do believe in second chances and I know you do as well. Even though Eren did the unthinkable and even though he's young and still needs to grow up some, you still love him. And I know he still loves you. I know that love hasn't just vanished overnight. And Kenny still took advantage. Both of you are in tough positions; that's all there is to it. But my heart isn't your heart. I can't measure your pain. I can't measure your tolerance."

Erwin paused, this time longer, and Levi let his words sink in. He let the water ripple around his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair. He bit his lip.

"Erwin…I looked for him for what felt like an eternity…"

"I know," Erwin said. "I know. You said you were able to remember everything since you were five…"

"Twenty-five years, Erwin," Levi said, his voice shaking. "I waited twenty-five years to find him. I even gave up and got fucking married because I felt like…maybe I should just give up. And I ended up getting hurt…"

"He doesn't remember it?"

"No, I hope not," Levi sighed. "Fuck, Erwin, I hope he never does. That's a heavy burden for him to bear. Even if I'm there with him, that's a lot for him to handle. It was a lot for him to handle back then.

"He wouldn't be able to handle knowing. Erwin, he transformed into that titan and shoved me into a tree without meaning to. I guess he just…lost control. And I know that if he knew that, it would just kill him. And I'd rather keep that a secret to myself than let him know that truth."

"What about Mikasa?"

Levi's face paled. "He has scars on the back of his neck from it still. They're faint and he just thinks they're birthmarks. But…she remembers pieces. She knows she had no choice and that she had to stop him before he hurt someone else." Levi closed his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the tub. "She had to kill him before he killed more people. But I don't think she knows she struck the final blow."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Levi smiled faintly. "She remembers good things, too. Apparently how close Eren and I were. That's why when we found each other again…she told me she was fine with it. It was fucking surreal. I felt like that was one of the only things I needed to overcome and I did. That and meet his parents for the first time. And even that, Erwin, even that I fucking conquered. I never expected…this…"

"That's life," Erwin sighed. "Things happen that aren't expected. This isn't going to be like our other life. At least not exactly the same. So stop treating it as such. Stop blaming yourself. Let yourself be happy. And if being happy means leaving him, do it. But if being happy means forgiving him, then do that."

Levi snorted. "I was hoping you'd give me a straight answer. You just made this fucking harder."

"You wanted my opinion," Erwin laughed. "And I'm giving it to you honestly."

~~~~~~~~~

Levi knocked on the door and took a step back. He looked back at his phone, not at Eren's name but at Mikasa's instead. He read and reread her text; the permission had been given…

The door opened and he was greeted with a pair of bright green eyes, swollen from tears and a lack of sleep and despondency. Everything that they shouldn't be but they were there in front of him.

"Levi…," Eren whispered breathlessly.

Levi couldn't help but smile at the sound of Eren's voice. At the way his name rolled from those sweet lips.

Lips that were his to kiss and to claim and bite. At least at one time they were.

"What do you need?" Eren asked softly, closing the door behind him. He looked down, every inch of him shaking under Levi's eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you," Levi said, trying to keep his own voice from trembling. He had to keep himself composed as always. This was not the time to let that exterior crumble. "I guess Mikasa didn't tell you?"

"She just uh…told me to clean up some…," Eren said, looking at his clothes; jeans and a t-shirt. Not just a t-shirt, Levi recognized it as one of his Metallica shirts he had been missing for some time. He didn't comment on it; it looked better on Eren. "What is it…?"

Levi inhaled and looked up at Eren. The boy was still looking away, still nervous and scared and sad, rubbing the back of his head in that boyish way Levi came to adore.

"I was thinking…I've had time to think…A lot of time and I—"

"You want to break up," Eren said, shaking his head. "It's fine. I understand. I knew you would. I can move on and I know you will, too. It's okay. Just…I want you to find happiness and you should trust whoever you're with. And I…I fucked up and I…I'm so sorry. I don't want you to be ruined…"

"Eren," Levi said, "You're not. You haven't ruined me. You've hurt me, but I'm not ruined. Eren—look at me, listen—I'm not broken."

Eren looked up at him, tears rolling down his face. Levi reached out, running his thumb under Eren's eye and catching the tears that fell. Almost instantly Eren nudged Levi's hand in return and Levi smiled. He felt a warmth blossom in his chest and spread throughout, up to his cheeks.

"People deserve second chances," Levi said. "And…I don't believe it's entirely your fault. You were upset and drunk and a disgusting man took advantage of that. I won't rest until he is far away from you, behind bars in the coldest fucking prison in America. I'd rather forgive you and risk being hurt again than lose you completely. I love you dearly, Eren. I always will."

Erwin made himself clear: this wasn't their past life. Things would be different. Levi needed to stop treating it the same. He deserved to be happy in this life. He loved Eren before but that was a lifetime ago.

He loved Eren now, in the present. And that was what he knew was important. That was what he felt now. And that was what he would feel a week later, a month later, a year later.

"Levi…," Eren started with a trace of a smile on his lips, "I love you, too. But…I don't want to hurt you again. I feel like maybe…maybe if I were somewhere…far away…you would be better off."

"I don't—"

"I'm leaving."

Levi raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going to New York."

Levi took a deep breath, listening to Eren's words. "You're going…to New York?"

"Yeah. It's for school because I got an amazing invitation to an amazing university up there and…I'm going to go finish applying up there this weekend. I can't…I can't do a long distance relationship and I don't want to hurt you again so I think it's just better if…I leave…"

"There are ways of not hurting me where we can be together, Eren," Levi hissed. "You don't have to move across the country."

"I know I don't have to," Eren replied. Levi could hear the fear and shame and distress in his voice. "But I love you, Levi. And because I do…I have to make sure I can't hurt you ever again."

"You're ridiculous. If you're going to leave, at least do it for yourself," Levi snapped. "Leave and go to your university because you want to. Not because you're afraid of hurting me. Because if you leave for your art, I will support you, Eren. I told you before that I would. And I would make this relationship work; even if it meant flying out to see you every Friday after work and leaving on the latest Sunday flight out."

"You deserve better, Levi," Eren said as tears started to roll down his face again. He backed up against the door. "I…I'm packing and I need to finish…So please…"

"Eren—"

"L-Levi!" Eren shouted. Levi felt Eren's heart breaking; his own heart was breaking. "I…I have to go…"

Before Levi could protest, Eren had turned and ran back into the apartment. Levi could hear the locks on the door turning and sobs soon followed on the other side.

Levi pressed a hand to the door, listening to Eren cry, unable to reach him. The boy had trapped himself within his own walls and was refusing to let Levi in.

He didn't bother holding his own tears back. They streamed down his face, staining the concrete around his feet as they dripped off his nose.

"I love you," Levi whispered, "And I always will…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has been patient with this update. A lot has happened over the last week that caused a delay in this chapter. I am thankful for the love and support received. Finals are also over so ye more updates!!  
> Next chapter starts the trek back up happy hill!  
> I also received some BEAUTIFUL fanart for this a while back and I forgot to link it!!! Here it is though <3 <3   
> http://puniin.tumblr.com/post/102027730421/fanart-of-sugar-on-top-by-lunatrancy-im-hella


	29. Cherry Coke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren says a few goodbyes and gets ready to go to New york

"I love you, Levi," Eren whispered, his eyes closed tight. "I love you and I always will."

The words painfully left Eren's mouth. He meant every word and he wished Levi could hear them. He wished Levi would be there when he opened the door again, waiting patiently for Eren to snap out of his bratty hysteria. Wished Levi would break down the damn door, grab him and tell him no. But he knew, deep down, that he had destroyed any chance of that happening.

And for what?

A chance for him to grow up? To change? To cry himself to sleep for another night?

Whichever way he cut it, Eren knew he was being selfish. He was selfish to leave to New York, to run away and hide. But he knew he would be selfish to take Levi back, after hurting him like he did. He was a selfish boy and he knew that but with moving to New York he knew he wouldn't be able to hurt Levi.

But leaving Levi hurt them both.

"Eren…"

He couldn't look up as Mikasa walked into the room. He buried his face into his knees, letting tears roll off his arms and onto his jeans. He didn't want to look at her. How could he?

"What…what happened?"

"It doesn't matter," Eren whispered. "It doesn't fucking matter. I'm leaving this fucking city."

Her breathing grew ragged for a moment in their silence.

"Eren…He didn't—"

"It's my choice, Mikasa. It doesn't matter. Please drop it…"

"I can't drop it, Eren," Mikasa said. "He loves you and you love him and I hate seeing you this sad!"

"I'm not a fucking child!" Eren shouted, wiping his eyes. "I don't need you to hold my hand and tell me how to have a relationship! I…I…"

He lost his voice to his trembling sobs, dropping his head again. Mikasa sat down by him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He leaned into her, letting her stroke his hair and simply be there for him. He did need her, even when he didn't want to admit it. He needed her because she supported him and cared for him in ways he forgot to do himself.

"I love him…"

"I know," Mikasa cooed. "I know."

~~~~~~~~~

Jean walked up to the apartment and knocked on the door. He already told Marco exactly where he was going and his every intention and given the situation, Marco was fine with it. Jean looked around, checked his watch and by the time he had looked back the door was opening. Eren stood on the other side, looking tired and ragged. Jean smiled and Eren rolled his eyes.

"What?"

Jean held up a bag of Chinese takeout and Black Ops. "Need some cheering up?"

Eren eyed him, considering the proposition before stepping aside to let him in. Jean thanked him and walked into the cold apartment. It was the end of the semester so there were no loose books or notes lying around. Everything was being cleaned out and packed up.

"How'd you know?" Eren asked, setting the food on the counter. Jean shrugged and looked over at him. The counter was lined with all the beer that had been in the fridge; all the cans empty.

"I had a feeling," Jean said, walking over. He recalled the scene at the office. He couldn't erase it from his mind. It had been terrifying. The sort of thing read about in a fucking drama novel or seen on TV; not seen in real life. "Surely you're not…?" He nodded his head at the beer.

"I'm not…drinking," Eren said. "I was pouring them all out. I've decided alcohol causes me too much trouble so it's better if I swear it off."

"Will that really make you happy?"

Eren shrugged. "I think so. I feel like it's a good step for myself."

Jean picked up one of the beer cans, tapping the top. "Need some help emptying the rest of these out? We can have a beer pouring party."

Eren laughed a little and shook his head. "It's okay. Thank you but…I want to do this on my own. I feel like it's better if I do it that way."

Jean nodded and sat the can back down, digging plates out of the cabinet instead. He held one out to Eren. "Suit yourself but you're going to have some bloody ass finger nails once you're done."

"I'm not that careless," Eren snapped back, pulling the food boxes out. "I'll be sure to give them a rest before painting."

"Good. You can't fuck your hands up."

"I won't," Eren laughed. "Don't worry."

They were silent for a moment, letting the sound of clinking plates and forks fill the void. They walked back to the sofa and sat down.

"So…New York, huh?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Just asking. It's going to be weird not having you around, that's all."

Eren shrugged. "I know…"

"Levi…Mr. Ackerman has been really quiet," Jean said. "More than usually. But before that he uh…he—"

"Jean, I know you want to help but I think it's best if you…just…leave it," Eren sighed. "Please."

Jean looked at him with confusion in his eyes. He could read the hurt on Eren's face; that was clear to see. So he nodded and looked back at his food. He remained quiet. He wanted to tell Eren what he saw, how Levi acted. However he didn't want to cross any boundaries.

"Just know that he cares about you," Jean said. "That's all."

"Thanks…"

Jean nodded and returned to his food, dropping the subject. He could tell Eren had tensed up at the mention of Levi's name and he didn't want to ruin their lighthearted mood. Jean threw the game on Eren's lap, nearly making him spill his food.

"Put the game in," he laughed, "let's get this ass kicking started."

"Oh, we'll see who'll be kicking whose ass!"

~~~~~~~~~

Meeting up at the usual bar was not the easiest decision to make, but Eren decided one last time out with his friends wouldn't kill him. Standing in the usual circle with everyone was difficult, however. Just a few weeks ago he had stood in the same place, only to fuck up everything he had.

"Not drinking tonight?" Reiner asked, slapping Eren on the back and offering him a shot glass. Eren waved his hand as Mikasa opened her mouth to speak.

"Not tonight," Eren said before she could say anything. "I'm…taking it easy." He held up his glass of water and Reiner opened his eyes in shock. He smiled and sat the shot glass in front of Bertholdt.

"Doing something new?"

"Yeah…," Eren said.

"You should have said something! We could have gone to get coffee instead," Reiner said. "I don't want you to be tempted."

"Trust me, there's nothing really…tempting," Eren said. "Except a cherry soda."

"I'll go get it for you," Reiner laughed. "You have to have something good to celebrate with that's not water." He nudged Eren on the shoulder and hurried off to the bar. Eren looked to Mikasa with a wary smile.

"You're doing good," she said.

"Thanks," Eren replied as Marco walked over. He leaned on Eren's shoulder playfully, catching his attention. The two of them laughed and Marco stood up straight to better face Eren.

"You're really going, huh?"

"Yeah," Eren said. "But just for this next year. I don't know if I'll stay there forever but you never know…"

"I hope you come back," Marco said. "At least to visit. You'll be a rich, famous artist, you'll be able to afford it."

"Thanks," Eren laughed. "But look at you! You're going to graduate early and then go get your master's! That's….really amazing."

Marco shrugged. "Thank you. I'm excited. Really excited. I hope I can finish it fast and get licensed."

"You'll do it," Eren said. "Besides, I think Jean is going to need your counseling if he gets into law school."

"I can charge him extra for it too."

"Charge him extra and pay for your classes."

Reiner walked up to them, setting Eren's drink on the table. He thanked him and returned back to Marco.

"Hey…thanks for being…a good friend this year," Eren said. "I know I wasn't the best and I—"

"You don't have to thank me," Marco said. "Please…"

"I know," Eren said. "But…I want to. You really are a great person. I really hope that you and Jean stick together. He's lucky."

Marco smiled, a little blush on his cheeks. He patted Eren's shoulder. "I hope you find happiness, Eren. Whether it be in New York or somewhere across the world, with….Levi or someone else. You'll find happiness and don't be afraid to feel like you deserve it. Because you do."

"I—" Eren wanted to argue. He really did. But instead he smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Reiner clinked a fork against his glass, just for it to shatter on the table. Connie snorted as vodka spilled over Christa'a shirt. Ymir glared daggers at everyone.

"Whoops," Reiner shrugged. "Alright, as tradition, let's have a toast. This is to another finished semester, everyone being alive, and to many more semesters to come."

"Wait," Armin cried. "To many more years and less semesters. More semesters mean more time in school. Live long, school little."

"What he said!" Reiner shouted, tipping his glass back.

Eren tapped glasses with Mikasa and Marco, Connie, Bertholdt and Armin and Jean; he attempted to reach Christa, Annie and Sasha but they were across the table and Ymir was too busy with Reiner. He took a long sip of his cherry coke. He really didn't miss the burn of alcohol all that much.

He was incredibly grateful for that.

~~~~~~~~~

It was early when Eren and his mother were dropped off at the airport. Mikasa drove them there, since Grisha had to be at work; but Eren woke up early to say his goodbyes to the man. It was surreal, Eren thought, to be saying goodbye to Grisha for a while. Despite the insane shit they went through, he had hope that a relationship where they weren't in close quarters would possibly be healthier.

She left them at the gate, hugging them both before letting them go. Eren and Carla walked through the terminal after checking in, dragging their bags behind him.

"You don't feel too lame going with your mother?" Carla asked. Eren laughed.

"I'd feel lamer going with Mikasa," he said. "And Armin couldn't go because of work. You were my next choice."

"So I was third?"

"Well…second, technically," Eren said.

"That's a little better. Who was first?"

Eren shrugged, making an unhappy noise. Carla patted him on the back, knowing very well that his first choice would have been Levi.

They made their way through security and then stood in line to grab something to eat before sitting down at their gate. Carla already knew that waiting with Eren would be strenuous and that if it were to go smoothly, they both needed food.

They grabbed their bagels and snacked while they walked, finding a pair of seats at their terminal. They propped their carry-ons under their feet to keep them out of the way. Carla finished her food first. She threw her trash in Eren's lap and curled up in her chair, quickly falling asleep. Eren ate in silence, watching people walk.

People go and come. Off to find their loved ones; off to escape this city. People had reasons, some didn't. There were backpackers and businessmen and families. People from other countries, people from home.

No familiar faces other than his sleeping mother.

He pulled out his phone, looking through his contacts. Familiar names to go with faces he would soon have to leave. People he loved and cared for.

He scrolled down until he saw Levi's name across his screen. He glanced at his mother, just to make sure she was still asleep, before clicking on his name to go through their texts. He scrolled until he reached the texts from a month ago. All of them were happy and flirty, occasionally sexual, occasionally worrisome. Texts about work and school, people they knew, each other, terms of endearment, nitpicking each other for the hell of it, just to be overlooked with sweet nothings. Early "good mornings" from Levi and late "good nights" from him; "I love you"s thrown carelessly into the mix.

Eren felt his chest tighten.

Levi was right. Leaving his home to escape his problems was wrong. Absolutely wrong. Eren could see that on his own. He wanted to go to New York, no matter how much it hurt. He had to take care of himself. He had to follow his dream. And he knew that making connections in New York would help.

He just wished that Levi would be a part of that dream.

Eren sighed and leaned back, locking his phone and putting it in his pocket. A woman on the PA system announced their flight, the weather, the flight times and that they would be boarding soon. Eren gave his mother a gentle shake and she opened her eyes with a long yawn.

"Hm…?"

"They're about to start boarding," he said.

"Alright. I'm going to run to the ladies' room really fast," she mumbled, slipping out of her chair.

Eren watched her walk off as the people in first class got in line. The woman at the gate scanned their tickets and he looked up at a little girl sitting across from him. She was holding an Elsa doll to her chest, looking rather nervous.

Eren pulled out his sketchpad and quickly doodled on it. By the time he had finished, the little girl and her parents were picking up their belongings to board.

"Here!" Eren said, handing it to her. The little girl looked at him warily. He smiled big. "Don't be nervous. Plane flights aren't that bad."

The girl took the picture he had drawn—one of Elsa and Anna—and returned the smile. Eren put away his belongings, feeling a little better. If nothing else he could make little kids smile. But it all reminded him too much of his trip with Levi too. He sighed, grabbing the strap to his bag as his stomach sank.

"Back," Carla announced, patting him on the head. He looked up at her and forced a smile to prevent any questions. But the moment Carla caught sight of his fake smile, she furrowed her brow. "Eren, what is it?"

"Huh? It's nothing!"

She sat down by him, pulling her bag into her lap. "Eren, you don't have to go."

"I know I don't have to," he said. "But I want to. I know it'll be great for my career. I just…I know I'll miss a lot of people, too…"

"Eren," she said, "it's okay to want to go away for a while. To explore and see new things and meet new people. It's terrifying but it's not wrong. You'll be out of your comfort zone and who knows, you may find a new one. Just know that we'll be here when…if you ever come back. Same with your friends. Except maybe Armin. He'll probably travel the world."

"Actual Thornberry…"

"You know, when you two were little, he would always talk to Colossus," Carla whispered. "That's why he likes Armin so much."

"That fucker! I told him to tell me if he could talk to animals!" Eren cried. Carla laughed, patting him on the knee.

The woman at the desk called for their section and the two of them stood up. Eren searched his pockets for his ticket as they stood in line. Person by person went down the tunnel walkway to board the plane. With each step, his heart raced faster. His mother was right, there was time for him to back out. To stay.

But why would he? He wanted to go. He was nervous, but he could do this. He decided that he wanted this a long time ago and he was going to do it. His fingers touched the smooth paper surface of his ticket and he swallowed hard to calm himself down, even with the sudden commotion behind him.

"Sir you can't just cut in line!"

"Watch it, short stuff!"

"Fuck off, all of you."

Eren turned, unable to believe his ears. Even Carla looked around. Eren dropped his suitcase and his ticket as Levi walked right up to him. His heart both fluttered and raced all at once. His head spun and became foggy. Everything became slow and fast and grey and bright—

"Levi—"

Levi grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down, kissing him deeply with as much fire and passion as ever. Eren threw his arms around Levi's shoulders, kissing him back with equal intensity, unable to let him go. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he started to sob.

"Shhh…Shh…," Levi cooed against his lips. "It's okay."

"Don't leave me," Eren said. "Oh God, Levi please. I love you. I love you so much and I…I don't want to leave you…"

His words came out jumbled and made no sense but Levi knew what he was trying to convey. Levi nodded.

"I was fucking stupid to leave you the first time," Levi said. "And I can't lose you again. Never again. I promised myself I wouldn't. I had to find you and I can't let you go."

"Please don't let me go," Eren cried. "I just…I…."

The people behind them started to move. Carla stepped out of line, letting them go so she could stand by Eren without really being in his privacy. Eren hiccupped and Levi smiled.

"Levi…I want to go," Eren whispered once he caught his breath. "I want to go to New York. And…"

"I know," Levi said. "I know you want to go and I'm not going to stop you. You're going to further your art and I think that's spectacular. I've told you already that I will support you and your art because that is your passion. But…"

"But…?"

"Eren, I love you. And I will do whatever it takes to make our relationship work. If that means flying out to New York every weekend, I will. If that means moving out to New York while you're in school, then I will."

"You can't just leave your firm," Eren said. "I mean…you…"

"Don't worry about that," Levi said. "I have it under control. But you...I'm sorry, I know this is the worst time to put you on the spot like this but—"

"How did you know? That I would be here today? At this time? Hell, at this fucking gate?"

Carla cleared her throat. Eren turned and looked at her, eyes swollen and red. "Ma…?"

"He called. I just…told him the facts," she replied with a little smile. Levi wiped Eren's face. He needed to sit but he also wanted to run around; there was too much happening all at once.

"Eren, I want to go with you to New York. I love you and I want to be with you. If you don't want me to, then I won't. I don't even need an explanation."

"Levi…of course I want you to," Eren said. "I want you to come with me and I want to be with you and I know it's selfish but I'm making changes to be a better person and—"

Levi pressed a finger to his lips and smiled. "Then I'll go with you. I'll go with you."

"Do…do you need a ticket?"

"I already bought one," he said, pulling the paper from his pocket.

"How did you…?"

"It took a while, but I happen to know a few people who owe me a favor," Levi said. "So getting a last minute ticket on your flight wasn't the hardest thing I've had to do."

"You're insane."

Levi shrugged. Eren couldn't believe it was happening. It was almost too perfect; too good to be true. Carla smiled and walked up to the lady at the check-in desk. Within a few moments she returned.

"I'm not going," she said softly. Eren dropped his mouth.

"But ma—"

"Eren," she said, "you've grown up. You've made the decision to go to New York, on your own. You can do this. And no matter what happens, know that I will be proud of you. But I believe that there's only so much a mother can do." She paused, cupping Eren's cheek with a gentle hand. She kissed him on the head and wiped away a tear that fell down Eren's cheek. "You'll be okay." She turned and winked at Levi. "Take care of him up there for me. Make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Yes ma'am," Levi replied firmly, taking Eren's hand.

It took a few minutes but the two managed to get on the plane without it taking off. Eren sat next to Levi on the plane, as that spot was now empty. They shoved their suitcases lodged in the overhead bin and listened to the pilot give a quick rundown of the flight. The stewardess was coming through with a final cabin check as they settled into their seats. Levi took Eren's hand and Eren leaned against him.

"Is this crazy?" Eren said. "For us to just…go to New York together like this?"

"Probably," Levi replied.

"But I guess it really doesn't matter, huh? We'll just be crazy together in New York," Eren laughed.

"Hmm…I really like that idea," Levi said. "I like it lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPINESS FINALLY!!   
> I want to say that the next chapter will in fact be the final chapter of this wild ride of a fic. I can say that it's been absolutely amazing to write this, through all the hard and smutty bits. Thank you everyone for reading this <3  
> I hope everyone has a wonderful and safe holiday!!


	30. Sugar Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the ending

_Five Years Later…_

Eren hummed as he sat his palette down, taking a step back to admire the new painting on his easel. Blue-purple flowers blanketed a field of green, contrasting the previous painting he had finished of a desolate battlefield bearing three lonely flowers instead. He preferred the current painting, of the blooming field to the barren picture, purely because of the happier, lighter tones and brush strokes. But also because of the feeling it brought him; something deep inside like a far, distant memory. Something long forgotten.

Leaning against the walls of his studio were tall photos he had taken and developed himself; several were sets of wedding photos and there was a set of baby shower photos. Those were just set out, ready to be packed and delivered to their recipients.

On the walls, however, hung his paintings. A few old ones, several new ones, all ready to be taken to his gallery downtown. Except for the largest one of a skinless, humanoid creature; that one was going to the museum over the weekend.

There had been no easy way of telling his mother that he dropped out of college during his final semester. But there had been no easy way of staying at a university, no matter how prestigious, that tried to force talent into a premade box. He left but not without making the proper connections. Pixis was still fond enough of him to spread good rumors and those rumors turned to people taking a close look at his art. It earned him a spot in a high end gallery and his reputation spread like wildfire from there.

He found that graduating as an art major didn't mean an immediate spot in the artist limelight. He was just talent that got noticed.

He heard the familiar clicking of the front door and smiled, finishing his brush stroke before closing his paints. By the time he had put them away and walked out of his studio, Levi had already walked into the living room, shoes off with flowers in hand. There was even a bottle of sparkling cider under his arm.

Eren smiled. "You brought me sunflowers and tulips? And cider? Levi, what's the occasion?"

Levi sat the vase down as Eren rested his arms on his shoulders. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, not bothered by the paint splatters across his skin.

"I don't need an occasion to bring the most beautiful man in the world flowers," Levi replied. Eren smiled and kissed him, careful not to get paint on Levi's suit. "And the cider is for this weekend."

"You're amazing."

Levi made a noise and shrugged, patting Eren on the rear.

"How was work?"

"Busy today," Levi sighed. "I'm exhausted. And I still have a few depositions to look over. I'm so fucking happy it's Friday."

"Poor thing," Eren gasped. "Buuuut I did make shrimp alfredo for us! I figured you'd be hungry and not really up for going out to eat tonight."

"Thank God."

"And we're going out this weekend, too. I didn't think you'd want to eat out twice," Eren said, hugging him tighter. "Besides, it's not like I had a photoshoot today. Just as long as you come home I'm happy."

"And you call me the amazing one," Levi hummed, running his hands along Eren's sides. Eren squirmed at the light tickles and pulled away, tugging Levi to follow him to the kitchen.

"Let's eat," Eren said, biting his lip. "Unless you want to relax for a bit first."

Levi pulled Eren back to him, scooping him up with ease. He swung Eren around and walked back towards their room.

"I think I want to relax for a bit," Levi said. Eren giggled, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck, nibbling on his ear.

"Oh really?"

"Really, really," Levi replied, setting Eren on the bed. Eren crawled back and leaned against the pillows, spreading his legs ever so slightly. His skin was covered with dried paint but that didn't stop Levi from placing kisses all over.

He paused, shedding his jacket and tie and letting them fall on the floor, before returning to kissing Eren's legs. Every soft noise and burning touch made Eren shudder. Whimpers escaped his lips as he tangled his hands in Levi's hair, guiding him closer between his legs. Levi grabbed his hips, wrapping his arms around Eren's legs. He kissed Eren's crotch, pulling on the waistband of Eren's shorts. Eren sighed, a smile across his face, and lifted his hips enough for Levi to slide his shorts and underwear off.

"Oh fuck…," Levi moaned, spreading Eren's cheeks. Eren laughed, turning away with a blush on his cheeks. Levi reached between his legs, playing with the sea-green princess plug adorning his lover's hole. "What have you done?"

"I got bored and took a break while I was painting," Eren breathed as Levi turned the plug. "And I—Ahh! I wanted to make things easier for you—"

Eren was cut off as Levi pushed his shirt up, kissing and sucking on a nipple. He continued to play with the plug, turning it and pulling on it in time with his mouth. Eren grabbed his hair, ushering him on until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Levi, just fuck me."

"Hard?" Levi hummed against Eren's skin.

Eren nodded, pulling on Levi's shirt. Levi bit his nipple and sat up, stripping out of his clothes as Eren pulled off his own shirt. Levi grabbed Eren and kissed him deeply, leaving his mouth burning hot. Levi reached between Eren's legs again, this time removing the plug with a wet little pop. Eren shuddered and Levi held him close as the sensation washed over him.

Keeping his arm around Eren's waist, Levi helped him onto his lap. Eren straddled his waist, holding onto Levi's shoulders with shaking fingers. Carefully, Eren repositioned himself on Levi's lap, finding his cock and holding it as he settled back down.

Eren slipped Levi's cock into himself, careful with every inch he took. Levi held him tight, keeping him balanced and steady until Eren was sitting in his lap. Eren hummed, pleased, and gave his hips a little wiggle. Levi laughed and caught his lips in a long, slow kiss.

"I love you," Levi whispered. Eren hummed and kissed him, slowly rocking his hips against Levi's.

"I love you, too," Eren gasped. He tangled a hand in Levi's hair, kissing him harder as he moved his hips. "I love you so much, Levi. I—Ahh…!"

His words were lost in exchange for loud gasps. Levi rolled his hips up into Eren's, and Eren dragged his nails over Levi's shoulders. He threw his head back and started to bounce on Levi's cock until he felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through him. Levi grabbed him tighter, slowing him down with a grin. Eren groaned as his quickening orgasm was delayed.

Levi rolled them over, splaying Eren on his back with long legs wrapped tight around his waist. Levi slowly pushed back inside, teasing Eren and watching him groan in frustration. Eren thrust his hips up and Levi grabbed his legs, opening him up to thrust back harder.

Eren gasped and grabbed the sheets, Levi snapping his hips back and forth, rocking the bed. With a little turn, Levi knew he hit Eren's prostate by the look in his green eyes.

"Fuck yes," Eren breathed, clenching tight around Levi. "Fuck yes, oh God yes!"

Levi made long, deliberate strokes as he moved, making sure Eren felt every deep thrust until he was unable to say words as he screamed. With a final, hard thrust, Eren came, barely able to form Levi's name as hot cum shot on his stomach. He whined and clenched around Levi, holding him close with his legs to keep him inside. Levi bit his lip and came, shooting his load in Eren's body with a shudder.

The two of them stayed together, their breathing ragged as their minds raced. Levi eventually laid down on Eren's chest, stroking his arms until Eren's breathing evened out. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders, nuzzling his mess of dark hair and enjoying his scent.

"Do you want to take a bath?" Eren asked softly. "

"In a minute," Levi replied. "I know you enjoy your cuddles."

Eren laughed and snuggled more into Levi's body. "I'm glad we got a little bit of time in before tomorrow."

"We'll get more in tonight," Levi replied with a grin. "It's going to be hard going an entire week without sex."

"If you want, I can tell mom and Mikasa to stay at a hotel."

"That's ridiculous," Levi yawned, sitting up. "They shouldn't have to stay in a hotel. They're fine here."

"Armin and Erwin are staying in a hotel," Eren said.

"That's because they need to," Levi replied. "They can't control their fuck-needs like us. I'm really surprised that Marco kid isn't coming up. I know you two talk frequently."

"I know but he's moving out to Nevada with Jean," Eren explained. "He said he wanted to wait until they were settled before visiting."

"Nevada…," Levi mused, "Are they gonna go play Vegas police out there?"

"As if," Eren snarked, "Jean would die on a coffee run."

"You have no faith, do you? Marco'll keep him out of trouble."

Eren laughed, covering his face with his hands. Levi smiled and grabbed his hand, kissing his fingers gently.

"Are you telling them first thing tomorrow when we pick them up?" Levi asked. "Or are you going to wait a bit?"

"I'm not sure," Eren said. "But I think I'll probably tell them at dinner tomorrow. At the restaurant."

"Because I proposed there?"

"I think it's fitting," Eren said with a gentle smile. Levi hummed and kissed him on the head. He found Eren's hand and ran his fingers over the ring on Eren's, returning the smile. Eren snuggled closer to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I think so, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after.  
> Thank you EVERYONE who has read this story and stuck with it and supported it. Because of y'all, this story was absolutely AMAZING to write. And with this, I conclude the story with a happy ending and an ending smut scene. Thank you thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm heichou-espurr on tumblr and I track "fic: sugar on top" owo


End file.
